Livre 2 - Préparez-vous pour l'âge d'Or
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Suite de "Ecoute ma flamme chanter": Bill Crypto est de retour dans la vie de Stanford Pines avec toujours autant de projets démoniaques... mais il a également pour projet de prendre une Reine! Bill prépare son Âge d'Or depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir être stopper! Il n'est plus temps de se sauver! La Bizzarappocalypse va arrivé!
1. Prologue

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Résumé:**

Fiction suite de "_Écoute ma flamme chanter_"

Bill Crypto est de retour dans la vie de Stanford Pines avec toujours autant de projets démoniaques… mais il a également pour projet de prendre une Reine! Hors, venant de Bill, cela ne peut être que mauvais signe. Ford a une petite idée de qui pourrait intéressé Bill et fait tout pour l'arrêter…. mais Bill prépare son Âge d'Or depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir être stopper! Il n'est plus temps de se sauver! La Bizzarappocalypse va arrivé!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Quand il ouvre les yeux, Ford se trouve au milieu d'un immense champs de blé aux grains gris tout comme le ciel. Derrière lui se dresse son portail inter-dimensionnel à moitié démonté à l'horizon. Derrière lui, à sa gauche, se trouvait la balançoire où lui et son frère se retrouvaient étant jeune dans leur petite ville du New Jersey. Et derrière (et plus proche de lui) à sa droite se trouvait le Stan O' War, ce bateau dont lui et son frère avaient rebâti et rêvé dans leur jeunesse.

Il regarde l'endroit avant que les grains autour et en-dessous de lui s'aplatissent pour former un dessin. Bien qu'il n'est pas dans la bonne position pour le voir, Ford en déduit qu'il s'agit d'une forme triangulaire. Ce n'est que confirmé lorsqu'une lueur bleue émane du dessin ainsi qu'un rire machiavélique qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

« Je reconnais ce rire… fait Ford. **Montres-toi! Démon!** » ordonne-t-il.

Puis, dans un flash, une forme triangulaire à un œil, aux membres fins et noirs portant un chapeau haute forme et un nœud papillon apparaît.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, tiens... fait le triangle, flottant au dessus de l'explorateur inter-dimensionnel avant de se décupler pour l'encercler. Tiens, tiens, tiens, tiens, tiens, tiens,** tiens!** »

Se voyant encerclé du même triangle, l'homme n'ose aucun mouvement brusque.

« Nom d'un triangle! Je n'en crois pas mon œil! font les triangles tous en même temps. Stanford Filbrick Pines! Mon vieil ami ! jubilent ses derniers d'un air moqueur.

_ Bill Crypto ! rage Ford dans ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?

_ Aww, joues pas les Q.I inférieur à la moyenne ! dit un clone de Bill à côté de lui en l'enlaçant au cou. Tu savais que je reviendrais. Tu t'imagines qu'avoir éteint le portail aller contrecarré mes plans? dit un autre clone en lui faisant une pichenette sous le nez puis disparaît avec les autres clones pour agrandir le démon qui se tient en face de l'humain. J'ai discuté avec de vieux amis, passer des accords pour préparer le grand jour ! Tu ne pourras pas me tenir éloigner de la brèche éternellement ! jubile-t-il d'impatience en claquant des doigts, faisant apparaître la fameuse brèche que Ford a réussi à contenir. Un jour, tu commettras un faux-pas et quand ce faux-pas arrivera… »

D'un seul geste, Bill jette la brèche ce qui provoque une sorte de déchirure dans le ciel et du feu se met à embraser le champs de blé.

Alors que Ford s'affole en voyant ce qu'il craignait le plus au monde, il rage et hurle à Bill :

« **Tu ferais mieux de partir ! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir dans notre monde !**

_ Pas encore peut-être… reconnaît Bill. Mais les choses changent, Stanford Pines ! Les choses changent ! Et après 12 ans d'attente et cet Été à lui tourner autour, je pourrais enfin réclamer ma Reine !

_ Une Reine ? s'étonne l'Humain.

_ Hé, oui ! Une Reine ! rit Bill. Chaque souverain mérite sa moitié, Pines ! Et j'avoue avoir cru que tu aurais pu faire l'affaire… mais tu es bien trop faible pour ça ! Tout comme ta douce amie, la Reine de l'Inconnu, l'épouse de ce vieux Dantes. Elle aurait pu faire l'affaire aussi si elle n'était pas si têtu et fidèle à son défunt mari. Mais ma Reine à moi, elle sera forte, digne et n'adorera que moi ! Et sa puissance allié à la mienne, nous serons invincibles ! Je récupérerais l'Inconnu que je convoite depuis peu et nous aurons de puissants héritiers qui régneront sur la Bizzarappocalypse ! »

Sur ses mots, Bill se met à ricaner, gelant le sang dans les veines de Ford, le terrifiant… lorsqu'il se réveille brutalement ! Il suffoque en reprenant son souffle, soulagé de voir qu'il est chez lui, sur un des canapés.

Il redresse ses lunettes en se calmant, se décidant qu'il fallait prévenir sa famille… lorsqu'il entend un bruit de jouet dans le grenier. Intrigué, il se lève et monte à l'étage avant d'entrer dans le grenier aménagé en chambre. Il tombe sur Dipper et Mabel endormis. Il sourit un peu de voir que Bill n'a pas touché à un seul de leurs cheveux. Il reste là à les regarder un peu. Mon dieu… il avait bien passé 30 ans hors de cette dimension et regardez comme sa famille s'était agrandit. Et dire que ces enfants avaient 12 ans,... 12 ans ? Bill avait dit que ça faisait bien 12 ans et quelques semaines qu'il tournait autour de "sa reine" ! Oh non! Mais ça voudrait dire que..., Non ! Ce devrait être quelqu'un d'autre !… Mais il connaissait Bill et si il pouvait avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la vache du même fermier, il le ferait ! Il se préoccupe moins pour Dipper. Il avait remarqué que le garçon avait de l'esprit tout comme lui mais Mabel, elle avait... sa particularité ! Surtout avec ses examens de Rorschach qu'il a fait à toute la famille, il avait pu constater que Mabel avait des réponses particulières. Est-ce que inconsciemment la fillette se préparait à devenir la Reine de Bill ? Il espère que non… mais il se promet qu'il devait surveiller attentivement sa petite nièce.

* * *

**Ici commence notre nouvelle fiction! Suite de **_Ecoutes ma flamme chanter_ **mais cette fois, plus sur l'Univers de Gravity Falls avec nos héros préférés: Dipper et Mabel Pines avec leurs Grands-Oncles Stanley et Stanford Pines :D**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent la série, tout est idem à la série jusqu'ici, au début de **_La dernière Mabelicorne_** de la saison 2.**

**Bill est de retour et cherche une reine! Mais Ford ne compte pas le laisser faire! Mais y arrivera-t-il seulement? Si vous avez du mal à imaginer la scène, c'est plus ou moins la même qu'au début de l'épisode cité au-dessus. Après, on peut trouver l'extrait sur YouTube en tapant **_Gravity Falls le rêve de Ford_.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)**


	2. Danger pour Mabel

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Danger pour Mabel ?**

Le lendemain matin, alors que chacuns vaguent à ses occupations, Ford est dans ses pensées. Que faire avec Bill ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il connaître Mabel ? Les enfants l'avaient-ils déjà rencontré ? Ou tournait-il autour du portail en attendant qu'il s'ouvre ? Non… apparemment il attendait depuis 12 ans donc ça veut dire qu'il surveillait les Jumeaux longtemps avant qu'ils arrivent ici.

« Pauvre Mabel… » marmonne-t-il. « Il faut d'abord que je les prévienne et on verra après avec Dipper comment la protéger. » pense-t-il avant de hurler au 'Conseil de Famille !'

* * *

Ford pose son journal et commence à le lire pour être sûr qu'il n'a rien oublié… lorsqu'il entend des pas calmes et légers donc ce n'est pas Stanley. Se retournant, il voit les Jumeaux qui le regardent, intrigués par ce conseil de famille surprise.

« Ah ! Les enfants ! Entrez, entrez ! » dit-il en posant ses cartes et en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Ouh ! » s'émerveille Mabel en courant le rejoindre (alors que son frère s'approche bien plus calmement). « Un vieux grimoire, des parchemins ? Tu vas nous dire qu'on est enfin assez grands pour aller à l'école des sorciers ? » sourit-elle même si son oncle ne connaît pas la référence. « Il y a une chouette là-dedans je parie ! » s'extasie-t-elle en ouvrant un sac rempli de fioles en verre.

« Non ! » s'affole Ford en récupérant le sac, légèrement inquiet à l'idée que Mabel (possiblement la Reine de Bill) touche à ses affaires, surtout vu sa délicatesse. « Si il y avait une chouette là-dedans, crois-moi, elle serait morte depuis longtemps… » marmonne-t-il même si il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été très délicat avec la gamine qui lui fait une drôle de tête. « Bon, dites-moi, les enfants. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux reconnaîtrait ce symbole? » demande-t-il en déroulant devant leurs yeux un parchemin égyptien avec Bill comme symbole imposant.

Les jumeaux sont horrifiés tout de suite à cette image.

« **Bill! **» s'indigne Dipper.

Cela surpris Ford. Les enfants connaissaient donc Bill !

« Vous connaissez Bill? » demande-t-il alors, suspectant sa nièce de répondre la première mais ce fut Dipper qui répondit avant.

« Si on le connaît? Il n'arrête pas de nous menacer et de nous faire peur ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un tas de questions et de théories... » dit le pré-ado horrifié.

« Dipper est un peu paranoïaque depuis que Bill l'a transformé en marionnette chaussette. » répond Mabel comme si ce n'était rien (ce qui faisait penser qu'elle prenait la défense du démon).

« Mais le plus important, c'est qu'on l'a vaincu 2 fois ! » fait Dipper.

« Une fois avec des chatons et une fois avec des guilis ! » sourit Mabel.

« C'était bien plus héroïque que ça en à l'air… » justifie Dipper (un peu gêné).

« Le fait que vous ayez déjà affronter Bill est extrêmement grave ! » s'indigne l'oncle.

« Mais et ... et toi, comment tu connais Bill? » demande Dipper.

« J'ai rencontré un grand nombre d'êtres mystérieux dans ma vie. » dit Ford sans tout leur avouer. « Ce qui importe, c'est que ses pouvoirs se décuplent et si il arrive à mener son plan à bien, notre famille ne sera plus en sécurité ! » finit-il de dire, horrifiant les jumeaux. « Heureusement, je connais un moyen d'échapper à ses manipulations mentales. De faire un bouclier anti-Bill ! » explique-t-il en étalant un plan de la maison et intriguant Dipper. « Il me suffit de placer des pierres de lune là, là et là… » marmonne-t-il en montrant différents emplacements sur le plan. « De saupoudrer de mercure et… voyons voir… j'oublie toujours le dernier ingrédient. » soupire-t-il en commençant à fouiller dans son journal. « Oh ! » réalise-t-il en voyant l'ingrédient manquant. « Du crin de licorne… »

« Quoi ? » s'étonne Dipper. « C'est du genre très rare, c'est ça ? »

« C'est sans espoir… » soupire Ford. « Les licornes vivent au fin fond d'une vallée enchantée et du crin magique ne peut être obtenu que par une personne au cœur bon et pur qui les aura trouvé au terme de sa quête… »

Soudain, Mabel se met à hurler comme une hystérique, inquiétant Ford mais vu l'air calme de Dipper, ça devait être normal pour sa sœur.

« Oncle Ford, steuplait! J' peux aller faire cette quête ? » demande la gamine en se relevant de sa chaise avec tant d'énergie. « Je suis littéralement obsédé par les licornes! » avoue-t-elle joyeusement. Mon premier mot, c'était "licorne" ! Et une fois j'en ai fabriqué une en collant un cône de sécurité sur la tête d'un cheval ! Ne me dis pas que t'as pas remarqué le dessin sur mon pull?! **Sérieusement!** »radote-t-elle après montrant son pull avec fierté. « Sans parler du fait que c'est probablement moi qui est le cœur le plus pur parmi nous. » rajoute-t-elle.

Alors là, Ford devait l'admettre.

« Oui, c'est pas faux! Très bonne remarque! »

« Heuh là dessus, elle a pas tort. » rajoute Dipper qui connaît sa sœur mieux que quiconque.

« Alors tu veux bien me confier cette mission steuplait? **Steuplait! Je peux même te donner mon sang!** » supplie la gamine, déterminée à aller voir les licornes.

Ford hésite, surtout si elle était la possible Reine de Bill, mais il n'a pas le choix. Après tout, une fillette sautillante pouvait être bien plus pure que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

« Très bien ! » dit le scientifique d'un ton sûr qui cache ses craintes. « Mais ça ne sera pas facile ! » avertit-il en tentant le journal 1 à sa nièce. « Prend ça ! Et ça ! » conclut-il en tendant une arbalète.

Si Mabel était un minimum sensé et que Bill essayait de l'approcher, au moins elle pourrait se défendre… mais est-ce que c'était sécuritaire ? Dès que Mabel range le journal sous son pull, elle récupère l'arbalète pendant que son oncle réfléchit tout haut.

« Je n'ai pas été dans cette dimension depuis un moment. » reconnaît-il avant de se tourner vers Dipper. « On peut donner une arbalète à une enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vu la pâleur du jeune garçon, il n'est pas très sûr d'avoir bien fait mais Mabel éclate de rire en levant l'arme comme elle le fait avec son grappin.

« Haha ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Sauf qu'elle touche la gâchette et doing ! La flèche quitte l'arme, traverse la fenêtre et va se planter dans une voiture, déclenchant l'alarme de cette dernière. Cela affole le frère de Ford que les enfants appellent Oncle Stan qui hurle que c'est la police et vu son casier… surtout qu'il ne semblait pas faire des choses très légales ce matin.

* * *

Mabel attrape alors son téléphone rose, lance un appel et s'exclame :

« **Candy ! Grenda ! Wendy ! Laissez tout en plan ! Mission spéciale ! **» crie-t-elle en sortant du salon, laissant Ford et Dipper seuls.

Ford s'inquiète en la voyant partir mais, dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal. Bill cherchait avant tout à récupérer la brèche pour commencer la Bizzarappocalypse et seulement après il récupérerait sa Reine donc Mabel était plus en sûreté loin du Mystery Shack.

« Alors ? » demande Dipper, lui rappelant sa présence. « Quelles sont ses chances d'obtenir le crin ? »

« Elles sont infimes… » soupire Ford. « Les licornes que j'ai rencontré étaient en un mot… frustrantes ! »

« Mais comment va-t-on se protéger de Bill, alors ? » s'affole le jeune garçon en se tournant vers son oncle.

« Dipper… même si nous sommes tous en danger, je crains que celle qui ait le plus besoin d'être protégée, c'est ta sœur. »

« Mabel ? Pourquoi ? »

« Viens avec moi! » dit-il simplement sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Alors ils vont à l'entrée du musée et affiche 'fermé'.

* * *

Ford ouvre la porte derrière le distributeur et, avec son neveu, ils se rendent à l'ascenseur pour se rendre au 2ème étage. Là, le gamin découvre une autre pièce cachée où il y était stocké toutes sortes de documents, de machines et de grigris.

« Bienvenu dans mon bureau privé. Là où je conserve toutes mes recherches les plus anciennes et les plus secrètes. » fit Ford en entrant dans la pièce avec Dipper. « Ton oncle Stan lui-même ne connaît pas cet endroit. »

Mais Dipper ne le suit plus car il a remarqué quelque chose d'envelopper sous un drap… mais Ford le rappelle alors il laisse ça de côté et rejoint son oncle.

« Dipper, approches. Si on ne peut pas créer un bouclier pour le musée, on va devoir se rabattre sur mon plan B. » dit-il en prenant un casque hors d'un tiroir. « Créer un bouclier pour notre esprit. » dit-il, enclenchant le masque et effrayant Dipper.

Ford peut comprendre que cela paraisse terrifiant pour un enfant mais il espère que Dipper sera assez fort pour l'aider. Surtout dès qu'il saura que sa sœur est possiblement en danger.

* * *

Après lui avoir expliqué les bases du plan B, Ford réussit à convaincre Dipper d'être le "test humain du plan B". Le jeune garçon s'installe sur une chaise et laisse son oncle lui mettre le vieux casque. Le scientifique ne peut s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant le sang-froid du jeune jumeau, ce qui lui rappelle lui dans sa jeunesse, mais il sait qu'il doit avant tout protéger sa famille.

Dipper tremble en sentant le casque sur sa tête mais il a trop de questions pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'il a sur le crâne.

« Oncle Ford ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que Bill exactement ? » interroge-t-il.

« Personne ne sait pour sûr. » fit l'oncle en s'occupant de mettre en route la machine où est branché le casque. « Les théories diffèrent quant à ses véritables origines et ses motivations. »

Pendant ce temps, Dipper prend le dossier sur Bill que son oncle a sortit et l'ouvre pour lire les différentes informations.

« Je sais qu'il est plus vieux que notre galaxie et bien plus tortueux. » continue Ford lorsque Dipper sort un schéma explicatif de comment Bill se projette dans leur monde via sa dimension. « Sans forme physique à sa portée, il ne peut que se projeter dans nos pensées en pénétrant dans notre mental. Voilà pourquoi il veut ceci. » dit Ford en sortant la brèche dont parlait le démon dans son rêve. « J'ai démonté le portail mais avec cette Brèche, Bill a toujours accès à notre réalité. Pour s'emparer de cette ouverture, il est prêt à piéger ou posséder n'importe qui ! »

« Alors comment on empêche Bill d'entrer dans notre esprit? » dit le pré-ado en regardant le morceau de galaxie flotter dans la boule de verre qui le contient.

« Eh bien, il y a plusieurs méthode. » fait l'oncle. « Pour ma part, je me suis fait mettre un plat en métal dans le crâne. » répond-t-il en regardant son neveu.

« Elle est bonne ! » rigole ce dernier jusqu'à ce que son oncle se tape la tête et on entend résonner du métal dans la pièce.

Son neveu toussote pour se rattraper de sa moquerie.

« Mais cette machine est plus sûre. Elle va scanner ton esprit et crypter les pensées grâce aux ondes électriques pour que Bill n'y ait pas accès. » explique Ford avant de se retourner et d'allumer l'écran de la machine. « Maintenant, dis bonjours à tes pensées, Dipper ! »

À ses mots, le pré-ado se tourne pour voir sur l'écran toute ses pensées.

« _Oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis avec l'auteur!_ » « _Est-ce que ma braguette est ouverte?_ » «_De beaux yeux bleus, c'est la fille que je veux !_ » « _Wendy Wendy Wendy Wendy..._ » font les pensées de Dipper dans la machine.

« S'il te plaît, tu veux bien ignorer la dernière pensée? » supplie Dipper. « Mais au fait, tu ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il s'est passé entre Bill et toi? Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Mabel? » demande le pré-ado.

« Dipper, est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? » demande Ford.

« Bah... Oui. »

« Alors ne t'inquiète pas sur mon passé avec Bill. Ce n'est pas si important. Et pour Mabel... disons que je soupçonne Bill de vouloir lui faire du mal. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonne Dipper. « C'est toujours autour de moi qu'il tourne. »

« Je pense qu'il cherche à vous séparer pour pouvoir approcher Mabel. Ton esprit vif est semblable au mien et ça l'exaspère. » soupire Ford.

« Ah... » marmonne Dipper avant de sourire. « Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

« Bien parlé, mon grand ! » sourit son oncle en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Maintenant, concentre-toi ! L'heure est venu de forger ton esprit. »

* * *

_* une éternité de téléchargement plus tard*_

La machine affiche seulement que 15% du scan de la pensée du pré-ado qui s'exaspère avachi sur son siège.

« **Argh !** Ça peut pas être plus rapide!? Ça doit faire deux bonnes heures que je suis là! » rale Dipper avant de relever le regard sur son grand oncle qui ronflait sur son bureau. « Pourquoi est-il aussi mystérieux à propos de Bill ? » pense tout haut Dipper en regardant son grand oncle. « La vérité ne me fait pas peur ! »

« _Je me demande ce que cache oncle Ford._ » fit la machine qui scannait ses pensées. « _Utilises la machine ! Elle te montreras toutes ses pensées !_ » tente cette dernière.

« Heuh... je ne devrais pas… » hésite le pré-ado en se tournant vers elle.

« _Il n'en sauras rien. Il finira par tout te dire de toute façon ! Plus tu en sauras sur Bill, plus tu pourras l'aider !_ » justifie la machine comme si elle avait une pensée à elle.

« Hé j'suis hyper doué pour rationaliser! » réalise Dipper d'un coup.

« _Tout à fait !_ » dit la machine dans un écho.

* * *

Alors, sans que Ford ne le sache, son petit neveu enlève le casque, se faufile vers lui et lui attache le casque le plus discrètement possible.

« Allez ! Rien qu'un tout petit coup d'œil. » se rassure Dipper. « Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de cacher à propos de Bill?»

Puis il se tourne vers l'écran qui prend en compte les nouvelles données et là s'affiche sur l'écran Bill Crypto qui rit machiavéliquement avant que l'écran change et affiche un Ford qui avait du mal à dormir paisiblement. Et un petit écran affiche un souvenir de lui et de McGucket.

« _Mais d'où tu sors des idées pareils ! Avec qui tu travailles?_ »

Et le petit écran de gauche affiche le portail, puis les trois changent et affichent les pages du journal. L'écran imposant fait voir une main à six doigts qui écrit "Ne croire en personne" tout en entendant la voix d'oncle Stan qui dit :

« Mon frère est un "je sais tout" très dangereux ! »

Puis les écrans affichent Ford surtout l'écran central qui l'affiche en train de dire : « Il est près à piéger ou posséder n'importe qui ! », puis ils affichent un jeune Ford en train de dire : « Marché conclu ! Pour aujourd'hui et pour toujours ! » en tendant la main, puis Bill Crypto réapparaît !

« Ouvres-moi la porte de ton esprit, Stanford ! » fait-il lui aussi tendant une main enflammé (pour conclure un deal) puis Dipper voit son grand oncle secouer la main de ce démon.

« Je t'en prie ! Tu peux m'appeler ton ami ! »

Puis à son horreur, il voit Ford possédé par Bill et qui rigole.

« Oncle Ford avec Bill!? » s'horrifie le pré-ado avant qu'il voit son oncle se réveiller et se lever vers lui, ses lunettes luisantes sur ses yeux.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça! » dit l'oncle certainement sous l'emprise de Bill à l'horreur de Dipper.

Puis, sans prévenir, son grand oncle enlève le casque et le jette à terre, ce qui fait tombé tout les draps et révélant tant d'objets et des tapisseries à effigie du démon. Ce n'était pas un bureau mais un lieu de culte dévoué à Bill !

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi ? Je t'ai vu serrer la main de Bill? » panique Dipper en se tournant vers l'explorateur inter-dimensionnel. « T'as dis que Bill serait près à posséder n'importe qui pour avoir ça! » dit-il en récupérant la Brèche mais il faillit la faire tomber par terre.

Heureusement, il la rattrape de justesse mais recule quand son grand oncle s'approche de lui.

« Attention! Donnes-moi cette brèche! Donnes, mon garçon! » ordonne Ford en avançant vers l'ado (qui recule plus encore).

Heureusement Dipper est vif et récupère le pistolet efface-mémoire.

« T'étais vraiment en train de scanner mes pensées? T'es Bill ou oncle Ford en ce moment? » questionne le garçon en pointant le pistolet sur son ennemi.

« Voyons, reprends-toi ! Je t'en pris mon bo... » fit le possédé avant que le mot lui manque.

« Quoi? "Mon beau sapin"? T'allais m'appeler comme ça? Comme Bill! » s'indigne le pré-ado alors qu'il commençait à manquer de terrain pour reculer.

« Non, j'allais dire 'Bonhomme' Dipper! » justifie l'explorateur inter-dimensionnel.

Puis Dipper est bloqué par un mur mais il garde son courage et le pistolet pointé.

« Oncle Ford m'a dit de protéger la brèche! Fais encore un pas de plus et je tires ! Je t'effacerai vite fait de son esprit! » menace-t-il.

« C'est moi, Dipper! C'est ton oncle! » s'énerve Ford.

Mais rien à faire ! Dipper est persuadé que c'est Bill !

« Ne crois personne! » se répète Dipper en enclenchant le pistolet qui s'illumine en se chargeant.

« **C'est moi, Dipper! Donne-moi ça!** » ordonne le grand oncle.

Mais trop tard ! Un rayon frappe ses lunettes et ricoche partout dans la pièce. Les deux humains s'abaissent pour éviter d'être touché jusqu'à ce que le rayon frappe l'écran et le détruise.

* * *

Dipper se relève et s'apprête à reprendre la brèche quand il se sent soulevé du sol. Il voit que c'est son oncle possédé qui le maintient par la veste.

« **Lâches-moi, sale monstre!** » ordonne Dipper en essayant de se libérer de la poigne.

« Allons, allons calmes-toi! Dipper, allons! Regardes-moi bien ! Regarde mes pupilles ! C'est moi, Dipper! C'est moi. » rassure le grand oncle en rajustant ses lunettes qui maintenant affichent ses yeux.

Et effectivement, ce n'était pas les pupilles de Bill. Dipper soupire, soulagé mais désespéré.

« J'ai failli effacer ta mémoire... » s'excuse Dipper en étant posé au sol par son grand oncle. Je te demande pardon. »

« Ça ne fait rien, Dipper. De toute manière, ma mémoire ne peut même pas être effacée. Rappelle toi ! » sourit son oncle en tapant la plaque de métal dans son crâne. « Mais si ça avait été Bill, en tout cas, tu l'aurais encore vaincu ! » félicite Ford avant de réaliser qu'il n'était même pas au même niveau que son neveu. « J'aurais voulu tellement te ressembler étant jeune. Oh mon garçon, je n'aurais jamais dû te cacher la vérité. Si j'ai voulu te protéger des pièges de Bill, c'est parce que j'y suis moi-même tombé… » soupire-t-il en s'approchant d'un des portraits. « C'est de loin mon plus grand regret. Au début, Bill n'était pas mon ennemi. Je croyais même qu'il était mon ami. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Mes recherches sur Gravity Falls ne menaient nulle part et j'étais dans une impasse, jusqu'au jour où j'ai découvert d'étranges écritures dans une grotte. Des incantations sur un être qui savait tout ! Malgré les avertissements qui me déconseillait de les lire, j'étais tellement désespéré que j'ai lu les incantations à haute voix. Au début, il ne s'est rien passé mais plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai fait le plus étrange des rêves. »

* * *

Ford se rappelle très bien de ce moment. Il s'était retrouvé dans le cosmos, entouré de nombreux journaux remplit d'écritures et d'observations scientifiques. Alors qu'il commence à en lire une, une ombre se dresse derrière lui, le faisant se retourner. C'est là qu'il a vu Bill pour la première fois.

« Salut petit génie ! » fit Bill en saluant de la main.

Ford est comme étonné jusqu'à ce que le triangle glisse derrière lui à toute vitesse, surprenant le scientifique.

« Woah, fais pas une attaque ! T'as pas encore 92 ans! » dit le triangle en flottant autour de lui.

« Qui êtes-vous? » interroge Ford et Bill retire son haut de forme en salutation.

« Moi, c'est Bill, enchanté ! Et toi tu es Stanford Pines, l'homme qui a changé le monde! Mais je m'avance, on verra ça plus tard ! » dit Bill en l'invitant à une partie d'échec qu'il a fait apparaître hors de nulle part. « Allez, on se détend ! Ça te dit une partie d'échec inter-dimensionnel? »

Et sans que le scientifique ne comprenne, il se retrouve assis à la partie.

« Tiens, prend une tasse de thé ! » fit son hôte en faisant apparaître une théière qui versait du thé dans une tasse et que Ford accepta.

Puis Bill s'installa face à lui, commençant la partie pendant que la théière versait son thé.

* * *

« Il m'a dit qu'il était une sorte de muse, que chaque siècle il choisissait un esprit brillant pour être sa source d'inspiration. » explique Ford. « J'ai été naïf, aveuglé par ses flatteries et ses ruses. Il est devenu mon assistant dans mes recherches, libre de rentrer et de sortir de mon esprit comme bon lui chante. » dit-il, se rappelant quand Bill le possédait. « Quand il m'a dit que je pouvais achevé mes recherches en bâtissant un portail vers d'autres mondes, je l'ai cru. » raconte Ford en se rappelant de la fois où lui et Bill avaient fait les plans pour le portail de son mental. « Il m'a dit "_C'est comme ça qu'on devient un vrai génie ! Avec le coup de pousse d'un ami !_". J'avais l'impression de réussir mon plus bel exploit. »

Alors là, il se souvient du portail achevé avec Fiddleford McGucket et de l'essai.

« ...jusqu'à ce que mon partenaire a eu une vision des véritables intentions de Bill. »

Il se rappelle de son échec et que son partenaire l'a abandonné… puis il se rappelle être revenu en communication avec le démon à travers son mental.

* * *

« **Bill! ** » crie le scientifique en courant à travers les livres et les parchemins jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le triangle flottant devant une brèche vers ce qu'il semble être un enfer. « **Tu m'as menti! **Dis-moi où mène ce portail en réalité! » exige Ford.

Bill se retourne vers lui.

« Uh oh ! On dirait que monsieur Méninge se sert enfin de son cerveau. » se moque-t-il. « Disons que lorsque ce portail sera en pleine puissance, ta dimension va en voir de toute les couleurs ! » avoue-t-il enfin. « Pas vrai, les copains? » fait Bill en s'adressant au trou où plusieurs rires machiavéliques retentissent.

« **Je ne te laisserai pas faire! Je vais l'éteindre!** » menace Ford, ce qui irrita Bill.

« Un marché est un marché ! Tu ne peux pas empêché la passerelle entre nos deux mondes de se former, mais je voudrais bien te voir essayer. Ce serait drôle ! Mignon même ! »

* * *

Puis le scientifique sortit de sa transe. Il avait une nouvelle mission : empêcher Bill d'utiliser le passage !

« J'avais été trahi, j'ai fermé le portail, rompant ainsi le lien entre le monde de Bill et le nôtre. Je devais cacher mon mode d'emploi pour que personne ne puisse jamais finir le projet de Bill. Depuis ce jour, il attend à un moyen pour ouvrir le portail. Pour ce fait, il lui suffit de mettre la main sur cette brèche. » dit l'explorateur inter-dimensionnel en montrant la boule de verre à son petit neveu. « Pour Bill, ce n'est qu'un jeu, mais pour nous, ce serait la fin de notre monde ! » finit Ford pendant que Dipper fait le lien avec le schéma qu'il tenait au début. « Et maintenant, il venait de m'avouer que ça faisait 12 ans qu'il s'est trouvé une compagne. Une reine pour son folimageddon, et une reine de choix dont il espère obtenir une descendance avec un pedigree de qualité. » avoue Ford, horrifiant le pré-ado.

« Mabel ? Mais ... mais pourquoi elle? Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle a faillit avoir le titre deux fois d'affilée. Une fois par les gnomes et une fois par Gidéon… mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Bill lui tournerait autour?… Attends, t'as bien dit 12 ans? Mais et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est de Mabel dont il parle? » demande Dipper qui n'arrive pas à croire que ce nachos oserait toucher sa sœur de la façon dont il pense.

« Les démons n'ont pas les mêmes pensés que nous, Dipper. » soupire le scientifique en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. « Certains que j'ai rencontré étaient bons voir même de grands romantiques… mais Bill est certainement le plus bizarre, le plus fou et le plus diabolique de tous. Et je pense qu'il désire Mabel pour se venger de moi. Non pas que je ne pense pas que les qualités de ta sœur n'intéressent personne… mais je pense que Bill fait uniquement ça par vengeance ou pour me narguer. C'est pour ça qu'il faut bien surveiller ta sœur, Dipper. Dès qu'elle sera revenue de sa quête, tu ne devras jamais la laisser seule ! Il faut que vous restiez soudés quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu m'entends ? »

Dipper lève les yeux vers son oncle, inquiet… mais il sourit. Mabel et lui avaient toujours été ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ?

« Aucun problème, Oncle Ford ! » promet le jeune garçon en remettant sa casquette. « Mabel sera la Reine de qui la méritera mais certainement pas de cette sale face de nachos cyclope ! »

Ford ne peut s'empêcher de rire au surnom donner par son neveu puis il fait tomber la casquette du bonhomme sur ses yeux, l'amusant et lui faisant oublier qu'il a failli s'en prendre à un membre de sa famille.

* * *

Pourtant, après être remonté et que Ford leur ai ramené chacun un soda, Dipper est à nouveau sombre. Non seulement il savait que ce démon triangulaire était après sa sœur mais aussi pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il soupire en récupérant la canette que lui tend son oncle.

« Je me sens hyper gêné pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis laissé dupé… » marmonne l'enfant.

« À partir de maintenant, plus de secret entre nous, d'accord ? Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à être dupé par Bill, fiston, mais si nous travaillons en équipe, nous serons sûrement les derniers. » encourage Ford en redressant la casquette bleu pour revoir les grands yeux marrons de Dipper.

« Mais c'est bizarre quand même qu'il décide de se lier qu'à une seule personne. Les démons ne sont-ils pas polygames ou un truc du genre? » demande le garçon, curieux.

« Ils sont polyamoureux effectivement. » avoue Ford avant de continuer. « Ils ont plusieurs conquêtes et donc plusieurs enfants et n'en choisissent qu'un pour les succéder. Il est rare qu'un démon devient monogamique et, quand il le fait, c'est qu'il s'est trouvé un ou une égale qui partage une certaine force semblable ou une compatibilité à la sienne. C'est une compagne légitime, fidèle jusqu'au delà la mort, "une Reine". » précise le scientifique.

À ses mots, Dipper déglutit. Si Bill mettait la main sur sa sœur et qu'elle devenait sa reine... Oh mon dieu, il n'ose même pas se l'imaginer. Argh! Lui et ses doutes qui ont tout gâché! Maintenant comment comptaient-ils sauvé la brèche et surtout Mabel? Pourquoi il fallait qu'il gâche tout? Mais Ford le tapote dans le dos dès qu'il affiche une mine attristée, attirant l'attention du gamin de 12 ans sur lui, et lui sourit d'une manière de dire: 'Ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera une solution'. Le pré-ado lui sourit timidement mais il restait quand même ce problème.

« D'accord mais j'ai cassé ta machine. Comment va-t-on protéger Mabel et le Mystery Shack maintenant ? » demande-t-il.

Avant que son oncle puisse lui répondre, le jeune garçon sursaute en voyant une large mèche brillante et multicolore être glissée sous son nez. Relevant les yeux, il voit sa chère Mabel toute décoiffée, son pull à licorne déchiré, couverte d'un liquide aussi coloré que la touffe de crins qu'elle tient dans sa main, comme si elle s'était battue. À vrai dire, les quatre filles étaient couvertes de ce liquide multicolore et décoiffées et Wendy avait même un œil au beurre noir… mais elles sourient ! Mabel est même la plus radieuse !

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit 'Crin magique de licorne' ? » demande-t-elle avec un sourire digne du Cheshire Cat.

« Euh… bah… non, j'ai pas dit ça. » dit son frère en haussant les épaules.

« Oh ! Bah ça serait tombé à pic car en voilà du crin magique de licorne ! » dit la fillette en chatouillant la joue de son frère avec le dit crin magique.

« On a même des larmes de licornes et des cils de licornes. » sourit Candy en montrant le liquide et les cils que Grenda a mit sur ses yeux.

« Elles ont fini par nous donner ce trésor pour qu'on les laisse tranquille ! » annonce la large fille en soulevant le coffre qu'elle vide sur la table.

Ford est subjugué ! Mabel avait réussi à obtenir le crin magique ? Pourtant les licornes qu'il a rencontré le gardait précieusement et jalousement. Non pas que Mabel n'avait pas le cœur assez pur pour récupérer un crin ! Si il était lui-même une licorne, il lui aurait donné toute sa crinière rien que pour son cœur pur. Mais cela semble pointé davantage le choix de Reine de Bill vers la gamine au sourire argenté (à cause de son appareil), aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons pétillants. Cela l'inquiète et l'émerveille en même temps. Laissant les pièces du coffre roulé entre ses doigts, il sourit en félicitant :

« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! C'est une excellente nouvelle, les filles ! Avec ce crin de licorne, nous allons pouvoir protéger le Mystery Shack contre les manipulations mentales de Bill ! » dit-il même si il pense 'Et protéger Mabel.'

« Alors c'est bien ? » demande Mabel presque timidement, ce qui intrigue Dipper même si Ford semble joyeux.

« Mais c'est mieux que bien ! » sourit le scientifique en regardant le précieux crin. « C'est parfait, ma chérie ! Tu as protégée ta famille, Mabel. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! »

La gamine a les yeux qui pétillent et elle saute au cou de son oncle.

« Merci beaucoup, Oncle Ford ! »

Dipper sourit, ravi de voir sa sœur enfin elle-même… lorsque Stan arrive comme Picsou au son d'une pièce.

« De l'or !? » suffoque-t-il en s'approchant de la table couverte de pièces. « Mais où est-ce que vous avez trouver ça ? »

Les enfants se mettent à glousser, toujours amusés par la radinerie de Oncle Stan alors que Ford soupire en secouant la tête, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la désolation.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi avant que le soir tombe, Dipper colle enfin le dernier crin autour du musée puis il recule vers son grand oncle quand une ligne lumineuse commence à s'élargir autour du musée et forme une bulle de protection avec des symboles.

Tous les deux sourient. Enfin la famille serait à l'abri de Bill et ce monstre ne pourra pas s'emparer de Mabel.

« Parfait! Voici le bouclier du Mystery Shack ! » dit Ford en se tournant vers Dipper. « Tant qu'on reste à l'intérieur, notre esprit ne craint rien ! » finit-il de dire en serrant la main de Dipper pour le féliciter.

Mais bien sûr, il ne devait point oublier que Bill est un œil qui voit tout et, justement, il les regarder depuis sa dimension. Il rit à leur tentative comme si il était face à une blague.

« Oh sacré Ford ! Toujours les mots pour rire ! » se moque le triangle. « Moi! M'en prendre à la fillette juste parce que j'aurai une dent contre lui ? Oh Ford, si tu savais. » finit-il de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Et bien même si je ne peux posséder personne à l'intérieur du musée, il me suffit de trouver ma prochaine victime… **À L'EXTÉRIEUR ! **» dit Bill avant de passé en revue toute les personnes potentielles dans son œil.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 1 de cette fiction :) et les prochains vont être assez long! N'oubliez pas que, comme dans le dernier chapitre de "**_Ecoute ma flamme chanter_**", il y a un secret derrière un code! Avec un indice pour vous aider :D **

**sur le site** _themysteryofgravityfalls .com _**vous pouvez avoir de l'aide pour traduire :) **

**message secret: bppxfp bkzlob Cloa!**

**(indice: 3- ennod suon seluJ)**

**Si vous avez trouver, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos réponses :D Et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un review :D**


	3. La Bizarrapocalypse

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : La Bizzarapocalypse**

Mabel court en pleurant, incapable de s'arrêter. La joie qu'elle avait ressentie ce matin en se levant s'était définitivement envolée ! Et pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé puisqu'ils étaient à une semaine de leur 13ème anniversaire. L'anniversaire qui leur ferait définitivement quitter l'enfance ! Dipper et elle avaient été très excitée de devenir des adolescents, de grandir… mais au fil de la journée, elle avait eu l'impression que chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rapprochait de l'enfer.

Wendy qui démolit la version cinéma qu'elle s'était faites du lycée, puis Grenda et Candy qui ne pouvaient pas venir à sa fête et donc pas lui dire « au revoir » car elle partira juste après… pendant un instant, elle avait espéré que l'été ne s'arrête jamais. Stan l'avait surprise et l'avait rassurée que même si elle grandissait, contrairement à lui, elle aurait toujours son frère. Sauf que, à peine Stan partit, cette lueur d'espoir avait été soufflé par la discussion qu'elle surpris grâce au talkie-walkie qu'elle avait donné à son frère pour le tenir informé de l'organisation de leur fête d'anniversaire. Oncle Ford proposait à Dipper de rester avec lui à Gravity Falls pour étudier les nombreux mystères de l'endroit et Dipper avait cité sa sœur, leur oncle n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre à quel point elle avait besoin de lui ! Surtout maintenant qu'elle quittait le monde de l'enfance qu'elle aimait tant pour celui horrible de l'adolescence ! Elle ne pouvait pas être seule ! Mais le pire est arrivé lorsque Dipper est rentré, fou de joie. Il avait tenté de lui faire voir le bon côté des choses… mais quel bon côté pouvait avoir leur séparation alors que même si ils avaient des caractères différents, leurs propres parents ne les avaient jamais séparés ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle grandisse ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Dipper la quitte ? Pourquoi !?

* * *

Alors qu'elle court dans la forêt (la dernière à l'avoir vu enfant), Mabel trébuche soudain sur une racine au pied d'un arbre. Elle pleure mais pas de la douleur de son genou meurtri. C'est son petit cœur qui lui fait mal. C'était donc là au pied de cet arbre qu'elle pleure toute sa tristesse. Elle prendre sac en espérant trouver quelque chose de réconfortant.

« Il n'y a qu'un morceau de chocolat pour me remonter le moral… » dit-elle en touchant enfin une forme rectangulaire qu'elle sort.

Mais apparemment, c'était un cahier de notes.

« Quoi? » s'horrifie-t-elle, alors elle fouille dans le sac et en ressort ... « Des stylos mâchouiller ? » fait-elle avant de laisser tomber le sac. « Dargh ! Je me suis encore trompé de sac ! » dit-elle attristée.

Toutes les affaires de Dipper... les affaires qu'elle n'aurait plus dès la rentrée, tout comme lui.

« Ça, c'est pas juste… » fit-elle avant de se cacher dans son pull. « Moi, je voulais que l'été ne s'arrête jamais. » pleure-t-elle dans la laine de son vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende.

« C'est peut-être possible. »

Mais la fille ne voulait pas être déranger. Surtout pas maintenant !

« La tour pull-over n'accepte aucun appel pour le moment… » marmonne-t-elle.

Mais la voix répond :

« M-mai- mais mais Mabel, c- c'est moi ! »

À ce moment, la gamine sort de son pull et regarde les alentours.

« Quoi? » questionne-t-elle. « Qui a dit ça? »

Puis, de ses multiples camouflages, apparaît Blendin Blandin, le voyageur du temps.

« Je peux t'aider ! » fit-il.

« Vous êtes le voyageur du temps! » fit Mabel surprise qu'il soit devant elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? » demande-t-elle.

Tout en bégayant, l'homme du futur répond :

« Tu as dit que tu refuses que l'été se termine. C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu? » demande-t-il à son tour.

« Oui... » fit Mabel, attristée. « Et c'est quoi l'idée? » demande-t-elle espérant.

« C'est peut être contre les règles mais un jour, tu m'as rendu service et je dois te rendre la pareille. » répond Blendin. « Ça s'appelle la bulle du temps, et ça empêche le temps de s'écouler. L'été à Gravity Falls pourrait durer autant de temps que tu le souhaites ! » explique-t-il dans une jubilation et tentant Mabel.

« C'est vrai ? Mais comment ça marche? » demande-t-elle intéressée.

Puis prenant sa montre, l'homme du futur lui montre un hologramme de la boule de verre de l'oncle Ford.

« J'ai juste besoin que tu m'amènes un objet de ton oncle. c'est tout petit, il ne verra même pas que ça a disparu. »

Mabel hésite. Oncle Ford tenait à tout ses objets mais ... d'autre part :

« Il est possible que Dipper ait un truc de ce genre dans son sac-à-dos. » fit-elle en fouillant dans le sac.

* * *

Après quelques secondes, elle sort la fameuse boule du sac. Elle ignore que ce minuscule objet était très dangereux.

« C'est ça ? » demande-t-elle en tendant l'objet étrange.

« Oui ! C'est ça ! Donne ! Donne-le moi ! Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire ! » dit le petit homme rond et chauve.

Mabel hésite, les mains tremblantes presque prête à lâcher cette étrange sphère lorsque :

« **MABEL ! NON ! **» hurle la voix de Dipper.

Dipper ? Mais que faisait-il là ? Surprise, Mabel se retourne pour voir son frère et Oncle Ford arrivé. Bien que voir son frère lui fait plaisir, Oncle Ford c'est une autre histoire. Mais le scientifique ne semble pas remarqué le regard noir de sa nièce et dit :

« Mabel, ma chérie, donne-moi cette sphère ! Elle est certes jolie mais bien plus dangereuse que tu ne le crois. »

« J't'en prie, Mabel ! » s'affole Dipper. « Il faut qu'on cache cette brèche ! C'est pour le bien de tous ! »

Dès qu'il avait vu que Mabel était partit avec son sac, Dipper a pensé à la brèche mais pas parce que cet objet était important pour son oncle. La première chose à laquelle il a pensé, c'était Mabel ! Si Bill trouvait cette brèche que sa chère sœur tient dans ses mains, il pourrait envahir le monde et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait faire à sa sœur. Mais Mabel semble soudain aussi froide que la glace.

« Tu t'intéresse à moi d'un coup, Dipper ? C'est quoi cette histoire de brèche ? C'est quoi cette boule pour que vous vous y intéressiez tous ? »

« Mabel, calme-toi. » tente Ford en essayant de l'approcher. « On t'expliquera tout dès qu'on sera à l'abri à la maison. Mais tu dois nous rendre cette sphère, c'est très important. »

« Important ? **IMPORTANT !?** » hurle la fillette en se retenant de pleurer. « Mais y'a que la science qui importe pour toi ! La famille, tu t'en moques ! **Tu veux nous séparer, Dipper et moi !** »

« Mabel, je ne veux pas vous séparer. Je veux juste offrir une chance que je n'ai pas eu à ton frère. » assure l'oncle.

« J'ai encore le temps de réfléchir comme il faut, Mabel. » assure Dipper. « On ne sera pas forcément séparés ! Et puis, on fêtera toujours notre anniversaire ensemble… hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Le sourire de son frère calme Mabel qui regarde la sphère en laissant quelques larmes coulés sur ses joues.

« Moi je voulais juste que l'été dure un peu plus longtemps… » marmonne-t-elle.

* * *

Essuyant ses larmes avec son pull, elle commence à revenir vers sa famille… lorsque Blendin l'attrape violemment par le bras.

« **MABEL !** » s'affole Dipper en voyant sa sœur être violemment prise par le bras.

Le bonhomme chauve regarde la fillette avec un sourire terrifiant puis il la bouscule d'un coup. Dans sa chute, Mabel tombe non loin de son frère,… mais la brèche se brise !

« **Mabel!** » panique Dipper qui se rue vers sa sœur et l'aide à se relever.

« Oh non! » fait Ford en s'approchant du globe cassé.

Puis tous regardent l'homme du futur rire comme un maniaque et, quand il enlève ses lunette, tous sont horrifié de voir des yeux jaune brillant avec les pupilles rétractées en un trait et le rire de Blendin remplacé par celui de Bill.

Tous se figent en voyant le triangle démoniaque quitté le corps de sa victime qui se retrouve inconscient au sol.

« **Enfin! Après si longtemps!** La porte d'entre les mondes s'est ouverte ! L'ultime prophétie multimillénaire se réalise ! **Le jour est venu! Le monde m'appartient !** » jubile Bill en volant dans les airs et ignorant pour l'instant la famille Pines.

Puis le liquide s'illumine, lévite jusqu'au ciel et le perse dans un éclair de lueur bizarre, ouvrant ainsi une fissure géante inter-dimensionnelle dans le ciel, ce qui attire l'attention de tout Gravity Falls à regarder le ciel qui change, pendant qu'un rire machiavélique résonne à travers le vent qui venait soudainement de se lever. Dipper serre sa sœur très fort contre lui et Ford vient aussitôt pour les serrer dans ses bras pour les protéger. Surtout que Bill ricane en subissant la métamorphose qui change son corps en 2D pour un en 3D.

« **ENFIN !** Ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps est enfin arrivé ! jubile le triangle. Regardez bien ! **C'est maintenant que le cauchemar prend forme !** »

Il se met à luire comme un astre, aveuglant les humains quelques secondes.

* * *

Le voyageur du futur choisit cet instant pour revenir à lui.

« Argh... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » marmonne-t-il.

Lorsqu'il remarque l'état du ciel. Il s'affole.

« Oh non ! Oh c'est vraiment pas bon ! »

Ford fusille Bill du regard mais le plus important reste à protéger les enfants, surtout Mabel.

« **Fuyez les enfants !** » ordonne-t-il. « Retournez au Mystery Shack et cachez-vous ! »

« Mais Oncle Ford... » s'inquiète Dipper.

« Pense à ta sœur, Dipper ! Ne la laisse jamais seule ! » ordonne le scientifique.

En repensant à cette histoire de Reine, le jeune garçon s'affole et, sans perdre une seconde, il entraîne sa sœur vers le chalet.

«** Dipper qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** » s'affole Mabel.

Les deux jumeaux disparaissent dans les bois sous le regard rassuré de leur oncle alors que Blendin panique.

« Oh c'est pas bon ! C'est pas bon ! »

* * *

Alors qu'il disparaît, Ford garde un œil sur Bill qui s'approche de lui en luisant sous sa nouvelle puissance.

« Impressionnant, hein Ford ? Je t'avais dit que les choses changeaient ! » rit le Démon. « Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, ma Reine m'attend. »

« **Tu n'auras jamais Mabel, Bill !** » rage Ford. « J'ai passé des heures à assurer sa protection ! Une fois dans le Mystery Shack, tu ne pourras plus la toucher ! »

« Ah ? » fait Bill avec un calme affolant. « Et bien ça tombe bien puisque ce n'est pas elle que je veux ! »

« Quoi ? » suffoque l'homme à 6 doigts.

« Mon pauvre Ford ! » rit-il en se dressant de toute sa hauteur. « C'était très sympa de vouloir m'empêcher de trouver ma Reine... mais pendant tout ce temps, tu protégeais le mauvais Jumeau ! »

Sur ses paroles, Bill éclate de rire avant de flotter dans la direction prise par les enfants, laissant Ford complètement perdu.

« Le mauvais Jumeau... » marmonne-t-il avant de s'horrifier en comprenant. « **DIPPER !** »

Alors il se dépêche de les rejoindre.

* * *

Mabel et Dipper courent à travers la forêt. Mabel étant plus rapide (et heureusement cette fois-ci), elle se trouve devant Dipper et tout les deux sourient en voyant le Mystery Shack se dresser devant eux. Mabel a vite rejoint la porte, au grand soulagement de Dipper… mais le pré-ado sent des mains l'agripper aux hanches, il se sent soudainement tirer à l'arrière et il se retrouve face à Bill.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens! Mon beau sapin! Alors, comment se porte ma petite marionnette préférée ? » rit Bill à l'air horrifié du garçon.

Dipper le fusille du regard avant de sourire.

« Ah! Il est trop tard, Bill! Mabel est au musée, derrière la barrière magique ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être battu par un gamin de bientôt 13 ans? » dit Dipper, fier.

« Hhmm… » pense Bill un moment avant de répondre. « Eh bien, je dirais qu'il n'est pas encore né celui qui dupera Bill Crypto, ma reine. »

« **QUOI?!** »s'indigne le garçon. « Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas franchir... »

Puis il réalise.

« Heuh…. attends! Tu viens de m'appeler ''ta reine''? »

« **Jackpot!** Remettez-lui la médaille, ou plutôt la couronne vu les circonstances. » se moque Bill, surtout au visage de Dipper qui se décompose sous la réalisation. « « Aww ma reine. Ma douce, tendre et adorable reine. Tu es définitivement unique en ton genre. » gazouille le démon au pauvre garçon paniqué.

« **À L'AIDE! AU SECOURS!** » hurle Dipper en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du triangle. « Lâches-moi, Bill! Lâches-moi! » ordonne-t-il comme si Bill allait lui obéir, mais le démon sort un autre bras d'où la main semble être prêt à claquer des doigts.

« Et hop, au dodo ! » fait le triangle en claquant des doigts de sa troisième main, et Dipper s'endormit sur le champ. « Oui, je sais. C'est l'émotion qui les fait tomber comme des mouches ! » rit Bill en rapprochant sa reine près de sa forme.

« **Relâches-le tout de suite Bill!** » fit la voix de Ford derrière eux.

Bill se tourne vers lui en tenant son neveu inconscient dans ses bras. Ford s'en veut d'avoir écarté Dipper de la liste des possibles compagnes que Bill pourrait vouloir alors que le démon lui avait donné un indice sur ses préférences en disant que le scientifique aurait pu être sa Reine.

« Il n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, Bill! » s'exclame Ford. « Si il y a quelqu'un sur qui tu dois te venger, c'est moi ! **Laisse mon neveu tranquille !** »

Bill le regarde, comme tenté,... puis il éclate de rire, ce qui surprend l'Humain.

« Tu penses vraiment que je fais ça par vengeance ? » rit le triangle. « Stanford, Stanford, Stanford... Tu m'avais habitué à plus de jugeote. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit ton neveu qui m'intéresse ! En plus, toi et lui vous n'avez même pas une seule goutte du même sang dans vos veines ! C'est sa puissance qui m'intéresse ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » s'étonne Ford sans comprendre. « Dipper n'est qu'un Humain banal avec un cerveau plus ouvert aux connaissances que la moyenne ! »

« Ce que tu crois ! Tes petits neveu et nièce que tu chéri tant n'ont aucun lien avec toi ! Ni même avec les Pines ! » avoue Bill avant de se lancer dans un récit. « Il y a bientôt 13 ans, une Reine que tu connais donna naissance à des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille ! Comme son époux malheureusement décédé était un Roi-Démon, les enfants bien que d'apparence humaine étaient des demi-démons ! Des êtres avec une puissance inimaginable! J'ai alors prévenu la Reine que ma compagne serait un de ses précieux enfants mais au lieu de me remercier, cette garce utilisa sa magie pour emmener ses jumeaux adorés dans cette dimension et les confia à un couple bien mignon mais stérile qui adoptèrent les enfants. Et ils grandirent sans avoir la moindre idée de qui ils étaient sous le nom des Jumeaux Pines!»

Stanford se fige en reconnaissant des détails d'une histoire qu'il connaît.

« Non... » suffoque-t-il.

« Ah ? Ça te rappelle quelque chose, Stanford? » rit Bill.

« Dame Wirt d'Edelwood, la Reine de l'Inconnu… » réalise Ford. « Alors, les jumeaux sont... »

« Mason et Mabel d'Edelwood, fils et fille de mon défunt ennemi Dantes d'Edelwood, mort par des humains stocké comme du bétail dans son univers pour se nourrir de leurs âmes. Cela dit, le pauvre bougre n'en pouvait rien. » répond Bill qui n'en n'avait franchement rien à faire du reste de l'histoire.

« Parce que tu l'as piégé dans la lanterne! » s'indigne Ford.

« Non, Ford! Il se nourrissait déjà d'âmes bien avant qu'on se rencontre. Je n'ai fait que lui faire croire qu'il avait encore une chance de vivre, c'est tout. Mais trêve de bavardage ! Il est temps pour moi de saluer mon nouveau peuple et de les introduire à mes amis ! » rit Bill en jubilant.

* * *

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à s'éloigner, il se prend une boule à neige du Mystery Shack sur le front.

« **Lâche mon frère, saleté de nachos démoniaque !** » hurle Mabel en sortant du musée, son grappin à la main.

« **Mabel ! Rentre vite !** »s'affole Ford.

« Oh tiens ? La petite princesse a finalement envie de devenir Reine ? » rit Bill. « Désolé, Mabel, mais ton frère a déjà ce titre. » dit-il avant de réfléchir. « Mais maintenant que j'y penses… vous étiez tout les deux dans le ventre de votre mère quand c'est arrivé. » sourit le triangle. « Alors je pense que je vais vous garder ensemble pour le moment ! »

« **MABEL ! SAUVE-TOI !** » hurle Stan en surgissant des bois après avoir entendu des bruits et des cris et surtout en voyant ce démon face à sa nièce.

Mais trop tard ! Bill claque des doigts et, n'étant plus sous la protection du bouclier, Mabel s'effondre avant de léviter, entourée de lumière rose.

« **MABEL !** »hurlent les deux Stan.

« Désolé, les frères Pines. » rit Bill en amenant Mabel devant son œil. « Mais, dans un sens, c'était le vœu de leur mère qu'ils restent toujours ensemble. »

D'un simple reste de main, le triangle crée une sphère avec une étoile filante autour de Mabel et la maintient fermée avec des chaînes. Maintenant qu'il a sa Reine et sa jumelle, Bill éclate de rire et s'éloigne sans que les deux frères puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour aider leurs neveux.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'indigne Stan.

« C'est la fin du monde, Stan… et Bill a choisit Dipper pour régner à ses côtés… » soupire Ford, désespéré.

« **QUOI !?** » s'étrangle le vieil arnaqueur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, tous les habitants de Gravity Falls observent le ciel, médusés par ce qu'il se passe… lorsque Bill apparaît, divisé en trois partie d'une immense pyramide avec chacune deux bras (ce qui lui fait un total de 6 bras) et tenant toujours Dipper dans une de ses mains.

Le triangle démoniaque rit comme un véritable monstre en se dressant devant eux puis déclare :

« **Écoutez-moi bien, petits pantins humains tridimensionnels à seulement cinq sens et une seule vie ! ****Pendant**** mille mill**iard d'années, je suis resté piégé dans ma dimension en ruine, dans l'attente d'un nouvel univers à conquérir ! » explique-t-il en reprenant sa taille normale, tenant délicatement Dipper contre lui. « Et pendant bientôt 13 longues années, j'ai dû attendre pour pouvoir retrouver ma chère et tendre Reine. » ajoute-t-il en baissant un regard étrangement tendre vers le garçon dans ses bras avant de revenir à ce qu'il disait. « Au fait, moi c'est Bill ! Mais dorénavant, vous pouvez m'appeler **Grand Maître Absolu Jusqu'à La Fin Des Temps !** » annonce-t-il avant de faire fondre la statue de l'ancêtre de Pacifica d'un simple regard.

Tous se figent devant une telle puissance et beaucoup craignent pour l'enfant inconscient dans les bras de cet être bizarre.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter la bande de criminels et de monstres inter-dimensionnels que j'appelle mes amis ! » reprend Bill en montrant la fente d'où sortent plusieurs monstres qu'il présente : « Face-de-Huit ! Kryptos ! Le Monstre dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom !… oh, et puis après tout, il s'appelle Ostro-gorille ! Nous avons aussi Dentier, Trou-de-Serrure, Hectorgon, Rubi-Monstre, Pyronica, Tétinor et les Globes-souris ! **Cette ville est à nous maintenant, les copains ! Et bientôt, nous aurons une nouvelle Reine !** » jubile Bill en caressant les cheveux de Dipper.

* * *

Les monstres se mettent à rire et à applaudir le 'futur couple'… lorsque les Humains interviennent.

« Bon ! Maintenant, écoutez, Mr le triangle mal poli ! Je suis le maire de cette ville et en tant que tel, je vous conseille fortement d'aller… euh… jouer le polygone ailleurs ! »

« Ouais ! » s'exclame Lazy Susan. « On se méfie des bêtes qui n'ont qu'un œil ! »

« **On aime pas les étrangers !** » rage Grenda.

« **Et libérer ce gamin !** C'est un des amis de ma Wendy ! » hurle le Bûcheron. « **Sinon je vous jure que je vous cogne !** » rage-t-il en éventrant une boîte aux lettres.

« Permettez-moi, en tant que riche capitaliste, de vous suggérer ma fille pour reine ! » fait le père de Pacifica.

« Papa! » s'indigne sa fille.

« Chut, chérie! » dit son père en la taisant. « Il en ira de mieux pour les deux parties ! En mariant ma fille, vous aurez nos richesses et nos alliés ainsi qu'une meilleur réputation qu'en mariant ce paysan qui ne peut guère vous donner un héritier. Et nous, nous y gagnons en restant en vie et à vous servir au plus haut de la chaîne ! » rit Northwest, accompagné de sa femme alors que sa fille s'horrifie sur le possible échange.

« Oh wow, quelle offre tentante! » dit Bill en faisant semblant d'y réfléchir. « Et si à la place, je faisais un petit mélange de tous les orifices de votre visage ? » fait le triangle en claquant des doigts et zap!

D'un seul coup, Northwest a un œil à la place de la bouche, des oreilles à celles des yeux et des nez à la place des oreilles. L'homme crie d'agonie avec ses sens perturbés alors que sa femme et sa fille, se serrant l'une contre l'autre, crient de terreur.

« Oh ça va, Northwest ! Inutile de geindre ! J'aurai pu vous écorcher vivant pour l'offense que vous avez osé faire à ma reine ! » rage Bill avant de rire maléfiquement, effrayant les habitants de Gravity Falls qui courent se mettre à l'abri de sa fureur.

Puis se libérant d'une main, il lance un rayon paralysant sur la foule (qui atterrit sur l'officier Durland).

« Il est grand temps de changer un peu le décor ! » dit Bill, redevenant sérieux. « Tout d'abord, il me faudrait un château à mon image ! »

Puis, en levant le bras, une pyramide jaillit du sol et se met à flotter entre ciel et terre.

« Et pourquoi pas des bulles de pure bizarrerie ? » continue Bill en invoquant des bulles multicolores géantes hors de nulle part. « Cette fête extraordinaire va durer à l'infinie ! Le temps s'arrête et le sens n'a plus de sens ! L'humanité est sans dessus dessous et je règne en maître sur ce monde ! **Mesdames et messieurs, voici la Bizzarapocalypse!** » déclare Bill, vainqueur et fier à travers Gravity Falls, avant que son attention retourne sur le garçon endormi dans ses bras.

Ses paupières se forment en une bouche qui embrasse le front du pré-ado.

« Reposes-toi, ma reine, pendant que je redécore ce trou paumé qu'ils ont eu le cran d'appeler une ville. » dit Bill en les faisant disparaître avec Dipper de ses bras et réapparaître dans sa nouvelle chambre dans la pyramide flottante.

Le démon allonge le jeune garçon sur un grand lit aux draps de soie et recouvre délicatement l'Humain avec un air presque attendri… lorsqu'il repense à Mabel.

« Ah zut ! L'étoile filante ! Si tu te réveilles et que tu ne la vois pas, tu vas me piquer une crise. » dit-il plus pour lui-même avant de claquer des doigts.

La bulle où Mabel est enfermée apparaît et le nouveau ''Seigneur du Monde'' la pousse vers le lit où dort Dipper. Satisfait, il retourne s'amuser un peu dans Gravity Falls, surtout que c'était un petit peu comme son enterrement de vie de garçon !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Stan et Ford observent le ciel, inquiets pour les enfants mais aussi pour le monde.

« Voici la fin du monde, Stan… » soupire le génie des deux frères. « Pas avec un Big Bang mais avec un Toc Toc. »

« C'est pas toi qui est un peu toqué ? » marmonne le vieux propriétaire du Mystery Shack.

Soudain, une nuée d'oiseaux et de nombreux animaux effrayés (avec quelques gnomes) sortent des bois et fuient le plus loin possible de la brèche.

« Hé ! Tirez-vous de là, sales bestioles ! » rage Stan.

« La brèche est rouverte… » soupire Ford. « Bill permet à son monde d'envahir le nôtre et ses pouvoirs augmentent de minutes en minutes… »

« Bill ? Ce nachos volant ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut aux enfants ? »

« Contrairement à ce que je craignais, Mabel ne risque rien mais Dipper… comme je te l'ai marmonné tout à l'heure, Bill s'est mis en tête de devenir une sorte de Souverain pour notre monde et Dipper va lui servir de reine… »

« Mais il est complètement siphonné, ce type ! Si quelqu'un peut faire des vacheries à Dipper, c'est moi et sa sœur ! Il faut aller les chercher ! » hurle le plus tête brûlée des deux frères.

« Mais calme-toi, Stan ! » rale Ford en le bloquant. « Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour eux mais nous irons les chercher plus tard ! Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est arrêter Bill ! Si nous le renvoyons dans la faille par laquelle il est entré, peut-être pouvons-nous l'empêcher de disséminer ses monstruosités à travers l'Univers. »

« Et t'es sûr qu'on peut le battre, ton nachos magique ? » marmonne son jumeau.

« Non, mais un héros tente toujours même quand ça lui semble impossible ! »

« T' essais de m'acheter avec ton baratin là ou quoi ? »

Les deux frères se regardent, l'un essayant de convaincre l'autre… lorsque Ford se fige.

« Hé qu'est-ce qui a ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. » rit Stan… mais son frère l'attrape par la main et l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

Un gnome hurle affolé : « **VAGUE DE BIZARRERIE DROIT DEVANT !** » avant que le plus rationnel des frères voit une large vague rose leur arriver droit dessus.

« **NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE !** » s'affole Stan alors que Ford le traîne à l'intérieur.

Il ferme la porte du musée et la vague passe sur eux. Par chance, rien ne semble changé dehors et le génie à 6 doigts peut respirer.

« Ouf… une calamité d'éviter… »

« Ouais bah moi, je vais t'en donner une de calamités si tu m'explique pas vite fait comment tu compte sauvé les enfants de ce truc jaune à moitié pyramide et à moitié cyclope ! » s'énerve Stan qui en a assez des bizarreries.

« On a pas le temps, Stan ! Plus vite tu m'aideras, plus vite nous pourrons sauver les enfants ! » insiste Ford.

Les deux jumeaux se fixent… puis Stan soupire. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

* * *

À Gravity Falls, c'est la pagaille et la panique. Tout ce que Bill adore ! Il jubile et s'amuse comme un petit fou !

« Prêt pour l'amusement ? Et ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ma fête de mariage ! » annonce-t-il fièrement à ses amis.

Ceux-ci grognent de joie, applaudissent et crient comme des enfants. Mais ils ignorent que dans le clocher, les premiers Jumeaux Pines observent le démon. Ford est un peu inquiet de ne pas voir Dipper et Mabel mais, dans un sens, c'est mieux ainsi. Ils étaient plus en sécurité ailleurs que près du démon. Alors que Stan fait luire son poing américain doré, Ford ouvre la grande boîte qu'il a amené.

« Ah! Mon déstabilisateur de particules, ça faisant longtemps que j'attendais de m'en servir! » dit Ford en préparant l'arme. « Nous n'avons qu'une seule chance. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ! »

Puis il va se rendre à la fenêtre du clocher en chargeant l'arme qui se met à grogner et à faire jaillir une lumière bleue.

Une fois à la fenêtre, il cherche Bill dans son angle de tir.

« Voyons voir… »

Puis il le trouve enfin et se place correctement pour pouvoir viser.

« Je vise, je stabilise, et ... » marmonne-t-il, la main serrant la gâchette sans pour autant l'enclencher à l'avance.

Mais sauf qu'une vague de bizarrerie passe à travers le clocher et une cloche prend vie derrière Ford.

« **Eh ! Je suis vivante !** » rigole celle-ci en se mettant à sonner, effrayant Ford qui tire sans rester stable.

Son rayon transperce le chapeau de Bill (le surprenant ainsi que ses monstres) et fait exploser un arbre.

« Oh non! » s'horrifie Ford.

Non seulement, il a loupé sa chance mais il venait de lever leur couverture ! Puis il regarde le chapeau de Bill se reconstituer en os, en muscle et en peau avant que Bill ne se retourne vers le clocher.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens! Et moi qui croyait que cet enterrement de vie de célibat ne pouvait pas être plus réjouissant! » rit Bill en tirant un rayon de lumière destructeur dans le clocher, faisant tomber la tour dans une explosion.

* * *

Stan et Ford sont à terre mais quand Stan reprend ses esprits, il voit son frère coincé. Alors mettant son règlement de compte avec son frère à plus tard, il file l'aider sauf que Bill se faufile derrière eux et, dès que son ombre les couvre, les anciens jumeaux Pines se tournent vers lui.

« Ford! Stan! Comme on se retrouve! Je me disais bien que vous finirez par réapparaître ! » fait Bill en faisant léviter les deux hommes vers ses amis. « Les amis! Cette apocalypse ne serait possible sans l'aide de ce cher Ford qui connaît son travail sur le bout de ses douze doigts ! » dit Bill sous les rires de ses sbires. « C'est ce petit génie qui a construit le portail et qui vous a ouvert la voie ! Sans compter que lui et son frère Stan se sont dignement occupé de votre future reine durant son dernier séjour ici. »

Puis Bill agrippe la tête de Ford, attirant son attention vers lui.

« Aww ne prends pas cet air amère ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour me rejoindre ! Avec tes mains à six doigts, tu as largement ta place parmi mes monstres ! » fit le triangle démonique montrant ses mains à ses acolytes.

Ford s'indigne. Cette moquerie avait assez durée.

« Jamais je ne rejoindrais ton camp! » rage Ford. « Je connais ta faiblesse, Bill! » menace l'homme à six doigts

« Tu m'en diras tant ! Saches que la faiblesse dont tu parles n'existera plus dès que ma Reine et moi seront unis, ce qui ne tardera guère… »

Stan et Ford se figent en comprenant ce que Bill sous entend par « uni avec sa reine » et le vieil bonhomme au fez rouge se met à rager.

« **Personne ne fera subir des positions trigonométriques à mon neveu pour se multiplier en petits triangles, nom d'un Pines !** » bougonne le jumeau bagarreur.

« Awww son neveu ! Comme c'est touchant. » ricane le triangle. « Stanford ne te l'a donc pas dit, Stanley ? Tu n'as pas et tu n'as jamais eu de petit neveu ! Pas plus que de petite nièce. »

« Quoi ?… »

« **BILL ! TAIS-TOI !** » rage Ford, sachant que ces enfants voulaient dire beaucoup pour son frère.

« Ta chère nièce par alliance t'a menti, Stanley ! Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants ! Elle les a juste trouvé sur le pas de sa porte! » avoue Bill, s'amusant de voir le visage du fier Stan pâlir d'horreur et de choc.

Il reste comme ça quelques secondes puis…

« Tu… tu le savais, petit génie ?… »

« Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui, Stanley… » soupire le génie.

« **ET T'AS PAS PU TROUVÉ UN MOMENT POUR ME LE DIRE !?** » rage Stan.

Ford voudrait lui expliquer mais, d'un rayon de son œil, Bill change le scientifique en statue dorée qu'il laisse tombé à terre. Dans un éclat de rire, le triangle récupère la statue et la regarde.

« Je crois que je vais offrir ça en cadeau de mariage à ma douce Reine. » dit-il, faisant rire ses amis.

Puis, claquant des doigts, il libère Stan.

« Et toi, retourne te terrer dans ton vieux musée. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais encore une famille ici. » dit Bill avant de rire avec ses sbires de sa mauvaise blague.

Mais il tient paroles et laisse Stan s'éloigner sans dire un mot.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la pyramide, Dipper revient lentement à lui. Il ne comprend pas où il est, ce qu'il fait là et pourquoi… lorsque tout lui revient en mémoire. Sursautant, le jeune garçon vérifie si tous ses vêtements sont intacts et soupire, rassuré de ne pas avoir été abusé par ce démon, lorsqu'il remarque la bulle à étoile filante qui flotte non loin de lui. Il tique en se demandant ce que c'est… lorsqu'il se rappelle de ce symbole sur le t-shirt préféré de sa sœur !

« **MABEL !** » s'affole-t-il en sautant du lit.

Il s'approche de la sphère et, entre les chaînes, il aperçoit sa sœur qui semble flotter dans une bulle d'eau mais il voit qu'elle respire et donc, qu'elle est vivante.

« Mabel... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ? » suffoque-t-il en observant sa sœur.

Elle semble trop faible pour se réveiller mais Dipper est soulagé en voyant qu'elle réagit à sa voix et donc que Bill ne lui a pas fait de choses graves.

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de bien observer la bulle, il entend la voix de Bill qui chante presque :

« Ma Reine! Je suis revenu et avec un petit cadeau ! »

Affolé, Dipper court vers le lit, se cache sous la couverture et fait semblant de dormir même si il doute que Bill se fasse dupé. Le triangle entre quelques secondes plus tard et flotte vers le lit pour observer le jeune garçon endormi. Il sourit comme si il était vraiment amoureux et se penche pour embrasser la tempe du garçon. Dipper fait tout pour ne pas tremblé même si son corps lui crie de s'enfuir. Après quelques secondes qui semblent des heures à Dipper, Bill s'éloigne, pose ce qu'il a amené puis sort en disant qu'il a un mariage a organisé.

* * *

Dipper attend encore quelques secondes pour être sûr puis il se redresse... et hurle en voyant ce que Bill lui a ramené. Un homme transformé en statue ! Un homme qu'il connaît bien !

« **Oncle Ford !** » hurle-t-il en courant vers la statue. « Oh! Oncle Ford! Que t'est-il arrivé? » s'affole Dipper.

Sa main tremble en voulant toucher la statue mais il est trop choqué pour même oser ça. Puis il regarde sa chambre, plus précisément la fenêtre, et s'y rend pour découvrir la ville et la forêt de Gravity Falls sans dessus-dessous avec des habitants qui s'enfuyaient par tous les moyens des Globes-souris qui les figeaient et les apportèrent vers son lieu d'emprisonnement. Il devait aller aider ces gens ! Il devait aller trouver le reste de sa famille et ses amis ! Sur ce, il se rue vers sa coiffeuse, prend la chaise et la fait traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre. Une fois devant, il soulève la chaise et tape violemment le vitrail avec, mais rien à faire. La fenêtre était solide !

Mais Dipper refait ça, coup après coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus de chaise. Voyant qu'il ne reste que des débris dans sa main, il les jette et s'énerve davantage. Bill le tenait prisonnier et, comme il voyait tout, il s'attendait à ce que le garçon tente de s'échapper. Sur ce, sans autre solution, Dipper quitte sa chambre et se rend là où les bruits de fête résonnent.

* * *

Dans la salle du trône (bien qu'il n'y en ait aucun pour l'instant), les sbires de Bill s'amusaient à "_tourner la personne_", qui est comme le jeu de la bouteille mais avec une personne figée, ou buvaient du punch temporel ou dansaient pendant que Bill flottait au-dessus d'un piédestal géant à moitié allongé, les bras derrière la tête, complètement relaxé.

Dipper arrive donc déterminé et énervé dans la salle. Quand les monstres le virent, ils s'inclinent devant lui en lui laissant un passage mais le pré ado n'en n'avait rien à faire et continu d'avancer vers le piédestal. Bill change alors de position quand il sent la présence du garçon et le regarde.

« Oh tiens donc! Regardez qui vient nous gratifier de sa présence ! » dit le triangle démoniaque.

« **Bill! **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mabel et à Oncle Ford? Et où est Oncle Stan? Et qu'es-tu en train de faire de nos amis et de la ville? » s'énerve le pré-ado.

« **Woah woah woah woah woah woah!** On se calme, mon beau sapin ! C'est ainsi que les choses sont sensé se passer lors d'une conquête ! Pour ta sœur, je respecte juste le souhait de votre mère et pour "six doigts" ... disons qu'il aura une certaines utilité pour mon projet de ... » dit Bill avant de passer un flash-back dans son œil où Ford dit : "_descendance avec un pédigrée de qualité_" pour finir sa phrase.

À cette pensée, le garçon tremble de tout ses membres.

« Et pour tes amis, hhmm… si tu fais tout ce que je te dis et tout ce que j'espère de ta part, je pourrais avoir la clémence de les épargner ainsi que ton second grand oncle si il est encore en vie. » fait Bill sans bronché.

Dipper tremble en fixant Bill qui s'approche de lui avec un air sûr de lui.

« Bien que nous soyons destiné à nous unir, je tiens à faire les choses convenablement comme ton père avec ta mère ! »

Bien que l'ado ne comprend pas pourquoi Bill fait sans arrêt allusion à ses parents, il fixe le démon qui claque des doigts en se mettant un genou à terre devant lui. Une boîte avec une bague de fiançailles. Le jeune garçon est horrifié surtout lorsque Bill demande :

« Mason d'Edelwood Pines dit Dipper mon beau sapin, accepte-tu de devenir ma Reine et Épouse ? »

Dipper tique quand il l'appelle 'Eldelwood' mais il est soudain entouré par les monstres qui encouragent "**Dis oui ! Dis oui ! Dis oui !**" en formant une véritable barrière vivante. Si il refusait, non seulement ses amis et sa famille mourraient mais il y a de grandes chances qu'il y passe aussi. Il tremble, bégaie et fixe Bill qui attend une réponse... puis il soupire et marmonne:

« C'est d'accord... »

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu. » sourit Bill.

« C'est d'accord. » répète Dipper mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour Bill.

« J'entends toujours rien ! » chante le démon.

« **J'AI DIT OUI !** » hurle Dipper.

« **HOURRA !** » acclament les monstres lorsque Bill sourit en prenant la main de sa future reine et en lui passant la bague au doigt.

Il voit que son fiancé pleure mais, au lieu d'être attristé, il sourit.

« Awwww c'est trop mignon ! » dit-il en serrant le petit humain qui crie et grimace à ce câlin. « Regardez-moi ces splendides larmes de joie ! »

Les monstres rient et applaudissent mais Dipper a l'impression qu'il va vomir si il reste près de Bill et il parvient à s'enfuir pour retourner dans sa chambre.

« Repose-toi ma Reine ! » crie Bill. Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour notre mariage ! »

* * *

Dipper s'enferme dans sa chambre, les larmes inondant ses joues et le cœur battant de peur. Dès qu'il a repris son souffle, il rejoint la bulle de Mabel où sa sœur est toujours inconsciente.

« Oh Mabel, c'est un vrai cauchemar... » sanglote son frère en collant son front sur le symbole en forme d'étoile.

Il se met à pleurer encore plus, laissant ses larmes tomber au sol... lorsque sa tâche de naissance se met à luire sans qu'il le remarque. Le symbole sur la bulle se met à briller en réponse puis la bulle commence à se fendiller. Dipper recule alors, horrifié lorsque la bulle se brise... mais Mabel flotte doucement en retournant vers le sol. Son frère la rattrape et écarte les mèches qui sont sur les yeux de sa sœur qui revient lentement à elle.

« Dipper... »

« **Oh Mabel!** » pleure-t-il en la serrant aussi fort qu'il peut.

« Mais enfin... que s'est-il passé? Où... où sommes nous? Où est Oncle Stan? » demande la fille toute déboussolée.

Puis petit à petit, elle remarque qu'ils ne sont nulle part de familier puis, à son horreur, elle voit la statue dorée de leur second oncle.

« Oh mon dieu, Dipper! Qu'est-il arrivé à Oncle Ford? » demande Mabel en se relevant et se dépêchant vers la statue.

Dipper ne se relève pas et serre les poings, ses yeux et ses dents avant de marmonner sous la colère :

« Bill! »

Sa jumelle se tourne vers lui.

« Bill? Il a fait ça? Mais pourquoi? Et au fait, où sommes-nous? » demande-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'air sombre et attristé de son frère. « Dipper, que s'est-il passé? »

Dipper regarde sa main en pleurant, montrant la bague de fiançailles à sa sœur qui se fige en le regardant. Honteux, il dit:

« Pour faire court, Bill a utilisé la brèche pour entrer dans notre monde et il m'a dit de devenir sa Reine si je voulais que tout nos amis survivent. »

Dipper tremble à l'idée de ce que Bill pourrait lui faire puis il éclate en sanglots. Peur, honte, tristesse... tout se mélange dans sa tête et il se demande si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de mourir... lorsque soudain, il se retrouve pris dans une étreinte serrée contre un pull doux et rose avec une étoile filante dessus. Il sent la main de Mabel qui lui caresse les cheveux et le berce.

« Tu es courageux, mon Dipper... Je sais pas si j'aurais pu le faire... » dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Dipper est rassuré que sa sœur ne le prenne pas pour un traître mais il a tellement peur qu'il se met à pleurer davantage. Mabel le berce et fredonne pour le calmer même si elle a peur de ce qu'il peut leur arriver maintenant.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Dipper s'est calmé même si quelques larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues et il s'est allongé sur les genoux de Mabel qui lui caresse les cheveux. Sa sœur fredonne également et, utilisant son cahier d'autocollants, elle en colle sur sa figure et sur celle de son frère qui sourit. Pour une fois, il aime sentir les petites gommettes sur sa peau et il passait du temps avec Mabel.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et tout deux sursautent en se redressant pour voir de qui il s'agit. Ils voient deux des monstres de Bill (Pyronica et Face-de-Huit) entrer, chacun les bras chargés de vêtements. Ils s'inclinent devant Dipper (qui hausse les épaules lorsque Mabel l'interroge du regard) avant que la monstre rose s'explique :

« Bill désire vous voir au dîner, ma Reine ! Et il souhaite que vous et votre esclave portiez ces vêtements. »

Dipper fronce les sourcils (surtout que les vêtements ressemblent plus à des vêtements féminins) mais il rage au mot qu'elle utilise pour décrire Mabel.

« Ma sœur n'est pas une esclave ! »

« Ça, vous le verrez avec Bill ce soir. »

« Et si je ne veux pas participé ce dîner ? » ose demander le jeune garçon.

« Alors je pense que Bill ne fera aucun effort et qu'il dévorera ce qu'il veut, que ce soit de la chair animale ou humaine. »

Face-de-Huit hoche bêtement de la tête, horrifiant et écœurant les Jumeaux. Déglutissant, Dipper déclare :

« Bon bah… alors on va y aller ? »

Mabel hoche la tête avant que les deux monstres leur donnent leurs vêtements pour le dîner. Confiant son vêtement à Dipper, Pyronica ajoute :

« Pendant que vous dînerez, on vous amènera toute votre nouvelle garde-robe ! »

Mais lorsqu'il déplie ses vêtements, Dipper ne sait pas si il doit hurler au scandale et rire jaune d'une mauvaise blague.

C'était une robe dorée dont le jupon était fait en soie transparente (dessus) et en satin brillant (dessous) recouvert d'une veste bleue marine (qui se rapproche du noir) en velours dont deux traînes à l'avant finissait presque avant la fin de la jupe. La veste était brodée de motifs floraux dorés (surtout de pins et de branches de sapins courbées) sur les extrémités des manches, sur les avants bras, sur la poitrine jusqu'au long des traînes. Dipper reconnaît tout de suite une inspiration aux vêtement féminin indien mais, heureusement, il y avait aussi un pantalon Sarouel doré pour mettre en dessous de la jupe de la robe, ainsi qu'une paire de babouches en satin dorées et perlées de motifs, puis un foulard qu'il porterait au bras.

Mabel, elle, avait aussi une robe indienne ou plutôt un ensemble féminin indien. Elle avait un haut qui la couvrirait que jusqu'à la poitrine (et non jusqu'à son ventre) en velours rose fushia brodé d'étoiles filantes en doré, une jupe en velours multicolore qui la couvrirait de la taille aux pieds et un long foulard arc en ciel qui l'a couvrirait de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Et ils s'apprêtaient à les mettre dès que les deux démons partirent.

* * *

Et quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils sont habillé, ils avancent dans les couloirs avec Pyronica et Face-de-Huit qui les avaient attendu devant la chambre pour pouvoir les amener à la salle où le repas du soir prenait lieu.

« Mabel, restes derrière moi. » fit Dipper, inquiet.

Puis Mabel ralentit la cadence de ses pas pour arriver derrière son frère.

Une fois arrivée devant les portes, Pyronica entre la première avec Face-de-Huit, un long silence se fit avant que la démone rose donne un coup d'épaule au démon vert qui réagit enfin.

« Ah ouais, hahem! .… Son altesse royale, Mason d'Edelwood Pines, future reine des dimensions conquises et future impératrice de la dimension cauchemardesque ! » annonce-t-il enfin avant de s'écarter et de laisser les jumeaux Pines entrer.

Mabel regarde son frère, lui demandant d'où vient le nom d'Edelwood qu'il lui donne mais il hausse les épaules avant de s'avancer. Dès qu'ils sont entrés et qu'ils observent leur environnement, les Jumeaux se figent devant une telle richesse et une telle beauté tant la salle est grande et magnifiquement décorée. Même les grandes salles du manoir des Northwest n'avaient pas cette taille et ils sont sûrs que Pacifica en mourrait de jalousie !

La pièce était d'inspiration turc voir même arabe. On aurait dit une pièce appartenant à un palais des milles et une nuits avec les arabesques et les mosaïques aux couleurs chaudes avec parfois des pierres précieuses et des décorations d'or sur les paroies des murs qui décorent la salle sont sublimes. Certes, elles représentent toutes des formes géométriques avec parfois des symboles ressemblant à des arbres (surtout des sapins en émeraudes) mais leurs richesses et leur multitude de couleurs rend le tout simplement magnifique.

Au bout de l'immense table en bois noble, Bill se tient sur une chaise mais, dès qu'il remarque sa Reine, il se met à léviter vers les Jumeaux en disant :

« C'est bon, mes amis ! Vous pouvez nous laisser et profiter de la fête ! »

Les deux démons hochent la tête avec un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner en criant comme des adolescents qui vont à une fête. Mabel et Dipper les regardent avant de hausser les épaules et se tournent vers Bill.

« Je n'en crois pas mon œil ! » sourit-il en s'approchant. « Ces vêtements te vont encore mieux que je le pensais, mon beau sapin ! J'ai hâte de te voir dans les autres vêtements que j'ai crée pour toi ! »

Le triangle porte sa main vers la joue de Dipper, affolant le garçon, mais par chance, il ne fait qu'effleurer la peau délicate de sa future reine. Mabel se retient d'éloigner ce démon de son frère mais comme Bill s'écarte, elle ne bronche pas. Le triangle saisit une chaise et la tire avant de dire :

« Installe-toi, ma Reine ! »

Les Jumeaux hésitent en s'interrogeant du regard puis ils s'avancent… mais d'un claquement de doigt, Bill écarte Mabel.

« Hé ! » s'indigne la brunette.

« Toi, tu restes là-bas ! » soupire le triangle. « Tu peux déjà me remercier d'avoir respecter tes origines, Étoile Filante ! »

« Bill ! » rage Dipper. « Laisse Mabel ! Soit elle reste avec moi, sois je m'en vais ! » menace la future reine.

Le triangle le regarde en arquant son sourcil… puis il hausse les épaules.

« Comme tu veux, mon beau sapin ! Si tu souhaite garder ta servante avec toi… »

« **Mabel n'est pas ma servante ! C'est ma sœur !** » s'énerve Dipper.

« Hum… une dame de compagnie à la rigueur. » marmonne Bill. « De toute façon, si ce n'était pas pour son rang de Princesse, elle aurait déjà été mise avec les autres esclaves ! »

« Princesse ? » s'étonnent les Jumeaux.

Bill fronce son sourcil… lorsqu'il se souvient qu'ils ne connaissent rien de leur véritable identité. Ricanant, il dit :

« Quelle tête en l'air ! J'avais oublié que vous n'étiez pas au courant ! Et bien sûr, en tant que futur époux, il est de mon devoir de vous dire la vérité sur ta sœur et toi, ma Reine ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » marmonne Dipper.

« Mon beau sapin, saches que vos vrais noms ne sont pas Mason et Mabel Pines… mais Mason et Mabel d'Edelwood ! Et votre mère biologique n'est pas l'épouse Pines mais une Reine ! » dit-il, choquant les deux enfants.

« Quoi ? » suffoque Mabel.

« **TU MENT !** »hurle Dipper.

« Ah ah ah ! Pas la peine de hurler, ma Reine ! » sourit Bill. « Je n'y peux rien, moi, si votre chère maman a préféré vous abandonner dans cette dimension morne où vous n'étiez que des anonymes alors que dans votre dimension d'origine, vous auriez dû être un Prince et une Princesse ! Bon, elle n'a pas été si cruelle parce qu'elle vous a confié aux Pines… »

« **Ce sont eux, nos parents !** »rage Dipper. « **Et personne d'autres !** »

« Aussi têtu que sa mère à ce que je vois. » rit Bill. « Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi vos ''parents'' n'avaient pas une seule photo de votre naissance ou des vieilles échographies ? C'est tout simplement parce que votre chère petite ''maman Pines'' est stérile ! » avoue Bill. « Votre vraie mère vous a abandonné devant la porte avec un petit mot et qu'a fait cette chère ''Maman Pines'' ? Elle vous a déclaré sien sans penser une seconde que vous devriez connaître la vérité ! »

« **C'EST PAS VRAI !** » rage Dipper alors que Mabel semble prête à pleurer.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te montre le soir où ils vous ont trouvés ? »

* * *

Avec un petit air sûr de lui, il fait apparaître la scène dans son œil. Dipper et Mabel savent que Bill est fort pour manipuler les esprits et les personnes mais il ne peut pas manipuler les images qu'il voit. Hors, il n'a jamais été en contact avec leurs parents. Alors quand les Jumeaux se voient bébés devant le pas de la porte de leur maison, ils sont subjugués.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre et un homme sort. C'est leur père ! Il se fige en voyant les deux bébés endormis sur le pas de sa porte et sort pour observer les alentours, cherchant qui avait pu commettre une telle chose alors que son épouse, leur mère, sort à son tour. En voyant les bébés jumeaux, elle se met à sourire, attendrie, et elle les récupère dans ses bras en les berçant doucement. Elle semble alors être la plus heureuse des femmes. Après avoir regardé, son époux revient vers elle et sourit en voyant les bébés paisiblement endormis dans les bras de son épouse.

« Regarde comme ils sont adorables. À croire que quelqu'un a entendu nos souhaits et nous as amené ces deux petits trésors. » gazouille la jeune femme en les berçant.

« Chérie, voyons. » rit son époux même si il est d'accord avec elle.

Dipper tremble en voyant ceux qu'il a appelé ''Papa'' et ''Maman'' les découvrir sur le pas de la porte alors que Mabel, elle, est en larmes. On lui avait menti toute sa vie ! Leur faux père caresse les cheveux du petit Dipper qui gazouille en dormant… lorsqu'il remarque une lettre dans la couverture du petit bonhomme. Intrigué, il prends la lettre et la lit. Le contenu de la lettre importe peu les Jumeaux surtout que le couple se regarde puis baisse les yeux vers les deux petits bouts de chou endormis. Puis, sans tarder et comme des voleurs, ils décident de rentrer avec les deux bébés et referment la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Bill cligne son œil, satisfait par le choc et le désespoir qu'il voit sur le visage des Jumeaux. Surtout Mabel qui éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son frère. Certes, il avait caché son rôle dans leur abandon mais peu importe. Faisant celui qui s'en moque, le triangle démoniaque retourne près de la chaise et dit d'un ton atrocement calme :

« Bien ! Maintenant que tous les secrets de famille sont dévoilés, peut-être voudriez-vous profiter du dîner, jeunes altesses ! »

« Nous n'avons pas très faim... nous allons prendre congé dans ma chambre! » dit Dipper en se relevant avec Mabel et en la gardant serrer contre lui.

Mais à peine quittent-ils leurs chaises qu'ils se sentent quitter le sol en flottant.

« Ah! Mais qu'est-ce que..… ? **Bill!** » s'indigne la future reine.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, mon beau sapin! J'aimerais passer un moment en ta compagnie avant notre mariage! Et tu t'es absenté un peu trop aujourd'hui! » dit Bill. « Alors **ON ****S'ASSIT!** » hurle-t-il en forçant les jumeaux à s'asseoir en les remettant à leurs chaises et les bloquant bien serré contre la table. « Et on profite du dîner ! » fait Bill en se calmant et se remettant à sa place. « Ah ! Je dois avouer que m'absenter un peu du désordre pour toi, ça fait un peu de bien ! » rit Bill en regardant sa reine qui se débat avec sa sœur pour sortir de table.

Mais comme ils sont bloqués et que Bill claque des doigts pour faire apparaître de la nourriture sur l'immense table, ils se calment, préférant éviter de le mettre en colère et d'être séparés.

« À notre mariage ! » sourit Bill en levant son verre avant de le boire d'une traite.

Dipper et Mabel se regardent après que le garçon ait fusillé Bill du regard puis, étant bloqués, les Jumeaux décident de manger mais aucun ne répond aux bavardages de Bill, surtout pas la 'future mariée' qui tremble à chaque fois que le démon prononce le mot ''Mariage''.

* * *

Après avoir dîné et que Bill ait accepté de les laisser partir, les Jumeaux retournent dans leur chambre en silence même pour Mabel qui demeure la tête basse. Les démons qu'ils croisent s'inclinent devant eux mais Dipper se dépêche surtout de ramener sa sœur à l'abri.

Dès qu'il voit la porte, il prend Mabel par les épaules, l'entraîne et dès qu'ils sont à l'abri, il ferme la porte en soupirant.

« Foutu Bill… » marmonne-t-il. « Pourquoi je lui ai dis oui ? » rage-t-il… lorsqu'il redresse la tête vers sa sœur qui demeure silencieuse. « Mabel ?… Mabel, ça va ? »

Sa Jumelle tremble… puis elle se met à pleurer. Affolé, Dipper court la rejoindre pour essayer de la réconforter.

« Mabel… »

« On nous a menti, Dipper… » sanglote et hoquette la gamine, incapable de retenir ses larmes. « Papa et Maman ne sont même pas nos parents… et notre vraie maman nous a abandonné… »

« Mabel… elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour faire ça. La preuve, il y avait une lettre. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas son geste et le mensonge de Papa et Maman mais… si il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que tu es ma sœur. Peu importe d'où on vient, ils ont perdu une super Princesse. » sourit Dipper.

Mabel laisse les yeux larmoyants vers lui et sourit… sauf qu'elle remarque leur Oncle Ford. Se relevant, elle s'approche de la statue avec son frère.

« Tu crois qu'il était au courant ? » demande Mabel.

« Non je ne penses pas ». marmonne Dipper. « J'ai confiance en Oncle Ford. Si il savait, il nous l'aurait dit. Surtout avec Bill qui nous tournait autour. »

Les Jumeaux se regardent avant de regarder la statue qu'est devenu leur oncle.

« On trouvera un moyen de le libérer, Mabel. Et il nous aidera à sortir d'ici ! » promet Dipper en serrant sa sœur.

Les Jumeaux se sourient mais ils savent que cela n'allait pas être simple…

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2 :) Chapitre assez long oui... mais on voulait faire précis. Ah! J'oubliais! Un message de ma coécrivaine:**

**"Coucou les gens, je suis Foxiso celle qui a coécrit cette fic et pour vous dire BillDip pour moi est un crackship dementiel XD j'arrive pas à prendre ce couple au sérieux du coup moi c'était juste pour y placer quelques blagues que j'ai écrit la fic. allez bon divertissement et vous inquiétez pas si vous aimez BillDip je respecte ça c'est juste que pour moi c'est le meilleur LOL quoi XD"**

**Voilà ^^ Cette fiction est plus un délire parce qu'on a un peu de mal à accepter BillDip avec la personnalité de Bill ^^ **

**Et un nouveau message secret, un! :D**

**message secret:**_12-5 4-9-13-1-14-3-8-5 1 2-1-13-1-11-15, 3'5-19-20 12-5 10-15-21-18 4-21 13-1-18-9-1-7-5_

_(indice: A1Z26)_

**N'oubliez pas de nous laisser un commentaire :) à la prochaine :D**


	4. Mariage inter-dimensionnel

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**WARNING: même si tout n'est pas décrit précisément (parce qu'on est pas sadique à ce point), il y a des scènes qui peuvent être violentes. Surtout à la fin.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Mariage inter-dimensionnel**

_Le lendemain..._

« À la une, à la deux, à la trois ! » fait Dipper alors que lui et Mabel portent leur oncle transformé en statue et foncent dans la fenêtre avec pour la briser, le fameux coup du bélier.

Mais sauf que lorsque l'impact se fait, aucune fissure n'apparaît sur la fenêtre et tout les trois, les jumeaux et la statue d'or, sont propulsé violemment par terre.

Dipper s'indigne et peste :

« **Sale fils de ... nachos sadique, traître!** »

« Calmes-toi, Dipper. On va finir par trouver un échappatoire. » rassure sa sœur.

Elle avait quitté sa chambre le plus vite possible pour cette tentative, évitant les monstres de Bill, mais ça non plus ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

« Ah ouais et quand? Le mariage est pour bientôt et on est toujours pas près de revoir les autres ou les journaux pour affronter Bill. » dit le pré-ado qui s'affole.

Mabel ne lui en veut pas de paniquer, bien au contraire. Elle s'étonne même qu'il arrive encore à réfléchir alors qu'il s'était fiancé à Bill. Mais le pire, c'est que le démon triangle avait prévu de faire ça très vite ! D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il avait choisit une date et l'annoncera aujourd'hui en présence de son frère. Autrement dit, le temps semblait vraiment jouer contre eux.

« Là, on aurait bien aimé pouvoir remonter le temps, hein Dipper ? » marmonne Mabel.

« M'en parle pas…. Mais en plus, regarde ! »

Le jeune garçon se rue vers la grande armoire et l'ouvre en grand, révélant de nombreuses tenues qui ressemblent à de longues tuniques voir parfois à de longues robes jusqu'aux pieds. Rien à voir avec la tenue d'un garçon de son âge.

« Il y croit à son délire de Reine en plus ! **Non mais regarde !** Des robes, des tuniques, des trucs pleins de paillettes et de perles ! Brrr… » tremble Dipper.

« Oh, moi je trouve que c'est joli. » sourit sa sœur en observant une des robes.

« Pour toi, Mabel, oui… » soupire le garçon. « Mais moi… je suis un garçon, pas une femme ! Bill me prend pour… »

Dipper soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, marmonnant d'agacement et de peur. Avec son esprit tordu et ses pouvoirs de bizarreries intenses, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire en voulant ''s'unir'' avec lui.

* * *

Mabel soupire mais, avant qu'elle ait pu posé la robe, la porte s'ouvre et Bill entre. Alors qu'il semblait heureux, il se fige en voyant la ''servante'' de sa reine tenir une de ses précieuses robes.

« **Comment peux-tu oser toucher à une des possessions de ma Reine, sale gamine !?** » rage-t-il en commençant à doubler de taille.

Mabel s'affole en serrant la robe… mais Dipper se met entre eux.

« **NON ! Non, Bill ! **C'est moi qui lui ai montrer la robe ! Elle ne me l'a pas volé. » s'exclame le garçon. « Je… euh… je… je voulais… avoir son avis sur quel vêtement mettre ! Mabel c'est la championne pour choisir les tenues ! »

Le démon jaune se calme en fixant sa reine, incertain, puis il se calme et gazouille presque :

« Bonne initiative, ma Reine ! Et comme ça, tu as trouvé une utilité à ta sœur ! »

« Je ne pense pas que tu venais pour observer mes idées, Bill… » marmonne Dipper.

« En effet, ma Reine ! Je venais te chercher ! Je souhaite annoncer à tous nos amis la date de notre mariage ! Et bien entendu, il faut que tu sois là pour montrer ta joie à notre future union ! Il faut vite vous préparer ! Ils attendent tous avec impatience ! »

Dipper pâlit et sent son estomac faire des nœuds mais il ne montre rien. Bill lui caresse les cheveux puis sort en chantonnant et en faisant tourner sa canne.

Dès qu'il quitte la pièce, les jumeaux respirent.

« Si je reste encore une minute de plus ici, je sens que je vais devenir dingue ! » rale Dipper. « Il faut s'échapper d'ici et vite! En attendant, on fait comme si de rien n'était et on assiste à ce discours vite fait ! »

« Ok! Je t'attends aux bains avec cette tenue! » fit Mabel en quittant la chambre de la reine.

Le pré-ado grogne d'énervement. Comment elle trouvait un bon côté à chaque chose? Ou peut-être qu'elle stressait comme lui et ne voulait pas lui montrer pour pas qu'il ne soit plus remonté que d'habitude... mais il haïssait cette vie ! Il haïssait ces vêtements (ses anciens vêtements ayant été brûlé), il haïssait qu'il devait se marier à Bill et de probablement porter ses héritiers, il haïssait que sa famille ne lui a jamais rien dit sur leur adoption, il haïssait cette noble mère qui les a abandonné... il voulait simplement redevenir Dipper. Le Dipper chasseur de mystères ! Le Dipper de ses grands oncles ! Le Dipper timide qui essayait d'avoir Wendy pour petite amie ! ... Ce mariage l'effrayait, surtout la nuit de noce. Il voulait être le plus loin possible du démon. Sur ce, avec un air attristé, il va rejoindre sa sœur aux bains.

* * *

Après avoir passé le plus de temps possible dans les bains pour se laver et à s'arroser pour éviter de penser à l'horreur dans laquelle ils sont, les deux Jumeaux sortent enfin, vêtu pour assister à l'annonce de Bill. La future reine (bien qu'il déteste ce titre) porte une tunique arabe féminine bleue marine en soie dont les manches prenaient de l'ampleur et de la longueur jusqu'à toucher par terre. La tunique assez longue pour ressembler à une robe est bordée d'or aux manches, au col et brodé de fils dorés et de perles à la poitrine. Quand à sa jumelle, elle est toujours dans un accoutrement indien sauf que la couleur était un dégradé qui allait du bleu marine pétant au bleu turquoise claire. Elle ressemblait à un ciel en plein été dans les yeux de son frère. Surtout que le ciel de Bizzarapocalypse était rouge sang alors revoir un bleu digne d'un lagon lui colorait la journée.

Ils entrent dans la salle du trône et tous s'inclinent devant Dipper qui continue à avancer vers Bill qui flotte au sommet du piédestal où les Globes-souris commencent à monter deux trônes de débris et de créatures pétrifiées, toujours suivit par sa fidèle Mabel. Sauf que lorsqu'ils arrivent au piédestal, Bill ne fait léviter que le jeune garçon. Les Jumeaux se regardent, affolés, mais dès que son fiancé est près de lui, Bill le rassure.

« Tout va bien, ma Reine ! Ta sœur ne risque rien mais ce moment est surtout pour nous ! » explique le démon.

« Comme si il y avait un nous… » marmonne le jumeau assez fort pour que lui seul entende.

Sans tenir compte de ce que vient de dire sa Reine, Bill se tourne vers l'assistance et fait sonner le verre qu'il a à la main, attirant l'attention de tous les démons et amenant le silence.

« Mes chers amis ! » commence-t-il en prenant un air de noble qui donne à Dipper l'envie de vomir. « Comme vous le savez tous, mon adorable Reine m'a fait l'honneur hier d'accepter de devenir ma compagne pour l'éternité ! Et je sais que vous autant qu'elle attendez avec impatience de connaître les dates de nos noces afin de pouvoir assister à ce grand événement ! » continue-t-il, donnant à Dipper l'envie de lui dire ce qu'il pense de ce mariage. « Alors, je reconnais que cela peut sembler précipiter et que ma Reine est un peu jeune… **mais j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le mariage est prévu pour dans deux jours !** » annonce-t-il comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle.

« **Quoi !?** » suffoque Dipper alors que les Monstres se mettent à les acclamer.

Mabel est également horrifiée en entendant qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le jour fatidique. Bill se met à claquer des doigts et tous se retrouvent avec une coupe à la main.

« **Je propose à tous un toast à mon futur mariage !** » annonce-t-il.

« **VIVE LES FUTURS MARIÉS ! VIVE BILL CRYPTO ! VIVE LA REINE !** » crient-ils tous en levant leur verre avant de boire en même temps et d'une traite.

* * *

Seuls Mabel et Dipper ne trinquent pas et se regardent, affolés. Mais alors que le silence de Dipper en aurait inquiété plus d'un vu qu'il était la future mariée, Bill sourit en serrant sa Reine contre lui.

« Regardez-moi ce grand émotif ! Il ne trouve même pas de mots pour réagir à son bonheur ! »

« **Vas-y, Dipper Pines ! Pleure ! Montre que t'es une chochotte !** » crie une voix d'enfant que les Jumeaux reconnaissent.

Se retournant, ils sont à moitié choqué de voir un groupe de détenus évadés et, perché sur les épaules du plus grand, ce petit enquiquineur de Gidéon !

« Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas qu'il soit là ?… » marmonne Dipper, regrettant encore plus ses nouveaux vêtements.

« **Gidéon !** Tu parles à notre future Reine ! » rouspète Dentier.

« Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je me permets de me moquer encore un peu de lui ! » dit l'enfant avant de pousser un petit rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Reine ! » explique Bill en caressant les cheveux de sa future compagne. « Je lui ai simplement accordé de se moquer de toi aujourd'hui en dédommagement pour m'avoir invoquer la première fois ! Mais si dès demain il recommence, tu n'as qu'à me prévenir et je te vengerais ! »

Mabel serre les poings en voyant ce lourdaud de gosse blond platine qui se croyait sortit de la cuisse à Jupiter et qui ne voulait que contrôler le monde comme Bill. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'ils auraient pu être amis.

* * *

Gidéon la remarque et se met à trépigner en souriant comme un idiot.

« **Oh ! Mabel !** »crie-t-il avant d'ordonner à son sbire. « **Amènes-moi près d'elle ! Amènes-moi près d'elle !** »

Son porteur se dirige vers la brunette en robe bleue et pose le gamin joufflu juste devant elle. Il redresse sa chemise scintillante et s'exclame :

« Oh, ma douce Mabel ! Tu es encore plus radieuse que dans mes souvenirs ! Et encore plus splendide ! » complimente-t-il en lui prenant la main. « Cette robe te va à ravir mais quoi de mieux pour une vraie Princesse que d'avoir une robe semblable ! Maintenant je comprends ce qui nous attire l'un vers l'autre ! Une Princesse perdue dans notre pâle dimension et le Prince de la Divination ! Oh mon dieu, Mabel ! Voici la preuve ! C'est le Destin ! »

« Non mais tu rêves, Gidéon ! » s'agace Mabel en le repoussant violemment. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'aimais pas comme toi tu m'aimes ! »

« Tu l'ignore encore, Mabel ! Mais tu m'aimes, je le sais ! »

« Lis bien mes lèvres, Gidéon! **JE NE T'AIME PAS!** » dit Mabel avant de lui tourner le dos pendant que Dipper gronde Bill:

« Alors maintenant tu mets tout le monde au courant de cette affaire d'adoption!? »

« Oh voyons, ma Reine! Je n'ai fais que vanter la noblesse de votre sang, à toi et à ta sœur, c'est tout ! Chacun a ses qualités et il faut en être fier ! » répond Bill sans grand remord.

« Peh! Je me demande quelle qualité ce moucheron peut avoir, Bill, pour que tu le trouves intéressant. Regardez-le moi, on dirait un ver de terre! » se moque le gringalet potelet alors que le reste de ses bandits rient avec lui. « Pas étonnant que ton oncle Stan t'a laissé pour compte, comme ta mère le jour où elle t'a abandonné sur le pas de la porte, Pines ! » rit Gidéon.

Sauf qu'à cette phrase, le sang de Mabel ne fait qu'un tour ! Son frère était tout pour elle maintenant qu'elle ignorait qui elle était vraiment à part son titre de princesse. Alors entendre quelqu'un critiquer son frère au point de dire que c'était lui qui causait les catastrophes et qui était la cause de leur abandon, ça elle ne peut y croire ! Et elle ne veut que personne n'entende et ne gobe ces âneries.

Furieuse, la pré-adolescente se tourne brutalement vers Gidéon, les poings serrés si fort qu'elle pourrait les faire saigner et elle sent une étrange vague d'énergie montée en elle mais elle met ça sous le compte de la colère. Elle se dresse, impressionnante par sa fureur, et hurle :

« **GIDÉON, JE T'ORDONNE DE TE TAIRE !** »

À peine a-t-elle prononcée ses mots qu'une lueur rose l'entoure, ses yeux deviennent roses également et la marque de naissance de Dipper se met à luire, avant qu'une sorte de magie s'échappe de ses mains et va sur la bouche de Gidéon. Le garçon se retrouve alors avec un gros sparadrap rose sur le visage à la place de la bouche et incapable de parler, seulement de faire des petits bruits étouffés. Tous se figent, surtout Dipper qui ignorait que sa sœur avait des pouvoirs. Bill, lui, observe ça intéressé avant de regarder sa future reine dont la marque en forme de constellation s'arrête lentement de briller pour redevenir ce qu'elle était.

« Tiens tiens… » pense-t-il.

Lorsque Mabel se calme, elle se fige en voyant ce qu'elle a fait et regarde ses mains sans comprendre. Affolée, elle s'enfuit aussitôt vers les chambres.

« **MABEL ! ATTENDS !** » crie Dipper en courant à sa suite.

Les monstres les regardent s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Bill mais le démon triangle hausse les épaules.

« Histoires de familles, je suppose. » dit-il. « Mais n'oublions surtout pas ce que nous célébrons aujourd'hui ! »

Les monstres acclament Bill et recommencent à faire la fête sans faire attention à Gidéon qui gémit en essayant d'attirer l'attention vers lui.

* * *

Dipper retrouve Mabel dans sa chambre aux pieds de la statue de Ford. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremble et pleure, perdue.

« Mabel… »

« C'était quoi ça, Dipper ? C'était quoi ? » sanglote la gamine en jouant nerveusement avec sa robe.

« Je ne sais pas, Mabel… Si notre mère est une reine d'un autre monde, elle avait peut-être des pouvoirs dont nous avons hérités… » marmonne-t-il en passant sa main sur son front.

« Toi aussi alors ? » demande-t-elle.

Dipper hausse les épaules. En tout cas, contrairement à Mabel, il ne déclenche pas ses pouvoirs par sa colère sinon il se doute qu'il aurait déjà créé de vraies catastrophes.

« Mais alors, qui sommes-nous? **Qui sommes-nous vraiment, Dipper? Pourquoi on nous a abandonné?** » sanglote Mabel, se cachant dans son voile comme elle le faisait avec ses pulls.

Dipper ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait aimé savoir et le seul qui savait tout était Bill ! Mais lui demander un service revenait toujours à un prix et... vu les circonstances, Dipper se doute qu'il n'avait plus de cartes à jouer de ce côté. Soudain, il pense à une autre personne !

« **Oncle Ford !** »suffoque Dipper en se relevant.

« Quoi ? » s'étonne Mabel.

« Mais oui ! Oncle Ford le saurait peut-être ! » sourit le jeune garçon en montrant la statue. « Il a voyagé dans de nombreuses dimensions avant que Oncle Stan ne le libère ! Il est peut-être allé dans la dimension d'où nous venons et rencontrer notre mère sans le savoir ! Il saura peut-être pourquoi on a été abandonné ! »

« Mais si il ne sait pas que c'est nous, comment tu veux qu'il saches ? »

« Crois-moi, Mabel, deux enfants qui disparaissent d'un coup ça doit faire du bruit dans tout les sens du terme! Surtout si ces jumeaux étaient des héritiers d'un trône ! Et des jumeaux, c'est assez rare… »

« Mais comment tu veux interroger Oncle Ford ? » demande Mabel en pleurant. « Il a été changé en statue ! »

« C'est ça le problème, Mabel… » soupire Dipper… lorsqu'il réalise quelque chose et regarde ses mains. « Nos pouvoirs ! Mabel ! Nous pouvons peut-être utilisé nos pouvoirs pour libérer Oncle Ford ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à Gidéon ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autre que Bill pouvoir faire ça ! »

« Mais Dipper, on les contrôle pas ces pouvoirs… »

« On peut toujours essayer, Mabel ! »

« Mais et si on blessait Oncle Ford ?… »

« Je pense que la magie de Bill est assez puissante pour le protéger tant qu'il est sous cette forme. Si on s'entraîne, on pourra peut-être les maîtriser assez vite pour s'échapper avec Oncle Ford avant le mariage ! Allez, Mabel ! Il faut essayer ! C'est notre seule chance de nous tirer de là et de savoir qui on est vraiment ! » insiste Dipper.

Sur ce, la fille se relève et se place à côté de son jumeau en face de la statue.

« Prête? » demande son frère et Mabel hoche de la tête.

Puis tout les deux se forcent en espérant que leurs pouvoirs se manifestent mais au bout d'un moment, ils se sentent exténués.

« **Argh! Mais c'est pas vrai!** Ça marchait tout à l'heure ! » s'indigne Dipper contre sa marque de naissance avant de se baffer le front plusieurs fois. « Ce truc est débranché ou quoi? Allez fonctionnes ! **Mais fonctionnes bon sang!** »

Pendant qu'il s'énerve, Mabel hurle des formules magiques en tendant les bras plusieurs fois d'affilé vers la statue telles que : "Abracadabra!" "Simsalabim!" "Pouvoirs des étoiles!" "Sésame! Dédores-toi!" mais rien à faire ! Leur oncle Ford resta doré jusqu'à la moelle des os. Mabel soupire en voyant que ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais elle comprend vite que c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs qu'ils n'y arrivent pas. Elle, elle avait trouvé que c'était la colère qui avait activé sa magie. Pour son frère, à part sa marque de naissance qui s'est mise à briller, il n'avait pas encore utilisé ses pouvoirs. Mais vu la puissance qu'elle possède, peut-être que elle seule suffirait.

* * *

Fermant les yeux, elle se remémore tout ce qui l'a énervée dans sa vie, passant par les râleurs, les pestes comme Pacifica, les déclarations de Gidéon et tous ses sales tours pour avoir le Mystery Shack, le mensonge des licornes, les tromperies de Bill, la rage qu'elle a ressenti pour son oncle Ford lorsqu'il a voulu les séparer, Bill qui traitait Dipper comme une femme et enfin toutes les méchancetés que Gidéon a dit à son frère ce qui lui rappelle l'horrible mensonge de ceux qu'elle avait prit pour ses parents! Tout ça la fait bouillir de colère et elle ressent la même puissance que tout à l'heure. Dipper le remarque lorsque sa marque de naissance se remet à briller, lui indiquant qu'elle réveille sa magie.

« Mabel ? » s'affole-t-il en la voyant briller et flotter sous la puissance qui émane d'elle.

Mabel ouvre ses yeux complètement brillant et tend la main vers la statue. Et** PAF! **

Quand Dipper ouvre les yeux après l'impact du pouvoir de Mabel, toute sa chambre, sa sœur, lui et son oncle sont recouvert de chewing-gum rose saveur tutti-frutti (selon l'odeur qui émane de la pâte à mâcher). Mabel désespère. Elle aurait cru pouvoir au moins faire quelque chose d'utile, comme elle l'avait fait pour fermer la bouche de Gidéon. Même si cela est un peu rageant et que être collé n'est pas très drôle, Dipper ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Mabel est surprise d'entendre son frère rire sincèrement pour la première fois depuis hier matin.

« T'imagine si Oncle Ford avait été conscient ? » ajoute Dipper incapable de calmer son fou rire nerveux.

Les deux Jumeaux éclatent de rire, oubliant pendant un instant qu'ils sont enfermé dans la pyramide de Bill. Puis Mabel se met à mâchonner la pâte parfumée avec un grand sourire.

« **Hmmm ! Mais il est super bon en plus!** »

« T'es donc douée pour faire du chewing-gum. »

Sa sœur lui tire la langue, amusée, mais en voyant l'état de la pièce...

« Je suis pas sûre que ça va passer inaperçu cette tentative. » marmonne-t-elle.

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire! » fit la voix de Bill hors de nulle part qui figent les jumeaux.

Puis ils se retournent pour le voir apparaître hors d'une lumière et observer la pièce en secouant la tête.

« Regardez-moi ça, on dirait que vous avez été élevé dans une porcherie. Oh ! Mais suis-je bête ! C'en est presque le cas ! » se moque Bill avant de rigoler en flottant au-dessus d'eux, les ennuyant plus qu'autre chose.

« Arrêtes ton char, Bill! Et dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Quand tu viens me voir, c'est que tu veux forcément quelque chose. » s'indigne Dipper pendant que lui et Mabel se débarrassent de la gum qui les couvre.

« Correcte, tu es ma reine ! Mais ce n'est pas forcément toi qui pourrais me rendre un service cette fois. » dit Bill avant de claquer des doigts.

Puis quand il le fait, la chambre redevient normal…. sauf des chaînes et des menottes attaché au lit de Dipper apparaissent et menottent le garçon au pied de son lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que..… ?** BILL! DÉTACHES-MOI!** »rage le pré-ado en secouant ses chaînes en espérant les enlever.

« **Relâches mon frère tout de suite, sale fils de Pythagore!** » rage Mabel.

Mais un autre claquement de doigts et zap! Elle se retrouve dans sa chambre ! Elle se rue vers sa porte de chambre et tente de l'ouvrir mais rien ! Les pouvoirs de Bill lui refuse l'accès.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de la Reine, celle-ci se débat pour se délivrer des chaînes.

« Et pourquoi ferais-je cela, hein? Tu ne me donnes aucune raison valable après toutes tes tentatives pitoyables de t'échapper. Ces chaînes sauront te maintenir tranquille jusqu'au mariage. » fit le triangle. « Ah… ça m'attriste de devoir te traiter comme un prisonnier plutôt qu'un invité, ma chère reine. »

Puis il ouvre la porte, flotte vers la sortie mais s'arrête.

« Oh ! Et un conseil ! Pas la peine d'utiliser vos nouveaux pouvoirs sur ces liens. De 1, vous venez de les découvrir. De 2, je suis d'un niveau supérieur à vous-deux et de 3 je vous veux en bonne condition pour la cérémonie et la nuit de noces ! »

Puis Bill s'en va en refermant derrière lui, laissant Dipper se débattre désespérément contre ses nouvelles chaînes, et laissant Mabel cogner et rager contre la porte jusqu'au jour du mariage.

* * *

Puis le jour tant attendu arriva ! Il fut bien sûr décidé que la cérémonie du mariage se passe dans la salle du trône. Déjà parce que c'est la plus grande salle de la pyramide, c'est là où tout ce qui est important se passe, et que c'est là où tous pouvaient être réunis pour l'événement. Un chemin sépare les monstres en deux parties, délimité par des bougies parfumées, des branches de sapin et des fleurs de lys rouge qui se réunirent en cercle devant l'autel où attendaient Kryptos (maître de cérémonie et prêtre) et Bill, le futur marié.

Puis tout le monde vit arriver la mariée, traîné de force par une corde d'énergie magique que tenait Face-de-Huit. Dipper était vêtu d'une robe en soie arabe de danseuse du ventre dorée, ornée de pièces et de perles en rubis à la poitrine et à la taille, portant un long voile à l'arrière de la tête et orné au front de pièces, et au cou un collier en rubis. Le pauvre garçon tente tant bien que mal de se débattre mais le démon qui le trimballe faisait preuve d'une telle force que Dipper devait suivre quand il tirait sur la corde pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Mabel était maintenu fermement par Pyronica et Dentier avec les mêmes liens que ceux de son frère. Elle avait essayé en vain de les rompre mais rien à faire ! Ces liens semblaient bloqué ses pouvoirs. Bill voulait que ce mariage se déroule sans accros ! Aussi jubile-t-il quand sa future reine arrive enfin à ses côtés en tentant de ronger ses liens dans une ultime tentative de s'échapper… mais Bill prend la corde et tire dessus pour rapprocher son épouse dans le cercle avec lui. Un large cercle délimité par des bougies ainsi que des branches de sapins (qui semblait si important pour Dipper) et des lys rouges.

* * *

Les Monstres acclament le futur couple, surtout lorsque Kryptos s'approche et se place entre les deux avant de déclarer :

« Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour unir ces personnes par le Pacte magique du mariage. » s'exclame le Démon en levant les bras. « Nommons ces personnes et unissons-les. »

Tous sourient et certains pleurent d'émotions… sauf Mabel qui semble horrifiée. Son frère semble également tétanisé surtout lorsque le losange pose sa main sur la tête du jeune garçon et du triangle en continuant :

« Bill Crypto est le mari et Mason d'Edelwood dit la Reine est la femme. »

Dipper essaie de s'enfuir mais Bill le garde près de lui. Kryptos se tourne alors le démon triangulaire et reprend :

« Es-tu Bill Crypto ? »

« Oui je le suis. » répond le Démon.

« Quel est ton désir ? » demande l'autre, surprenant Mabel dans le choix des mots.

« Ne faire qu'un avec Mason d'Edelwood dit la Reine dans les yeux du Maître de cet Univers. » déclare Bill en le regardant avec un air tendre voir amoureux qui donne envie de vomir à Dipper.

Malgré Mabel qui grimace à cela, Kryptos se tourne alors vers la future mariée, admirant les atours de la Reine qui rougit à ce regard mais il reprend son rôle de Grand Prêtre pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Bill.

« Es-tu Mason d'Edelwood dit la Reine ? »

« O- o- oui je le suis…. » bégaie Dipper en essayant de se faire de plus en plus petit.

« Quel est ton désir ? » sourit Kryptos… lorsque de forts coups résonnent sur une des portes.

* * *

Tous sursautent et se tournent vers les portes alors que une voix résonne derrière.

« **Ouvrez ! C'est la police ! La police du Temps !** » crie la voix.

Tous suffoquent et se tournent vers Bill, visiblement inquiets. Seuls les Jumeaux semblent heureux car cela leur donnait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Même le triangle semble inquiet.

« Restez cool ! » assure-t-il avant de tendre la corde qui tient Dipper à Kryptos. « Tiens-moi ça deux secondes et vous autres, laissez-moi parler, ok ! Ah ! Et faites taire l'Étoile Filante avant qu'elle ne sorte une ânerie ! »

Pyronica plaque vite sa main sur la bouche de Mabel qui hurle en se retrouvant bâillonnée et qui se débat. Tout de suite après, les portes sont détruites et la Police du Temps (accompagnée par le Bébé du Temps) entrent dans la salle, forçant Bill à s'approcher.

« Bill Crypto ! » commence un des agents. « Vous avez violé les lois immuables de l'Espace Temps et prit possession du corps d'un policier du Temps ! » énonce-t-il en montrant Blendin.

« **Mon corps n'est pas un moulin ! Comment osez-vous !?** » rage le policier rondouillard.

« **Écoutes bien, Crypto !** » commence le Bébé du Temps de sa grosse voix mais le Triangle ne semble plus si inquiet que ça mais plutôt agacé.

« Oh ! Le Bébé du Temps… » marmonne-t-il avant de grommeler. « Tu pourrais pas attendre demain pour me piquer ta crise ? J'ai un mariage sur le feu ! »

« **Si jamais ta percée dans cette dimension s'agrandit, elle pourrait détruire la trame de toute existence !** » insiste l'énorme bébé en faisant apparaître la situation avec le sablier sur son front. « **Rends-toi maintenant ou affronte ma fureur !** »

« Oh non ! La Fureur du bébé ! » se moque Bill. « Mais comment puis-je éviter ça ? Comment ? **Ah oui, je sais !** » s'agace-t-il.

Il tend alors son doigt vers la Police du Temps et une puissance aveuglante s'en échappe… et le Bébé du Temps se retrouve vaporisé avec toute la brigade ! Dipper, Mabel ainsi que tous les Monstres et Démons sont subjugués par ce que vient de faire Bill qui souffle sur son doigt comme sur une arme.

« **Bah ça alors !** Il a fait disparaître le Bébé du Temps ! » suffoque Kryptos, manquant lâcher la corde qui tient Dipper.

« J'avais prévenu que je célébrais mon mariage ! » dit-il comme si ce n'était rien. « Bon ! Maintenant, si on reprenait là où nous en étions ! » sourit Bill en faisant demi-tour après avoir réparé le mur d'un claquement de doigt.

Les monstres se mettent à sourire et Pyronica repose Mabel qui fixe son jumeau, horrifiée. Si même la Police du Temps ne pouvait rien, comment pouvaient-ils s'en sortir ? Ils ne remarquent même pas Blendin qui utilise sa montre pour retourner d'où il vient.

* * *

« Bien ! Maintenant que nous ne serons plus dérangés, si on continuait ? » sourit Bill en récupérant la corde.

Dipper s'affole et essaie de s'enfuir par tous les moyens en tirant aussi fort qu'il peut sur ses liens lorsque Kryptos se tourne à nouveau vers le jeune garçon.

« Bon ! Euh… Mason d'Edelwood… ah oui ! Quel est ton désir ? »

Dipper s'apprête à hurler qu'il ne veut que s'enfuir et partir loin… mais il voit les deux monstres qui encadrent sa chère sœur. Si il disait une seule chose de travers… il n'ose même pas imaginer ! Déglutissant, il marmonne :

« Ne… ne faire plus qu'un avec… Bill Crypto… dans les yeux du Maître de cet Univers… »

Certains monstres s'attendrissent alors que Bill se met à sourire de pur joie tout comme Kryptos. Le démon en losange prend la longue épée sur l'autel derrière lui et la soulève au-dessus des époux, effrayant Dipper, mais Bill le force à se mettre face à lui sans craindre l'arme au-dessus de leur tête.

« Par le Dieu et la Dame ici devant vous deux, soyez témoins de ce qu'ils vont déclarer. » s'exclame Kryptos avant de replacer l'épée sur le sol.

Puis il prend un poignard à côté de l'épée en le pointant vers la poitrine du marié. Mais avant que Kryptos ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Bill se lance dans un discours presque fou amoureux.

« Moi, Bill Crypto, suis ici par mon seul vouloir, pour chercher Mason d'Edelwood dit la Reine ! Je suis ici avec tout mon amour, mon honneur et ma sincérité, espérant seulement ne faire qu'un avec celle que j'aime. Je mettrai toute ma volonté pour Mason dit la Reine pour notre joie et notre bien-être. Je défendrai sa vie avant la mienne. Puisse ce poignard me pénétrer le cœur si ce que je déclare présentement n'est pas sincère. Tout ceci je le jure dans l'âme des dieux. Peuvent-ils me donner la force de garder mes vœux. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Mabel et Dipper sont surpris d'entendre de tels mots dit avec une telle conviction et la future mariée espère presque que l'arme tue le démon devant lui… mais il n'en est rien. Kryptos se tourne maintenant vers lui et pointe l'arme vers la poitrine du jeune garçon.

« Répète après moi ! Moi, Mason dit la Reine, suis ici par mon seul vouloir, pour chercher Bill Crypto. Je suis ici avec tout mon amour, mon honneur et ma sincérité, espérant seulement ne faire qu'un avec celui que j'aime. Je mettrai toute ma volonté pour Bill Crypto pour notre joie et notre bien-être. Je défendrai sa vie avant la mienne. Puisse ce poignard me pénétrer le cœur si ce que je déclare présentement n'est pas sincère. Tout ceci je le jure dans l'âme des dieux. Peuvent-ils me donner la force de garder mes vœux. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Dipper tremble et s'apprête à lui dire sa façon de penser… lorsque Bill le tire vers lui et plonge sa main dans la poitrine du jeune garçon qui se retrouve le souffle coupé… puis sa bouche articule toute seule :

« Moi, Mason d'Edelwood dit la Reine, suis ici par mon seul vouloir, pour chercher Bill Crypto. Je suis ici avec tout mon amour, mon honneur et ma sincérité, espérant seulement ne faire qu'un avec celui que j'aime. Je mettrai toute ma volonté pour Bill Crypto pour notre joie et notre bien-être. Je défendrai sa vie avant la mienne. Puisse ce poignard me pénétrer le cœur si ce que je déclare présentement n'est pas sincère. Tout ceci je le jure dans l'âme des dieux. Peuvent-ils me donner la force de garder mes vœux. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Bill le lâche après que le serment ait été prononcé et Kryptos baisse le poignard alors que Mabel suffoque. Son frère venait de dire tout ça sur Bill ? Non ! C'était ce démon qui jouait encore avec lui comme avec une marionnette !

* * *

Bill claque des doigts et présente deux bagues en or en forme de branches avec des triangles entre les branches. Il donne une bague à Dipper qui tremble et garde l'autre. Kryptos lève les bras et déclare :

« Comme les arbres dans les bois soumis ensemble sous les pressions de l'orage, vous devez être forts, toujours ensemble, lorsque l'orage s'annonce très fort. Mais vous savez qu'aussi rapidement qu'un orage vient, rapidement peut-il partir. Avec la volonté de vous deux, vous tenez la force de chacun. Comme vous donnez l'amour, ainsi vous recevrez l'amour. Comme vous donnez la force, ainsi vous recevrez la force. Ensemble vous faites un. Savez vous que personne ne se ressemble, pas plus que, deux personnes puissent accéder à la perfection. Il y aura des périodes qui sembleront dures de donner et d'aimer. Regardez votre réflexion dans l'eau d'un lac d'une forêt. Quand l'image que vous verrez, vous semblera triste et irritée, il sera alors l'heure de sourire et d'aimer. En retour, l'image sourira et aimera. Changez ainsi votre colère en amour et les larmes pour la joie. Ce n'est une faiblesse que d'admettre un mal , c'est plus de la force et un signe d'étude. Aimez pour aider et respecter. Cela montrera la vérité de vous-mêmes dans les yeux du Maître de cet Univers. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Dipper s'affole en voyant Bill qui veut lui mettre l'anneau et donc officiellement le marier. Heureusement, une opportunité s'offre dès que Bill délie sa main droite de sa main gauche. Enfin un peu plus libre, il s'enfuit hors du cercle mais pas assez loin pour lui s'enfuir ailleurs car Bill tient encore l'autre extrémité de la corde qui est toujours attachée à sa main gauche. Sur ce, le garçon tire pour se délivrer mais Hectorgon, Trou de Serrure et Tétinor l'agrippent par les bras et le ramènent près de Bill.

« **Non! Lâchez-moi!** » s'indigne Dipper en essayant de se délivrer de leurs mains et en donnant des coups de coudes et des coups de pieds. « **J'exige qu'on me libère! Lâchez-moi!** » hurle le pré-ado.

Mais trop tard ! Il est de retour dans le cercle près de Bill et Kryptos agrippe sa main gauche et ouvre sa main pour permettre à Bill de glisser la bague mais le gamin se débat tellement qu'il lui échappe. Bill, perdant un peu son calme, utilise ses pouvoirs et fige Dipper en le faisant flotter vers lui et lui chuchote :

« As-tu vu ce que j'ai osé faire à la Police du Temps? Hhmmm? Alors imagine quel amusement de faire subir le même sort à tes deux familles si tu continues à résister. »

Sur ce, il laisse le garçon tomber au sol puis il fut content de voir que son petit effet fonctionnait. Car dès à présent, avec le regard désespéré, la mariée reste tranquille et tend la main vers lui. Bill lui passa l'anneau, puis il tendit à son tour sa main vers sa nouvelle reine qui lui passe l'anneau. Tout deux furent officiellement unis par les liens sacré du mariage !

* * *

Les monstres les acclament et la pauvre Mabel avait tout comme son jumeau vu tout espoir s'envoler. Dipper, lui, baisse la tête et s'apprête à pleurer. Il avait renoncé à sa liberté pour sa famille Pines et pour une famille dont il n'a jamais entendu parlé jusqu'à maintenant… mais il est soudainement remis dans la réalité quand Bill lui relève la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le garçon panique quand il voit la paupière formée en lèvres s'approcher de ses lèvres mais trop tard ! Bill le pousse vers lui et le voilà obligé de subir leur baiser de mariage !

Dipper est dégoûté et étouffé par ce baiser, mais Bill n'en resterait pas impuni ! Surtout quand il se rappelle que cette bouche est aussi l'œil de Bill ! Alors approfondissant le baiser, il cherche avec ses dents le globe oculaire et **snap!** Il l'agrippe et tire l'œil hors de l'orbite sous l'étonnement de Bill et sa douleur, attirant tout les regards vers eux. Malheureusement, le garçon n'a pas plus de temps de lui arracher l'œil que Bill réagit vite et claque des doigts, les séparant. Pendant que Dipper reprend sa respiration, Bill fait de même mais remet son œil en place avant de regarder sa Reine… et (à la surprise de tous) rigole à cette petite tentative.

« Wow quelle fougue! Je sens que je ne vais pas être déçu de ma nuit de noce. » dit-il, horrifiant Dipper.

Les monstres ricanent alors que Mabel devient livide. Elle sent son estomac faire des nœuds en comprenant ce qui va arriver ensuite et, dès que Bill attrape son frère pour le prendre en mariée dans ses bras sous les acclamations de la foule, elle s'affole et s'énerve.

« **LÂCHES-LE !** » hurle-t-elle en commençant à réveiller ses pouvoirs, ce qui la libère de ses liens.

Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps d'intervenir, Pyronica et Face-de-Huit la rattrapent et Bill plaque une troisième main sur le front de Dipper, coupant le contact magique entre les deux Jumeaux. Sa puissance tombant à zéro d'un coup, Mabel sent sa tête qui tourne et elle s'effondre sur le sol tout étourdie.

« **MABEL !** » s'affole Dipper avant que sa sœur ne se redresse faiblement.

« Décidément, la fougue est une chose génétique chez vous. Emmenez-la dans sa chambre, qu'elle se calme un peu, et faites la fête, mes amis ! Amusez-vous en l'honneur de notre mariage ! » rit Bill avant de baisser les yeux vers sa Reine. « Quant à nous, nous avons une dernière petite chose à régler… » sourit-il avec une lueur qui affole Dipper.

Alors que Mabel est emmenée de force en hurlant le nom de son frère et que les monstres sortent pour faire la fête en l'honneur du nouveau couple, Bill claque des doigts et les deux nouveaux époux se retrouvent dans une pièce magnifiquement décorée d'or et de satin, simplement éclairée par des bougies, avec un immense lit vers lequel Bill se dirige. Dipper s'horrifie en comprenant que c'est sûrement la chambre nuptiale de ce palais de fous, réservée uniquement à Bill et à sa Reine, et essaie de s'échapper mais Bill le plaque violemment contre le matelas.

* * *

Dipper tremble de tous ses membres.

« Je t'en prie, Bill ! Tout sauf ça ! Même la mort, je t'en prie ! » supplie-t-il.

« Aww allons, tu vas pas te ramollir maintenant, mon beau sapin ! C'est là où ça devient _**intéressant**_. » fit Bill, jubilant d'impatience pendant que Dipper remarque une lampe à huile arabe qui contient une huile parfumée et aphrodisiaque.

Il la prend et jette huile contre Bill qui recule un peu, donnant la possibilité à Dipper de s'éloigner de lui vers la porte. Il essaie de l'ouvrir mais rien à faire ! Alors, désespéré, il cogne contre la porte en hurlant :

« **Ouvrez-moi! S'il vous plaît ! Qui que vous soyez, ouvrez la porte ! Je vous en prie!** »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de continuer que la main de Bill lui tire à l'arrière par la tête, prenant le voile et sa tignasse bien serré dans le creux de ses griffes. Dipper cru qu'il allait le scalper tellement qu'il tirait comme un sot puis il retourne bloqué sur le lit, allongé sur son ventre.

« Et bien, je commençais à croire que tu t'étais dégonflé mais je vois que tu as encore un peu de sauvagerie à revendre, mon beau sapin. » dit Bill avant que sa paupière ne se transforme en mâchoire pleines de dents tranchantes et pointues et **croc!** il mord dans le dos de Dipper.

La mariée hurle d'effrois et de douleur lorsque le démon triangulaire le mors entre les deux omoplates, lui arrachant la chair, transperçant les muscles et chatouillant les os, le faisant saigner abondamment selon l'odeur de métal qui prend Dipper au nez. Puis il respire pour de l'air dès que la mâchoire quitte cet endroit avant que des lèvres l'embrassent sur les épaules pendant qu'une paire de mains l'agrippe aux hanches et le griffe en le dévêtissant de son pantalon et de son jupon. Le pauvre gamin pleure à l'agonie puis, pendant que des mains le griffaient en le dévêtissant d'en bas, il sent d'autres mains venir lui caresser les bras et les épaules pour ensuite venir le caresser en dessous du vêtement sur la poitrine. Puis ces mains agrippent le vêtement et le déchirèrent, l'exposant complètement nu devant le démon.

Dipper pleure. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, pas plus qu'il ne voulait être violé par Bill. Il se sent vulnérable, exposé et quand Bill le retourne et le fait s'allonger sur son dos, le pré-ado pleure d'avantage. Maintenant humilié, piégé et bientôt violé, Bill le tenait à sa mercie. Il sent les mains de Bill lui essuyer quelques larmes.

« Aww voyons, mon beau sapin. Pourquoi prendre cet air de chiot battu? Cette nuit sera inoubliable ! Je vais t'envoyer au firmament avant que tu n'es le temps de t'en rendre compte ! » fit le démon avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

À Gravity Falls, pour célébrer le mariage (et couvrir les sons qui proviennent de la chambre nuptiale), les monstres avaient allumé des feux d'artifices qui explosent et s'illuminent de milles couleurs à travers le ciel rouge sang. Ceux qui se maintenaient en vie se demandèrent la signification de ces fusées colorées.

« Hhmm je me demande quel idiot fête le 4 juillet en plein août et en pleine apocalypse ! » rage Stan en rentrant le plus vite possible avec Grenda et Candy à l'abri au musée.

* * *

« C'est un appel à l'aide, tu crois? » demande Wendy qui a finalement retrouvé Moos avec Toby.

« Ça a l'air de venir de la pyramide. » dit Moos en identifiant la provenance des feux d'artifices.

« Ouais, non. Alors c'est que ses monstres célèbrent encore un truc de dingue. Allez, viens Moos. Allons chasser ! » conclu Wendy en s'éloignant de la ville vers la forêt pour trouver de la nourriture, suivit de Moos et de Toby qui se demandent encore quoi.

* * *

« Woah! » fit la bande de prisonnier de Gidéon quand ils virent le spectacle dans le ciel. Hou! »

Gidéon lui savait que ça signifiait que le mariage s'était passé comme prévu.

« Et patron, pourquoi on a pas était invité au mariage? » fit Spectroeil. « Je veux dire que t'as servi Bill et on est avec toi donc ... ouais quoi ! »

« C'était pour un mariage? » fit un autre. « C'est déjà Dimanche à Bamako? »

« Je ne tenais pas à y assister. Je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de critiquer la future mariée. » répond Gidéon avant de rêvasser. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous serez tous inviter à mon mariage avec Mabel ! »

Les Prisonniers acclament l'enfant, heureux de savoir qu'ils auraient quand même droit à une fête.

* * *

Mais même si personne à Gravity Falls n'entends les cris et les pleurs du pauvre Dipper, enfermée dans sa chambre dans la pyramide, la pauvre Mabel entend tout. Elle pleure en entendant son frère se faire violer sans rien pouvoir faire. C'est presque comme si elle assistait à la scène. Tout était perdu… Dipper était maintenant la Reine de ce fou et l'Univers allait tombé entre les griffes du Démon. Ça plus le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de famille, c'est trop pour son petit cœur. Elle en vient même à souhaiter qu'elle ait respecté le choix de Dipper de rester avec leur Oncle Ford plutôt que d'avoir jouer à la gamine possessive en refusant que son frère s'éloigne d'elle et la laisse seule. Au moins, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'elle avait été adopté et aurait toujours une famille et son frère ne serait pas dans la situation dans laquelle il est.

Elle se bouche les oreilles en pleurant pour ne plus entendre les cris de son jumeau et fredonne une berceuse qu'elle et Dipper se chantaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils étaient tristes.

_Un est l'oiseau,  
Deux sont les arbres,  
Trois est le vent dans les roseaux,  
Quatre les étoiles,_

_Cinq et la lune  
Qui te portent bonne fortune_

Pleurant, elle chante sa petite berceuse, s'imaginant une autre voix qui chante avec elle comme pour la réconforter.

_Six le poisson,  
Sept le torrent,  
Qui effluve au gré du vent, _

_Huit mon amour,  
Neuf dont les fruits,  
Pour toi seront toujours_

Et elle continue, répétant inlassablement sa chanson pour être sûre de ne plus rien entendre… jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée par les larmes.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 3, le mariage et... le viol de Dipper. On a été fort... mais n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de Bill! Bill est cruel et sans pitié. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'amour. Il ne cherche que la domination. **

**Encore un message secret à décoder ^^**

**message secret: **qa bp dvqg nijds aiz mi'tt mwiozh lzfa ka 1000 oya wkic yba zp jéié zi emtlg cizosxjsa gpa wwfeqjqzpa, lp efiuz ço lzyejpzh ez dmyw dla jkbemup

(mot de passe: euqnam ne no siof euqahc à)

**N'oubliez pas le review svp :D**


	5. Les choses peuvent-elles empirées

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ****: Les choses peuvent-elles empirées ?**

Le lendemain, après avoir été retrouvé ses amis qui continuent de le féliciter pour son mariage, Bill retourne dans la chambre nuptiale où se trouve toujours sa Reine. Dipper tremble, enroulé dans les draps, refusant de montrant une seule partie de son corps et pleure en silence. Il repasse en boucle ce qu'il vient de lui arriver, ressentant à chaque fois ce que Bill lui faisait, profitant de son infériorité comme si il n'était qu'un jouet.

Bill s'approche de lui en souriant.

« Ma Reine ! Lèves-toi donc ! Profite de ta première journée en tant que souverain à mes côtés ! Allez ! Assez dormi ! » sourit le triangle en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître un petit-déjeuner sur un plateau pour Dipper. « Hier soir, c'était une nuit de noces inoubliable ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune garçon tourne la tête pour voir ce que Bill vient de poser à côté de lui et, même si ça lui semble appétissant, son estomac fait un violent nœud qui lui donne envie de vomir et, d'un grand coup de pied, Dipper fait voler le plateau et se recroqueville davantage. Bill est un peu surpris par ce que son compagnon vient de faire… puis il hausse les épaules.

« Très bien. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me rejoindre quand tu auras faim. » sourit le triangle en sortant.

Dès qu'il sent que le triangle n'est plus là, Dipper éclate en sanglots de honte. Comment pouvait-il vivre après ça ? Sanglotant, il s'enroule dans la couverture, refusant de faire quoique se soit pour rester en vie.

* * *

La journée passa sans que Dipper fasse autre chose que dormir. Alors que les Monstres faisaient la fête autour de lui, Bill commence à s'inquiéter. Surtout qu'il sait que sa Reine devait être fort si il voulait de dignes héritiers aussi puissants qu'eux-deux réunis. Mais il ne mangeait rien et ne buvait même pas ! Bien qu'un démon puisse vivre longtemps sans toutes ses choses, sa Reine restait à moitié Humain ! Il devait s'alimenter pour survivre ! Il essaya d'abord de le déplacer dans sa chambre avec la statue de Ford et sans les chaînes… mais Dipper ne broncha même pas. En tout cas, pas en sa présence ! Bill lui remit même les journaux de Ford, espérant que lire ces écrits lui rendraient le sourire… mais là encore, rien ! Dipper ne les toucha même pas ! Et les repas qu'il lui apportait finissaient tous par terre sans avoir été touché.

« **Bon sang, ma Reine !** Tu me fais quoi là ? Une déprime post-mariage !? » s'agace Bill. « **Tu dois te nourrir si tu veux vivre !** »

« Laisse-moi mourir tranquille… » marmonne Dipper, la voix rogue par le manque d'utilisation et sa gorge sèche pour n'avoir rien bu depuis des heures.

Bill se fige, comprenant maintenant que sa Reine était vraiment en train de se laisser mourir. Bien sûr, il pourrait essayer de le forcer à manger mais il sait que les Humains pouvaient se faire vomir et ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Si il veut pouvoir garder sa Reine, il va falloir ruser… et la seule solution qui lui vient ne lui plaît guère car il n'avait pas prévu de les rassembler maintenant. Mais visiblement, il n'a pas tellement le choix.

* * *

Quelques minutes après la dernière visite de Bill, Dipper fait une sieste lorsque Pyronica pousse quelqu'un dans la chambre. Mabel ! Vêtue d'une simple et longue robe rose à motifs floraux cousus avec des fils d'argent, la demoiselle se tourne vers les démons, surtout Bill qui la regarde intensément.

« Écoutes-moi bien, l'Étoile Filante ! Si tu tiens vraiment à ton frère, redonne-lui l'envie de vivre ! » grogne le triangle avant de fermer la porte.

Mabel s'inquiète en se tournant vers le lit où elle voit son frère roulé en boule. Elle hésite puis elle court le rejoindre en montant sur le lit. Lui caressant les cheveux, elle chuchote :

« Dipper… »

Son frère tremble et sursaute de terreur au contact de sa main. Il se retourne et s'éloigne le plus d'elle.

« Voyons DipDip, c'est moi! C'est ta sœur Mabel! Ta jumelle! C'est moi! » dit calmement la fille en lui souriant tristement.

Le pauvre… il est si traumatisé par la nuit de noces qu'il était de plus en plus sensible au touché et au contact physique. Le garçon se calme en voyant que c'est sa sœur,… mais est-ce vraiment sa sœur? Il la touche et l'observe. Il se rassure en voyant petit à petit que ce n'est pas un piège de Bill puis il sanglote et finit par pleurer en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Oh Mabel! C'était horrible ! » hoquette-t-il. « **Plus jamais de ma vie, jamais !** »pleure-t-il.

« C'est fini... Voilà, c'est fini… » rassure la fillette en essayant de le rassurer mais Dipper secoue la tête.

« Non… ce sera pas fini… il va recommencé… » pleure le garçon en s'imaginant déjà enceinte, donner naissance, décevoir Bill et donc retourner ici.

Voilà ce qu'il voyait ! Il se voyait comme une machine à héritiers au service de Bill Crypto. Mais sa sœur le serre contre lui et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Chut chut… ne penses pas à ça… on va trouvé un moyen de te sortir de là avant, je te promets… » chuchote-t-elle.

« Ne promet pas l'impossible, Mabel… »

« Dipper… » soupire-t-elle en le repoussant pour le regarder dans les yeux avec un petit sourire. « Cet été, j'ai vu l'impossible sous toutes ses formes. Alors crois-moi ! Ensemble, on va trouvé un moyen de libérer Oncle Ford, de fuir d'ici et de battre Bill ! On a déjà réussi deux fois ! Dans l'esprit de Oncle Stan et en libérant ton corps ! On dit bien jamais deux sans trois, DipDip ! Et cette troisième fois, tu peux me croire, il va souffrir pour avoir oser te faire du mal. »

Dipper tremble en regardant sa sœur, laissant couler des larmes qu'elle essuie vite fait… puis il sourit.

« T'es vraiment la meilleure, Mabel… » soupire-t-il en collant son front à celui de sa sœur.

* * *

Les deux jumeaux ferment les yeux et se tiennent la main, se promettant de rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive… lorsque la marque de Dipper se met à briller et que ses mains se mettent à luire bleue. Le jeune garçon se fige en voyant ça et recule, craignant de blesser sa sœur, mais à peine le contact est-il coupé que sa magie disparaît. Ils demeurent interdits quelques instants… puis Mabel sourit.

« **Dipper ! Tes pouvoirs ! J'ai compris comment ils marchent !** »

« Ah ?…. et alors ?… » marmonne le jeune garçon.

« Moi, on a vu que ça venait de ma colère surtout lorsque ça te concerne ! » explique-t-elle en intriguant son frère. « Pour toi, ils viennent de l'espoir en l'avenir ! »

« Euh… j'en suis pas sûr, Mabel… j'ai déjà eu l'espoir avant et… »

« T'as déjà été tellement au fond du gouffre que l'espoir t'a semblé inaccessible ? » demande la gamine.

Dipper s'apprête à répondre… mais en effet, ce qu'il qualifiait jadis d'espoir était plus un sentiment semblable mais pas aussi fort que ce qu'il avait ressenti. Surtout une sorte de protection avec son côté parfois trop rationnel.

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« On peut réessayé, Dipper ! Allez ! » encourage Mabel en forçant Dipper à se lever.

Mais le jeune garçon s'horrifie en rattrapant les draps qui le couvrent et empêchent qu'il soit totalement nu. Sa sœur pose sa main sur sa bouche et pousse un petit rire.

« Ça serait mieux si t'avais quelque chose sur le dos. » glousse-t-elle avant de courir vers l'armoire.

Mabel fouille alors parmi les nombreux vêtements puis, voyant que son frère tremble en voyant les robes, elle saisit ce qui ressemble plus à une robe de chambre toute bête.

« Voilà ! Enfile vite ça qu'on fasse un test avant que 'face-de-nachos' arrive. » dit-elle.

Dipper sourit à l'enthousiasme de sa sœur puis, dès qu'elle s'est tournée pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, il enfile le vêtement, grimaçant à certains mouvements. Dès que cela est fait, il sort lentement du lit et rejoint sa sœur devant la statue de leur oncle.

« Prêt, DipDip ? » sourit Mabel.

Son frère la regarde… puis il sourit en hochant la tête. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

* * *

Tout deux se prennent la main, prennent une grande inspiration pour se vider la tête et chacun essaie de se remémorer ce qui pourrait déclencher leurs pouvoirs. Mabel, elle, pense sans hésiter à tout ce que Bill avait fait à son frère bien-aimé ce qui la fait luire de rose et qui fait luire la marque sur le front de Dipper. Quant à lui, il essaie de se concentrer sur tout ce qui pourrait lui apporter de l'espoir… mais rien ne semble lui venir. Alors qu'il s'apprête à abandonner, il sent la main de Mabel qui serre fort la sienne. Mabel… sa petite Mabel saine et sauve loin de Bill, son oncle Ford délivré et prêt à les aider, son oncle Stan qui devait certainement aidé à sa manière… et le monde enfin débarrassé de Bill et de sa Bizarrapocalypse ! Toutes ses pensées le remplissent d'espoir, faisant luire davantage sa marque et l'irradiant de bleu.

La puissance qu'ils émanent les fait décoller du sol et ils tendent leur main libre vers Ford, libérant un rayon bleu et un rayon rose qui vont s'entourer autour de la statue. Les enfants ouvrent les yeux pour voir leurs pouvoirs s'entourer autour de leur oncle, l'irradiant de lumière… et lorsqu'ils peuvent revoir, ils suffoquent en voyant le vieux scientifique tombé à genoux dans un souffle.

Ford se masse le front en essayant de se rappeler où il est… lorsqu'il est pris dans l'étreinte des Jumeaux qui crient joyeusement : « **Oncle Ford !** » Ils se mettent à bafouiller chacun de leur côté, rendant la compréhension impossible pour lui… lorsqu'il remarque qu'il n'est pas au Mystery Shack et que les enfants portent des tenues qui ne sont pas leurs habituelles ! Et là, tout lui revient ! Bill, la Bizarrapocalypse, Dipper que Bill voulait comme Reine et non Mabel comme il l'avait craint !

« **Les enfants !** » s'affole-t-il en les repoussant. « Vous allez bien ? »

« On est si content que tu sois là, Oncle Ford ! » sourit Dipper.

« On a réussi à te libérer ! On a des pouvoirs magiques nous aussi ! On a réussi à te libérer de la prison dorée de Bill ! » sourit Mabel.

Ford est un peu surpris d'apprendre que les enfants ont des pouvoirs… mais quand il repense à leurs vrais parents, il n'y voit rien de bien surprenant. Le scientifique leur sourit, rassuré de voir qu'ils vont bien.

« Fantastique, les enfants ! Je vous dois une fière chandelle dans ce cas. »

« Maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir trouver un moyen de s'enfuir et de vaincre Bill, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Dipper.

« Bien sûr ! » sourit Ford en caressant les cheveux de son 'neveu'. « Ça ne sera pas facile mais je connais un moyen de battre Bill ! » dit-il en faisant sourire les Jumeaux. « Il faut juste que… »

Soudain, il se fige en voyant la bague au doigt de Dipper. Peut-être un peu trop violemment au goût de Mabel, il saisit la main de son frère et observe la bague en forme de branches et à triangles.

« Oh mon dieu ! Dipper… dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas… » suffoque le vieil homme.

Mais Dipper retire sa main de celle de Ford et se retient de pleurer, son esprit à nouveau envahi par ce qu'il lui est arrivé la veille. Mabel regarde son frère puis son oncle Ford, lui confirmant sans un mot et choquant le vieil homme.

« Oh non… » suffoque-t-il. « Oh, Dipper mon garçon, je… je suis désolé… »

Dipper tremble… puis il éclate en sanglots en serrant le vieil homme. Le vieil homme lui caresse les cheveux en le rassurant.

« Ça va aller. Ça va aller, Dipper… »

Mais il leur ment à eux et à lui-même. Si Dipper et Bill s'étaient uni alors le seul point faible de Bill s'est envolé et Bizzarapocalypse continuera sans fin, non seulement sous le règne de Bill mais aussi sous le règne de ses descendants. Et si il laisse cette dimension sous le commandement de son héritier, Bill irait conquérir d'autres dimensions et faire de même que la leur. Et le pauvre Dipper se retrouvait pris dans cette folie alors qu'il n'avait demandé qu'à découvrir des mystères et enrichir ses connaissances. Mais maintenant, il se devait d'être fort pour les enfants.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin _:

Bill fit apparaître un verre et une cuillère et frappa délicatement le verre avec celle-ci, faisant un petit tintement qui attira l'attention de ses monstres vers lui.

« Mesdames, messieurs, la créature avec 87 visages différents... » fit Bill en pointant la dite créature qui offensé le corrige.

« 88 visages différents! »

« Woolà! Désolé! Sujet sensible. » s'excuse Bill avant de reprendre. « Enfin bref ! Quelle joie ce fut de retourner Gravity Falls sans dessus dessous pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon, de regrouper ses habitants terrifiés et les assembler en ces deux splendides trônes de l'agonie humaine à moi et à ma reine ! »

Puis il montre les deux trônes fait à partir d'habitants apeurés et pétrifiés dans la pierre et l'horreur de leurs émotions

Bill s'assit sur le sien.

« Pas de soucis! Ils ne sont plus conscients depuis longtemps, j'imagine ! » dit-il.

Mais à peine cela dit, une humaine revient à elle. C'était Lazy Suzan ! La pauvre était toute confuse et déboussolée.

« Ooorrrmph mes omelettes... elles ont... elles n'ont que deux faces… » râle-t-elle pendant que Bill la remet à sa place et la pétrifie de nouveau.

« Woops! Coucher! On retourne là-bas ! Mais Gravity Falls n'était que le début! Pour ma fête de mariage, nous répandrons le chaos sur le monde! » fit Bill en montrant le globe terrestre dans son œil. « Allez, les amis ! On a du pain sur la planche! Il faut façonner ce monde pour l'héritier à venir! » acclame-t-il en ouvrant le mur derrière lui pendant que les sbires s'envolent vers l'horizon.« **Cette dimension est à nous!** »

Puis il se détend et se retourne, imaginant son plan se dérouler à la perfection ! La terre sous sa domination, un prince pour les prochains mois à venir.

« Ah! Le pouvoir absolu ! » fantasme-t-il tout haut. « J'ai déjà des idées pour... » fait-il avant qu'un bruit de claquement l'interrompt.

Il voit ses amis se cogner contre une sorte de champs de force invisible, et les voit tomber par terre comme des insectes sous le pesticide.

« **QUOI!?** » s'indigne-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qui osé contredire ses plans? Alors il flotte vers là où ses monstres sont tombé et touche le champs de force qui ce trouble comme de l'eau au contact de son doigt. Bill compris qu'une barrière invisible autour de Gravity Falls avait pris lieu d'être et l'empêcher de répandre le chaos sur le reste du pays ou de la terre.

« Hmmm! Ça va être plus compliqué que je ne le croyais. » fulmine-t-il en réfléchissant.

« J'ai dû me casser quelque chose. » râle Tetinor.

« **Tu te tais!** » ordonne Bill.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la reine et sa dame de compagnie profitaient des bains. Oncle Ford les attendait, caché dans les halls. Ils espèrent que Ford avait un plan de comment sortir de la pyramide. Comme ça, ils réuniraient le reste des habitants et se révolteront contre Bill. Surtout que dans peu de temps, ça serait leur anniversaire ! Ils allaient avoir officiellement 13 ans et ils ne voulaient pas le fêter en pleine apocalypse. Mais pour l'instant, Mabel est juste inquiète pour les blessures sur le corps de Dipper. Comment Bill pouvait être aussi violent avec sa Reine ? Si c'est ça l'amour pour lui, elle n'ose pas imaginer la Haine. Par chance, Dipper est encore dans ses bonnes grâces donc ils ne craignaient rien pour le moment. Et Bill ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la présence de Ford (qu'il devait avoir remarqué) donc pour le moment, elle ne devait s'inquiéter que des blessures de son frère.

Mais alors que Ford patiente tranquillement dans le couloir, il est soudain attrapé par une immense main et, avant qu'il ait le temps de crier, il se retrouve dans une sorte de salon richement décoré et où un feu est allumé dans la cheminé.

« Qu- Quel est cet endroit ? » suffoque-t-il.

Puis il entend un air de piano qui est jouait en même temps que la voix de Bill chante :

_On s'reverra,  
Je n'sais quand, ni l'endroit  
Oh je sais qu'on s'reverra un beau matiiiiiinnnnnn !_

Puis Bill apparaît en jouant l'instrument.

« C'est quoi, ces simagrées ? » demande le scientifique même si il ne veut que cogner Bill pour ce qu'il a fait. « Où suis-je ? »

« Nous sommes dans mes appartements, Six doigts ! Au sommet de la pyramide ! Allez vas, assieds-toi, mets-toi à l'aise ! » propose Bill en faisant apparaître un verre à chacun.

Ford s'assoit sur le canapé derrière lui, préférant jouer le jeu de Bill pour l'instant. Bill boit une gorgée de son verre avant d'informer Ford.

« Sais-tu que ce fauteuil est un être tout à fait vivant ? »

Ford examine le canapé qui d'un seul coup tire la langue et le regarde. Sur ce, Ford sursaute hors de sa place et retourne debout.

« Je suppose que tu attendais timidement de me féliciter pour le mariage. Hhmm? » se moque Bill en flottant vers lui.

« Te féliciter ? » s'indigne Ford. « De quoi ? D'avoir traumatisé Dipper ? »

« Oh il s'en remettra ! » soupire Bill. « Après tout, c'était sa première fois. »

« **IL N'A QUE 12 ANS, BILL ! BIENTÔT 13 !** »hurle le scientifique.

« Awww l'âge ! Ça c'est bien une ânerie des humains ! » soupire le triangle. « Le principal, c'est qu'il ait l'âge de me donner une descendance digne de ma lignée, et bien que je n'en ai pas encore la preuve, je suis sûr qu'un petit prince est déjà en route. »

Ford se fige, horrifié, mais il se reprend vite.

« **Bill ! Assez jouer !** Si tu m'as gardé en vie en sachant que les enfants pouvaient me libérer, c'est que tu veux quelque chose que j'ai ! »

« Ah ! Vif comme toujours, Fordsy ! » rit le démon. « Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je me suis récemment fait un relookage multidimensionnel afin de pouvoir pleinement profiter de ma Reine ! Je contrôle désormais l'espace, la matière et maintenant que ce bébé stupide n'est plus dans mes pattes, le Temps lui-même ! » s'exalte Bill en montrant ses pouvoirs au scientifique. « Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas ! Tu crois que tes chaînes sont pénibles ? Imagine la vie en deux dimensions ! Des esprits plats dans un monde plat avec des rêves plats ! J'ai libéré ma dimension, Stanford ! Et je suis là pour libérer la tienne ainsi que celle de ma nouvelle Reine ! Cependant, il y a juste un problème. Il semble que mon pouvoir d'extension soit confiné derrière la limite magique de cette ville. » explique-t-il en montrant la situation. « Quelque chose m'empêche de sortir. »

« Incroyable! » marmonne Ford. « L'étrange loi magnétique naturelle de Gravity Falls!... j'ai étudié ça il y a des années… »

« As-tu trouvé un moyen de la vaincre ? » interroge Bill.

« Bien sûr ! Avec une simple équation, on peut régler le problème. Mais je ne te dirais rien du tout ! » s'agace Ford. « Surtout pas après avoir ce que tu as fait à Dipper ! »

« Arrêtes de le considérer comme ton neveu ! » soupire le triangle jaune. « C'est un prince d'une autre dimension qui n'a aucun lien de sang avec toi ! Écoutes-moi, Ford ! Si tu m'aides en me donnant cette équation, ta dimension pourrait enfin se libérer ! Tout deviendrait possible ! Je pourrais rendre ce monde plus amusant ! Un monde meilleur ! Une fête sans fin avec des invités éternels ! » s'émerveille Bill. « Plus aucune limite ! Plus aucune règle ! Mon héritier naîtrait dans ce nouveau monde merveilleux ! Et toi, Stanford ! Tu seras des nôtres! Tout puissant ! Plus grand que tu ne l'as jamais imaginé ! Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est ton aide. »

« Si tu crois que je vais t'aider, c'est que tu es malade ! » rage Ford. « Et si tu penses que Dipper te laissera élever l'enfant qu'il mettra au monde, je pense que tu te mets le doigt profondément dans l'œil ! »

Bill éclate alors de rire.

« De toute façon, je suis malade mon pauvre ami ! Et pour le futur prince à venir, tu peux me croire que Mason n'aura rien à dire sur son éducation. Et puis ce n'est pas grave ! Je peux facilement aller chercher cette équation directement dans ton esprit ! » rit Bill en voulant pénétrer l'esprit de Ford.

« **Pas si vite !** Tu connais les règles, Bill ! » s'exclame l'Humain, agaçant le démon qui reprend son corps. « Tu peux peut-être hanté mes rêves mais pour pénétrer mon esprit, je dois d'abord te serrer la main et te laisser entrer ! »

« Awww pourquoi tu prends toujours un malin plaisir à compliquer les choses ? » soupire Bill. « Bon ! Comme ma Reine tient à toi, je vais t'épargner. Mais ne te crois pas tirer d'affaire pour autant ! Tout le monde a un point faible et je trouverais le tien ! Tu me diras ce que je veux savoir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! »

* * *

Bill claque des doigts et renvoie Ford dans la chambre de Dipper. Le scientifique est un peu perdu… lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Il se tourne pour voir les Jumeaux qui sourient, rassurés.

« Oh te voilà, Oncle Ford ! » soupire Dipper (maintenant dans une belle robe mauve à brodures dorés en forme de pins).

« On a cru que Bill t' avait trouvé et qu'il s'en était pris à toi. » ajoute Mabel, également dans une robe en dégradé violet avec une belle broche en forme d'étoile filante.

Ford hésitait. Devait-il leur dire que lui et Bill ont eu une discussion? Que Bill avait remarqué que son pouvoir était délimité par la barrière naturelle de Gravity Falls mais qu'il lui demandait de le briser? Puis, repensant à ce que Bill lui a dit à propos de possibles héritiers, il préfère garder Dipper calme.

« Ce n'est rien. J'avais entendu du bruit et j'ai préféré venir me réfugier ici avant qu'on me voit. » répond Ford avec un petit sourire.

« Tu as trouvé une façon de nous tirer de là ? » demande Dipper, espérant.

« Pas encore mais j'y réfléchis. » ment Ford à moitié.

Les deux Jumeaux sourient à leur oncle même si celui-ci a le cœur lourd en voyant l'espoir des enfants alors qu'il n'en voit aucun pour les sortir de là.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard arrive le jour que les Jumeaux avaient attendu toute l'année mais qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas fêter là, maintenant, avec ce monde qui touche à sa fin. Leur anniversaire ! Ce 31 août où ils atteignent les 13 ans et devenaient de vrais ados. Mais au vu des circonstances, aucun d'eux ne voulait fêter cet anniversaire… sauf que en tant que Reine, Dipper savait que sa date d'anniversaire n'était plus inconnu de personne et Bill avait annoncé une grande fête en son honneur. Cela lui donne envie de vomir mais il se doit d'y assister.

Ce jour-là, Bill l'avait convaincu me mettre la plus riche de ses tenues, une magnifique tunique turquoise dans le style arabe à brodure dorée avec des perles et des pièces précieuses, surtout des émeraudes qui forment des pins sur sa poitrine, de longues manches tombantes presque jusqu'aux pieds avec des fils d'or et d'argent et Bill avait tenu à ce que ces cheveux soient tenu par une couronne de façon à montrer sa marque de naissance. Après un discours en son honneur prononcé par son 'époux', la fête avait pu commencé pour les monstres et elle bat son plein autour d'eux. Bill et Dipper se tiennent sur le piédestal sur leur trône, le démon observant la fête d'un air satisfait. Le jeune garçon, lui, ne montre aucune émotion même si le trône lui fait peur et l'écœure. Les monstres autour d'eux rient, boivent et parfois se dévorent entre eux, donnant des nœuds dans l'estomac de Dipper. Finalement, après 20 minutes, il se lève d'un coup.

« Excusez-moi mais je me sens pas bien… » s'excuse-t-il en quittant la salle aussi vite qu'il peut.

Les monstres l'observent avant de se tourner vers leur souverain qui sourit.

« Mes amis, je crois que nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous réjouir de l'arrivée d'un héritier ! » dit-il, fier de lui.

Les monstres l'applaudissent et l' acclament avant de reprendre leur fête.

* * *

Dipper s'enferme dans sa chambre pour respirer… mais lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il est surpris de voir Mabel et Oncle Ford devant un petit gâteau d'anniversaire en train de chanter 'Joyeux Anniversaire'.

« **Bon anniversaire, DipDip !** »s'exclame Mabel, faisant sourire son frère.

« C'est le tien aussi, Mabel. »

« Ouais mais en ce moment, c'est surtout toi qui doit te changer les idées. » sourit la fillette en courant le serrer dans ses bras.

Dipper sourit et serre sa sœur sous le regard attendri de Oncle Ford.

« Allez, viens ! J'ai réussi à faire apparaître ce gâteau grâce à mes pouvoirs et un peu de cuisine traditionnelle, alors on va voir si il est aussi bon que le chewing-gum de l'autre fois ! » dit-elle, faisant rire son frère.

Ford est rassuré de voir les enfants heureux pour ce jour spécial. Il craint que cela soit un des derniers instants de vrai bonheur que les Jumeaux auront dans ce monde en pleine apocalypse.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 4. Ford est libéré de sa forme statue mais Dipper et Mabel sont dans de gros ennuis. Maintenant Bill semble imbattable! Heureusement, il est encore coincé sous la barrière magique de Gravity Falls.**

**Encore un message secret :D S'il vous plaît essayez de les décrypter grâce à l'indice! C'est pas aussi compliqué que ça en à l'air. Utilisez ce site si vous voulez :**

**message secret: **w'zyliw o'znlfi, kfrh ovh zmmvzfc

vmhfrgv elroz Wrkkvi zevx fm yvixvzf

**(indice: staihous set à !hsabat)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un review :D**


	6. L'Héritier

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**WARNING! MPREG**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ****: L'Héritier**

Puis les premiers jours du mois de septembre passèrent. Les Jumeaux étaient maintenant des adolescents mais ce matin, Dipper ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait rendu le repas de la veille ce matin et cette sensation d'être dans les vapes et la tête qui tourne. Il suspectait que Bill avait dû empoisonné la nourriture mais cette idée lui paraissait stupide vu que Bill voulait qu'il soit en pleine forme.

Mais son état semblait s'aggraver lorsqu'il fut au milieu de la cours où Bill et ses monstres discutaient à propos d'une barrière invisible si il comprend bien. Il ne savait plus mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'ils se taisent.

« Bi... Bill ... je... je me sens... » tente Dipper mais avant qu'il ne le sache, il tombe dans les pommes, inconscient devant tout le monde.

« **DIPPER !** » s'affole Mabel en courant vers lui.

Les Monstres et démons s'écartent pour lui laisser de l'air et Ford (depuis peu accepté au milieu des monstres en tant que second et 'médecin' de la Reine) court les rejoindre pour vérifier l'état de santé de son neveu. Le triangle ne semble pas plus inquiet que ça comme si il s'attendait à ça et ordonne :

« Ramène-le dans sa chambre et vérifie si c'est ce que je crois, Stanford ! »

Le scientifique le fusille du regard mais le plus important pour le moment restait Dipper. Sans un mot, il sort en tenant le jeune garçon dans ses bras suivit de Mabel. La gamine ne comprend pas mais vu le regard de Oncle Ford, elle ne veut pas savoir ce que Bill veut vérifié.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dipper se réveille dans sa chambre, sur son lit et surprend Ford en train d'examiner son ventre avec un stéthoscope. Mabel observe son manège sans rien dire.

« Oncle Ford… » s'inquiète l'adolescent, annonçant à tout le monde qu'il est réveillé.

« Tout va bien, Dipper. Tu as juste eu un vertige. » rassure Ford.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'examine ? »

« Bill lui a demandé de vérifier quelque chose. » répond Mabel.

Ils se regardent, inquiets, puis regardent Ford qui range son stéthoscope en prenant quelques notes avant de sortir un appareil qu'il passe au-dessus du ventre de Dipper avant que celui-ci émette un léger bip régulier comme un battement de coeur. Soupirant, le scientifique range son matériel et se tourne vers son neveu, le visage assez sombre.

« Dipper mon garçon,… je suis désolé mais… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'affolent les Jumeaux.

« Tu es enceinte, Dipper. »

Aussitôt, Mabel plaque ses mains sur sa bouche et regarde son frère. Dipper devient pâle et manque s'évanouir à nouveau… si ce n'était sa sœur qui lui donne des petites claques pour le maintenir éveillé. Une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé, Dipper serre ses genoux contre sa poitrine et tremble en se retenant de pleurer.

« Il a réussi… » marmonne-t-il. « Cette face de nachos a réussi à me faire porter son héritier… » pleure l'ado.

« Je suis désolé, mon grand… » soupire Ford. « Si j'avais été plus attentif, j'aurais dû voir que c'est toi que Bill voulait… »

« **Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à voir en noir !** »s'indigne Mabel. « Je sais que c'est le bébé de Bill… mais c'est aussi le tien, Dipper ! » sourit-elle en prenant les mains de son frère. « **Tu vas devenir maman, Dipper !** »

« Mais Mabel… » marmonne son frère.

« Je sais que ça peut faire peur, DipDip, mais je suis là avec toi ! Je vais t'aider ! » promet Mabel.

Mais Dipper ne partage nullement son enthousiasme et se rallonge dans son lit, regardant le mur en face de lui. Mabel crut même qu'il s'est figé dans la pierre comme les habitants en forme de trônes avec son regard inexpressif et sa peau qui pâlit.

« Dipper? » appelle-t-elle inquiète mais son frère lui tourne le dos en se retournant sur le côté droit dans son lit.

Sa sœur comprit qu'il prenait mal la nouvelle. Stanford, voyant la situation, propose :

« Reposes-toi encore un peu, Dipper. On va te laisser tranquille. »

Puis il se lève en agrippant gentiment les épaules de Mabel, l'incitant à le suivre. Avec un dernier regard sur la reine, ses deux sujets quittèrent la chambre et ferment la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Une fois dans le couloir, Mabel s'inquiète de ce nouvel état de déprime que faisait son frère. Elle savait que Dipper voulait avoir une famille une fois ses grands projets réalisés et là il allait en avoir une. Certes, le père était Bill mais l'autre moitié des gènes, c'est lui ! Ou peut-être ce fut le fait que c'était un garçon et qu'il se retrouve dans le rôle ingrat de la femme et qu'il sentait que Bill l'avait une fois de plus humilié.

Et en pensant au loup...… celui-ci flotte vers eux et s'arrête devant Ford, puis il regarde Mabel.

« Tu peux disposer, Étoile Filante ! » ordonne-t-il.

Mais Mabel le fusille du regard avec un air de défi. Si ça concernait la nouvelle, elle voulait être au courant ! Bill n'appréciait guère ce regard ni cette attente entre eux-deux.

« **J'ai dit laisses-nous seuls !** » fit Bill en élevant la voix.

Elle regarde Ford qui la rassure du regard et sur ce, elle les quitte.

Dès qu'il sait la jumelle loin d'eux, Bill demande :

« Alors? Les engrenages se sont mis en place? Hhhmm ? »

Le scientifique le fusille du regard.

« Oui! On peut dire que tu as réussi ton coup, Bill! **Mais saches que je t'en voudrais pour ça! Je t'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!** »rage Ford.

« Oh ne me tente pas ! Ce jour pourrait arriver bien plus tôt que tu ne le pense, mon vieil ami! » se moque Bill. « Ah! Que de bonnes nouvelles que tu m'apportes, de savoir enfin mon règne dans cette dimension sauvegardé! » soupire Bill comme si il était soulagé d'un poids de ses épaules puis il fait apparaître un verre dans sa main et un devant Stanford Pines. « Alors trinquons! À ma reine et au nouvel héritier! » dit-il, levant son verre et le sirotant.

« **Attends!** »interrompt le scientifique. « Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas une héritière qu'il attend? Et si c'est le cas, que comptes tu faire? » s'indigne-t-il.

« Aww pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu joues les rabat-joies? » fit Bill, faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre. « Bon, je dois te l'avouer que je serais moins tolérant que ce bon vieux Dantes. Si il arrive que ce soit une fille, je me verrais dans l'obligation de disposer d'elle et donc de recommencer à zéro. informe-t-il, horrifiant l'humain. »

« Non tu n'oserais pas! Tu ... tu ne ferais pas ça! » s'indigne l'homme à six doigts dont cette soudaine réaction inspire Bill.

« Aww, serait-ce une faille que j'aperçois là, gros dur? Serais-tu près à échanger ta simple petite équation contre la vie de ta future "arrière-petite-nièce"? » demande Bill, jubilant et marquant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

« **Pas si vite!** »stoppe Ford. « Tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire un marché à l'aveuglette, Bill! »

« Aww ! Qu'est-ce que je disais, un rabat-joie! » rale Bill. « Très bien, Ford ! Ce sera comme tu voudras, mais saches que ma décision est prise! Moi, je veux un héritier dominant et pas une héritière à dominer ! »

Ford le fusille du regard alors que Bill s'éloigne vers la cours où les Monstres attendent des nouvelles. Il passe la foule sans montrer la moindre émotion, monte sur son piédestal puis il annonce:

« Mes amis, j'ai l'honneur et le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que notre Reine attend le second de la lignée Crypto ! »

Les Monstres l'acclament comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle alors que Ford semble furieux. Mais sans tenir compte du regard de l'Humain, il déclare :

« En cette occasion et vu que nous ne pouvons pas encore traverser la barrière de cette ville, je vous invite à faire la glus grande fête possible en l'honneur de votre futur Prince ! »

Les acclamations tels que « **VIVE BILL ! VIVE LA REINE ! VIVE NOTRE FUTUR PRINCE !** » fussent de toute part et la fête reprend plein pot, ce qui agace Ford qui décide de retrouver Mabel dans sa chambre. Il la trouve en train de dessiner son cher Dandinou. La pauvre s'inquiétait pour son petit cochon. Où est-il en ce moment ? Allait-il bien ou avait-il servit de repas à un de ces monstres ? Elle est sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle remarque la présence du vieil homme.

« Oncle Ford ? »

« Mabel, est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Que tu aiderais Dipper avec son bébé? »

« Bah… oui, bien sûr que je le pensais vraiment. » dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

« Parfait ! Alors je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, forçant sa nièce à se redresser. « Tu vois, comme tout les tyrans, Bill veut un héritier pour son trône. Et surtout pas d'une héritière ! »

« Mais il peut pas choisir si Dipper aura un petit bébé garçon ou un petit bébé fille ! »

« Bien entendu qu'il ne le peut pas. C'est un pile-ou-face qu'il ne peut pas contrôler. Mais si il s'avérait que Dipper donnait naissance à une fille, il la tuerait sans hésiter et essayerait d'avoir un nouvel héritier. »

« **Mais il ne peut pas faire ça !** »s'horrifie Mabel.

« Malheureusement, si… » soupire Ford. « C'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! À la naissance du bébé, si c'est une fille, nous devrons la protéger de Bill quoi qu'il arrive ! Avec un peu de chances, elle possédera les pouvoirs de Bill et de Dipper et sera donc plus puissante que son père. Elle pourrait peut-être nous aider à nous enfuir. »

« Tu crois ? »

« C'est une possibilité. Mais le plus important sera surtout d'empêcher Bill de la tuer. »

Mabel regarde son oncle, perturbée,… puis elle le regarde, déterminée, et hoche la tête.

« Je te promets que si j'ai une petite nièce, personne ne la touchera ! **Elle vivra !** » promet-elle.

Ford sourit, rassuré. Au moins, si c'était une fille, le bébé serait en sécurité.

* * *

Le mois de septembre passa et Dipper entama sur son second mois de grossesse. Et au plaisir de Mabel (et surtout de Bill), l'ado (bien qu'avec les nausées et autres symptômes) n'est pas resté déprimé longtemps et avait repris le cours de sa vie d'otage. Maintenant qu'il avait réveillé certains pouvoirs, Bill lui avait permit certains livres de sort ainsi que de démonologie et, certaines fois, la reine avait un livre à sa main. Puis, si Dipper ne se sentait pas l'envie de lire, il se baladait dans le palais avec sa sœur et Ford ou sinon, vu son état, il faisait la sieste.

Pendant ce temps, Bill essayait de voir comment se débarrasser de cette saleté de protection naturelle. Il avait essayé de voler l'information dans le cerveau de Ford pendant que le scientifique dormait mais si loin toujours rien. Ford protégeait les données. Argh! Comme ça le mettait en rogne! Lui et ses sbires furent coincé ici dans cette ville en ruine! Mais bon, il devait voir le bon côté des choses. Une de ses ambitions s'était réalisé : maintenant il allait bientôt être père! Il espérait tout comme les autres démons à un garçon.

C'est en pensant à ça qu'il se rend dans la chambre de sa reine. Il voit l'adolescent endormi dans son lit, respirant très calmement, ne se doutant aucunement de la présence du démon. Bill eut une idée. Profitant que son épouse soit au pays des rêves, il allait posséder son corps ! Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de la condition dans laquelle le corps était vu que c'est un corps de demi-démon, alors l'embryon en développement ne risquait rien. Il abandonne son corps figé dans la pierre à côté du lit et son esprit envahit le corps de l'adolescent endormi. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux aux pupilles rétractées et brillant jaune, Bipper quitte le lit et la chambre.

* * *

Quand Mabel passe dans le couloir de la chambre, elle fut surprise de voir son frère debout.

« Hé Dipper! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? D'habitude, tu ne te réveille pas de ta sieste avant une bonne grosse heure ! » dit-elle en se rapprochant de la Reine (qui s'est arrêté et est dos à elle). « Allez, retournes dans ton lit. Penses au bébé ! » sourit-elle.

« Oh, mais c'est au bébé que je penses, Étoile Filante! » fit la voix de Bill à travers le corps de Dipper en se retournant. « Et je crois que lui et ma reine devraient prendre un bon bol d'air frais. »

À son horreur, elle voit les yeux de Bill au lieu de ceux de son frère et le sourire qu'il lui affichait.

« Bipper! » suffoque-t-elle horrifiée. « **Bill! Laisses mon frère se reposer tranquillement ! Il a besoin de force pour quand le bébé arrivera !** »s'indigne la dame de compagnie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ma famille ! Occupes-toi donc de tes affaires pour changer ! » lui répond Bipper en la quittant. « Sur ce, surveilles le palais tant que je m'absente un peu dehors. Sois utile pour une fois. »

Puis il disparaît hors du champs de vision de Mabel qui le fusille du regard.

* * *

Plus tard dans Gravity Falls, Gidéon s'ennuie un peu. Pas de personnes à harceler, pas d'ordres à donner, tous les réfugiés du Mystery Shack restèrent tranquille à moisir dans leur coin et ni Moos ni Wendy (qui avaient rejoint Oncle Stan) traînaient dans les rues à la recherche de munitions. En gros, il s'ennuyait à mourir ! Il avait voulu se rendre au palais mais de savoir Dipper être d'un rang supérieur à lui et Mabel qui tenterait peut-être de le tuer avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il se refusa cette option.

« **Piéton en vue!** » crie un de ses larbins et tous se ruèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

À la grande surprise de tous, c'est la reine de Bizzarapocalypse qui traîne les rues. Ce qui était surprenant pour Gidéon, c'est que Dipper traînait ici bas sans Bill ! Oh l'opportunité délicieuse de l'humiliation et du pouvoir!

« Spectrœil, passes-moi une tomate bien juteuse! » ordonne l'enfant aux allures de porcelet à son plus fidèle homme de main qui lui passe une tomate bien rouge et bien remplie.

Puis sans crier garde à sa victime, Gidéon la lance en criant : "**LONGUE VIE A LA REINE!**" jubilant déjà de voir la tomate écrasée contre la face de l'adolescent… mais à sa surprise, Dipper se retourne vite pour rattraper la tomate dans sa main à temps, le choquant lui et son équipe.

« Ah Gidéon. Tu ne seras qu'un éternel petit bambin! » fait la voix de Bill à travers la bouche de Dipper qui flotte vers la bande de délinquants.

Et c'est là que le gosse blond remarque les yeux étranges qui brillent.

« **Bill?** »s'horrifie-t-il avant de sourire nerveusement. « Oh mazette! Quelle surprise de te voir ici accompagné de sa majesté, notre Reine ! »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire! » sourit Bipper avant de fusiller le gamin du regard. « Alors évites de faire une chose dont tu regretteras les conséquences! » menace-t-il avant de jeter la tomate qui s'écrase par terre. « Regardez-moi ça ! Tu gaspilles de la nourriture en te prenant pour un grand manitou depuis que tu es sous mon contrat. Peuh! C'est vraiment donner de la confiture aux cochons ! » s'indigne l'adolescent possédé… avant qu'une vague de nausée ne le prend.

Il se retient de rendre son dîner mais impossible.

« **Passez-moi un sceau, bande d'incapables!** » ordonne-t-il aux prisonniers qui se dépêchent de lui donner le premier bac qui leur vient à la main.

Cela fait, Bipper vomit ce qu'il a sur le cœur, attirant les regards dégoûtés et curieux de Gidéon et sa bande puis, quand il eu finit, il se relève et se nettoie la bouche.

« Woops! » sourit-il avant que ses mains caressent son ventre. « Ce petit gaillard n'hésite pas à foncer dans le tas pour s'élargir. »

Gidéon comprit enfin.

« Oh! Mes félicitations à toi, Bill ! Comme à Dipper d'ailleurs! »

« J'aime mieux ça! » dit Bipper en le fusillant du regard avant de quitter ces porcs.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Bipper se rend à la limite de la ville où la bulle se manifeste quand les monstres essayaient de sortir. Il la regarde intensément en réfléchissant.

« Hhhmmm… comment faire ?… » marmonne-t-il.

Il commence à marcher en rond et cela dure une bonne demi-heure quand il arrête et s'appuie contre la barrière invisible. Il espérait tellement pouvoir la camper au plus vite ! Plus il y pense, plus les pouvoirs du corps qu'il possède se manifestent. La constellation sur le front brille et une énergie émane hors du corps et, lentement mais sûrement, la barrière s'éloigne de lui. Bipper ne s'en rend compte qu'une fois tombé au sol. Il grommelle en se relevant puis récapitule ce qu'il venait de se produire. La bulle avait donc bougé? Hhhmmm... il refit dans l'ordre ce qu'il avait fait mais, cette fois, il faisait attention et, en touchant la bulle (avec les pouvoirs activés), elle s'éloignait effectivement. Cela le faisait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Si il ne pouvait pas camper la protection, il l'élargira et c'est ce qu'il décide de faire !

Sur ce, il flotte entre ciel et terre avec les pouvoirs de son épouse et, en levant les mains, il élargit la barrière magique de Gravity Falls en riant machiavéliquement et il l'élargit jusqu'à ce qu'elle enveloppe la terre entière.

« **Ahahahahahahahah!** Enfin! Après tant de jours à nous inquiéter pour rien, j'ai réussi ! **Ce monde m'appartient!** » hurle Bipper, fou de joie.

Puis il baisse les yeux vers son ventre et le caresse en marmonnant :

« Ma chère reine, tu me comble désormais d'une joie immense et sans fin. Tu m'offres ton corps, ensuite un héritier et maintenant la terre entière! » finit-il de dire dans un rire fou et résonnant.

* * *

Ce rire sinistre résonne dans tout Gravity Falls, surprenant et inquiétant tous ceux qui l'entendent. Ford se rue à une des fenêtres, inquiet... lorsque Mabel entre dans sa chambre.

« Oncle Ford ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiète-t-elle.

« Je l'ignore, Mabel. » marmonne son oncle. « On dirait que Bill a trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaît... »

« J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait à Dipper. »

Ford la regarde et lui caresse les cheveux avec un petit sourire.

« Ne crains rien, ma chérie. Dipper porte son héritier. Tu peux me croire qu' il ne ferait rien qui puisse blesser le prince qu'il espère. »

Mais alors qu'il pense aux vraies origines de Dipper, il se fige.

« Oh non ! » s'affole-t-il.

Sans crier gare, il récupère la télévision qu'il a réussi à récupérer et à bricoler pour s'assurer que Gravity Falls restait sous la bulle de protection. Mabel s'approche quand il l'allume et l'écran montre une Gravity Falls couverte de rouge... puis de petits points commencent à sortir des limites de la ville.

« Oh non... » suffoque Ford. « Il a réussi à contourner la barrière de Gravity Falls... »

« Mais je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. » s'inquiète Mabel en regardant les bizarreries sortir de la ville.

« Bill a dû utiliser les pouvoirs de Dipper pour quitter les limites de Gravity Falls. »

Mabel suffoque à l'idée que d'autres personnes vivent ce qu'ils vivent actuellement.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entend des pas dans le couloir et va voir avec son oncle. Ils voient Bipper qui avance calmement, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. À ce sourire, Mabel voit rouge et court le rejoindre.

« **BILL !** »hurle-t-elle en le rejoignant, le forçant à se retourner.

« Oh, Étoile Filante... » soupire-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça !? Dipper ne t'aurait jamais permis de faire ça ! »

« Quoi donc ? Élargir notre royaume ? » rit Bill.

« Dipper n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! »

« Aww ! Voyons, lui en veut pas ! Mon beau sapin était encore endormi, j'ai pas osé le réveiller. » sourit Bipper.

À ses mots, Ford compris. Bill s'est emparé du corps de Dipper pendant que son neveu dormait ! Il s'énerve en se rappelant des fois où Bill lui a fait le même tour.

« C'est bien toi! De posséder les autres à leur plus faible! » s'indigne le scientifique.

« Aww on est jaloux? » se moque l'ado possédé.

« **Ne me tentes pas, Bill!** »menace Ford.

« Ah bouhouhouhou! » se moque Bipper en faisant semblant de pleurer. « Il oserait s'en prendre à "son neveu" et à un pauvre petit bébé sans défense! Oh Stanford, n'as-tu donc pas de cœur? » dit-il en faisant la moue.

C'est vrai que si Dipper n'était pas enceinte, il lui aurait fait voir de toute les couleurs à ce démon ! Mais même là, il risquerait de blesser son neveu. Saleté de Bill qui le menait en bateau !

« Bon bah c'est pas tout ça! Mais Il me faut maintenant annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes amis et je vous rends ma tendre épouse. »

D'un geste violent, il pousse Mabel puis s'éloigne vers la cours où tous s'inclinent en voyant Bipper. L'adolescent possédé décolle vers le sommet du piédestal et déclare de la voix de Bill.

« Chers amis ! Une nouvelle fois grâce à notre bien-aimée Reine, nous allons pouvoir avancer !** La bulle qui nous enfermait englobe maintenant la terre et nous permet de continuer à répandre notre Bizarrapocalypse sur toute cette planète !** »

Les monstres se mettent à hurler de joie et applaudissent leur reine possédée avant que Bill continue :

« Maintenant, montrons à ce monde ce qu'est la Bizarrapocalypse ! Prenez de l'avant, je vous rejoins vite ! »

Les monstres et démons acclament avant de se lancer à la conquête de leur nouveau terrain de jeu pendant que Bipper descend du piédestal et rejoint le sol. Il retrouve Mabel et Ford dans le couloir qui le fusillent du regard.

« Tout va bien ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Je vous le rend ! Il n'aura plus qu'à s'occuper de notre Héritier! »

Avec un dernier sourire, Bill libère le corps de son épouse qui gémit en se laissant tomber dans les bras de sa sœur. Ricanant, le démon les laisse et va profiter de la "fête".

* * *

Dipper revient lentement à lui en se massant le front. Il sourit en voyant sa sœur devant lui... mais elle pleure.

« Que ... que s'est-il passé? Bill a tué le bébé? » panique-t-il en se relevant à une telle vitesse.

« Non mais... c'est de la même gravité, Dipper. » tente d'expliquer son oncle mais Mabel s'y prend à l'avance.

« Bill s'est servi de toi pour agrandir la barrière magique de Gravity Falls! Maintenant c'est le monde entier qui subit l'apocalypse! »

« **QUOI?** » s'horrifie l'ado en courant vers une fenêtre et scrutant l'horizon.

Il est rejoint par Ford et sa sœur

« Mais ... comment est-ce possible ? J'étais dans ma chambre et je me reposais... je me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé ensuite… »

« C'est normal: Bill t'a possédé dans ton sommeil. Et en prenant possession de ton corps, il a prit aussi possession de tes pouvoirs. » fit le scientifique.

« Ça veut dire que des centaines et des milliers de personnes vont souffrir à cause de moi ? » s'affole Dipper.

« Non, Dipper! Des gens vont souffrir à cause de Bill! Pas de toi! » s'indigne Ford. « Ne t'inquiète pour les erreurs de Bill ! Pour l'instant, tu dois t'inquiéter pour toi et ton bébé ! D'accord ? Pense à lui avant toute autre chose !»

Dipper semble encore mal à l'aise de parler du bébé même si il s'était calmé… mais il baisse les yeux vers son ventre, pose ses mains dessus… puis il sourit en hochant la tête. La famille qui lui reste lui sourit et Mabel court le serrer aussi fort qu'elle peut dans ses bras.

« T'inquiète pas, DipDip. Je suis là et je t'aiderais quoi qu'il arrive. »

Ford sourit en voyant les Jumeaux ensemble, prêts à tout affronter pour aider l'autre et ce bébé naîtrait peut-être en pleine apocalypse mais dans une famille aimante… mais tout les trois ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir les monstres et Bill s'éloigner dans le ciel en riant, prêts à répandre leur Bizarrerie à travers la planète. Attristés, ils regardent tous le ciel, Ford caressant les cheveux des Jumeaux. Cette fois, ils pouvaient le dire : c'était la fin du Monde comme ils le connaissent. Désormais, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent et Janvier arriva vite. Comme si le fait d'accepter sa grossesse l'avait aidé, le ventre de Dipper s'était arrondi, montrant qu'il attendait bien un bébé... même si la taille de son ventre l' inquiétait. Il lui semblait bien trop gros pour un seul bébé…

« C'est peut-être un gros bébé ! » dit Mabel en haussant les épaules pendant qu'elle s'amuse à dessiner sur la peau tendue de son frère.

« Parle pas de malheur ! » s'agace Dipper. « Déjà que je suis un garçon et un peu jeune pour avoir un bébé, si en plus il est taille XXL... » soupire-t-il en caressant son ventre.

« Désolé DipDip mais c'est soit un gros bébé soit il y en a plusieurs. »

« Des jumeaux comme nous ? »

« On dit que ça arrive. » dit Mabel en haussant les épaules.

Assis dans un coin à relire un de ses journaux, Ford sourit en les entendant parler du bébé. Depuis que la Bizarrapocalypse avait envahi le monde, Dipper et Mabel parlaient plus sérieusement du bébé, de possibles noms, Mabel tricotait des vêtements pour son neveu ou sa nièce et, depuis que les premiers mouvements avaient été perceptibles, ils étaient plus que impatient de le voir.

* * *

Soudain, ils entendent les monstres qui rentrent après avoir répandu leurs bizarreries et ils savent que cela voulait dire que Bill allait venir les voir. Mabel range ses crayons pendant que Dipper se redresse en recouvrant son ventre avec sa tunique. Quelques instants plus tard, Bill entre dans la chambre et Dipper pose instinctivement ses mains sur son ventre. Il était hors de question qu'il touche son ventre ! À vrai dire, Bill profitait de chaque sieste de Dipper pour prendre possession de son corps afin de parler au bébé et même pour le sentir croître dans le corps de sa Reine. C'est pourquoi il était au courant d'une chose que sa Reine ignorait et, jusque là, ça l'avait amusé mais toute cette inquiétude n'était pas bon pour son futur héritier.

« Calme-toi, ma Reine ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, à toi ou à tes sujets. » dit-il même si ça ne les calme pas. « En faites, je suis venu pour t'éclairer sur ce que tu crains en ce moment. »

« Pardon ? » s'étonne Dipper.

« Tu t'interroge sur notre futur enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je peux te rassurer, ce ne sera pas un bébé imposant mais deux bébés de tailles identiques. » dit Bill.

À cette révélation, Dipper et Mabel se figent, se regardent et s'échangent un sourire avant que Dipper ne baisse les yeux vers son ventre en le caressant.

« Des jumeaux… » sourit Dipper.

« Tout comme nous, DipDip ! » s'émerveille Mabel.

« Peut-être… » marmonne Bill en levant les yeux devant une telle joie. « Mais ne t'attache pas trop, mon beau sapin. Tu n'auras pas à t'occuper d'eux ! »

« Quoi !? » suffoquent les jumeaux, Ford étant choqué mais ne disant aucun mot.

« Tu t'imaginais quoi, mon beau sapin ? » rit Bill. « Que tu allais faire comme ta mère et t'occuper de mon héritier? Niet, ma reine! Dès qu'ils seront nés, mon héritier sera confié à des personnes de confiance qui l'élèveront afin qu'il puisse gouverner cette dimension lorsque je partirais en conquérir d'autre. Quant au deuxième, il ne me sera d'aucune utilité alors pourquoi garder une bouche à nourrir en plus? »

Dipper s'horrifie en comprenant que Bill allait le séparer d'un de ses enfants et tuer l'autre. Alors que le démon s'apprête à sortir en disant qu'il veut s'amuser un peu pour décompresser, Dipper bondit hors de son lit et lui attrape les mains en hurlant :

«** NON !** Bill, je t'en prie ! Ne tue pas un de mes bébés ! Si tu veux en élever un pour être ton héritier, très bien, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi l'autre ! S'il te plaît !… »

Il a tellement peur pour son deuxième enfant qu'il pleure en tremblant, prêt à supplier Bill à genoux. Le démon le fixe, intrigué que son épouse soit autant attaché à ces enfants… puis il hausse les épaules.

« Bon fort bien, fort bien. Je te laisserais le deuxième jumeau, mon beau sapin, mais le premier sera mon héritier ! »

Dipper sourit, fou de joie et soulagé.

« Merci, Bill ! Merci ! » sourit le jeune garçon en caressant son ventre rond. « Mais… tu sais si ce sont des garçons, des filles ou si ils sont comme moi et Mabel ? » interroge-t-il.

« Je vois les choses qui existent ce qui me permet de voir les deux vies en toi mais je suis incapable de te dire leur sexe. Tu devras attendre la naissance pour le savoir, ma reine. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Bill sort de la chambre et Mabel peut enfin sauter au cou de son frère.

« T'es trop fort, DipDip ! Tu vas avoir des jumeaux ! » gazouille-t-elle, faisant rougir l'adolescent qui sourit.

« Bravo, Dipper ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un arriver à convaincre Bill de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. » félicite Ford.

« C'est peut-être parce que je suis sa Reine. » sourit Dipper en haussant les épaules.

Mabel rit puis elle propose aussitôt de faire des petits vêtements assortis pour le peu de temps que les jumeaux passeront ensemble après leur naissance. Ford sourit en observant ses neveux s'extasier de l'arrivée des jumeaux.

* * *

Quatre mois s'écoulèrent encore paisiblement et le mois de Mai arrive. Le ventre de Dipper était maintenant rond et lourd des deux jumeaux et, vu son âge et sa taille, c'était difficile pour la Reine de se déplacer alors il passait plus de temps dans sa chambre en train de faire la sieste ou en train de lire mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'errer parfois dans la pyramide avec sa sœur et son oncle qui restaient toujours non loin de lui au cas où.

Aujourd'hui, le 4 Mai, Dipper semblait refusé de rester tranquille, caressant son ventre où ses jumeaux semblent peser une tonne. Vêtu d'une tunique bleue en soie et couverte de fils dorés (relevé pour qu'il puisse voir son ventre et les rares mouvements des jumeaux) ainsi que d'un large pantalon de soie noir, il s'observe dans le miroir lorsque Mabel entre, vêtue d'un ensemble rose avec une large étoile dorée sur la ceinture de sa jupe.

« Hé, ça va, DipDip ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« Dis, Mabel… tu penses que ça ira pour la naissance des Jumeaux ? » marmonne-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Tu sais, Bill part tout les jours pour répandre sa bizarrerie alors, à moins que t'accouche en pleine nuit, il y aura que moi et Oncle Ford mais ça a pas l'air de lui faire peur. »

« Il a assez de doctorats pour faire ce qu'il veut, Mabel. » rit Dipper.

« Bon ! Ça te dit de faire un tour ou je dessine sur ton ventre ? » demande sa sœur.

« J'ai envie de bouger aujourd'hui. » répond-t-il en remettant sa tunique convenablement.

« Bon bah en route ! On va retrouver Oncle Ford ! » sourit l'adolescente en aidant son frère à se relever.

Et tous deux sortent dans le couloir.

* * *

Après avoir retrouvé leur oncle, les deux jumeaux bavardent avec lui dans le couloir, cherchant toujours un moyen de s'échapper de cette pyramide ou de vaincre Bill. Mais alors que Ford explique ce qu'il a découvert sur cette pyramide, Dipper ralentit, laissant son oncle et sa sœur avancer, avant de s'arrêter pour prendre appuie sur un meuble en serrant son ventre en respirant. Il venait de ressentir une violente crampe dans son ventre mais il ne s'affole pas car cela faisait quelques semaines que les deux bébés manquaient de place alors certains mouvements pouvaient être douloureux. Il masse son ventre pour les calmer puis rejoint son oncle et sa sœur.

« Et il y a aucun autre moyen de battre Bill ? » demande Mabel.

« Pas que j'en connaisse pour le moment… » soupire Ford. « Mais cette pyramide entière repose sur l'énergie de Bill donc j'espère qu'en comprenant comment la faire disparaître, je pourrais trouver un moyen de battre Bill. »

« En utilisant une logique inversée ? » demande Dipper, intrigué.

« Oui, c'est l'idée, Dipper. Donc, si je trouve la fréquence énergétique inverse à celle de la pyramide, je pourrais peut-être la détruire et affaiblir Bill. »

Ford commence une série d'explication scientifique complexe mais même si ça l'intéresse, Dipper ne l'écoute pas. Les bébés recommencent à s'agiter et une nouvelle crampe le prend au ventre, le forçant à respirer profondément pour calmer la douleur. C'est Mabel qui remarque l'état de son frère en premier.

« Dipper ? » s'inquiète-t-elle en le rejoignant, intriguant Ford. « Ça va ? »

« O… oui… ça va… » souffle Dipper en essayant de calmer la douleur. « Je… je dois juste… reprendre… mon souf…** Aaah !** »

Dipper hurle en attrapant son ventre, affolant Mabel et Ford qui le rejoignent aussitôt. Sa sœur l'attrape pour l'empêcher de tomber et son oncle commence à examiner son ventre… puis le scientifique pâlit.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est le moment ! »

« Le moment ? Pour quoi ? » s'inquiète Mabel.

« Les bébés, Mabel ! » répond simplement Ford.

Dipper et Mabel se figent mais l'adolescent grimace et pose un nouveau cri à une nouvelle contraction qui pousse violemment un des bébés dans son ventre. Ford le récupère dans ses bras et court vers sa chambre, suivit par Mabel. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à manquer de place dans son ventre, Dipper réalise à quel point ils semblent gros par rapport à lui qui n'a que 13 ans. Serrant les dents et berçant presque son ventre, il espère pouvoir être capable de leur donner la vie.

* * *

Dès qu'ils sont revenus dans la chambre, Ford avait vêtu Dipper d'une chemise de nuit pour rendre l'épreuve plus confortable puis il ne restait plus qu'à attendre car l'adolescent n'avait pas encore perdu les eaux et sa dilatation n'est pas assez importante. Il devait rester là. Enfin, il préparait de quoi il aurait besoin pour la naissance mais sinon il restait là à attendre… mais ça le dérangeait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir plus tôt. Surtout avec Dipper qui souffrait à chaque contraction.

« Oh mon... pourquoi je peux pas encore accoucher? » râle Dipper sous la douleur.

« Même si ils sont prêts, ton corps ne l'est pas encore, Dipper. Et tant que tu n'auras pas perdu les eaux, ils ne pourront pas sortir. » explique Ford en arrangeant les cheveux trempés de sueur de son neveu. « Il faut attendre que tout soit prêt pour qu'ils naissent sans risque pour toi ou pour eux. »

Dipper regarde son oncle, inquiet en respirant profondément... mais il a confiance en Ford. Il sait que ses enfants et lui ne risquent rien tant qu'il serait là. Il l'espère en tout cas… Mabel revient alors dans la chambre avec une bassine d'eau chaude et plusieurs serviettes que Ford récupère pour mettre sous les jambes de Dipper. L'adolescent grimace sous une nouvelle contraction lorsque sa sœur le rejoint.

« Ça va aller, mon DipDip. » assure-t-elle en lui prenant la main. « On va bientôt rencontrer tes bébés ! » gazouille-t-elle en collant son front à celui de son frère.

Dipper pousse un petit rire à la joie de sa sœur. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour voir le bien partout.

* * *

Il fallut attendre plusieurs heures durant lesquelles les contractions devenaient de plus en plus fortes et un des bébés était près à naître dès que ça lui serait possible. Afin de garder son frère calme, Mabel berce doucement Dipper à chaque fois qu'il sent une nouvelle contraction et cela lui permet de rester serein et de lui faire un peu oublier la douleur... lorsque d'un coup, il attrape violemment le bras de sa sœur, sentant une contraction plus violente le parcourir et il perd enfin les eaux. La douleur lui semble alors insupportable !

« **AHHHHH ! ONCLE FORD ! MABEL ! **» hurle Dipper en aillant l'impression qu'on le coupe en deux.

Le scientifique se rue alors pour voir, et effectivement, le liquide amniotique coulait et la dilatation fut assez grande.

« Ok, Dipper, le travail commence. Alors écoutes chacune de mes instructions! » dit Ford en se plaçant devant l'entrejambe du garçon.

Celui-ci hoche de la tête bien que paniqué et sa sœur allait rester près de lui et commence à lui prendre la main.

« Ok. Pour l'instant, respire ! Fais comme moi, inspire à fond. » dit Ford en montrant l'exemple. « Et expire le tout. » finit-il en expirant l'air. « Et continues comme ça. »

Sur ce, l'adolescent s'y met. Il inspire et respire plusieurs fois d'affilée.

« C'est bien. » félicite son oncle. « Et dès que la prochaine contraction te frappe, tu bloques ta respiration et tu pousse en te pliant vers moi. Il faut presque que ta tête touches tes genoux ! D'accord, mon garçon? »

La reine hoche de la tête mais Mabel le sent paniqué avec sa main tout moite qui la serre.

« Et moi je fais quoi? » demande Mabel.

« Toi, tu restes près de lui, tu l'encourages et tu l'aides à pousser en appuyant ton bras légèrement dans son dos pour lui donner un maintien dans la poussé. » indique Ford.

Elle a à peine le temps de hocher la tête que son frère se met à hurler sous une nouvelle contraction.

« Économise tes forces, Dipper ! Pousse, mon grand ! » encourage Ford.

Dipper inspire profondément et pousse de toutes ses forces comme son oncle lui a dit, aidé par Mabel. Elle le sent qui serre fort sa main en tremblant sous la douleur pendant la poussée et s'inquiète un peu... mais son frère est plus fort qu'il en avait l'air.

Après la contraction, Dipper se permet enfin de respirer en s'allongeant sur les oreillers et pleure de douleur surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que les bébés soient pressés.

« Très bien, Dipper. À la prochaine, tu refais exactement la même chose. » encourage Ford.

« J'y arriverai pas, Oncle Ford. J'y arriverai pas. » panique Dipper, surtout sous la douleur qui lui semblait être insurmontable.

« Bien sûr que si, tu le peux, Dipper ! Allez courage ! Le premier jumeau ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître. »

« Allez, mon Dipper ! C'est toi le meilleur ! Tu vas les avoir, tes bébés ! » encourage Mabel en lui épongeant le front.

Son frère essaie de respirer convenablement avant qu'une nouvelle contraction ne le force à reprendre son devoir de parents. Il ne peut tenir un léger hurlement en sentant le premier des jumeaux descendre enfin avec les poussés qu'il donne mais il se doit de continuer non seulement pour rester en vie mais aussi pour ses enfants.

* * *

Plusieurs heures passent encore avant que Dipper hurle en sentant enfin le premier qui émerge de son corps.

« **Oncle Ford !** »hurle-t-il.

« Calmes-toi! Calmes-toi, Dipper! Ce n'est que la tête qui sort. » rassure le scientifique. « Ça veut dire qu'on y est presque. Le premier bébé va pas tarder. »

« T'entends DipDip? Il arrive! » rajoute Mabel avec un grand sourire.

« Je ... je sais pas si... je me sens mourir. » geint la reine. « Comment vous faites, vous les femmes? » demande-t-il à sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'une contraction le prend et il se remet à pousser.

Puis une fois passé, il se rallonge en respirant et en suant.

« C'est comme... c'est comme pondre une pastèque… » pleure Dipper.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu vas pas mourir ! Et puis j'en sais rien moi. C'est toi qui a des enfants avant moi. » répond innocemment Mabel.

Dipper la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il doit encore pousser.

« Allez, mon grand! Vas-y! » encourage son oncle.

Hurlant sous la douleur, Dipper recommence à pousser aussi fort qu'il peut.

« Continue, mon garçon ! Voilà la tête ! Encore un effort ! » encourage Ford, une joie évidente dans la voix.

Mabel sourit en aidant son frère à se redresser pour pousser et lui serre la main en l'encourageant. Dipper doit reprendre son souffle pendant la contraction et reprend vite en hurlant… mais par chance, lorsque la contraction se termine, Ford annonce joyeusement :

« La tête est sortie ! Le premier est presque là ! Encore un effort, Dipper ! »

« Ça y est, DipDip ! Tu vas enfin rencontrer ton premier bébé ! » se réjouit Mabel.

Dipper aimerait pouvoir se réjouir mais les contractions s'enchaînent tellement vite qu'il doit recommencé à pousser, hurlant lorsque les épaules passent.

« Très bien, Dipper ! Continue, il arrive ! » encourage son oncle en attrapant une serviette pour récupérer le nouveau-né.

Puis enfin, dans un cri de douleur et sous les encouragements de sa sœur, il donne la dernière poussée et sent le premier jumeau glissé hors de lui, se mettant à pleurer de tout ses minuscules poumons. Dipper se rallonge en souriant. Ça y est ! Il l'avait fait, il venait de donner naissance à son premier enfant !

Il relève la tête vers son oncle qui nettoie le bébé.

« Voilà! Un sacré gaillard! » sourit Ford avec fierté et de joie, sachant que celui-ci ne mourra pas par la main de Bill.

« Un petit garçon, Dipper! Tu entends? » fait Mabel, folle de joie.

Ça y est ! Elle était tante ! Dipper lui sourit et pleure, fou de joie. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible et pourtant il entend bien son fils pleurer. Il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras maintenant en attendant que le deuxième se prépare. Ford termine de nettoyer le bébé qui continue de brailler et de s'agiter puis l'apporte à son neveu.

« Et voilà, mon garçon. » sourit le scientifique. « Un petit bonhomme en pleine santé et avec de très bons poumons. »

Bien que fatigué, Dipper ne veut que tenir ce petit qu'il vient de mettre au monde et, avec l'aide de Mabel, il se met assis et Ford lui dépose son bébé dans ses bras. Il était légèrement plus petit qu'un bébé normal, même pour des jumeaux mais le jeune garçon pense que c'est dû à son jeune âge mais ce qui intrigue Dipper, c'est son apparence générale. Le bébé était à moitié démon mais, heureusement, ce n'est pas un triangle comme son père. Le bébé est un minuscule être humain mais sa peau et ses cheveux déjà assez longs sont complètement dorés comme l'est Bill. Le petit continue de brailler comme pour se plaindre du monde extérieur où il vient de naître.

« Hé… chut, mon trésor… tout va bien… tout va bien… » chuchote Dipper en le berçant faiblement.

À cette voix qu'il connaît bien, le bébé s'arrête de pleurer et ouvre les yeux pour voir sa mère. Dipper et Mabel sont un peu inquiets de voir qu'il a également les yeux de Bill mais sur cette petite bouille, cela passe presque inaperçu.

« **Awww ! Il est trop mignon ! **» gazouille Mabel en s'approchant.

Le bébé la regarde, intrigué par cette fille qui lui sauterait dessus en faisant la gagate mais vu qu'il reconnaît sa voix, il ne s'affole pas. Après avoir observé les trois humains autour de lui, il rit et tend la main vers sa mère. Dipper saisit sa minuscule main entre ses doigts en souriant, attendri. Et lui qui avait eu peur de cette petite chose sans défense.

« Coucou, mini Bipper ! » gazouille la nouvelle tante en caressant la joue du nouveau-né.

« Mabel… » soupire Dipper.

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, regarde-le ! C'est toi tout craché, ce petit trésor ! » gazouille-t-elle en pinçant les joues du petit qui rit, amusé par les gagateries de sa tante.

Ford observe les jumeaux qui créent des liens avec le nouveau bébé ce qui le rassure. Il craignait presque que Dipper ne supporte pas avoir donné naissance à un demi-démon. Mais peut-être que leurs propres gênes de demi-démons les forçent à vouloir protéger le bébé… sauf qu'il est inquiet. Après cette naissance, il avait remarqué que Dipper perdait du sang. Certes, il y en avait toujours mais là, surtout au vu de l'âge de Dipper, c'était un peu trop. Mais il connaît son neveu, il sait qu'il risque de s'affoler et la panique n'avait jamais aidé dans des moments comme cela alors, il décide de ne rien dire à moins que cela devienne trop grave. Un deuxième bébé n'allait plus tarder maintenant et Dipper se devait d'être en forme pour le faire naître. D'ailleurs, il voit que le jeune garçon recommence à grimacer en prenant son ventre.

« De nouvelles contractions ? » demande le scientifique.

Dipper hoche la tête pendant que Mabel récupère le bébé pour le mettre dans son berceau le temps qu'ils s'occupent du deuxième jumeau.

« T'inquiètes pas, mini Bipper. On va juste s'occuper de ton frère qui arrive et on revient tout de suite. » gazouille Mabel en plaçant le bébé délicatement dans son berceau avant de partir pour aider son frère avec l'autre qui arrive.

Elle attrape la main de Dipper qui recommence à respirer en attendant la prochaine contraction pendant que Ford se remet devant lui pour accueillir le bébé et surveiller les saignements. Le jeune garçon tremble en serrant le poing de sa sœur et dès que la contraction le frappe, il recommence son manège infernal : respirer, bloquer l'air et pousser. Il espère que le passage du premier aidera le second mais, vu la douleur qui revient de plein fouet, ce n'est pas le cas.

* * *

Il se passe bien une heure avant que de réels progrès aient lieu. Dipper hurle en poussant aussi fort qu'il peut en ignorant que Ford s'inquiète non seulement pour l'enfant qui tarde à se montrer mais également pour lui. Le saignement était devenu assez important pour tâcher sa robe de chambre et Mabel l'avait remarqué. Mais elle connaissait son frère et, malgré qu'elle soit très inquiète, elle n'avait rien dit et continuait à l'encourager.

Après cette poussée, Dipper s'effondre sur les oreillers derrière lui et respire aussi fort qu'il peut, entendant à peine Ford annoncer enfin :

« La tête commence à sortir ! Cette fois, on y est, Dipper ! La dernière ligne droite ! »

« Tu entends, Dipper ? » sourit Mabel, soulagé. « Ça y est ! »

Dipper la regarde, l' affolant quand elle le voit aussi pâle, et marmonne :

« Mabel… j' n'en peux plus… je vais mourir, Mabel… »

« Ne dis pas d'âneries, Dipper ! » gronde Ford. « Tu es arrivé jusque là alors tu ne va pas mourir ! Un dernier effort pour ton enfant, d'accord ? Il est presque là, Dipper ! Allez ! »

« Crie! Broie-moi la main si tu veux, DipDip… mais tu vas t'en sortir, okay ? » ordonne Mabel, les yeux brillants de peur et de larmes.

Dipper la regarde et, refusant de voir le visage triste de sa sœur après ce qui avait conduit à la Bizarrapocalypse, il rassemble toute ses forces et pousse en hurlant, libérant rapidement la tête de son enfant. Il entends à peine les encouragements de son oncle et de sa sœur, mais il reprend son devoir de parents en hurlant. Après plusieurs poussées où Dipper hurle de douleur et d'épuisement, il sent enfin le deuxième bébé quitter son corps. Pendant que son frère reprend son souffle, Mabel voit Oncle Ford qui soulève une petite chose couverte de sang et atrocement inerte… mais tous soupirent de soulagement quand il se met à pleurer après que Ford ait commencé à le laver.

« Ça y est, Dipper ! Il est là ! » gazouille joyeusement la nouvelle tante.

Mais quand elle se retourne, elle voit son frère tout gaspillé, tout décomposé. Il avait l'air d'un zombie agonisant.

« Dipper? » s'inquiète Mabel, ce qui attire l'attention de son oncle qui avance avec le bébé.

« Dipper! Ça y est! Voilà le deuxième petit garçon. » chuchote Ford en approchant le deuxième jumeau.

Le bébé ressemblait à son jumeau aîné sauf que lui, il était argenté de tout son corps. Le petit gémit et geint dans la serviette qui le maintient. Dipper se tourne vers eux, tout mollasson, puis en baissant les yeux vers son deuxième fils, il sourit. Il aurait aimé rire et pleurer de joie sauf que l'énergie lui manqua, mais ses proches voyaient la fierté immense dans ses yeux qu'ils traduisent à travers le sourire.

« Et regardes! » fit Mabel, attirant les regards curieux des deux hommes. « Il a six doigts! »

Stanford se fige en remarquant ce minuscule détail. Le bébé avait la même anomalie que lui ? Dipper arrive à pousser un petit rire et marmonne :

« Il a quand même quelque chose en commun avec toi, Oncle Ford… »

Mais alors qu'il souriait, attendri, Mabel s'affole en voyant Dipper devenir aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon.

« **DIPPER !** » horrifie-t-elle en essayant de le réveiller.

Ford lui confie le bébé avant de commencer à examiner Dipper, très inquiet. Mabel ne peut retenir ses larmes et tremble en voyant son oncle ausculté son frère.

« Tiens bon, mon garçon ! » marmonne-t-il en sortant différents produits de son sac avant de les administrer au jeune garçon. « Allez bon sang, tiens bon. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Bill revient dans la pyramide avec ses monstres et, bien qu'il n'ait pas été là, il a vu que sa Reine avait eu son héritier ! Comme il était plus dans les bizarreries et qu'il voulait aussi se garder la surprise, il fait appelé les sujets de sa Reine pour en savoir plus.

Lorsque Ford et Mabel arrivent dans la salle du trône au milieu des monstres, tous attendent la nouvelle avec impatience. Ford et surtout la jeune fille fusillent le démon du regard mais Bill semble s'en moquer royalement.

« Et bien ? » demande-t-il. « N'avez-vous pas une nouvelle pour moi ? »

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu demandes ? » rage Mabel en brillant sous sa magie.

« On calme son feu, l'Étoile Filante ! J'ai vu que ça avait commencé mais je tenais à me garder la surprise ! Alors ? »

Mabel regarde Ford puis le scientifique soupire et annonce :

« Ce sont deux garçons… »

« **OH ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Stanford ? Un héritier ! Quelle joie !** » jubile-t-il.

Les monstres acclament la nouvelle sans remarquer les mines sombres des humains et Bill annonce une nouvelle fête pour la naissance du nouveau prince avant de dire :

« Bien ! Si vous m'excusez, je vais aller féliciter moi-même ma Reine !… »

« **Dipper ne peut pas te recevoir !** »s'exclame Ford, jetant un froid soudain.

« Ah et pourquoi ? Tonton Ford a dit non à son petit neveu ? » ricane Bill lorsque Mabel hurle, au bord des larmes :

« **DIPPER EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR À CAUSE DE TOI !** »

Là, le silence se fait et tous se tournent vers Bill qui montre enfin une expression 'humaine' : le choc !

« Quoi !? » suffoque-t-il comme si il refusait d'y croire.

« Dipper a perdu beaucoup de sang et actuellement, il se bat pour rester en vie. » explique Ford. « Je t'avais dit qu'il était trop jeune ! Surtout pour des jumeaux ! **À 13 ans, son corps n'a pas supporté ces changements !** »rage-t-il en pensant à ce jeune garçon horriblement pâle dans son lit après avoir donné la vie.

« Et il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire pour l'aider ? » demande Bill assez calmement même si on peut entendre dans sa voix qu'il est inquiet.

« Personnellement, je ne peux rien faire. Mais Dipper le peut. Bien que ce soit la cause de son état actuel, son jeune âge peut permettre à son corps de guérir plus facilement avec les soins approprié. »

« **ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? QU'IL GÈLE ? RETOURNEZ VOUS OCCUPER DE MA REINE !** »rage Bill. « Et préparez mon fils ! Je viendrais le chercher un peu plus tard. »

« **Hé ! Mais Dipper a pas eu le temps de les voir !** »s'indigne Mabel.

« Bill, laisses l'occasion à Dipper de tenir ses deux enfants au moins. » intervient Ford. « Ton fils ne va pas s'évaporer ! »

Bill les observe avec un ton de défis... puis il soupire.

« Fort bien fort bien ! Mais vous avez intérêt à ce que ma Reine survive ! » rage Bill.

* * *

Ford et Mabel s'éloignent donc sans un mot et retournent dans la chambre de Dipper. Mabel court vérifier les jumeaux qui dorment l'un contre l'autre paisiblement avant de rejoindre son oncle. Ce dernier vérifie le pouls lent de Dipper. Le pouls est vivant mais faible et Dipper n'ouvre pas les yeux. Ford espère vraiment qu'il se repose et non qu'il est en train de mourir. Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait !

« Il va survivre ! N'est-ce pas, Oncle Ford ? » demande Mabel, les yeux brillant de larmes.

« Je ne sais pas, Mabel... » soupire Ford.

« Dis moi qu'il va s'en sortir ! » supplie la jeune fille. « Je t'en prie, Oncle Ford ! »

Stanford n'a pas envie de lui mentir et lui donner de faux espoirs... mais il sait que Dipper est fort. Bien plus qu'on lui accorderait. Il force un sourire triste et dit:

« Je te promet de tout faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Et je suis sûr que Dipper fait tout ce qu'il peut pour revenir parmi nous. »

Malgré ses larmes, Mabel sourit et serre son oncle avant de rejoindre son frère. Ford sait que si Dipper ne s'en sort pas, sa sœur ne s'en remettrait jamais.

* * *

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Ford et Mabel sont toujours au chevet de Dipper, la jeune fille à côté de son frère comme pour être sûre qu'il reste près d'elle. Vu l'heure et les émotions des dernières heures, elle s'était endormie, tout comme Ford.

Soudain, Mabel sent un mouvement sous sa main qui la réveille. Elle émerge dès qu'elle remarque qu'il s'agit de son frère.

« Dipper ?... » chuchote-t-elle, alertant son oncle qui la rejoint.

Le jeune garçon se met à grommeler en bougeant alertant sa famille puis, à leur grand soulagement, il ouvre les yeux. Dès que sa vision s'améliore, Dipper sourit en voyant sa sœur et son oncle.

« Mabel... Oncle Ford... »

« **DIPPER!** »sourit Mabel en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle peut.

« Woah! Doucement, Mabel! Il vient à peine de revenir parmis nous. » gronde gentiment leur oncle.

Sur ce, Mabel lui obéit et se défait de son frère qui lui sourit. Ford vérifie une nouvelle fois son pouls qui avait l'air un peu plus vif que la dernière fois mais encore un peu lent. C'était une assez bonne nouvelle car cela signifiait que Dipper récupérait de la vie.

« Où sont-ils? » chuchote-t-il doucement. « Où sont mes bébés? »

« Ils dorment paisiblement, ne t'inquiète pas. » rassure Ford. « On les surveille. »

« Et Bill? Il est rentré? » s'inquiète alors Dipper.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Bien qu'il ne dort pas, c'est le milieu de la nuit. » informe son grand-oncle. « Il te laissera tranquille. En plus qu'il sait que tu récupères de l'accouchement. »

« Je ne veux plus m'endormir, je suis trop excité. » chuchote la reine d'une voix faible et sèche. « Je veux voir mes bébés! Apportez-les moi, s'il te plaît. » geint l'ado.

« Je vais d'abord te chercher de l'eau, DipDip! » dit Mabel en ne pouvant supporter la voix étranglée et assoiffée de son frère.

Ford ne peut retenir un petit rire lorsque Dipper fait une grimace à la réplique de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers le berceau.

Dès que Mabel lui tend un verre d'eau, Dipper boit lentement pour humidifier sa gorge. Bien qu'il aurait préféré tenir ses bébés avant, il ne peut pas nier que ça le soulage de ne pas avoir la gorge comme du papier de verre.

« Alors ? C'est pas mieux comme ça, DipDip ? » sourit sa sœur.

« Ouais... Merci Mabel... »

« Pas de soucis, frérot.»

Alors que les Jumeaux se sourient, Ford s'approche avec les deux bébés dans ses bras. Dipper semble à la fois effrayé et impatient de voir ses enfants. Les deux petits commencent à gémir quand ils sentent quitter leur berceau et donc quitter leur sommeil. C'est surtout le bébé argenté qui a l'air de rouspéter beaucoup et qui commence à pleurer avant que son frère doré ne l'imite. Mabel rit à ça.

« On dirait Oncle Stan quand on faisait n'importe quoi au musée et qu'il se plaignait ! »

Sa remarque fait rire son oncle et son frère puis, le plus délicatement possible, Ford dépose les deux bébés dans les bras de la reine mère. Dipper sourit en tenant ses deux bébés contre lui. Deux versions miniatures de lui mais un était doré et l'autre argenté. En enlevant leur apparence qui donne l'impression que ces enfants étaient des jouets et leurs yeux de démons, rien ne montrait que les jumeaux n'étaient pas humains.

En sentant qu'il est dans le bras de sa mère, l'aîné se calme pour regarder sa mère alors que son frère qui n'a pas encore compris qui le tenait continue de pleurer. Dipper le berce doucement et lui chuchote doucement :

« Tout va bien, mon chéri… ne pleure pas, voilà… maman te tient… »

Mabel se retient de pouffer en entendant son frère se nommer lui-même 'maman', mais elle se doute qu'il a besoin de créer un lien avec son deuxième bébé qu'il tient pour la première fois. En entendant cette voix, le bébé se calme et ouvre ses petits yeux étonnés. Enfin, il voit sa maman devant lui et qui lui sourit.

« Coucou toi. » chuchote Dipper. « Désolé de te découvrir vraiment que maintenant. »

Le bébé pousse un petit cri de joie et lève sa main à six doigts vers le visage de sa maman en gazouillant joyeusement. Le jeune garçon lui sourit et embrasse la minuscule main, faisant gazouiller le bébé… lorsque le premier se remet à pleurer. Pendant un instant, Dipper et Mabel pensent qu'il est jaloux… mais Ford prend le deuxième petit en disant :

« Je crois que celui-là a faim. Et vu que celui-ci est arrivé après, je penses qu'il sera tranquille le temps que tu t'occupes du premier. »

Dipper rougit en se souvenant d'un changement de son corps qui l'avait un peu perturbé… puis il ouvre sa chemise de nuit et porte le bébé à sa poitrine pour le faire téter. Mabel gazouille de joie en voyant cette scène adorable. Dipper, un peu dérangé par ça, rougit et cache son fils et lui avec la couverture.

« Désolé Mabel, mais ça fait partit de mon espace privé. » dit-il simplement.

« Awww j' t'en prie ! T'as pas honte d'être une maman, quand même ? Mais ok ! De tout façon, j'ai un deuxième neveu ! » rit Mabel en tendant les bras vers Ford pour qu'il lui confie le petit argenté.

Le petit bonhomme la regarde, intrigué, mais comme il connaît Mabel, il gazouille en tendant la main vers elle. La nouvelle tante gazouille doucement avec le bébé en jouant doucement avec cette minuscule main à six doigts. Dipper sourit en les regardant tout en surveillant le bébé qui tète calmement contre sa poitrine et heureusement pour lui, ce demi-démon n'a pas encore de dent donc il peut profiter de son premier repas. Ford observe la scène, attendri, mais il voit que Dipper est encore pâle. Posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, il déclare :

« Je te conseille de dormir dès que tu auras fini avec lui. Tu es vraiment passé à deux doigts de la Grande Faucheuse. »

« Tant que ça ? » s'affole Dipper.

« Ton corps a mal supporté cette grossesse. » explique le scientifique. « Donc, quand les bébés sont sortis, ils ont provoqué un saignement abondant. C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouis et que tu te voyais mourir. »

Dipper pâlit mais Mabel les rejoint et s'exclame :

« Hé ! Sourit, DipDip ! T'es vivant ! Et t'as deux beaux bébés ! » gazouille-t-elle en soulevant le petit qu'elle tient. « Regarde-moi ces p'tites bouilles ! »

Mabel ne peut s'empêcher de couvrir son neveu argenté de bisous, faisant gazouiller le nouveau-né. Dipper sourit et termine de nourrir son premier-né et, une fois cela fait, il couvre sa poitrine et tapote le dos du bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il hoquette. Pendant ce temps, Ford a ramené le berceau près de Dipper.

« Comme ça, tu les verras dès que tu ouvriras les yeux. » sourit son grand-oncle en récupérant le bébé doré qu'il couche dans le berceau.

Mabel y met également le petit argenté avant de bailler sous la fatigue, faisant rire son frère.

« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, Mabel. » sourit Dipper.

N'ayant pas la force ni l'envie d'aller dans sa chambre, sa sœur le rejoint, monte sur le lit et s'endort dès qu'elle est contre lui. Son frère sourit puis, après un regard sur ses jumeaux qui s'endorment sous le bercement calme que provoque Stanford, il s'endort à son tour. Le vieux scientifique leur sourit puis, dès qu'ils dorment tous, il s'éloigne et reprend l'écriture du journal 4, un journal spécialement écrit pour la Bizarrapocalypse et les étranges choses qu'il observe dans cette pyramide. Il espère qu'à travers toutes ses observations, il trouvera un moyen de les tirer tous de là.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 :) Dipper est maintenant "maman" de deux petits garçons Jumeaux^^ On a un peu hésité mais au final, ça nous a semblé bien que Bill ait des Jumeaux. Puis ça faisait un clin d'œil à Ford et Stan à cause du petit à 6 doigts^^ **

**Voici un nouveau petit message secret :D N'oubliez pas d'essayer de les décoder :) Avec ce site: **

**message secret: **qh w'lqtxlèwh sdv pd ilooh, fh vhud o'rffdvlrq gh uhqwuhu fkhc wrl

**(indice: 3+ énnod a suon li ,xeurénég été a seluJ)**

**Voilà :D à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas le review :D**


	7. Le Défi

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Le Défi**

Le lendemain matin, tous se réveillent en entendant pleurer un des jumeaux. Dipper réagit en premier et s'empresse de regarder dans le berceau… mais quand il regarde, il voit que seul le jumeau argenté dort encore dedans. Ça veut dire que c'est le jumeau doré qui pleure mais où est-il? Ce n'est que lorsque Mabel suffoque que ça attire son attention. Il la regarde et regarde ce qu'elle regarde… et il voit Bill bercer dans ses bras son fils premier-né. Cela affole Dipper qui ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre de Bill, du moins quelle serait sa réaction face au fragile nouveau-né. Ford et Mabel paniquent. Qu'est-ce que Bill allait faire ?

« Hhmmm... » fait Bill pensif, intriguant la petite famille Pines. « Liam!** Voilà comment tu t'appelleras!** » conclut fièrement le père pendant que le petit se calme mais continue de geindre. « Liam Crypto d'Edelwood, futur Roi du Bizarrapocalyse de cette dimension ! » jubile le démon en levant son fils héritier au dessus de sa tête, presque comme pour remercier quelqu'un au-dessus de lui.

Dipper et les autres sont surpris par sa réaction presque humaine mais la Reine et nouvelle maman est rassuré de voir que son enfant ne risque rien. Le bébé gémit tout simplement parce qu'il ne connaît pas le toucher de son père.

« Liam, c'est un joli nom. » reconnaît Dipper en baissant les yeux vers le second bébé puis il sourit et caresse la petite joue argentée, faisant sourire le bébé. « Et pour celui-là ? »

« Tu peux lui donner le nom que tu veux, je m'en moques ! » dit Bill d'un ton net, presque tranchant comme un poignard et faisant sursauter les humains qui avaient commencés à se calmer.

Il arrache alors le vêtement que Mabel avait fait pour le bébé et, d'un claquement de doigt, le triangle appelle Pyronica et Kryptos qui attendaient près de la porte. La démone récupère alors le bébé qu'elle enroule dans un léger drap avant de s'éloigner hors de la chambre. Alors que Ford comprend à sa grande horreur, Dipper et Mabel s'interrogent du regard et la jeune mère demande :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'affole-t-il avant de hurler à Pyronica. « **RENDS-MOI MON FILS !** »

« Je t'avais prévenu que tu ne le garderais pas ! » grommelle Bill. « Il doit être élevé comme mon héritier ! Par des démons qui lui apprendront ce que c'est de gouverner un tel royaume ! »

« Non… » suffoque Dipper en secouant la tête alors que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Bill… il vient à peine de naître… il a encore besoin de moi… tu ne peux pas me faire ça… »

« Je t'ai déjà laissé ce moucheron qui aurait dû mourir ! » soupire le démon, agacé. « Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de pleurer ! J'ai encore été bien généreux de te laisser cet enfant ! »

Sans un autre mot, Bill se tourne et sort de la chambre en flottant.

* * *

Dipper secoue la tête en sentant ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et son cœur qui semble se briser dans sa poitrine. Bill venait de lui prendre son bébé ! Le bébé qu'il avait mit au monde la veille ! Il veut se lever mais Ford l'en empêche.

« Reste coucher, Dipper ! Tu n'es pas encore remis de ton accouchement. » ordonne-t-il en poussant doucement le jeune garçon sur son lit.

« Mon bébé… Il ne peut pas me prendre mon bébé… **BILL ! RENDS-MOI MON BÉBÉ ! LIAM !** » hurle Dipper en pleurant, incapable de supporter qu'on lui prenne son enfant.

Ford parvient à garder Dipper dans son lit mais le jeune garçon éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son oncle. Ford lui caresse le dos pour le réconforter et Mabel lui caresse les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, Dipper… » marmonne Stanford. « J'aurais dû me douter que Bill essayerait de prendre Liam dès que tu serais réveillé. »

Le jeune garçon pleure toujours… lorsque le deuxième jumeau se met à pleurer, attirant tous les regards vers lui.

« Ah ! Quelqu'un est réveillé ! » gazouille Mabel en récupérant le deuxième petit pour le passer à Dipper.

Le deuxième jumeau pleure, perturbé par la tristesse qu'il ressent chez sa mère… mais Dipper sait qu'il pleure surtout parce qu'il a faim. Il se recompose du mieux qu'il peut et prend son autre fils dans les bras mais une fois qu'il l'a, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer d'avantage et serre son second fils contre lui de peur qu'on le lui prend et l'embrasse sur la tête. Mabel et Ford ont le cœur brisé à ça. Ce jumeau, comparé aux autres de leur famille, était séparé le plus tôt de son autre, bien avant Dipper si il avait accepté l'apprentissage de Ford et bien avant Stanley qui fut séparé à deux reprise de Ford.

Mabel n'y tenait plus ! Bill avait dépassé les bornes ! Un mariage, c'était avant tout le partage alors que Bill ne faisait que prendre à son frère sans ne jamais rien rendre en retour ! Il avait détruit leur monde, il avait séparé leur famille ! Elle s'énerve tellement que son énergie magique sort de ses poings. Ne voulant pas perturber son frère, elle sort de la chambre, aussi bouillante de colère qu'une bouilloire sur le feu. Ford la voit partir mais pense que ce n'était que pour se calmer un peu avant de revenir, alors il retourne son attention sur Dipper qui se calme enfin et hoquette les dernières larmes qui lui reste.

« Comment vas-tu nommer le deuxième? » ose Ford.

Cela marche car Dipper le regarde avant de baisser les yeux vers son bébé argenté qui gémit toujours en serrant ses petites mains à 6 doigts. Il reste comme ça pendant un long moment avant de répondre :

« Leyford! » dit-il en relevant la tête. « Il s'appelle Leyford! » sourit-il espérant.

Ford reste interdit quelques secondes en réalisant que Dipper l'avait nommé comme lui et Stanley. Bien sûr, en changeant les noms pour respecter la tradition de nommer les jumeaux avec la même lettre. Si son frère s'appelle Liam, alors il devait s'appeler avec un nom qui commence par L. Ford se sent fier et honoré.

« Leyford d'Edelwood Pines, prince de l'avenir ! » dit Ford en caressant la tête du bambin argenté.

Dipper pousse un léger rire même si il doute que Leyford sera prince de quoi que ce soit mais, comme son bébé commence à vraiment pleurer, il découvre sa poitrine et permet enfin au bébé de téter… puis quand il se rend compte que Mabel n'est plus là, il s'inquiète.

« Où est Mabel ? » demande le jeune garçon.

« Je l'ai vu sortir tout à l'heure. » dit Ford. « Je pense qu'elle voulait se calmer un peu. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ? »

« S'il te plaît, Oncle Ford… » marmonne Dipper avant de baisser les yeux vers le bébé qu'il tient.

Stanford se lève donc et sort de la chambre pour chercher sa nièce… mais où avait-elle pu passer ?

* * *

Il longe les couloirs des deux chambres mais rien alors il décide de se rendre vers les couloirs de la salle du trône… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les voix de Bill et Mabel résonner de rage à travers toute la pièce. Ne voulant pas intervenir au milieu du vif, il reste en retrait caché dans les couloirs.

« **Il est hors de question que ce soit cette sale allumeuse ou cette face d'équerre/compas qui s'occupe de mon neveu, Bill!** »s'indigne Mabel.

« Parce que tu crois que tu as ton mot à dire, Étoile Filante? Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agit de mon fils! » répond Bill sur le même.

« Ton fils que tu as eu avec** mon** frère! Et je dirais même que tu as **forcé** à avoir, immonde porc! » rétorque Mabel.

« **Ne me tente pas, sale peste!** Si tu n'étais pas la jumelle de ma reine... » rage Bill qui semblait résister à la tentation de lui faire du mal. « Et vu que tu ramène le fait qu'il était d'une conception forcée, alors pourquoi défends-tu la cause de mon fils? Hmmm? Parce qu'apparemment tu l'aimerais si il ne venait pas de moi ! »

« Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il ait la moitié de tes gènes mais il reste mon neveu ! C'est Dipper qui devrait se charger de son éducation ! »

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon héritier soit un idiot qui s'émerveille devant la première licorne qui passe ! »

« **Hé! **»

Mabel se sent ragé à nouveau et à un tel point qu'elle se met à flotter sous la rage. Soudain, se rappelant de ses pouvoirs, elle sourit.

« Faisons un deal, Bill ! » propose-t-elle, choquant Ford et intéressant Bill. « Je te défis à un combat de magie ! Tous les coups seront permis ! Et si je gagne, alors Liam reste sous la charge de mon frère ! » propose Mabel.

« A-t-elle perdu l'esprit? » pense le scientifique caché.

« Hhhmmm... » jubile Bill qui avait une idée en tête. « Entendu ! Mais si je gagne, alors le prince poursuivra l'éducation que j'avais prévu pour lui mais, en plus, tu seras bannie de cette dimension et donc loin de ta famille! » fit Bill avant de tendre sa main illuminée de flammes bleues pour sceller l'accord. « Alors Étoile Filante, marché conclu? »

En une seule fraction de seconde, Mabel hésite mais, tout de suite, elle serre la main enflammée de Bill et la secoue.

« C'est d'accord! » conclue Mabel sûre d'elle.

« Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. » rit le démon triangulaire. « Rendez-vous dans 2 jours, là où les deux ravins forment l'ovni ! »

« C'est entendu ! » sourit Mabel, confiante.

Ford s'horrifie, sachant que Bill ne fait jamais rien sans rien et sans être sûr de pouvoir gagner ou tourner la situation à son avantage. Il devait avoir une mauvaise surprise pour sa nièce.

* * *

Sans attendre, il fait demi-tour et revient dans la chambre où Dipper termine de nourrir son dernier fils. Le jeune garçon sursaute à l'entrée soudaine de son oncle.

« Oncle Ford ? »

« On a un problème, Dipper ! » s'affole Stanford en s'approchant. « Mabel vient de faire un deal avec Bill pour récupérer Liam ! »

« Quoi ? Quel genre ? » panique l'adolescent.

« Un combat de magie. Le gagnant posera ses conditions. Si c'est Mabel, on récupère Liam. Et si c'est Bill, Liam reste avec lui et Mabel est banni. » explique le vieux scientifique.

« Mais Mabel ne maîtrise pas encore sa magie ! » s'affole Dipper. « **Elle va perdre, surtout face à Bill !** »

« Je sais! » panique Ford. « Surtout que tout les coups seront permis, Bill prendra certainement l'occasion pour tricher et ... »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il voit la reine bouger.

« Dipper, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » s'indigne-t-il.

« Je vais aller voir Bill et annuler ce combat ! » dit l'adolescent en voulant quitter son lit mais les douleurs de l'accouchement et son oncle l'en empêchent.

« Il est hors de question que tu quittes ce lit ! Ton corps récupère encore de l'accouchement et le moindre effort forcé pourrait l'endommager ! » gronde gentiment son oncle en replaçant la nouvelle maman correctement dans son lit.

« Mais ... mais Mabel… » s'indigne Dipper. « Je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur en plus de mon bébé ! »

« Calmes-toi ! On va trouver un moyen de l'aider. » assure Ford. « Il faut juste trouver une solution pour l'aider à vaincre Bill. »

Dipper s'inquiète en berçant Leyford qui somnole sans se douter de ce qu'il se prépare autour de lui... lorsque Dipper repense à quelqu'un qui aimait Mabel autant que eux (même si ses méthodes étaient discutable).

« Gidéon... »

« Quoi ? » demande Ford avant que Dipper (qui marmonnait jusque là) l'attrape par le bras.

« Il faut que tu aille en ville, Oncle Ford ! Et que tu trouves un petit garçon blond nommé Gidéon ! Tu dois le convaincre de nous aider ! »

« Mais Dipper, je ne connais pas ce garçon. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? »

« Il faut le convaincre, Oncle Ford ! Peu importe les moyens ! » insiste Dipper.

Ford comprend que ce jeune Gidéon devait tenir à Mabel et donc qu'il les aiderait. Mais il reste un problème.

« Bill ne me laissera pas sortir de cette pyramide sans bonne raison. » soupire le scientifique.

« Trouves quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Que tu dois récupérer des plantes pour me soigner ou que tu dois aller chercher quelque chose comme… »

Dipper s'arrête en se souvenant d'autre chose qui concernait Mabel.

« Dandinou ! C'est ça ! » jubile Dipper. « Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu vas chercher des plantes et Dandinou ! »

« Je ne penses pas que ça suffira… » soupire Ford.

« S'il te plaît ! Il faut essayer ! » insiste la nouvelle maman.

Ford hésite… mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Hochant la tête, il caresse les cheveux de Dipper en souriant puis sort de la chambre. Dipper sourit et baisse les yeux vers Leyford.

« Ta tante est totalement folle. » soupire Dipper en cajolant son bébé qui gazouille innocemment.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Ford avance dans les rues chaotiques de Gravity Falls. Il avait réussit à convaincre Bill qu'il devait récupérer des plantes pour soigner Dipper et le bébé et qu'il souhaitait aussi retrouver le cochon de Mabel, faisant celui qui n'était pas au courant pour le défi. Bien que Bill n'apprécie pas trop d'avoir à laisser son ancien pion sortir de la pyramide, il ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre Dipper. Il avait encore besoin de lui et si sa reine mourait dès la première ''portée'' qu'ils ont, beaucoup se moqueront de son choix d'épouse. C'était là-dessus que Ford avait joué pour obtenir l'autorisation de sortir.

Il avance au hasard, cherchant quelques bricoles qui pourraient lui servir mais surtout en cherchant le petit Gidéon. Mais où trouver ce garçon ? Mais pourquoi pas demander de l'aide à son frère ? À vrai dire, il ne sait pas ce qu'il en est advenu. Probablement mort ou figé dans le trône de Bill… Qui sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Il aurait aimé passer ses derniers instants avec lui quand même mais, tant qu'il était vivant, il s'occuperait des enfants. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les siens ! En parlant de ça, qu'est-il donc arrivé aux parents adoptifs des jumeaux? Sont-ils mort? Savaient-ils quelque chose à propos de la famille d'Edelwood? Tant de questions se firent dans son esprit lors de sa quête à la recherche de Gidéon… lorsque soudain, il se prend un fruit pourri à l'arrière de la tête. Alors qu'il essuie le jus, il entends des rires et voit de larges 4x4 se mettre autour de lui. Tous les occupants des véhicules sont des anciens bagnards… et un petit garçon blondinet se tient sur les épaules du plus grand. Stanford se demande de qui il peut s'agir lorsque des bagnards s'approchent.

« Regardez-moi ce piéton ! Haha ! Il a pas peur de tomber sur le shérif du coin ! »

« Crois-moi, ce vieux grigou se fiche royalement de qui est face à lui. N'est-ce pas,… Stanford Pines ? » sourit le gamin.

« Hum… on se connaît ? » interroge le scientifique, un peu perdu, tout comme l'enfant à cette réponse.

« L'Apocalypse t'a rendu amnésique, Pines ? Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle tenue ? Tu te la joue grand aventurier du temps ? »

« Je crois qu'il y a erreur… » marmonne Ford mais il n'a pas le temps de jouer. « Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, je dois trouver quelqu'un… »

« Ah oui ? » insiste le gamin en se plantant devant lui. « Et qui donc ? Il n'y a plus personne de vivants dans cette ville à part des monstres et tes rebelles, Pines ! »

Stanford fronce les sourcils en entendant que certains n'avaient pas été pétrifiés par les Globes-souris… puis il décide de profiter. S'agenouillant devant l'enfant qui fronce les sourcils, il demande :

« Écoutes, je cherche un garçon qui répond au nom de Gidéon. Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? »

L'enfant et les bagnards se figent et le petit bégaie :

« Mais… mais… mais Pines, c'est moi Gidéon ! Voyons, je sais que tu es vieux mais comment peux-tu oublier ? J'ai essayé de te voler le Mystery Shack de nombreuses fois afin de récupérer Mabel ! **Tu ne peux pas avoir oublier ça quand même !** » hurle Gidéon, semblant blessé.

Ford fronce les sourcils, se demandant comment cet enfant allait pouvoir aider Mabel… mais il comprend mieux pourquoi l'enfant pensait le connaître.

« Tu te trompes bien de personne, mon garçon. Le Stanford Pines que tu connais se nomme en réalité Stanley Pines et c'est mon grand nigaud de frère jumeau. » explique Ford en se retenant de rire. Le vrai Stanford Pines, c'est moi. »

Gidéon le regarde avec un air éberlué avant qu'il ne se gifle le front et laisse sa main glisser sur ses yeux.

« Bien sûr ! Des jumeaux ! Typique chez les Pines... » marmonne le gamin potelet à lui-même avant de reprendre son apparence de gros dur. « Bon! Le correcte Stanford Pines, saches qu'ici c'est moi qui fait les lois dans cette partie du pays sous l'autorité de notre roi Bill Crypto! Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Apparemment, tu m'as l'air presque sortie d'hibernation pour ne pas savoir ce que ton frère devient, me tromperai-je ? » dit Gidéon en se rapprochant de Ford.

« Effectivement! Je vis reclus dans la pyramide et je suis aux services de la reine Mason Crypto né d'Edelwood. » dit Ford.

Les hommes de main de Gidéon suffoquent en entendant la reine être prononcé et Gidéon est figé, surtout en se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dipper avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Intéressant! » dit-il avant de sourire. « Vraiment intéressant! Alors, étranger? Tu disais que tu voulais me voir? »

« Oui! Ma reine m'a dit de te parler pour défendre notre cause! » tente le scientifique.

« Pfff! Je défendrai nullement les causes de la reine! Sauf si mon souverain Bill me l'ordonne! Alors tu peux aller dire à ta reine qu'elle peut toujours aller se brosser ! » s'indigne l'enfant aux apparences de porcelet avant de tourner le dos à Ford.

« Même si ça concerne sa dame de compagnie, Mabel d'Edelwood? » retente Ford.

Et ça a eu de l'effet car il voit le garçon blond se figer, puis Gidéon retourne son regard sur lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ma promise, ma Mabel? » demande Gidéon, intéressé que l'homme l'implique dedans.

Ford commença à douter de ce plan, surtout maintenant qu'il savait presque que son frère se cachait avec un groupe de rebelles au musée… mais ce Gidéon avait un avantage ! C'était un infiltré de Bill ! Ils auraient cet avantage, alors se tenant au plan, il demande :

« Je préférerai continuer dans un endroit où on pourrait être seul et plus précisément à l'abri de tout regard, qu'il soit mortel ou divin. »

Gidéon le regarde intensément, étudiant ce jumeau inconnu, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les 6 doigts. Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part…

« Les journaux! » réalise-t-il d'un coup sans pour autant le faire paraître à son interlocuteur. « Ainsi donc, ce Pines serait l'auteur originel des journaux ? Hhmmm... voilà une intéressante excuse pour lui accorder une audience! »

Et en plus, cette audience aura pour sujet sa future épouse Mabel! Il n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser.

« Très bien! » sourit-il avant de montrer la voie. Suis-moi, Pines! »

* * *

Sur ce, Ford le suivit jusqu'à sa tente de télépathie qui lui servait de chambre et de bureau désormais.

« Alors ? » demande Gidéon en entrant dans la tente et en s'installant à la table. « Quelles sont les nouvelles au palais? La dernière fois que le couple royal m'a informé, la reine attendait le second de la lignée de Crypto et Bill élargissait son royaume. »

Ford entra à sa suite, voyant des objets qui bloquent les pouvoirs de Bill, et donc se rassure.

« Et bien, tout ça est lié à ma visite. » explique-t-il en s'installant face à Gidéon. « Dipper a donné naissance à des jumeaux hier. Deux garçons. »

« Ah ! Bah j'en connais un qui doit être content. » dit calmement le garçonnet même si il se retient de faire une nouvelle remarque sur les jumeaux dans cette famille.

« Le problème, c'est que Bill a prit l'un des jumeaux comme son héritier et qu'il l'a séparé de Dipper. Mabel n'a pas supporté ce nouveau coup de Bill et elle a passé un marché avec lui. »

« Quel genre ? »

« Magique. Un combat où tous les coups sont permis. » explique calmement Ford en observant chaque réaction de l'enfant qui saisit mollement un soda qu'il commence à boire. « Si Mabel gagne, Dipper pourra récupérer son fils. Sinon, Bill gardera le bébé… et Mabel sera bannie de cette dimension. »

À ses derniers mots, Gidéon s'étrangle avec sa boisson, recrache ce qu'il a dans la bouche et tousse pour reprendre son souffle.

« **QUOI !? MA MABEL BANNIE ?** Mais Bill ne peut pas faire ça ! Il m'a promit que Mabel serait à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Qu'il fallait juste attendre pour ne pas rapprocher les mariages et qu'il voulait être sûr d'avoir un héritier ! **Il ne peut pas bannir ma Mabel !** »

« Malheureusement, c'est qu'il fera. » soupire Ford.

« Alors il faut décourager Mabel ! » s'indigne le blondinet. « La forcer à annuler ce combat ! Et puis Dipper est la Reine maintenant ! Pourquoi il n'arrête pas Bill ? »

« Dipper a faillit mourir en donnant la vie à ses jumeaux. Si il ne reprend pas des forces, son corps ne le supportera pas et il mourra ! » ajoute Ford. « Gidéon, tu semble aimer Mabel plus que tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bah… oui. C'est elle que je veux et personne d'autre ! Elle finira par m'aimer, je le sais ! »

« Pas si tu reste aussi égoïste ! » répond le scientifique. « Écoutes, Gidéon. J'ai passé 30 ans à voyager entre les dimensions et il y a bien une chose que j'ai toujours observé. C'est que l'amour ne peut pas être forcé mais on peut se forcer à être une personne digne d'être aimer. »

« Mais je suis digne d'être aimé ! » s'indigne le gamin à l'allure de porcelet.

« Pas pour Mabel. Si tu veux vraiment lui plaire, cherche au plus profond de ton cœur. Bill se trompe en disant qu'il n'y a pas de héros ! Prouve-le en te rebellant contre Bill avec Dipper, Mabel et moi ! »

« Mais… mais Bill est puissant… »

« Mais chacun a une faiblesse ! Je fais tout pour trouver celle de Bill mais le plus important est que Mabel ne risque rien ! Tu vas devoir nous aider, Gidéon ! » insiste Ford en prenant les mains du garçonnet pour y glisser une broche en forme d'étoile filante. « Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour Mabel, demande-toi ce que Mabel voudrait vraiment que tu fasse pour elle ! »

Gidéon regarde la broche en pierres précieuses puis sort une photo de sa mèche de cheveux. Un article de journal d'après ce que voit Ford. Le gamin a ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes.

« Si je vous aide… Dipper lui dira ce que j'ai fait pour elle ? » demande le garçonnet.

« Je peux te garantir qu'il lui dira. Surtout si nous parvenons à la sauver. » sourit Ford.

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'il ne se trompe pas… » marmonne l'enfant en essuyant ses larmes avant de ranger la photo dans ses cheveux et la broche dans sa poche. « Quand a lieu le combat ? »

« Dans deux jours. Nous avons le temps de voir une stratégie pour s'assurer que Mabel gagne. » assure le scientifique.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de conversation, le garçon et l'adulte sortent de la tente et Ford commence à s'éloigner lorsque…

« Oh ! Attendez ! » crie Gidéon en courant vers un pick-up que Spectroeil ouvre.

Le gamin monte dans le véhicule et pousse avec difficulté un cochon dodu et rose que Ford reconnaît comme Dandinou. Dès que l'animal est au sol, Gidéon retourne se percher sur les épaules de Spectroeil et explique :

« Je l'ai trouvé au début de la Bizarrapocalypse après que Mabel m'ait collé la bouche… alors… pour être sûr qu'elle ne le retrouve pas, je l'ai enfermé là… »

« C'est gentil d'avoir pris soin de lui. » sourit Ford en récupérant l'animal.

« Ah bon ? On l'engraissait pas ? » demande un des bagnards avant d'être mit au silence par un coup de poing du bras droit de Gidéon.

Sans tenir compte de la remarque, Ford cache l'animal rose sous son manteau pour être sûr qu'un démon n'essaie pas de le dévorer puis il retourne vers la pyramide.

* * *

En étant rentré, Ford se rend directement dans la chambre de la reine. Il ouvre la porte en voyant Mabel s'occuper du bébé argenté et Dipper regardant la fenêtre, inquiet sur ce qui allait se passer dans deux jours. Et vu le calme plat, ils avaient dû en parler entre eux et Dipper avait dû essayé de la convaincre d'annuler le combat mais sans succès.

Ce n'est que quand il entra que leurs regards se fixent sur lui.

« Oncle Ford ? » demande Mabel. « Où t'étais passé ? »

« J'avais quelques petites choses à récupérer en ville. » dit-il avant d'ouvrir sa veste. « Et surtout cette petite chose ! » sourit-il avant de tendre le petit cochon rose.

« **DANDINOU !** » s'exclame Mabel en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le cochon pousse un petit grognement de joie et court la rejoindre pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Bien sûr, comme elle tient Leyford, elle ne peut lui faire un câlin que d'une main.

« Awwww Dandinou, mon gros patapouf tout rose ! » gazouille-t-elle en lui faisant un bisou d'esquimau sur le groin.

Dandinou répond d'un joyeux "groink" qui surprend le bébé... puis Leyford se met à éclater de rire en tendant les mains vers ce nouveau personnage. Entendre ce rire si innocent fait sourire Dipper. Dandinou approche alors Leyford qui touche son groin tout mouillé. Le bébé était intrigué par le cochon, cet être nu et poilu qui ressemblait à ses proches et qui se déplace sur 4 petits jambes et…

« Groink! » refait Dandinou et Leyford n'y tient plus encore une fois et rigole.

Le pire est que son rire semblait devenir contagieux car Stanford faisait tout pour s'empêcher de rire, Mabel rit dès que son neveu rit et Dipper pouffe un rire avant de s'en empêcher davantage. Dandinou recommence de plus belle et Leyford est partit dans un fou rire, tout comme le reste de sa famille. Ce petit moment les déstresse un peu, bien qu'ils savaient que le plus tragique allait arriver.

* * *

Puis le soir venu, et dès que Mabel les quitta, la reine et le scientifique se parlèrent.

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Gidéon compte-t-il aider? » demande Dipper, sans perdre de temps.

« Il va nous aider. Mais je crains que son aide ne soit pas très efficace face à Bill. »

« Je suis sûr que on peut aider Mabel à gagner ce défi. » sourit Dipper en berçant Leyford, rassuré que Gideon les aide.

Mais Ford, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de voir le pire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour ne pas être aussi paranoïaque. Mais avec Bill aussi puissant, il ne pouvait voir que le pire. Soudain, il entend Dipper gémir de douleur. Tournant la tête, il voit le jeune garçon qui est tombé à genoux par chance après avoir couché son fils dans son berceau.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Dipper. » sourit Ford en aidant son neveu à se relever. « Ton corps n'est pas totalement remis de la naissance. »

« Oncle Ford... » soupire le jeune garçon.

« Pas de discussion ! » gronde gentiment le scientifique avant de forcer Dipper à se recoucher.

L'adolescent le fusille du regard mais, trop épuisé, il s'endort presque instantanément. Avec un sourire et un dernier regard vers le bébé, il sort de la chambre pour retrouver Mabel.

Il la retrouve dans un couloir, une friandise à la main pour Dandinou qui mâchonne tranquillement en poussant de joyeux groink groink. Le scientifique sourit à cette scène mais il a soudain une idée. Une idée qui, si ça tournait mal dans deux jours, pourrait sauver Mabel et peut-être les aider sur le long terme.

« Mabel, ma chérie. » appelle-t-il, attirant l'attention de la demoiselle.

« Oui Oncle Ford ? »

« Écoutes. Si jamais tu venais à perdre face à Bill... »

« Mais je vais gagner, Oncle Ford ! Et on récupèrera Liam ! »

« Mabel, s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi ! Si jamais tu venais à perdre, il faut que tu te souvienne de crier: "En route vers l'Inconnu!", d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonne Mabel.

« Tu ne dois surtout pas oublier ! » insiste Ford. « Promets-moi de ne pas oublier, Mabel ! »

La jeune fille se fige et observe son oncle sans comprendre… mais elle sourit. Cette phrase n'est pas si compliquée à retenir après tout.

« D'accord, Oncle Ford. Je m'en rappellerais. » promet-elle.

Ford sourit et la serre dans ses bras, inquiet à l'idée de la perdre… mais si elle se souvenait de cette simple phrase, alors tout irait bien pour elle.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants, Gidéon passe souvent au palais. Au début, il dit que c'était pour féliciter les nouveaux parents (il avait même eu le privilège d'apercevoir l'Héritier Liam) puis il fit celui qui ne savait rien et qui venait séduire Mabel ''comme tout bon prétendant''. Mais il avait toujours avec lui des objets qui perturbent les pouvoirs de Bill afin que le démon ne les surprenne pas en train de comploter.

Bien sûr, ni la Reine ni les autres ne savaient vraiment à quoi s'attendre durant le combat à part que Bill tricherait et certainement au début. La seule triche qui leur semblerait possible serait une diversion et, avec l'accord de tout le monde, cette diversion ne sera qu'utiliser que et seulement que quand Mabel se trouverait dans le plus grand besoin. Dipper, ne pouvant se déplacer, ne pouvait que faire que comme lorsque lui et sa sœur ont libéré Ford, c'est-à-dire de partager ses pouvoirs avec Mabel. Mais plus il en parle, plus Dipper se rend compte que leurs espoirs reposent sur les épaules de Mabel ! Ça n'irait pas ! Il le savait ! Son oncle le savait ! Et probablement aussi Gidéon. Mais les dés sont jetés à part un seul que Dipper joua le premier soir entre le combat et le deal fait !

* * *

À la grande surprise de Bill, et sans que Ford ou Mabel ne le sache, la Reine avait demandé de le voir. Il ne se posa aucune question et accepta l'invitation. Il arrive dans la chambre de sa reine, fusille du regard son deuxième fils maintenant nommé à l'honneur des Pines avant de relever son regard redevenu tendre vers sa reine.

« Alors, que me vaut cette plaisante invitation dans tes quartiers, ma Reine? Je vois que tu récupères bien de la naissance, j'en suis content ! » fit le triangle en flottant vers le lit.

« Bill, j'ai ouïes dire sur le duel avec Mabel et... » commence Dipper mais Bill le coupe.

« Et tu voudrais que je l'annule ? » finit Bill à la place de sa compagne. « Tu es trop bonne, ma reine ! Mais en tant que roi et époux, je me dois de te protéger de tes folies pacifiques ! » fit-il en tournant vers la fenêtre de la chambre et flottant vers elle. « C'est non! »

« Bill, s'il te plaît... » supplie l'adolescent.

« Écoutes, Mason! Je trouves que ta sœur s'est suffisamment incrusté dans ta vie ! À chaque fois, elle prend, elle te demande de l'aide et toi, tu donnes généreusement ! Mais dis-moi, quand t'as-t-elle rendu la pareille juste une fois? » demande Bill, un peu agacé.

« Et bien, comme par exemple, elle veut me rendre Liam! » répond Dipper sur le même ton que Bill qui retourna son regard vers sa reine.

Dipper vit qu'il commençait à s'énerver.

« Faisons un deal, Bill! » insiste Dipper mais Bill s'approche de lui d'un seul coup et se glisse dans le dos de l'adolescent, l'affolant.

« Aww voyons, ma reine ! » commence Bill en enroulant son bras à la taille de son épouse et la serrant contre lui.

Dipper panique en se remémorant la nuit de noces.

« Bien que les deals me tentent, tu ne possède malheureusement rien qui m'intéresse, et tu m'as déjà donné beaucoup de choses. Tu m'as offert ta vie, tes pouvoirs, ton corps, cette planète et un héritier digne de ma lignée! » ronronne Bill en lovant sa face entre les deux épaules de Dipper qui avait peur que Bill retourne 'au travail' avec lui, là maintenant.

Bill rit en lisant les pensées de sa reine. Il avait raison. Si il le pouvait, il revivrait la nuit de noce ici et maintenant… mais il devait attendre que ce corps se remet pour pouvoir accueillir d'autres princes à porter.

« Qu'as-tu que je n'ai pas et qui m'intéresserait? Aurais-tu l'équation qui permettrait d'offrir à Liam un plus grand domaine digne de son avenir? Ou encore mieux? » chuchote le démon à l'oreille de l'ado.

Dipper tremble… et repousse Bill en tremblant. Le démon rit en caressant la joue de son époux qui tremble en se retenant de pleurer mais il ne fait rien.

« Fort bien. Puisque tu n'as rien à me proposer, on va laisser tomber le deal et laisser ta sœur montrer ce qu'elle sait faire. » dit le triangle.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer, Bill! » s'énerve Dipper .

« Hmmm… peut-être ou peut-être pas, qui sait ? L'avenir dépend des choix où tu as placé ta confiance, ma chère reine. » soupire Bill avant de quitter la chambre.

Dipper le regarde partir… puis il éclate en sanglots. Mabel allait perdre et il allait la perdre comme il avait perdu son bébé. Ford revient avec le journal où il note toutes ses observations de la pyramide… mais lorsqu'il voit Dipper, il s'approche aussitôt.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon garçon ? » demande-t-il.

L'adolescent tremble et répond :

« Je viens de voir Bill… j'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis mais… »

« Dipper… » soupire Ford. « Tu as réussi à convaincre Bill de te laisser un fils mais il ne faut pas toujours croire que tu puisses l'attendrir. Et ce combat est celui de Mabel. Pas le tien. »

« Mais je ne peux pas perdre ma sœur après mon bébé… »

« Ne craint rien, Dipper. Nous sommes presque prêts. Mabel ne risque rien. » promet son oncle.

Dipper essuie ses larmes et, pour le calmer, Stanford lui propose d'étudier avec lui ce qu'il a découvert sur la pyramide. Lorsque Mabel arriva le soir avec Dandinou, elle trouva Dipper endormi contre Ford qui lisait doucement ses observations comme on conte une histoire. Sans savoir ce que son frère avait failli subir pour elle, Mabel montre sur le lit et rejoint son frère au pays des rêves sous le regard attendri de leur grand-oncle.

* * *

Enfin, le jour du combat arriva ! Pour l'occasion, Mabel portait une jupe à dégradé de rose et mauve qu'elle avait raccourci pour plus des mouvements fluides et un pull avec une étoile filante qu'elle a refait exactement à l'identique de son vieux pull. Elle était confiante contrairement à ses proches. Eux, ils se doutaient que Bill allait triché ! Et ils espéraient que leur diversion allait fonctionné si Mabel était en danger.

C'est donc là, à l'heure H que tous se retrouvent devant la falaise en forme d'ovni, les deux adversaires l'un en face de l'autre. Ce qui fut dur pour Dipper, c'est de voir Pyronica avec Liam dans ses bras. Le bébé doré avait l'air d'aller bien même si il pleurait. Ces cris donnèrent du courage à Mabel ! Elle devait rendre Liam à son frère!

« Bien! » déclare Kryptos en se plaçant entre les deux adversaires. « Chacun devra tourner le dos à son adversaire et faire 10 pas avant de commencer! Le combat ne s'arrêtera que lorsque l'un des adversaires sera KO! »

Mabel hoche la tête, déterminée, alors que Bill semble sans moquer. Cette réaction du triangle intrigue Dipper et Ford. Bill devait manigancer quelque chose de pas net.

* * *

Après que Kryptos ait rappeler ce qui était en jeu, il retourne dans le public à côté des autres monstres. Après une dernière poignée de main qui semble dire "que le meilleur gagne", Bill et Mabel se mettent dos à dos, ils commencent à compter les 10 pas... mais avant qu'il en soit à la moitié, Bill se retourne et lance une boule de feu bleu sur sa "belle-sœur".

« **MABEL ATTENTION ! **» hurle son frère.

La jeune fille se retourne juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque en se jetant au sol. Elle se relève mais à peine fait-elle ça que Bill à décupler de taille et s'apprête à l'écraser de son point. Heureusement, Mabel vit l'ombre derrière elle et, grâce à ses pouvoirs, décolle du sol juste à temps avant que l'impact se fait. Elle s'envole à grande vitesse et flotte derrière Bill, puis en invoquant son énergie magique, elle tire des rayons roses et blessants hors de ses mains, énervant Bill qui redevient de taille "normal" et flotte vers elle pendant que Mabel s'envole loin de lui. Mabel lui envoie une nouvelle salve de magie rose qui prend la forme d'étoiles que Bill évite... jusqu'à ce qu'une lui perce le chapeau. Il le reconstitue avant de lui envoyer de nouvelles flammes bleues d'un claquement de doigts et, malgré sa surprise vu la rapidité de la riposte, Mabel arrive à l'éviter, se mettant à couvert derrière un rocher. Mais le démon détruit sa cachette et la demoiselle en rose s'envole grâce à sa magie.

« Il est temps de mériter ton surnom, l'Étoile Filante ! » rit Bill avant de claquer des doigts.

Une sorte de lacet enlace Mabel qui hurle, surprise, avant que ses liens s'alourdissent pour la claquer violemment sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et terrifiant qui résonne dans tout Gravity Falls (même jusqu'au Mystery Shack).

« **MABEL !** » hurle Dipper.

Son oncle le retient (surtout que Dipper a encore du mal à se relever) mais il voit que la marque de naissance du jeune jumeau brille mais faiblement, comme si la puissance que demande Mabel n'était plus si puissante.

Mabel est toujours vivante sur le sol mais son corps proteste au coup violent et elle a du mal à se redresser, tremblante sur ses bras alors que Bill s'approche d'elle avec un sourire satisfait. Il conjure alors ses flammes bleues qui forment une lance et la brandit au dessus de la fille près à la pourfendre. Mabel ferme ses yeux, ne voulant guère accepter sa mise à mort... lorsque tout à coup, Bill se prend un projectile en plein dans l'œil, le blessant. Le projectile était un gros rocher lancé via une catapulte harnachée sur un des 4x4 de Gidéon et sa bande.

« **Aïe! Argh ! Encore! À chaque fois!** » râle Bill en se frottant l'œil.

« **Woowee!** » crie Gidéon en se tenant à l'écart au loin avec ses hommes et ses véhicules. « Ça l'a assommé en plein dans le globe oculaire! » jubile le gamin avant d' ordonner. « Allez, les gars ! On charge une deuxième ! »

Bill étant momentanément aveugle, ils ont le temps de recharger et tirent, le frappant dans le dos. Bien que surprise par l'intervention de Gidéon, Mabel en profite pour se relever et, rassemblant sa colère envers le Démon, elle lui lance une nouvelle attaque qui l'étourdie. Les autres démons sont horrifiés de voir Bill être frappé comme un punching-ball contrairement à Dipper et Ford qui sourient.

« On va y arrivé, Dipper. » s'extasie le scientifique en caressant les cheveux de son neveu.

« Mabel va gagner ! » sourit le jeune garçon, sa marque de naissance brillant sous son espoir et pour envoyer sa magie à Mabel pour qu'elle puisse continuer ses attaques.

Bill rage en se sentant être malmené comme une vieille poupée de chiffon et grogne :

« **MISÉRABLE ! PERSONNE NE TRICHE AVEC BILL CRYPTO !** »

Le triangle se met alors à doubler voir tripler de taille, vire au rouge et ses bras deviennent jaune sous sa puissance. Il se met alors à luire sous sa magie et libère soudain tout dans une violente explosion avec un hurlement de rage. L'onde est tellement forte que tout le monde finit à terre. Les démons et Ford (protégé par Dipper) sont juste bousculés et un peu étourdis, Gidéon et ses sbires sont envoyés s'écraser contre des débris.

* * *

Étant demi-démone, Mabel parvient à rester debout mais elle sent sa magie s'affaiblir… jusqu'à ce que Bill la remarque et s'apprête à l'attaquer. Alors, pour éviter la prochaine attaque de son adversaire, Mabel va se cacher derrière un chêne. Elle reste là un instant, le temps que Bill ne la trouve pas et réfléchissant à son prochain coup, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche l'arbre.

Soudain, son apparence change ! Sa peau devient comme la matière du chêne et de la même couleur et des branches poussent des deux côtés de sa tête tel des bois de cerf et, durant sa transformation, elle sent la force du tronc lui revigorer son énergie magique. Elle tremble car elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais, lorsque sa transformation se termine, elle se sent forte et ouvre les yeux, révélant des yeux blancs à anneaux roses. Confiante voir encouragée par une sorte de voix qui lui donne une grande puissance, elle sort de sa cachette, révélant à tous son apparence de démone.

Tous les monstres se figent en reconnaissant l'apparence d'un des leurs. Bill se fige, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que 'Étoile Filante' puisse prendre une apparence de démon aussi proche de celle de son père biologique. Dipper est horrifié, se demandant d'où peut provenir cette apparence étrange et démoniaque, alors que Ford suffoque :

« Incroyable!… »

Là, si il avait encore des doutes sur la génétique magique des Jumeaux, ils venaient de disparaître.

Mabel tend alors le bras vers Bill en rugissant, semblant réveillé les chênes autour d'elle. Les racines des arbres se mettent à s'agiter et à sortir de terre pour saisir les pieds du triangle pendant que les branches saisissent ses bras.

« Mais que…. ? » suffoque le démon en reconnaissant là une attaque de Dantes avait utilisé contre lui.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, les arbres se mettent à l'écarteler dans tous les sens, le faisant hurler de douleur, avant que les branches le lâchent, le faisant violemment s'écraser sur le sol. D'un geste de main, Mabel lance les chênes vers Bill et les racines se mettent à s'enrouler autour du démon qui hurle en se sentant compresser comme dans un étau. Dipper s'horrifie devant la puissance de Mabel surtout qu'il remarque qu'elle n'utilise pas le lien entre eux car sa marque de naissance reste terne. D'où sa sœur tenait-elle une telle force ? Mabel s'avance vers son adversaire en le toisant de sa hauteur, un air de pur haine sur son visage en bois et ses yeux blancs à anneaux rappelant à Bill ceux de son vieil ennemi.

« Dantes d'Edelwood… tu as vraiment tout fait pour assurer la protection de ta descendance… » grogne Bill.

Mabel ne semble pas l'entendre, un peu comme si elle était en transe, et elle lève les bras d'un coup, faisant pousser davantage de racines pour achever le triangle… mais le démon se permet un petit sourire.

« Tu es puissante sous ta forme démone, Étoile Filante… mais je connais la faiblesse des démons comme toi… » dit-il.

Il attrape soudain le poignet de Mabel et, forçant la demoiselle à lui serrer la main comme lors d'un deal, il quitte son corps et se rend dans l'esprit de la demoiselle qui hurle comme si cela lui faisait horriblement mal.

* * *

Mabel se retrouve alors dans un endroit blanc illuminé et elle a récupéré son apparence humaine. Elle observe tout autour d'elle et s'affole.

« Dipper ? Oncle Ford ? Oncle Stan ? Y'a quelqu'un ? » appelle-t-elle, inquiète et tremblante.

Elle observe les alentours, presque terrifiée, surtout en sentant sa magie disparue. Soudain, elle entends que ça bavarde autour d'elle. Des voix étouffées. Elle tend l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre... lorsqu'elle reconnaît les voix de ses parents ! Enfin, ses parents adoptifs. Une fenêtre s'ouvre devant elle et elle voit leur mère qui berce un petit Dipper en larmes. La femme sourit en berçant le bébé en pleurs alors que son mari relit la note.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chérie ? » demande-t-il en regardant la petite qu'elle était dormir.

« Quelle question ! On les garde ! » sourit la jeune femme en essayant de calmer Dipper qui pleure comme si il savait que ce n'est pas sa mère qui le berce.

« Mais chérie, ces bébés ne sont pas à nous. »

« Ils le sont maintenant. » gazouille-t-elle. « Mabel et Mason Pines... Ça sonne bien. Hein, mon trésor ? »

« Les gens ne sont pas dupes. » soupire leur père. « Ils verront bien que ce ne sont pas nos enfants et ils voudront savoir. Rien que nos parents et mon oncle. Ils savent que tu n'as jamais été enceinte. »

« Et bien nous leur dirons que nous avons préféré garder ça secret. »

« Les enfants aussi seront curieux de savoir qui sont leurs vrais parents ! »

« **C'EST NOUS LEURS VRAIS PARENTS !** » hurle soudain leur mère, faisant sursauter Mabel.

À cet instant, la jeune fille ne voit plus la femme aimante qu'elle a appelé 'maman' pendant 12 ans mais une folle prête à tout pour avoir un enfant. Même jusqu'à en volé un ! Leur mère biologique, en les abandonnant, avait simplement rendu la chose plus facile. Mais alors qu'elle est horrifiée par la face cachée de sa mère, elle voit alors d'autres images. Leurs parents qui trompaient tout le monde en inventant une grossesse cachée voir camouflée et un accouchement à la maison, Oncle Stan berné... lorsqu'elle voit une autre série de souvenirs.

Des bois sombres éclairés par une lune pâle et un démon fait de bois qui erre en tenant une lanterne dans sa main. Elle fronce les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi elle voit ça... lorsqu'elle entend Bill.

« Ma chère belle-sœur, il est peut-être temps de te montrer un de tes géniteurs. Et bien j'ai l'honneur de te présenter ton vrai paternel ! Dans ta dimension, on le nomme la Bête ! »

Mabel se fige, refusant d'y croire mais elle reconnaît la forme qu'elle a pris en touchant les chênes. Ainsi donc elle était une demi-démone ?

Soudain, la Bête se trouve face à une mère tenant le corps de son enfant. Au lieu d'être attristé comme Mabel, il tend la main et des racines entourent les deux malheureux. Mabel suffoque en voyant la mère se transformer en arbre en hurlant. Elle est horrifiée et, comme si elle avait pensé tout haut, la voix de Bill lui répond :

« Hé oui, petite Mabel. Ton père est un démon tueur d'humains ! Ils les récupèrent dans les bois et les changent en arbres pour faire briller sa lanterne ! »

« Quoi ? » suffoque Mabel. « Il ne les mange même pas... il les tue... pour une lanterne... »

Plusieurs scènes du même genre se dévoilent devant ses yeux pendant que Bill lui murmure:

« Hé oui. Il fait ça uniquement par plaisir. Tu sais, Mabel ? Tu me le rappelle beaucoup ! Toi aussi tu es égoïste, pensant à tes histoires avant celles de ton frère. »

Mabel suffoque, les images de la Bête changeant un petit garçon déguisé avec une théière sur la tête en arbre se mélangeant avec Dipper qui l'aidait au détriment de son bonheur. Elle se met pleurer, aillant l'impression de devenir un démon semblable à son père et qu'elle tuait Dipper à petit feu.

« C'était amusant de te voir jouer à la gentille uniquement pour avoir bonne conscience. Mais tu te moque que Dipper ait Liam. Tu veux juste ton neveu ! Tu le veux pour toi ! »

« **NON !** » hurle Mabel en pleurant et en bouchant ses oreilles. « **C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'EST PAS VRAI! JE NE SUIS PAS UN DÉMON ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN DÉMON ! JE NE SUIS PAS MON PÈRE !** » pleure-t-elle.

* * *

À l'extérieur de son esprit et dans le monde en chaos, le corps de Mabel petit à petit reprend son apparence humaine et ses pouvoirs diminuent voir même semblent s'évaporer de son corps. Cela inquiète Ford et Dipper qui ne savent pas ce qui arrive à la pauvre fille en ce moment même.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ? » s'affole Dipper, surtout que pour la première fois depuis leur naissance, il a l'impression de ressentir la douleur de Mabel.

Sa sœur serre soudain les poings en tremblant et de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle commence à secouer la tête comme si elle était en plein cauchemar.

« Non… non non non… » marmonne-t-elle en suffoquant. « Non… je ne suis pas un démon… je ne suis pas un démon… **JE NE SUIS PAS UN DÉMON !** » hurle-t-elle soudain en tombant à genoux pour pleurer tout ce qu'elle peut.

Bill sort soudain de l'esprit de Mabel qui semble totalement brisée et reprend son corps avec un air fier.

« Alors, Mabel ? Si tu n'es pas une démone, comment comptes-tu m'affronter ? Hum ? »

« Je ne suis pas un démon… » pleure la jeune fille.

« Très bien ! » sourit Bill en haussant les épaules. « Dans ce cas,… tu as **perdu !** »annonce le démon en prenant un œil rouge.

« **NON !** » hurle Dipper, sachant ce que cela veut dire.

* * *

Les monstres applaudissent leur roi alors que Ford soupire en caressant les cheveux de son neveu. Au moins, ils auraient essayés… même si cela signifiait perdre Mabel et Liam. Mais malheureusement, Dipper ne l'entend guère de cette oreille et essaie de se lever mais, dès le premier pas, la douleur le frappe et il tombe à genoux à terre. Ford se rue alors pour l'aider à se relever mais l'ado reste là à pleurer.

« Je t'en supplie, Bill! » pleure-t-il. « Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça! »

« Un deal est un deal, ma Reine. » sourit Bill en caressant la tête de son fils qui allait rester à ses côtés. « Alors… »

Sans attendre davantage ou même laisser le temps aux Jumeaux de se dire adieux, il claque des doigts et ouvre une large brèche dans l'espace-temps. Mabel hurle en se sentant soudain happé vers ce trou inter-dimensionnel et elle comprend alors qu'elle a vraiment perdu. Elle essaie de s'échapper mais la force devient telle qu'elle commence à décoller du sol. En voyant sa propriétaire être aspiré par ce trou étrange, Dandinou grogne et court la rejoindre. Les démons rient en voyant Mabel accueillir son cochon à bras ouvert mais la force d'attraction du portail devient telle que la jeune fille décolle et se retrouve aspirée.

« **MABEL !** » hurle Dipper en la voyant s'approcher du portail.

Mabel s'affole en voyant qu'elle se dirige vers un monde qui lui est totalement inconnu… lorsqu'elle repense à ce que lui a dit Oncle Ford. Alors, serrant Dandinou aussi fort qu'elle peut, elle hurle en pénétrant dans le vortex :

« **EN ROUTE VERS L'INCONNU !** »

« **QUOI !?** » s'horrifie Bill.

Mais trop tard ! Avant qu'il puisse intervenir, Mabel entre dans le vortex qui se met à briller de mille feux, aveuglant tout le monde, puis tout s'arrête ! Mabel a disparue !

* * *

Dipper est figé d'horreur, marmonnant le nom de sa sœur en laissant des larmes coulées sur ses joues… lorsque Bill se met à rager.

« **NON NON NON ! QUI LUI A APPRIT CES MOTS !? QUI ?** » hurle-t-il.

Ses monstres tremblent quand il les regarde un par un, mais il savait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait parlé à la gamine sans l'accord de sa reine ou sans son accord. Alors ce ne fut nullement l'un d'eux. Puis son regard se pose sur sa reine qui pleurait toujours. Impossible. Mason n'a nullement connaissance de ça. Puis il regarde Ford. Hhhhhmmmm..., voyons voir. Il avait voyagé dans différentes dimensions, il avait rencontré la veuve souveraine de l'Inconnu, il connaissait les jumeaux et leur histoire..., Oui! C'était lui ! Aucun doute, c'était bien cette boule de chair humaine qui lui avait dit!

« **TOI !** » rage-t-il en pointant Ford, affolant le scientifique et son neveu.« **Bien sûr que c'est toi !** »rugit-il en se ruant vers Ford, près à le tuer.

« **NE LE TOUCHE PAS !** » hurle Dipper en tendant les bras, créant un champs de force qui empêche Bill d'approcher son oncle. « Tu ne toucheras plus une seule personne de ma famille, Bill ! Ni mon oncle! Ni Leyford ! **PERSONNE ! **»

Le démon fixe son jeune époux qui lui semble tellement pathétique avec son visage déformé par la haine couvert de larmes de tristesse et son corps encore trop faible pour le porter… mais il sent la magie qui émane de Dipper et qui semble difficilement contrôlable. Comme si avoir séparé les Jumeaux avaient rendu sa puissance instable, prête à exploser à la moindre étincelle. Préférant la jouer sécurité, Bill grogne en s'éloignant et ordonne que tous rentrent à la pyramide. Ford et Dipper restent en arrière en fusillant le triangle du regard mais le scientifique est rassuré. Au moins, Mabel était maintenant à l'abri. Et si elle arrivait à comprendre qui elle était vraiment, Ford est sûr qu'elle arrivera à trouver un moyen de sauver leur dimension de la Bizarrapocalypse.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 6. Dipper est séparé d'un de ses jumeaux et Mabel tente en vain de le récupérer... mais où est-elle désormais?**

**Pour le nom de l'Héritier Liam,... au départ, on avait pensé à un autre diminutif du nom William (comme Bill) mais ensuite nous avons découvert une superbe fiction intitulé "**_Flat Dreams_**" écrit par l'auteur PengyChan. **

**Dans cette fiction, Bill a un frère aîné auquel il tient énormément. De ce fait, nous avons eu l'idée avec Foxiso que Bill pourrait avoir eu un frère nommé Liam auquel il tenait plus que tout mais qui n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde. Donc, en sa mémoire, Bill nomma son fils aîné, son Héritier, comme son frère tant aimé. Le seul qu'il ait jamais aimé!**

**Alors je remercie sincèrement PengyChan pour avoir écrit cette belle fiction et voilà le lien où elle se trouve : **

** archiveofourown works/ 6062122/chapters /13896454 **

**Ah! D'ailleurs voilà! Un nouveau message à décoder: **

**message secret: **2-9-5-14-22-5-14-21-5 1 12-1 13-1-9-19-15-14

**(indice: A1Z26)**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un review, avec les décodages ou vos avis comme vous voulez :D à la prochaine :D**


	8. Un univers nommé Inconnu

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : Un univers nommé Inconnu**

Mabel revient à elle lentement en grommelant et entends un grognement de cochon à côté d'elle. Relevant la tête, elle voit Dandinou qui fait des ''Groink groink'' inquiets en la poussant avec son groin. Ouvrant les yeux, elle sourit à son petit compagnon… mais son sourire s'évanouit en voyant où elle est.

Mabel se redresse en observant les bois où elle est. Des bois sombres, noirs et éclairés par une pâle lueur de lune. Ils ressemblent à ceux qu'elle a vu dans ce que Bill lui a montré. Elle tremble. Était-elle dans les bois de la Bête ?

« Oh, mon Dandinou… où est-ce qu'on est ? » marmonne-t-elle en serrant son cochon.

Pour la rassurer, celui-ci lui mâchonne les cheveux, la faisant rire. Même si elle était perdue, au moins elle avait son gros patapouf de Dandinou avec elle. Elle berce son cochon en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle peut pour se rassurer… lorsqu'elle entend un bruit. Elle sursaute en levant les yeux vers les cimes des arbres puis regarde tout autour d'elle. Avec Dipper, elle n'aurait pas eu aussi peur mais là,… elle était dans ses pires cauchemars ! Seule ! Totalement seule ! Qui pouvait l'aider maintenant qu'elle était là ? Dans ce sombre endroit inconnu ? D'autres bruits résonnent soudain dans le silence. Des bruits de pas ! Mabel observe les alentours… lorsqu'elle aperçoit la lueur d'une lanterne. Horrifiée par la vision qu'elle a de son monstre de géniteur avec une lanterne à la main, Mabel se lève, attrape Dandinou et court aussi vite qu'elle peut sur le sentier.

« **Attendez ! **» crie une voix mais la jeune fille ne l'écoute pas et continue de courir en serrant son cochon dans ses bras.

Entendant des pas qui la suivent en courant derrière elle, elle bifurque et s'enfonce dans les bois, au milieu des branches et des broussailles. Ceux-ci la griffent et l'un d'eux déchire même son sweat refait mais elle sait qu'elle ne fait pas le poids face à un monstre semblable. Surtout qu'elle ne veut plus utilisé ses pouvoirs ! Elle n'était pas un démon ! Alors qu'elle arrive dans une clairière, un hibou hulule en passant au-dessus d'elle, la faisant hurler et reprendre sa fuite de plus belle. Des chauves-souris alarmés par son cri sortent et volent tout autour d'elle. Mabel hurle et continue à courir… lorsqu'elle panique en sentant des branches semblables à des mains lui attraper les chevilles et sa robe. Elle s'affole et se débat pour se défaire de leur prise mais tout les arbustes lui semblent soudain présentés des mains. Elle panique, se croyant prise au piège… lorsqu'elle hurle en tombant face à un arbre qui lui rappelle ceux que son 'père' avait transformé pour le plaisir. Elle hurle, s'imaginant un humain maudit à l'intérieur, et court pour lui échapper… sauf qu'elle bascule et tombe dans un trou avec Dandinou. Ils roulent dans l'herbe et atterrissent dans une mare. Lorsque Mabel arrive à sortir avec Dandinou, elle revoit la lueur de la lanterne et entend la voix qui l'appelle. Affolée, elle se remet à courir, hurlant dès qu'un arbre soufflé par le vent semble prendre vie devant ses yeux. Elle court, fuit, panique et essayant de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible pour ne pas être la prochaine victime de ce démon qui lui avait donné la moitié de ses gènes.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes à courir et à sentir son cœur faire des tam-tams en se voyant prise par les arbres, elle trébuche brutalement et s'étale sur le sol avec Dandinou. Terrifiée mais résignée, Mabel reste là, allongée sur le sol à pleurer… puis épuisée par le combat et cette fuite, elle s'endort, espérant que la mort qui l'attend serait moins douloureuse. Dandinou essaie de la réconforter mais en vain. Soudain, il tend l'oreille en entendant du bruit… mais seule une grenouille sort des fourrés en coassant d'une voix grave. Le batracien s'approche de la jeune fille puis se tourne vers les bois où deux silhouettes apparaissent.

« Oh mon dieu ! » suffoque la plus grande, vêtu d'une longue tunique brodée. « La pauvre chérie… »

« On a dû lui faire très peur, Wirt. » dit l'autre en s'approchant de la grenouille. « Heureusement que Jason Funderburker l'a trouvé.

« Viens, on va la ramener avec nous. Elle a l'air à bout de force. » fit le dénommé Wirt en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mais Dandinou s'indigne à ça et hurle voir même grogne en agrippant l'arrière de la tunique (qui touche jusqu'à terre) de la plus grande figure intriguant les deux étrangers.

« Mais enfin mais... qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce cochon? » s'indigne la grande silhouette richement vêtue alors que le porcin le tire de toute les forces de sa mâchoire.

Puis Dandinou est déconcentré par l'autre silhouette qui lui siffle en tendant une pomme dans sa main. Le cochon hésite d'abord mais, ne sentant aucune menace émanant de ce geste, il lâche la tunique et va manger la pomme. Il sent alors la main caresser sa tête.

« Je crois qu'il veille surtout sur la petite, Wirt. » fit la voix de la personne en train de la caresser.

« Très bien! Dans ce cas, on le prend avec nous également. Veille à ce qu'il nous suive. » dit le dénommer Wirt en replaçant bien comme il faut la fille dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner un peu et de siffler avec ses deux doigts, appelant quelqu'un ou ... quelque chose.

Une sorte de carrosse doré apparaît devant eux et les deux Humains y montent avec Mabel avant de démarrer. La grenouille coasse et se met à bondir à la suite du carrosse avant de se retourner vers Dandinou comme pour lui dire de les suivre. Le cochon se met donc à trottiner derrière eux, espérant qu'ils allaient trouver de l'aide.

* * *

Lorsque Mabel revient à elle, elle est surprise de voir un éclat de soleil normal et non rouge sang comme elle avait prit l'habitude. Elle se redresse en s'étirant… pour se voir dans une magnifique chambre.

Les murs d'un magnifique blanc sont couvert de branches fleuries comme des cerisiers en fleurs. Le mobilier semble fait dans un bois noble comme l'ébène et parcouru de dorure ou de magnifiques gravures représentant des arbres ou des fleurs. Contrairement à la pyramide de Bill où tout rappelle le style arabe voir égyptien (qui serait très joli si ce n'était pas aussi sombre dans ce fichu palais triangulaire), ici tout semble rappelé la Renaissance et la Forêt, comme si les arbres étaient la base de cet endroit. Alors que sa chambre dans la pyramide était sobre avec le minimum requis (un lit tout bête), ici il y avait une immense armoire aux portes gravées qui une fois fermées formait un immense arbre avec de grandes branches, une superbe coiffeuse où le miroir semblait pris dans les branches gravées sur le meuble, une riche cheminée où on pouvait imaginer de belles flambées en hiver et le lit était digne d'une vraie princesse avec de grands baldaquins de soie décorés de fleurs cousus en fils d'argent et d'or, le tout maintenu par une structure en forme de branches avec des fleurs dorées. Même les draps dans lesquels elle a dormi sont en soie.

Mabel suffoque devant tant de beauté et de richesses (bien plus que chez Bill)… et baisse les yeux en voyant qu'elle porte une chemise de nuit en soie brodée de fleurs et que ses vrais vêtements sont lavés, recousu et pliés près d'elle. Elle commence à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle remarque Dandinou allongé sur un coussin en train de dormir. Elle sourit, rassurée qu'il soit avec elle, mais sa curiosité l'emporte et elle se lève. Elle devait savoir où elle était !

* * *

En ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouve dans un couloir de pierres blanches et non noires illuminées d'énergie comme la pyramide mais l'ambiance est bien plus sereine. Elle marche le long du couloir, espérant tomber sur les personnes qui l'ont accueillis ou vers la sortie. Heureusement pour elle, elle tombe sur une servante, du moins c'est ce qu'elle présume être une servante.

« Oh ! Vous êtes réveillé. À la bonne heure ! La Reine et nous-même commencions à s'inquiéter. » sourit la femme devant elle.

Mabel ne sait pas par où commencer à part par ça.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et où on est ? » demande-t-elle, inquiète.

« Je suis Anna, bénévole au château de la Reine, et vous y êtes, mon enfant. » répond simplement la jeune femme.

« Non, je veux dire quel pays?... » fit Mabel avant de réfléchir. « Voir même quelle dimension? »

« Oh ! Vous êtes ce que nous appelons l'Inconnu, mademoiselle. » répond la dénommé Anna.

Mabel fronce les sourcils, comprenant maintenant la phrase de Oncle Ford. L'Inconnu était donc une dimension. Et vu ce qu'elle voit, Bill n'avait jamais rien fait à cette dimension. Soudain, elle sent Anna qui lui prend la main.

« Venez, ma chérie. Allons voir Lorna pour vous trouvez une robe avant d'aller voir la Reine. Vous pouvez me croire, notre Reine est très inquiet pour vous. »

Mabel est surprise d'être traité ainsi et, si la servante qu'elle avait devant elle n'était pas humaine, elle aurait cru avoir été envoyé dans le Château de la Belle et la Bête. Mais, confiante pour la première fois depuis un moment, Mabel sourit et se laisse guider à travers le château.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, Mabel et Anna entrent dans une grande salle remplie et milles et unes tenues plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. La jeune fille suffoque devant de telles beautés dignes des plus riches princesses. Même Pacifica n'avait jamais de telles merveilles !

« Wow… » suffoque-t-elle.

Cela brise le silence de la salle et deux jeunes femmes se tournent vers les nouvelles arrivantes. Une d'elles est très pâle avec des cheveux noirs sombre cachés sous un foulard et de grands yeux gris-bleu et portait une robe bleue-grise alors que l'autre à de longs cheveux roux coiffés en une longue tresse et elle porte une robe à deux nuances de bleu qui s'accorde presque à ses yeux.

« Ah ! La pitchounette est réveillée ! » sourit la rouquine.

« Béatrice… » soupire Anna.

« Bah quoi ? » rit la dénommée Béatrice en haussant les épaules alors que l'autre fille qui pourrait être Blanche-Neige pousse un petit rire.

« Mademoiselle, je vous présente Béatrice et Lorna. » présente Anna. « Ce sont deux amies de la Reine et deux excellentes couturières. »

« L'experte en couture, c'est surtout moi ! » dit la rouquine en levant une paire de ciseaux dorés en forme d'oiseau.

L'autre, que Mabel devine être Lorna, s'approche de la jeune fille et l'observe avec un tendre sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Béatrice est grande langue mais elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. » la rassure-t-elle. « Alors, maintenant, voyons tes mesures pour que tu sois la plus belle devant notre Reine. »

« Attends attends attends ! Moi, je veux savoir le nom de l'invité de sa majesté ! » rit Béatrice.

Visiblement, elle prend ça pour un jeu. Mabel sourit, trouvant une similarité comique entre elle et Wendy, puis elle répond :

« Mabel. Je m'appelle Mabel ! »

Les trois femmes se figent, surtout que ce nom presque tout le monde le connaissait dans l'Inconnu ! Les trois femmes se regardent alors entre elles, incertaines, et cela inquiète Mabel.

« Woah ! Dites, quel silence d'un coup ! On dirait que vous avez entendu un fantôme. » rassure Mabel du mieux qu'elle peut… jusqu'à ce qu'elle entend des petits rires derrière elle.

Mabel se retourne pour voir des petites femmes souris à pattes d'oiseaux et aux antennes à plumes trotter vers elles et l' encerclent.

« Hhmm... c'est quoi que ces bestioles? » demande la gamine de 13 ans.

« Ce sont des bénévoles aussi. Tout comme vous, elles viennent d'une autre dimension conquise par un démon. Elles ont trouvé un refuge dans l'Inconnu. » explique Anna. « Elles sont des Poutoaks. »

« Waouh ! Bah si Oncle Ford voyait ça ! » gazouille l'adolescente en essayant de toucher une de ces créatures mais les petites s'écartent avec des petits rires comme pour jouer avec elle.

Bien qu' intriguées voir inquiètes, les jeunes femmes haussent les épaules. Bien que peu courant, il pouvait y avoir plusieurs Mabel dans la multitude d'univers qui existe. Ce n'était pas forcément elle. Alors que les Poutoaks commencent à prendre les mesures de la jeune fille, Béatrice décide de l'interroger.

« Dis-moi, Mabel. Est-ce que tu aurais d'autres membres de ta famille ici ? »

« Non... » soupire Mabel. « En fait, je suis toute seule maintenant... Dipper est resté dans ma dimension... »

« Dipper? » s'étonne la rouquine.

« C'est mon petit frère... Mon petit DipDip... »

Mabel pousse un petit rire mélancolique en sachant que Dipper déteste qu'elle lui rappelle qu'elle est l'aînée de 5 minutes. Comme soulagé de savoir qu'elle a un petit frère, les jeunes femmes sourient et toutes se mettent au travail pour réaliser la plus belle des robes pour leur jeune invitée.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Mabel est conduite par Béatrice vers la salle du trône où l'attend la Reine. Elle porte une robe de style renaissance qui couvre le chemisier blanc qu'elle porte en dessous, la robe était un tissu épais rouge luisant avec des motifs de fleur de lys d'or brodés dessus, Anna l'avait coiffé d'une tresse qui servait de diadème et le reste de ses cheveux étaient lâchés.

Quand elle s'approche de la porte de la salle du trône, Béatrice lui fait des dernières ajustements.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne dans cette salle ne te dévorera. » rassure Béatrice en plaisantant. « Ils auront certainement l'air intimidant mais ils sont surtout là pour t'aider, d'accord? »

La jeune fille hoche la tête puis Béatrice frappe et ouvre la porte avant de l'inciter à entrer. La pièce est également somptueuse comme toutes les autres et immense. Elle tombe alors face à trois personnes : deux hommes (bien que l'un des deux soit un peu efféminé) et une jeune fille sûrement âgée entre eux et Wendy. Mais la jeune fille fait suffoquer Mabel car c'est une démone mi-Humaine mi-arbre. Son corps est entièrement en ébène noir et ses cheveux de longues branches souples avec de la mousse. En voyant ce démon semblable à celui qui lui a donné la moitié de ses gènes, l'adolescente brune suffoque et recule... mais elle se cogne dans les jambes de Béatrice.

« Hé hé ! Calme-toi ! » rit-elle. « Ils ne mordent pas. Et Yseult peut effrayer mais elle n'est pas méchante. »

Mabel s'apprête à s'affoler lorsque le plus âgé et efféminé des deux hommes s'approche d'elle en demandant :

« Tout va bien, mon enfant ? »

Sa voix est douce et sans que Mabel comprenne comment, elle la calme comme si elle était chez elle et en sûreté.

« Euh ... » fit-elle en regardant la porte derrière elle et l'homme efféminé qui se tient devant elle.

Que c'était-il passé d'un coup? Et ce ton de voix ... elle jurait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part !

« Oui… » fit-elle en remarquant qu'il attendait une réponse. « Enfin, je crois… je sais pas en fait, comment..., Non! En fait voilà et puis oui, me voilà ici à attendre la Reine ! » répond Mabel qui se perdit dans cette explication tellement vague, faisant rire le reste des personnes dans la pièce.

« Permets-moi de te présenter la personne devant toi qui est notre reine. » fit Béatrice en montrant l'adulte devant la gamine de 13 ans.

« Ah?! Mais attendez, vous êtes un homme alors, ... pourquoi vous n'êtes pas roi? » demande Mabel.

« Disons que j'ai épousé le Maître de cet univers et qu'il m'a donné ce titre. Je l'ai juste gardé lorsque mon époux est décédé. » explique la Reine avec un petit air triste.

« Oh. .. désolé, majesté... » marmonne Mabel.

Décidément elle et sa grande bouche. La Reine lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu ne le savais pas. » dit-il. « Je me nomme Wirt. Le grand avec son sourire d'ange, c'est mon frère Greg et celle qui t'a fait peur, Yseult ma fille. »

« Salut ! » sourit le dénommé Greg alors que Yseult lui fait une belle révérence avec un sourire.

« Enchantée! » sourit la demoiselle en essayant de faire une révérence. « Moi je m'appelle Mabel ! »

Wirt et Greg se figent à ce nom mais Béatrice secoue la tête. En voyant leur réaction, Yseult suffoque et Mabel s'inquiète.

« Hé ! Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, Mabel... » soupire Wirt en se redressant. « Juste de vieux souvenirs... »

« Quoi donc ? » demande l'adolescente.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » sourit la Reine. « Dis-moi plutôt comment une petite humaine comme toi est arrivée dans cet univers. »

« Euh... Je ne veux pas en parler... » marmonne Mabel, la voix tremblante et prête à pleurer.

« Oh... Fort bien. » dit-il en lui prenant la main. « Allez viens. Tu dois avoir faim non ? »

Avant que l'adolescente puisse répondre, son estomac se met à grogner, la faisant rougir alors que les autres rient.

« On va prendre ça pour un oui. » rit Greg.

Alors dès que la Reine quitte la pièce, tout le reste de son entourage suit ainsi que Mabel. Heureusement, ils étaient déjà au premier étage.

« Hhmm... » interrompt Mabel. « Dites ? Il n'y a pas de bête mangeuse de gens dans le coin au moins? » demande-t-elle.

Wirt la regarde, intrigué, avant que Béatrice rit.

« Oh, on a plus eu de bête depuis longtemps, ma petite ! Et les seuls qui restent ont peur des hommes plus que les hommes n'ont peur d'eux. »

« Ah ouf… » soupire Mabel, rassurée. « Ça va, j'avais cru. »

* * *

Puis ils passent par l'entrée du jardin, et Mabel se fige devant, surtout que...

« Tiens… » chuchote-t-elle à elle-même en s'approchant de l'entrée. « C'est bizarre… » continue-t-elle à se dire en entrant dans le jardin sans que personne ne la remarque.

Elle pourrait jurer qu'elle connaissait cet endroit… mais comment ? Elle n'avait jamais été dans ce palais. Pourtant… elle entends des sons qui semblent venir de souvenirs dont elle ne se rappelle pas. Elle fronce les sourcils en observant les alentours. Elle entends des pleurs de bébés, des cris de douleur, des encouragements… pendant un instant, elle a l'impression de mélanger ses souvenirs de l'accouchement de Dipper mais ce n'est pas sa voix ni celle de Ford qu'elle entend. Ce sont des voix qui ressemblent à celle de Wirt et Béatrice. Elle fronce les sourcils en écoutant, sans comprendre… lorsqu'elle entend un hurlement de douleur de Wirt et Béatrice qui semble paniquée.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Arrête ! Arrête de pousser, Wirt ! Ne pousse pas ! Le bébé est bleu ! »_

Mabel suffoque alors, aillant l'impression d'assister à sa propre naissance (ou plutôt celle de son frère vu qu'il serait lui aussi né bleu), et se bouche les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Elle s'affole et tremble comme si de nombreux souvenirs voulaient remonter d'un coup et trop vite pour elle, la faisant tomber à genoux et pleurer sous la migraine qui lui bat alors la cervelle… lorsqu'elle sursaute en sentant une main sur son épaule. Se retournant brusquement, elle tombe face à Wirt qui semble très inquiet.

« Mabel ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'inquiète-t-il, alors que Greg, Béatrice et Yseult les rejoignent.

Mabel tremble, perturbée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre,… puis elle serre Wirt dans ses bras pour se calmer. Elle se sentait tellement bien, tellement en sécurité près de lui. Elle avait besoin de ça ! Surtout avec ce qui est arrivé à Dipper et leur monde en plein chaos… et ce qu'elle avait appris sur elle ! Son abandon puis adoption par les Pines, son père qui était un vrai monstre… c'était trop ! Elle voulait simplement redevenir Mabel ! Wirt se sent attristé pour cette petite qui pourrait être sa propre fille et la serre tendrement.

« Chut… voilà voilà, tout va bien, ma chérie… tu ne risque rien… » chuchote-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

La pauvre petite devait avoir vécu quelque chose d'horrible pour être dans cet état.

« Écoutes. » fait la Reine d'une voix tendre. « On va aller manger et juste après ou pendant le repas, tu me diras d'où tu viens et ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour te perdre ici. Comme ça, je pourrais voir à t'aider à rentrer chez toi, hein? »

Mabel le regarde incertain. Pouvait-il vraiment l'aider ? Pouvait-il comprendre l'existence de Bill? Si ça se trouve, il était bien plus puissant que le Démon. Après tout, pour qu'il soit nommé Reine et respecté alors qu'il semblait si fragile, c'est qu'il devait être puissant. Essuyant ses larmes, elle laisse Wirt la redressé et lui tient fortement la main comme si elle refusait de le lâcher. Avec un petit sourire et un air mélancolique, la Reine entraîne sa jeune invitée avec sa famille vers la salle à manger.

* * *

Le repas fut un des meilleurs que Mabel ait pu mangé. Même le banquet des Northwest serait fade à côté de tout ce qu'elle avait mangé ! Son appétit et son enthousiasme retrouvés avaient amusés et rassurés tout les habitants du château. Au moins, elle n'était pas si traumatisée puisqu'elle avait repris les chansons de Greg avec l'interprète. Ça avait surtout fait rire Wirt qui avait l'impression de voir une version féminine jeune de son frère. La ressemblance lui avait semblé encore plus frappante lorsque le cochon (qu'elle nomme Dandinou) les avait retrouvé et que Mabel avait joyeusement partagé une partie de sa nourriture avec son compagnon. Il avait l'impression de voir Greg avec Jason Funderburker.

Alors que la jeune fille partage sa mousse au chocolat avec son cochon qui grogne joyeusement après chacune de ses phrases, comme pour lui répondre, Wirt décide qu'il est temps de tout connaître sur sa petite protégée.

« Mabel… je me doute que c'est difficile pour toi mais, si tu veux que l'on t'aide, tu dois nous raconter toute ton histoire. » dit calmement la Reine.

La jeune fille les regarde tous avant de déglutir bruyamment.

« Eh bien… ça sera compliqué de raconter tout en commençant par mon passé vu que je viens d'apprendre que ma famille c'est pas ma vrai famille et ... euh… en fait, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais plus si je suis une Pines ou comme Bill n'arrête pas de le répéter... Ebeflood ou Edelwood, quelque chose dans ce genre. » avoue Mabel toute triste.

Dès qu'elle prononce le nom d'Edelwood, tous se figent et suffoquent avant de la regarder comme si elle était un fantôme. Mabel est effrayée par leur réaction et ne sait plus où se mettre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » s'inquiète-t-elle en observant le monde autour d'elle.

Wirt la regarde comme si il revenait de la rencontrer. Il avait les yeux brillant de larmes puis Mabel le regarde, inquiet par son état soudain. Il s'approche d'elle et tend un main tremblante pour la toucher. Il lui caresser d'abord la joue et regarde le visage de cette gamine intensément. Il reconnaît un peu son visage de nouvelle-née bien qu'elle commençait à se changer en femme. Les larmes se forment dans ses yeux. C'était bien elle ! Sa Mabel !

Sans prévenir, il se jette à son cou, la serre dans ses bras et pleure.

« Oh mon dieu! Tu es là! » pleure-t-il. « Oh, mon bébé, tu es là. »

Yseult semble figée comme un vrai arbre et tous observent la scène avec un petit sourire même si ils sont tous un peu perturbés car ils ne pensaient pas que ça pouvait être elle. Mabel, elle, ne sait pas quoi dire, perturbée.

« Hum… ça va ?… » marmonne Mabel, surprise.

Wirt s'écarte pour la regarder, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il la regarde, lui caresse la joue et les cheveux.

« Oh, ma chérie… ma petite Mabel, regarde-toi… tu as tellement grandit… » dit-il en ne pouvant retenir ses larmes de joie en observant son enfant retrouvée.

Yseult s'approche, perturbée, mais elle reconnaît bien le visage de sa sœur perdue. Elle sourit même si elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle était trop petite quand son père était mort et que ses cadets avaient dû être séparés de leur famille. Mabel, elle, observe Wirt, tétanisée. Il venait de l'appeler comme si il était sa mère ! Elle semble incapable d'y croire… puis elle se souvient de qui était son père ! Un démon ! Comme Bill ! Et Bill avait réussi à faire que Dipper porte leurs héritiers ! Alors, cette Reine était… sa…

« Maman ?… » suffoque Mabel, incapable de croire ça.

Wirt sourit, Mabel est stupéfaite… mais tout semble s'expliquer. Ce sentiment qui la pousse vers Wirt, ces impressions de déjà vu dans certaines pièces… la jeune fille se met à sourire, folle de joie en voyant afin celle (enfin… celui) qui lui a donné la vie il y a maintenant 13 ans, avant de lui sauter au cou pour le serrer aussi fort que possible en pleurant. Oncle Ford avait dû comprendre qui ils étaient pour lui avoir donné cette phrase qui l'avait ramené vers sa vraie famille. Elle ouvre les yeux pour voir Yseult et Greg. Elle avait donc une grande sœur qui avait une apparence de démon et un oncle qui partageait son excentricité. Enfin, Mabel a vraiment l'impression d'être chez elle. Elle voudrait lui poser toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête. Oh, si Dipper pouvait être là... Oh mon dieu ! Dipper, ses jumeaux, oncle Ford ! Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là à la pyramide, Gidéon et ses hommes sont enchaîné les uns derrière les autres, tous portant une toge blanche du style gréco-romain. Le gamin était déprimé depuis le bannissement de Mabel et, quand Bill les avaient piégé, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se défendre. Il avait accepté son sort et ses partenaires lui étant fidèle le suivraient dans le coup jusqu'à la mort ! Bill fut assez clément d'épargner leurs misérables vies. Ils finirent donc esclaves des démons, et donc eurent la charge de l'entretien de la pyramide et de leurs propriétaires. Gidéon finit en tant qu'esclave de Bill et de sa reine.

Et en parlant de la reine, celle-ci fut dans son lit en train de dépérir dans ses larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler le long de ses joues. Il a perdu son premier-né mais également sa sœur le même jour. Et le pire, c'est que Bill savait ! Il avait tout prévu, ce sale tricheur! Ce sale voleur ! Ce sale menteur! Qu'il retourne d'où il vient et qu'il les laisse en paix! Il en avait marre ! Ce triangle se payait sa poire depuis le début ! Il se jura qu'il lui rendra la pareille ou pire encore une fois rétabli. Il récupérerait leur dimension et il récupérerait Liam !

Et ce pauvre Liam, lui, fut envoyé dans une autre dimension qui était depuis le temps devenu le petit royaume (voir un duché) de Kryptos qui lui s'était également trouvé une compagne qui, depuis quelques mois, attendait un enfant. Elle serait donc la nourrice du prince jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse marcher et parler puis Kryptos s'occupera de son éducation avec Pyronica qui lui servira non seulement de second tuteur mais aussi d'un garde du corps. Il fallait dire que la nouvelle de la naissance d'un enfant de Bill Crypto avait affolé plus d'un dans le multiverse, et beaucoup mettrait cher pour pouvoir tuer son successeur.

* * *

Et Ford dans tout ça ? Étant sous la protection de la reine, malgré son état actuel, personne n'osait s'en prendre à lui. Le scientifique continua d'observer la pyramide et son énergie dans l'espoir de trouver son point faible même si il espérait que Mabel avait maintenant trouver sa famille et qu'ils allaient les aider. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'inquiète, c'est l'état de son neveu. Il passait de longues heures au chevet du jeune garçon et l'aidait à prendre soin du deuxième jumeau mais voir l'adolescent aussi déprimé lui brisait le cœur. Même en s'occupant de son fils adoré, Dipper pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes.

« Dipper… je sais que c'est dur mais… »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi serein ?… » demande Dipper alors qu'il jouait avec Leyford. « Tu connais ces dimensions et leurs dangers. Comment tu fais pour ne pas t'inquiéter pour Mabel ? On ne sait pas où elle est ! »

« Tu te trompes, mon garçon. Je sais exactement où elle est. » sourit Ford.

« Alors dis-moi ! Où est-elle? » s'indigne la reine d'un seul coup. « L'as-tu permis de rentrer dans notre dimension d'origine? Si c'est ça, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit avant? »

Sentant sa mère s'énerver, Leyford se met à pleurer. Dipper alors retourne son regard sur son fils et le calme du mieux qu'il peut.

« Voyons, du calme, mon garçon! » tente Ford. « J'ai d'abord cru que Bill vous en aurait parlé mais apparemment, il ne vous dit pas tout. J'ai connu votre mère, il y a longtemps. » commence Ford. « À vrai dire, c'était peu de temps après qu'il ait été obligé de vous amener dans cette dimension afin de vous protéger. »

« Il ? » s'étonne Dipper. « Ma mère est comme moi ? »

« En quelque sorte. Ta mère se nomme Wirt d'Edelwood et c'est la Reine d'une dimension nommé l'Inconnu. »

* * *

_Pendant ce temps dans l'Inconnu, au château de la Reine._

« **Wow ! **J'arrive pas à croire que je vous rencontre enfin! » fit Mabel une fois sortit des émotions et pouvant sortir une phrase ou deux. « **Oh mon dieu !** Là, je vais mettre en mode Dipper ! J'ai plein de questions à vous poser ! Du genre pourquoi on a été abandonné? Ou est-ce que Papa était un démon tueur d'humain? J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait briller une lanterne avec les gens transformés en arbre et tout ça par pur plaisir, c'est vrai? Mais vous êtes des humains au fait alors d'où venez vous réellement ? Et… oh, ma tête me fait mal… » fit Mabel en s'allongeant dans un fauteuil.

C'était Dipper qui harcelait presque les gens de questions quand il espérait des réponses, comme il l'avait fait avec Oncle Ford. Elle se demande comment il pouvait faire pour garder un tel débit de question sans avoir mal au crâne.

Greg et Wirt se regardent, amusés car il reconnaissent un trait de caractère de Wirt, puis la Reine s'assit à côté de sa fille.

« Calme-toi, Mabel. Tu vas te faire du mal de t'énerver comme ça. » sourit-il.

« Bah Dipper, il fait ça tout le temps… » marmonne-t-elle en regardant sa mère.

« Tu me parleras de Dipper plus tard. » sourit la reine sans se douter que ce fameux Dipper est son fils. « Je vais déjà répondre à tes questions. Pour ton père, oui c'était un démon. Mais il ne transformait pas les gens en arbres par plaisir mais par utilité. Un autre démon bien plus cruel que lui avait enfermé son âme dans une lanterne et donc, il utilisait les arbres Edelwood pour garder la lanterne allumée. »

« Alors il ne tuait pas d'humains ? » espère Mabel.

« Si, malheureusement… » soupire Wirt. « Mais il faisait ça par besoin et uniquement sur les personnes désespérées et mourantes. Il n'a jamais tué pour le plaisir. »

Mabel enregistre, toujours perturbée par le fait que son père ait tué des Humains mais il faisait ça pour survivre et non par plaisir de tuer.

« Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là si vous êtes Humains ? » demande-t-elle.

Wirt se tourne vers ses amis et son frère puis raconte :

« En faites… certains Humains vivaient dans l'Inconnu depuis longtemps. Pour mon frère et moi, nous venons de la dimension où je vous ai emmené. Nous avons atterri ici un soir d'Halloween. »

« Mais comment ? Vous venez de Gravity Falls ? » s'étonne Mabel.

« Non… » marmonne Wirt qui n'a entendu parlé de cette ville qu'une fois et il y a longtemps. « Non mais, j'étais tellement désespéré que j'ai entraîné mon frère avec moi dans cet endroit. À l'époque, la Bête… ton père… il terrorisait les habitants et il a faillit tuer Greg. Pour le sauver, j'ai accepté de devenir sa compagne. »

Mabel se fige, horrifiée par la ressemblance avec le sacrifice de Dipper… mais Wirt semble mélancoliquement heureux.

« J'avais peur qu'il se montre comme la bête digne de son nom… mais il s'est révélé être un homme doux et romantique. Juste bourru et qui aime dominer. J'ai appris à l'aimer et je suis devenu sa compagne à 20 ans. Yseult est née peu après. »

« Et nous ? Et Papa, il est où maintenant ? »

« Ton père est mort aux mains d'une révolte contre lui. Les Humains qui vivent ici n'en pouvaient plus de son règne de terreur. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour le protéger et faire entendre raison à la révolte surtout que je savais que ton père maintenait ce monde stabilisé mais, vu qu'il se voyait mourir et que Yseult maintenait la vie de notre univers et non la forme, on a jugé qu'un deuxième enfant serait nécessaire pour le bien de l'Inconnu. Votre père est mort et j'étais enceinte d'un mois. » explique Wirt mélancoliquement. « Je suis resté en charge de l'Inconnu et sur le trône après la révolution avec l'agrément des habitants de l'Inconnu, puis quelques mois après est réapparu un ennemi de longue date de ton père. » rage-t-il en repensant à l'individu. « Il voulait prendre l'Inconnu, prendre ma dimension d'origine et m'avoir pour Reine et certainement tuer les enfants précédents que j'ai eu avec Dantes. Je ne pouvais pas lui attribuer ma confiance ! Il a essayé de me tuer mais votre magie m'a protégé et il s'est mit en tête de vous récupérer à votre naissance. »

Mabel observe sa mère, intriguée par ce qu'elle apprend sur elle et ses origines, puis timidement, elle demande :

« C'est à cause de ce type que tu as dû nous abandonner ? »

« Tu peux me croire que ça n'a pas été facile... » soupire Wirt. « J'ai même ralenti ma grossesse pour essayer de trouver une solution pour vous garder avec moi mais le 31 août, toi et ton frère vous avez décidé que vous étiez prêt à affronter les dangers de ce monde. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions que de vous cacher loin de moi, dans cette dimension où j'étais sûr que ce démon de Bill ne pourrait pas aller... »

« **BILL!?** »suffoque Mabel en se redressant, surprenant tout le monde. « Attends ! Tu veux dire que l'ennemi de Papa qui t'a forcé à nous abandonné, c'était Bill ! Cette vieille face de nachos cyclope ? » demande la jeune fille en faisant un triangle autour d'un de ses yeux pour imiter Bill.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'a-t-il osé te faire? » s'inquiète alors Wirt en agrippant les épaules de sa fille.

Puis d'un seul coup, il se fige, interdit, avant de demander tout affolé :

« Et ton frère Mason? **Où est-il ?** Bill a osé le tuer ? »

Là, Mabel n'avait plus de doute sur sa mère. Si elle connaissait le vrai nom de son frère, alors c'est que c'est elle qui les avait nommé ainsi.

« Non, maman ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dipper est toujours vivant. » répond Mabel pour rassurer la Reine.

« Dipper ? » s'étonne Wirt, rappelant à Mabel qu'il ignore le surnom de son fils.

« C'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle à cause de sa tâche de naissance. » explique la gamine. « C'était une moquerie au départ mais, comme j'ai commencé à lui donner ce petit nom… depuis, c'est resté. »

Wirt est soulagé que Mabel et Mason soient aussi proches et liés mais il n'empêche que son absence l'inquiète.

« Dans ce cas, où est-il ? Et comment connaissez-vous Bill ? »

« Bah au fait, nos parents… enfin, ceux qui nous ont adopté, ils nous ont envoyé à Gravity Falls chez notre oncle Stan pour les vacances d'été. On a vu des choses pas possible et inimaginable ! » raconte Mabel en se remémorant tout ce qu'elle a vécu cet été. « Un jour, j'ai rencontré Gidéon et je pensais qu'il était gentil mais en fait, il voulait prendre possession du musée pour trouver les journaux de Stanford Pines et faire le mal ! Un jour, il a invoqué Bill et ils ont passé un accord. Du coup, on a rencontré Bill dans l'esprit d'oncle Stan et on l'a combattu avec des poings-chatons et des lasers. Puis ensuite, lorsque je montais une pièce de théâtre de marionnettes pour épater un garçon, il a prit possession du corps de Dipper. Mais là, on l'a encore vaincu avec des chatouilles ! » explique Mabel.

Béatrice ne peut s'empêcher de rire ainsi que Yseult. Imaginer ce démon être battu par un jeu d'enfant les amuse mais Mabel continue son récit.

« Et puis, quand oncle Ford est revenu du portail, il y est resté une brèche dans l'espace temps. Bill a possédé le corps d'un officier du temps et nous a trompé. Il a ouvert la brèche et la Bizzarapocalypse a eu lieu! Au début, c'était resté confiné à la limite de Gravity Falls mais Bill a possédé Dipper et utilisé ses pouvoirs alors qu'il était enceinte et ... » fit Mabel mais Wirt la coupe en suffoquant interdit.

« Mason… a été enceinte ? » suffoque Wirt.

Mabel se mord les lèvres, ayant oublié le ''petit'' détail de leur âge… lorsque Wirt lui prend les épaules et lui ordonne presque :

« **Qui ? Dis-moi qui a osé toucher ton frère !** »

La jeune fille hésite mais elle sait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien caché à sa mère. Tremblante, elle marmonne :

« C'est… c'est Bill… »

Aussitôt, tous se figent et Wirt semble mourir sur place vu la pâleur de sa peau. Il tremble en marmonnant des ''non'' ou ''c'est impossible'' alors Mabel explique :

« **Mais il déteste Bill !** Dipper a juste fait ça pour nous protéger ! Bill a menacé de tous nous tuer si il refusait de devenir sa reine. »

Wirt et Greg se figent, aillant l'impression entendre un remake de leur histoire, puis ils se tournent vers Mabel. Elle avait l'air attristée, comme si cela remuait de vieux souvenirs douloureux pour elle.

* * *

Décidant de changer de conversation, Wirt essaie de penser à autre chose mais… il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son fils enceinte de Bill. Soupirant, il regarde sa fille et demande ce qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Et… le bébé est déjà né ? »

Là, Mabel le regarde en souriant joyeusement.

« Ouais ! Deux petits garçons jumeaux ! Tu les verrais, **ils sont trop mignons !** »gazouille-t-elle. « Et c'est les portraits crachés de Dipper en miniature avec de toutes petites mains, de touts petits pieds et des petites joues toutes potelées ! »

Wirt sourit, se souvenant de son petit Mason à sa naissance et essayant d'imaginer ses petits-enfants.

« Ils s'appellent comment ? » demande Greg.

« Le premier est tout doré et il s'appelle Liam alors que le deuxième est argenté et Dipper l'a appelé Leyford. » sourit Mabel… avant de reprendre son air triste qui inquiète sa famille retrouvée.

« Hé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiète Yseult.

« Bah c'est que... dès que le premier fut né, Bill l'a pris et l'a nommé Liam et ... il l'a envoyé être éduqué dans une autre dimension par d'autres démons alors qu'il venait à peine de naître. Il a été séparé de Dipper et je ne l'ai pas supporté. Du coup, j'ai lancé un défi à Bill. Si je gagnais, alors Liam restait avec nous et si je perdait, et bien... j'étais bannis et ... c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. » explique tristement Mabel. « Heureusement qu'oncle Ford m'a dit de dire les mots qu'il m'a donné. J'ai pu atterrir ici. »

Wirt réfléchit, intrigué par cet 'oncle Ford' dont parle sa fille, intrigué par la ressemblance avec un de ses vieux amis.

« Mabel ? Ton oncle Ford, il ne s'appellerait pas Stanford Pines ? » demande le jeune homme.

Sa fille fronce les sourcils, étonnée.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré peu de temps après que j'ai dû vous séparer de moi. » avoue Wirt.

« Ah! » fit Mabel. « Du coup, il ne connaît nullement papa. »

« Eh bien... » commence Wirt.

* * *

_(flash-back)_

Vagabondant dans les brumes, observant ses forêts, Dantes veillait à l'équilibre de son univers et aussi en quête de proies faciles pour nourrir son âme agonisante et dotée d'une faim insatisfaite dans la lanterne qui était devenu ses chaînes et son fardeau pour le restant de ses jours. Si jamais elle venait à s'éteindre, ce démon jadis tellement puissant verrait non seulement sa fierté mais aussi sa vie disparaître à tout jamais.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un seul instant, rien qu'un seul mortel d'une autre dimension, rien qu'un seul est pu gravir des échelons pour devenir le démon le plus puissant du multiverse, avec tous les crimes, les deals (à un sens), et les combats qu'il a dû faire pour ensuite venir l'affronter en duel et lui voler ses pouvoirs ! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un petit triangle de la deuxième dimension de Flatland nommé Bill Crypto, fils d'esclaves, aurait pu devenir un jour un démon dit suprême. Quelle humiliation pour lui mais aussi quelle nouvelle menace Bill était devenu! Le plus de savoir et de pouvoir il obtient, le plus ce triangle en devenait fou, du moins plus fou qu'il ne l'a jamais était.

* * *

En parlant du loup, Dantes sent ses sens s'aiguiser à travers l'atmosphère lui signalant la présence d'un démon. Hors le seul démon omis lui dans l'Inconnu fut Enoch (le pauvre aussi victime de l'équilatéral maléfique), alors il savait que ce fut cette menace de retour dans son monde.

« Dantes d'Edelwood! Comme on se retrouve, vieille branche ! » fit la voix de Bill derrière lui mais le démon fait d'Edelwood ne broncha pas. « Toujours en quête d'huile à luire à ce que je vois. » se moque Bill. « Bon allez, arrête de faire ta tête de cochon et écoutes-moi ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer ! » fit Bill en faisant apparaître un jeu d'échec où les reines des deux parties manquèrent. « Veux-tu te joindre à la partie? » propose Bill.

Mais son congénère ne répondit point.

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je jouerais contre moi-même ! » fit-il en commençant la partie.

« Tu sais que tu es nullement le bienvenu ici, Crypto! Alors pars avant que je... » rage Dantes mais le triangle le coupe.

« Avant que quoi? Que tu perds encore une fois face à moi? Sache que tu n'es plus du tout ce que tu étais, Dantes ! Et depuis j'ai grandi et appris beaucoup de choses aussi ! Alors tu ferrais mieux que de me défier ! »

Se voyant pris dans la conversation, la Bête demande :

« Que veux-tu alors? » rage-t-il.

« Ohhmm…..., juste chatter entre deux amis! » sourit le démon triangulaire en prenant un pion hors du jeu. « J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. Je me suis finalement trouver quelqu'un pour acquérir la troisième dimension ! » continue-t-il faisant grogner intérieurement le démon d'Edelwood. « Aww tu le verrais, Dantes. Ce petit bout de chair travailler d'arrache-pied sur quelque chose qui va changer le monde qu'il connaît ! Et c'est peu résumer les véritables attentes de ce projet derrière ! » fit-il admirant la pièce qu'il tient dans sa main. « Ah ce Stanford ! Un sacré bon petit soldat bien obéissant, avec un esprit supérieur de qualité et une anomalie exotique ! Une fois ce portail terminé, je penses le promouvoir à un rôle plus important dans mon jeu. » explique le triangle en refermant le pion dans la paume de sa main.

Puis, à la place, la pièce de la reine apparaît.

« Je compte bien en faire ma reine. Il me serra tellement dévoué qu'il me donnera tout ce que je désire. Même un héritier pour sauvegarder mon règne ! » finit Bill en plaçant sa reine à côté de son roi puis il regarde la partie adverse. « Par contre toi, Dantes… » fit-il en prenant le roi de la partie adverse. « Tu es bien seul ! » fit-il jouant avec la pièce entre ses doigts. « Bien sûr, tu as ces humains inférieurs qui te craignent mais aucun ne t'est dévoué. Aucune reine volontaire, et donc aucun pour porter ton nom ou cet univers. » dit Bill en détruisant le roi dans sa paume et le réduit en poussière. « Cette dimension et toi êtes voués à disparaître ! »

Dantes se met alors à rugir en se ruant vers le triangle qui disparaît avant de réapparaître derrière l'autre démon. Les deux créatures immortelles se fixent intensément même si Bill adore jouer avec les nerfs de son vieil 'ami'.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, Dantes ! Après tout, tant que ta lanterne brille, tu ne crains rien de la Mort. »

« Rit autant que tu veux, Bill ! Un jour viendra où je me vengerais de l'affront que tu m'as fait ! Et tu devras répondre de tes actes devant A-X-O-L-O-T-L ! »

« Pfff ! Pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que quelqu'un me batte avant que je dois rendre des comptes à ce géant à fanfreluche ! » rit le triangle. « Et le seul qui en aurait pu être capable, c'est toi ! Mais si tu essais de m'affronter à nouveau… »

D'un claquement de doigt, Bill fait disparaître la lanterne que tient Dantes (à sa grande horreur) avant qu'elle revient dans sa main. Le démon jaune ouvre le capuchon et s'apprête à souffler sur la flamme.

« **NON ! CRYPTO !** » hurle le démon, horrifié.

Bill éclate de rire et referme la lanterne.

« Calme-toi, Dantes ! Ça ne serait pas drôle si je te tuais aussi simplement ! » dit le triangle en lui rendant la lanterne. « Bon ! Si tu m'excuses, je dois aller terminer mon grand projet ! »

Bill disparaît aussi brutalement qu'il est apparu, laissant Dantes grogner d'agacement face à ce petit prétentieux… mais il ne pouvait nier que Bill avait raison. Si la lanterne s'éteignait, toute cette dimension mourrait. Et bien que ces habitants le considèrent comme un Monstre et une Bête Infâme, il devait assurer leur existence. Il avait maintenant un nouvel objectif dans sa morne vie que simplement nourrir sa lanterne : se trouver une Reine !

* * *

Et ce n'était pas facile dans son univers. Surtout que les gens préféraient mourir plutôt que de devoir lui appartenir, comme lorsque Lorna avait été choisi et par la suite, la pauvre enfant fut possédée. Sa dernière tentative ... enfin c'est un bien grand mot, c'était avec la fille du Bûcheron mais dès que la fille l'eut vu qu'elle lui échappa. Et tout commença à tourner au vinaigre depuis cet instant ! La Bête perdit la lanterne à la main d'un mortel mais il avait su duper celui-ci pour l'entretenir et donc le maintenir en vie.

* * *

Les années passèrent et aucune prétendante ne se montra. Dantes pensa que ce fut sans espoir,… jusqu'au jour où ce garçon étrange arriva dans son univers accompagné de son frère et de leur grenouille. Au début, il les voulait en tant que nouvelles proies… mais au fur et à mesure, le comportement de l'adolescent le perturbe. Ce jeune homme avait tout pour avoir le bonheur mais il semblait faire tout pour y échapper. Pourquoi? Pourquoi agir ainsi? Il était jeune, il avait tant d'opportunité mais il s'en refusait à chacune d'elles ! Dantes voulu l'aider. Oui, il voulait l'aider, l'aider à enfin trouver son chemin pour qu'il avance dans la lumière de son avenir. C'est là que la Bête compris. Ce garçon devait devenir sien ! Ce sentiment de lui venir en aide, il ne l'a jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre. Et si ce garçon pouvait s'interdire le bonheur mais pour de plus nobles causes telle une reine le ferait, oui, ce serait lui ! Il décida donc de le tester d'une manière certes cruelle mais il devait savoir !

Alors que le jeune garçon commençait à perdre espoir et à devenir une proie, il promit à son jeune frère de laisser l'aîné vivre si il faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Le petit, qui répondait au nom de Gregory, accepta et la Bête lui fit faire tant de choses impossibles dans le froid glacial que le petit bonhomme manqua mourir de froid et Dantes pu commencer à le transformer en arbres. Il fit d'une pierre deux coups car il parvient à forcer le Bûcheron à lâcher sa précieuse lanterne... et son jeune choix l'avait trouvé en cherchant son frère. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur de voir le jeune garçon désespéré essayé de garder son frère éveillé et lorsqu'il pu retourner auprès des garçons, il proposa ce marché terrible : s'offrir à lui comme compagne en échange de la vie de Greg ! Le jeune garçon, nommé Wirt, n'hésita que quelques secondes et, malgré sa peur, il accepta ! Cela avait rempli la Bête de joie et d'espoir même si il savait que cela allait être difficile de convaincre le jeune garçon de lui offrir son cœur.

* * *

Après une semaine à le garder enfermé dans son antre, Dantes observe le jeune Wirt qui s'était endormi en pleurant. L'absence de son frère lui pesait et ignorer ce qu'il lui était arrivé brisait le cœur du jeune garçon. Il avait seulement appris à s'occuper convenablement de la lanterne et avait commencé à le faire lui-même.

Alors que Dantes continue d'admirer celui qui deviendrait sien dès que l'âge lui permettrait, il entend une voix qu'il aurait aimé ne pas connaître.

« Awwww si c'est pas mignon ! » rit Bill en s'approchant. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais un gros romantique, Dantes! Et puis regarde le ! Jeune et plein de vie ! Tu as eu un bon choix. »

« Que viens-tu faire ici, misérable ? » grogne Dantes.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Je viens te féliciter pour tes fiançailles ! Oh ! Et bonne nouvelle ! Le portail fabriqué par mon petit pion a tellement bien fonctionné qu'il est actuellement en train de voyager entre les dimensions ! Ma reine est bientôt prête à se joindre à moi ! » ment Bill.

Certes, Stanford avait réussi à construire le portail mais il avait découvert les vrais plans de Bill et avait donc fermé le portail et caché comment le faire marcher. Et même si il était bien bloqué dans les autres dimensions, Bill n'avait pas l'intention de faire de lui sa reine... mais Dantes l'ignore.

Ce n'est que lorsque le triangle s'approche trop près de sa compagne que Dantes voit rouge.

« Je dois l'avouer qu'il n'est pas mal du tout. » fit Bill en approchant sa main de la joue du jeune endormi pour pouvoir le caresser mais la Bête le repousse violemment loin de son fiancé.

« Tu t'aventure sur des terrains dangereux, Bill Crypto ! » rugit le maître de l'Inconnu. « Restes loin de ma reine et de mon royaume ou je peux te jurer que la tienne ne fera guère long feu ainsi que ton portail ! » menace-t-il.

« Parce que tu te crois en position de supériorité ? Il me suffit de donner ton point faible à ma Reine pour qu'il te tue d'un simple souffle. » menace Bill. « Mais d'accord ! Après tout, je peux comprendre que tu fasses chasse gardée de la tienne. Mais qui sait combien de temps tu tiendras encore ? Tu tiens à attendre que ta Reine soit en âge pour être un adulte et qu'il finisse par t'aimer mais cela prend du temps ! » prévient Bill.

« J 'attendrais ! Mais au moins, ma reine m'aimera ! »

« Ta reine n'en reste pas moins qu'un humain. Et ces créatures sont certes facilement manipulables mais quand elles ont une idée dans la tête... Enfin bref ! Je te souhaite bon courage pour séduire ta dulcinée alors ! On se reverra à ton mariage ou à la naissance de ta marmaille ! »

Bill disparaît dans un claquement de doigt et Dantes grogne... avant de se tourner vers son compagnon endormi. Bill avait raison. Il ne serait pas simple de séduire ce jeune garçon mais il y parviendra ! Pas pour lui! Mais pour sa dimension !

* * *

Le lendemain, la Bête erre dans sa demeure lorsqu'il entend Wirt crier de douleur. Il va voir pour trouver le jeune homme (vêtu de vêtements nobles même si il gardait sa cape bleue sur les épaules) devant la lanterne en se tenant la main. Wirt soupire avant de regarder la brûlure. Fichue lanterne ! Il s'était brûlé en touchant la vitre. Il met un peu de salive pour essayer de calmer la brûlure le temps qu'il termine de la remplir d'huile. Dantes observe ça discrètement puis entre dans la pièce. Mais en le remarquant, Wirt a un mouvement de recul.

« Ne crains rien, ma Reine. » dit-il. « Je viens seulement t'aider. »

Il sort un baume de sous son manteau noir, saisit délicatement la main blessée et, avec une délicatesse étonnante pour cette "Bête", il applique la pommade sur la brûlure.

« Voilà. Dès demain, vous n'aurez plus rien. »

Wirt observe sa main qui ne lui fait plus mal puis il lève des yeux intrigués vers la Bête... avant de lui sourire pour la première fois.

« Merci... » marmonne-t-il.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs années pour que Wirt soit à l'aise auprès de la Bête mais au fur et à mesure, tout deux s'étaient ouvert à l'autre. Peut être pour faire plaisir à son compagnon (qui avait eu droit à ce nom vers les 18 ans du jeune homme) Wirt avait laissé ses cheveux grandir et s'habitua à ce titre de reine. Il avait même fini par apprécier la Bête et son mariage forcé ne l'était plus tant que ça. Puis ce fut vraiment un présent quand la Bête lui avait ramené son frère, et que Greg avait pu assister à son mariage et à la naissance de son premier enfant.

Pas de doute la Bête avait un fond tendre derrière sa carapace d'arbre. C'est dommage que tout changea lors de leur visite dans leur monde d'origine. Depuis ce jour, Gregory l'avait quitté et la révolte commença à se lever ! Et au premier mois de sa seconde Grossesse, la Bête l'avait quitté lui et l'Inconnu à jamais lorsque la lanterne fut éteinte pour toujours. Et Bill avait attendu que la Reine soit plus vulnérable (donc lourdement enceinte) pour essayer de prendre le contrôle de cette dimension et réclamer une vraie Reine vu que Ford ne faisait pas l'affaire. Quand il remarqua la puissance des futurs bébés, il décida que sa Reine serait un de ces enfants.

_(fin du flash-back)_

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur que le jour où il m'a dit ça... » tremble Wirt. « Imaginer un de mes enfants avec ce monstre... »

Mabel semble un peu attristée mais elle repense à une chose qu'elle a toujours voulu savoir.

« Alors... Bill a essayé de s'en prendre à nous dès la naissance ? »

« Non, il a attendu un peu. Déjà parce que j'avais ralenti ma grossesse. Mais il a quand même essayé quelque chose lors de votre naissance. »

Wirt sourit en se souvenant de ce jour.

« Vous étiez tellement pressé de voir le jour que ce 31 août, j'ai dû accouché dans le jardin. » sourit la Reine. « Tu es la première à être arrivée puis il y a eu Mason. »

« C'est vraiment notre ordre de naissance ? »

« Oh oui ! » rit Wirt en caressant la joue de sa fille. « Toi en première. Toute souriante et pleine de vie et de joie. Pour Mason... ça n'a pas été aussi simple. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiète Mabel.

« Bill a essayé de faire quelque chose et ça a affolé Mason alors qu'il était encore dans mon ventre. Il a alors eu le cordon autour du cou et il est né bleu. »

« Ça aussi c'est vrai ?... » pense Mabel.

« On a dû lui couper le cordon pour qu'il naisse et j'ai eu très peur pour lui. Mais vous tenir tous les deux enfin dans mes bras... c'était la plus belle chose que j'ai vécu. »

Mabel lui sourit avant de revenir au sujet de départ.

« Mais Oncle Ford, tu l'as connu où ? Et comment ? »

« Après la mort de votre père, beaucoup de créatures de différentes dimensions ont commencé à venir pour demander le droit d'asile et, après que je vous ait envoyé dans la dimension où vous avez grandi, d'autres sont arrivés. Il y avait une rumeur qu'un humain lié à Bill rôdait à travers les dimensions et j'ai ordonné qu'on me l'amène. J'ai voulu le tuer puis j'ai pensé à le soudoyer dans le but de trouver un point faible à Bill. » explique Wirt.

* * *

_(flash-back)_

On lui avait demandé une audience avec lui aujourd'hui. Et pas n'importe qui ! Apparemment, le chasseur de prime qu'il avait engagé en échange d'un asile avait retrouvé l'humain de Bill ! Celui qui risquerait d'apporter la fin de sa dimension d'origine, là où ses enfants étaient. Il était donc hors de question qu'il laisse un homme de main de Bill vivre !

Wirt faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, inquiétant son frère qui se tenait non loin, avant que les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrent, et laissent entrer un homme Poutoak qui servait de majordome au palais. La Reine se rassit donc sur son trône quand le majordome annonce :

« **M. Gantforin, chasseur de prime et pèlerin des dimensions !** »

Et les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur le chasseur de prime et son prisonnier. Puis le majordome introduit les nouveaux venu à la souveraine.

« **Son altesse, Dame Wirt d'Eldewood, Reine de l'Inconnu !** »

Le prisonnier se fige en regardant la Reine qui lui semblait bien masculin malgré sa tenue et malgré son visage finement sculpté. Il devait lui parler ! Il devait le mettre au courant qu'il n'était qu'une autre victime de Bill ! La Reine remercie le chasseur de prime et le renvoie d'un ton calme même si son regard envers le prisonnier est glacial. Le chasseur s'incline puis sort avec le majordome, laissant le prisonnier avec le souverain.

* * *

L'Humain semble mal à l'aise en regardant Wirt et son frère. Greg a même beaucoup de mal à voir un type comme lui avec Bill.

« Majesté ! Écoutez-moi ! » s'affole le pion de Bill en essayant de rejoindre la Reine... mais il se retrouve piégé par des racines, lui bloquant les pieds et les mains encore plus que ses chaînes.

Wirt se lève lentement en le fusillant du regard. La lueur qui s'échappe de ses yeux fait comprendre à l'homme qu'il était puissant malgré son apparence.

« Après ce que ton maître m'a forcé à faire, je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter ! » rage Wirt. « Ici, Bill et toi n'êtes rien ! Je suis la Reine de cette dimension ! C'est à toi de m'écouter !

« Je vous en conjure, votre altesse ! Écoutez-moi ! » tente l'humain que Bill a choisit.

« Silence! » ordonne Wirt froidement. « Je ne veux rien entendre de toi sauf des réponses à mes questions ! »

L'Humain se tait, résigné, et écoute. Wirt se met face à lui et demande:

« Alors ? Quels sont les plans de Bill ? Dis-moi tout ! Si tu es sa reine, tu dois savoir ça, non ? »

« Sa Reine ? » s'étrangle l'homme. « Mais non ! Je ne suis en aucun cas lié à Bill de cette façon ! D'ailleurs, si je pouvais effacer ce démon de ma mémoire... » marmonne le prisonnier.

Wirt s'apprête à répliquer... lorsqu'il tique.

« Attends ! » s'étonne-t-il. « Tu n'es pas la Reine de Bill ? »

« Non ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une reine. Moi, je suis un scientifique ! Ce démon m'a berné et fait construire ce maudit portail ! »

Wirt et Greg se regardent, incertains. Devraient-ils croire cet homme ?

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité ? » demande la Reine.

« **MAIS JE VOUS LE JURE ! PAROLES DE PINES !** » s'affole l'Humain, terrifié à l'idée qu'ils ne le croient pas. « Et c'est ce que j'essaie de vous dire, majesté ! Sachez que comme toute ces créatures dont vous accordez le droit d'asile, j'ai été berné par Bill ! Je croyais qu'il était mon ami ! Il m'aidait beaucoup dans mes recherches jusqu'à ce qu'il m'a fait construire un portail inter-dimensionnel… mais lorsque j'ai découvert ses véritables intentions, je l'ai éteint. Malheureusement, ça m'a coûté un aller simple vers les autres dimensions sans pouvoir retourner chez moi. Et, majesté, sachez que mon but est semblable au vôtre ! D'arrêter Bill une fois pour toute ! S'il vous plaît, croyez-moi lorsque je dis que mes voyages m'ont permis de récolter plus d'informations pour l'anéantir. » explique le scientifique.

Wirt le regarde interdit. Il soupire à ce qu'il est sur le point de faire mais il tend sa main et libère l'homme avant de se rasseoir sur son trône.

« Alors parles! » ordonne la reine sur le même ton froid que tout à l'heure.

Stanford Pines (puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui) frotte nerveusement ses poignets puis glisse sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un carnet de notes. S'approchant vers la Reine, il s'explique :

« J'ai entendu de nombreuses choses sur Bill et sur ses pouvoirs même si ses origines varient en fonction des dimensions. Donc, si on continue nos recherches, on devrait pouvoir trouver un moyen de vaincre Bill ! »

« On ? » s'indigne presque Wirt.

« Majesté ! Bill cherche par tous les moyens à me faire tuer ! » s'exclame Ford. « Il lance de fausses rumeurs sur moi, il associe son nom au mien, il monte les gens contre moi ou il envoie ses démons pour me tuer ! Il veut ma peau !…. Majesté, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Seul, je suis sûr que je ne vais pas y arriver… aidez-moi à trouver la faiblesse de Bill, je vous en supplie ! »

Wirt observe l'humain qui semble désespéré au point que Ford s'agenouille devant lui. Il hésite… puis il soupire.

« Fort bien. » Je vais te donner une chance. dit-il. « Mais à la moindre chose bizarre, je t'expédie dans une autre dimension en plein chaos ! »

Ford redresse la tête et sourit.

« Merci, majesté. »

Wirt soupire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi humain ? Ça finira vraiment par lui jouer un tour.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans l'Inconnu et Ford avait droit à des allers-retours dans le palais mais toujours surveiller par Wirt, Greg ou les jeunes femmes (Béatrice, Anna et Lorna). Même le Bûcheron gardait un œil sur lui. Les seuls moments d'intimité qu'il avait, c'était lorsqu'il dormait ou qu'il se lavait ou qu'il devait répondre à ses besoins naturels. Il se sentait comme un prisonnier mais il savait que c'était jusqu'à ce que la Reine lui apporte sa confiance.

Aujourd'hui, il est dans le jardin avec Wirt en train de griffonner sur son calepin. Alors qu'il réfléchit, fait des équations et cherche des réponses à ses questions, il remarque la Reine qui soupire, les yeux clos en prenant le soleil… lorsqu'une larme coule sur sa joue. Ford sent son cœur se serrer en voyant ça.

« Vous pensez à eux, Majesté ? » demande-t-il ce qui intrigue le jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous pensez à vos Jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wirt se fige, horrifié.

« C… Comment savez-vous…. ? »

« Pour vous avouez, vous vous êtes fait une réputation dans pas mal de dimensions. Vous avez apprivoisé la Bête, vous avez osé tenir tête à Bill... Pas étonnant que beaucoup des peuples déchus par Crypto recherchent votre sympathie et votre protection, majesté. » fit Ford avec un petit sourire sympathique.

« Ce ne sont malheureusement que des dires. » dit la reine. « Moi et mon mari avons juste eu une relation basé sur la confiance, et Bill n'a plus porté d'intérêt à mon royaume. Ce n'est guère de très grands combats comme certains vous le ferez croire. » soupire-t-il tristement. « Je n'ai même pas été capable d'être assez fort pour garder mes enfants avec moi… »

Wirt aimerait rester fort devant lui mais il en est incapable. Penser à ses Jumeaux, sa petite Mabel et son petit Mason, lui serre le cœur. Il se demande s'ils vont bien, s'ils sont heureux, s'ils sont toujours ensemble (ce qu'il espère). Il les imagine en train de rire, de gazouiller voir peut-être même commencer à ramper ou à se tenir assis. C'était ne pas savoir qui le rendait aussi mal !… N'y tenant plus, Wirt éclate en sanglots en imaginant ses enfants grandir loin de lui sans savoir qui il était.

Il tremble et pleure en cachant son visage dans ses mains… lorsqu'il sent une large main à six doigts se poser sur son épaule et il entend Ford dire :

« Vous vous trompez, majesté. Peu de personnes auraient pu faire ce que vous avez fait pour protéger vos enfants. »

« Laissez ses enfants à d'autres pour le protéger ? » dit Wirt en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est d'un banal ! »

« Dans les histoires, oui. Mais pas dans la vraie vie. » maintient Ford. « Surtout quand on voit à quel point vous les aimer. Et ce fut une sage décision de les envoyer là où Bill a très peu accès. » fit Ford. « À ce que j'ai ouïe dire, vous les avez envoyé dans notre dimension d'origine et Bill n'y a que accès via la pensée. Il n'a donc aucune interaction matérielle avec les Humains, donc vos enfants sont en sûreté. Et dès que j'aurais assez de données sur ses faiblesses, je comptes bien éliminer Bill ! Pour tout le multiverse, pour vos enfants ! Vous les retrouverez, majesté ! Je vous le promets ! »

Wirt le regarde, croyant presque voir un miracle… puis il sourit et essuie ses yeux.

« Merci, Stanford… » sourit-il.

« Vous pouvez me nommer Ford comme tout le monde. » sourit le scientifique avant de retourner lire ses notes.

Wirt lui prend alors le carnet et le lit, intrigué.

« Ça alors ! Et vous pensez que cette équation pourrait vaincre Bill ? » demande le jeune garçon, intriguant Ford qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne.

« Je l'ignore. Je sais qu'elle m'a permit de vaincre la loi magnétique de Gravity Falls, la ville où j'ai effectué la plupart de mes recherches. » marmonne Ford. « Mais… vous la comprenez ? »

« Oui… mes dernières leçons de sciences et de mathématiques datent un peu mais j'ai gardé les bases. »

« Dites-moi, ça vous en fait des talents ! Musicien, poète, spécialiste en architecture et maintenant scientifique? » sourit Ford.

La Reine se fige et rougit. Même si Greg et Béatrice lui disaient souvent qu'il avait de multiples talents mais l'entendre d'un autre, ça le perturbait.

_(Fin de flash-back)_

* * *

En entendant ça, Mabel se met à gazouiller comme une groupie et, s'allongeant innocemment sur les genoux de sa mère avec un grand sourire de Cheshire Cat, elle dit :

« Dis-moi, maman ? Y'avait pas des p'tits cœurs dans l'air entre toi et Oncle Ford ? »

« **Mabel !** » rougit Wirt alors que tous pouffent.

En effet, le scientifique et la Reine s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au point que les rumeurs sur eux allaient bon train… mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux entre eux. Wirt respectait trop Dantes et leur union pour s'en permettre une nouvelle et Ford… eh bien… il restait Ford.

« Stanford et moi, ça n'a jamais été plus loin que de l'amitié ! » rale la Reine, agacé que même sa fille pense qu'il y ait pu avoir une romance entre eux. « Je sais pas comment ça marche dans le monde actuel mais pas ici. En tout cas, pas avec moi ! » grommelle la mère.

* * *

Puis le soir venu, Mabel commençait à connaître un par un les membres de sa famille et là, elle était avec Yseult et Dandinou. Alors qu'elle papouillait son gros patapouf de cochon en gazouillant joyeusement, sa grande sœur lui coiffe les cheveux en une longue tresse pleine de fleurs, leur permettant un moment entre sœurs qu'elles n'ont jamais eu avant.

Au loin, Jason Funderburker la grenouille sautillait joyeusement en coassant avant de bondir sur la tête de Dandinou, faisait rire la jeune fille brune.

« T'es trop drôle, toi la grenouille ! » dit-elle en lui caressant la tête.

« C'est la grenouille d'Oncle Greg et le meilleur chanteur de l'Inconnu. » répond Yseult.

« Bah si il chante, pourquoi il parle pas ? »

« On ne sait pas. » conclut l'aînée en terminant la tresse. « Et tada ! Une vraie tresse de princesse ! »

Mabel sourit… lorsqu'elle se sent atrocement mal. Alors qu'elle était heureuse ici avec leur vraie famille, Dipper lui était toujours dans l'enfer de la Bizarrapocalypse, sous le joug de Bill, sans elle et surtout sans son petit Liam.

« Mabel, ça va? » s'inquiète l'aînée des deux sœurs.

« Bah, pas trop non... à vrai dire, je peux pas. Je peux pas me permettre d'être heureuse alors que Dipper est là-bas à souffrir. Qui sait ce que Bill va lui faire après. » s'inquiète la gamine.

« Hé ! T'inquiète pas. Maman est en train d'y réfléchir avec les autres dans la salle du trône. » répond Yseult.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Et pourquoi je suis pas dans la pièce pour en parler? » demande Mabel.

« Parce que maman nous a demandé de nous absenter un peu et il a jugé de t'en parler demain. Parce que là, il se fait tard et beaucoup ne vont pas tarder à aller se coucher. »

« Sérieux ? Parce qu'en plus on a un couvre-feu ? » marmonne Mabel.

« Pas vraiment mais maman tient à ce qu'on soit bien reposé pour réfléchir. » sourit Yseult en se redressant.

Mabel se redresse et laisse sa sœur la guider à travers le château jusqu'à sa chambre. Après s'être mise en pyjama, la jeune fille de 13 ans s'endormit non sans penser à son frère. Pourvu que lui, Ford et ses enfants aillent bien...

* * *

**Voilà! Mabel a retrouvé sa vraie famille, sa mère et sa sœur. Et vous savez maintenant comment Ford et Wirt se connaissent. à votre avis, aideront-ils à affronter Bill? Comment vont-ils pouvoir sauver Dipper?**

**message secret: **jt gzva gzjb upvvpd emxzjapwmmd pu qw gfce bvm gzva lcsêbpk wwecf léwtsm op giy dvz wp dplxqa!

**(mot de passe: euqranom erton ed mon)**

**Utilisez ce site si vous avez la flemmingite aiguë ^^ themysteryofgravityfalls **

**N'oubliez pas le petit review :D**


	9. Désespoir d'une mère

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ****: Désespoir d'une mère**

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

Pendant ce temps à la pyramide, Dipper dépose un mot sur son lit qui s'adresse à son oncle (qui s'est absenté de la chambre pour poursuivre ses recherches) puis, s'approchant du berceau où son fils argenté dormait, il caresse la joue du bébé sans le réveiller.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais ramener ton frère. » chuchote-t-il tendrement au petit endormi avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

Il arriva dans le penthouse en intriguant Gidéon (qui avait eu la corvée de l'entretenir aujourd'hui). La Reine fut étonné de trouver quelqu'un (pensant l'endroit vide donc discret pour ce qu'il est sur le point de faire).

« Votre altesse? » questionne Gidéon mais Dipper lui répond simplement :

« Tu peux disposer, Gidéon! »

Gidéon le regarde incertain.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demande-t-il enfin mais la reine insiste son ordre.

« J'ai dis, tu peux disposer ! »

Gidéon le regarde, incertain, avant de s'éloigner. Il devait avertir Ford de ça ! Dès qu'il est seul, Dipper prend une grande inspiration et lève les mains devant lui. Depuis que Mabel avait disparue, ses pouvoirs avaient moins de contrôle et ils semblaient plus libres. Ses mains s'illuminent de bleue et ses pouvoirs s'échappent pour frapper le mur. Dipper se concentre en espérant ouvrir un portail entre les dimensions. Il fallait qu'il trouve la dimension où Bill avait amené Liam! Il devait retrouver son fils pour réunir ses enfants et s'enfuir avec Ford et ses jumeaux. Le sacrifice de Mabel ne devait pas être vain !

* * *

Dipper se concentre pour essayer de dompter l'énergie qui émane de lui tout en observant ce qu'il provoque. Enfin, comme si ses pouvoirs comprenaient, l'espace semble soudain se déchirer et ouvrir un portail entre deux mondes. Dipper se lance alors à ouvrir la brèche qu'il a créé et, une fois assez grande, il calme ses pouvoirs petits à petits et, une fois stabilisé, il admire son portail inter-dimensionnel. Enfin, il allait pouvoir trouver son fils mais ça lui en avait prit de l'énergie pour créer une telle chose. Il mettait ça sur le compte de l'accouchement dont il n'a pas tout à fait récupérer. Mais il n'a pas le temps de l'étudier plus que la brèche se referme lentement.

N'hésitant pas, il se plonge dedans. Dipper atterrit dans une dimension presque aussi chaotique que l'est devenu la sienne. Il ignore si c'est celle de Kryptos mais il doit essayer de trouver son bébé. Il avance au hasard… lorsqu'il trébuche et tombe dans une sorte de crevasse. Il hurle en tombant mais les nombreux chocs avec le sol tordu lui font perdre connaissance.

* * *

Dans la pyramide, Gidéon court rejoindre Ford aussi vite qu'il peut, craignant la bêtise de Dipper et la rage de Bill. Il trouve le scientifique en plein test sur une des pierres de la pyramide.

« Ford ! Ford ! » appelle-t-il, affolé.

Ford le regarde, intrigué.

« Oui? » demande-t-il en rangeant la pierre dans sa poche avec ses instruments. « Qu'y a-t-il, Gidéon? »

« C'est la reine! » fit-il affolé. « Je crois qu'il est sur le point de faire quelque chose qu'il va regretter ! » finit-il d'avouer.

« Quoi!? » suffoque Ford avant de quitter l'endroit avec Gideon et de se rendre vers les appartements de la reine.

Quand ils entrèrent, le petit était éveillé mais resta calme jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Ford l'approcher puis approcher le lit de sa mère. Le scientifique vu la lettre et la lit:

_Cher oncle Ford,_

_Je suis partit retrouver Liam. En attendant, prend bien soin de Leyford._

_Je reviens vite._

_Dipper_

Puis il se tourne vers le gamin aux allures de porcelet.

« Où est-il allé? » demande t-il.

« Je m'occupais de l'entretien du penthouse quand je l'ai vu. » avoue le serviteur en toge.

« Oh mon dieu, j'espère que Bill ne l'a pas remarqué. »

« Remarqué quoi? » gronde la voix du démon triangulaire hors de nulle part.

Ford et Gidéon se figent lorsque Bill apparaît soudainement dans la chambre. Ford tente de cacher le papier froissé dans son poing mais Bill le sait qu'il cache un mot et hop! D'un claquement de doigts, il fait apparaître la lettre devant lui. Il soupire d'exaspération une fois qu'il l'a lu.

« Décidément, je dois aussi lui servir de père en plus de mari ! Ça en devient presque agaçant à la fin ! » dit Bill avant de disparaître.

Ford et Gidéon se regardent, inquiets pour le jeune garçon mais Ford espère que Dipper n'a pas encore trouver Liam parce que si c'est le cas, ça sera encore plus dur pour Dipper d'être à nouveau séparé de son bébé.

* * *

Dipper revient lentement à lui… lorsqu'il sent une chose visqueuse autour de sa taille. Horrifié car il ne supporte plus les contacts spéciaux avec sa peau depuis que Bill l'avait violé, le jeune garçon s'affole… mais il hurle en voyant que c'est la langue d'un monstre avec une sorte de tête de poisson. La créature le tire vers lui et semble insensible à ses pouvoirs.

Dipper hurle lorsqu'il se sent quitter le sol, se voyant dévoré… lorsqu'un arbre prend vie et dévore l'animal. L'adolescent tombe alors lourdement sur le sol avec un morceau de cette langue infâme.

« **Beurk !** Oh c'est dégueu ! » se plaint le jeune garçon en repoussant le morceau de langue.

Il se redresse et commence à avancer doucement dans la dimension, cherchant à trouver un indice qui le guidera vers Kryptos et donc vers son fils… lorsqu'il voit des zombies sortir du sol. Se souvenant très bien de la dernière fois qu'il a affronté ces bêtes furieuses mangeuses de cerveaux, Dipper s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il peut… sauf que en pleine fuite, il tombe sur un vol de Globes-souris et de drôles de vampires. Il s'affole en évitant les regards des œils volants lorsque le ptérodactyle de Gravity Falls passe en raz-motte au dessus de sa tête en volant vers les Globes-souris. Dipper profite de la diversion pour se cacher.

Il souffle de soulagement (surtout que son corps lui hurle qu'il en fait trop) et observe la dimension où il est. Tout semble tellement sauvage, rempli de plantes aux couleurs non-naturelles. Il ne pense pas que Kryptos vive ici à moins qu'il aime le sauvage et le bestial… mais le losange semblait être le plus ''civilisé'' des démons qui entourent Bill donc il ne pense pas.

Soupirant, il se redresse et recommence à marcher en observant les alentours lorsque :

« Coucou ! » gazouille une voix derrière lui.

Croyant que c'est un nouveau monstre, Dipper donne un grand coup de poing dans ce qui le suit avant de se retourner… et suffoque en voyant que celui qu'il vient de frapper n'est autre que Bill !

« _Pour une fois que je fais une erreur agréable._ » pense Dipper même si il n'en mène pas large.

Surtout qu'il se doute que si le démon est là, c'est qu'il se doute de ce qu'il cherche. D'ailleurs, après avoir recentré son œil, Bill le fixe avec un regard agacé qui en dit long avant de se redresser devant son jeune époux.

« Alors on le prend comme ça, hein ? » râle-t-il en attrapant le jeune garçon par la tête.

Dipper grimace en sentant le poids de son corps sur son cou et tremble en voyant Bill qui le fixe.

« Je croyais t'avoir expliquer que l'éducation de Liam ne te concerne pas ! » gronde le démon.

« **ELLE ME CONCERNE !** »s'énerve Dipper. « **C'est moi sa mère ! J'ai également mon mot à dire !** »

« Ma Reine, ma Reine, ma Reine… » soupire le triangle. « Tu n'es plus chez les humains maintenant ! Chez les démons surtout ceux dit suprêmes, les héritiers sont éduqués par des démons tuteurs qui leur enseignent quoi faire pour gouverner ! Ton père est le seul à avoir été assez bête pour laisser l'éducation de ses mioches à sa Reine. Liam est mon héritier ! Je l'éduque comme je veux ! »

« **Tu ne me feras pas taire ! JE VEUX RÉCUPÉRER MON BÉBÉ ! **» hurle Dipper en levant les mains vers son époux… mais Bill lui bloque les mains et sa magie.

Le triangle fronce du sourcil en sentant la puissance instable de son époux.

« Hhmm… » fait-il pensif. « Depuis qu' Étoile Filante nous a quitté, tu es devenu une vrai bombe à retardement, mon beau sapin. »

Bill savait que ce cas se produisait des fois chez des jumeaux de chez eux. Bien sûr, on pouvait tuer l'un et garder l'autre à la naissance pour s'assurer qu'une instabilité pareille ne se produise jamais et c'est ça qu'il aurait voulu faire avec Leyford ! Se débarrasser du boulet de Liam ! Mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir sa reine déprimée et qu'elle dépérisse. Du coup, Leyford fut gracié. Mais pour le cas de sa reine, il devait trouver une solution qui n'implique nullement un contact avec sa jumelle ! Hhhmmm… Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux rentrer. Mais Dipper refuse de suivre Bill et rage, hurle et se débat pour que Bill le lâche… mais le triangle est plus grand et plus fort que son époux alors il coince le 'petit' humain sous son bras et flotte vers l'ouverture un peu plus loin. Dipper hurle et se débat, furieux.

* * *

« **LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI ! JE RÉCUPÉRERAIS LIAM, TU ENTENDS ! JE RÉCUPÉRERAIS MON BÉBÉ !** » pleure Dipper en frappant Bill, même lorsqu'il passe le portail et revient dans la pyramide.

Les démons et servants observent le couple, les humains intrigués car ils ont l'impression de voir une image historique des mariages ancestraux du musée de Gravity Falls, mais personne ne dit rien. La reine est reconduit dans sa chambre où Ford et Gidéon attendent. Le maître des lieux jette son épouse sur le lit, agacé par les hurlements de sa reine mais également par les pleurs de son second fils qui a eu peur des cris.

« **Calme-moi ton moucheron avant que je le fasse taire !** » menace Bill, son œil rouge et sa main enflammée.

Dipper s'affole et court récupérer son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Chut… chut, Leyford, tout va bien… tout va bien, mon bébé… chut… chut… maman est là… » marmonne le jeune garçon en berçant son petit avant de l'embrasser pour le calmer.

Gidéon a même un petit pincement au cœur en voyant la mère et le fils, songeant à ses propres parents qui lui ont tout offert en restant dans l'arnaque et le transformant en machine à sous pour gogos. Ça lui avait plu en tant que petit garçon pourri gâté mais quand il voit Dipper et son enfant (qu'il a dû porté de force), il se demande ce qu'il serait devenu si ses parents avaient été plus normaux et moins arnaqueurs.

Bill lève les yeux au ciel, détestant voir son épouse avec ce marmot dont il ne voulait pas et qu'il ne voulait que voir mort puis flotte en sortant de la chambre, sous le regard haineux de la reine.

« Dipper, mais enfin que t'est-il passé par la tête? » s'indigne Ford pendant que l'adolescent berce son bébé dans ses bras.

« Je… je… » bégaie Dipper.

« Tu es à peine remis de l'accouchement ! Tu ne peux pas faire de folies pareilles ! » gronde Ford… lorsque Dipper se met à pleurer.

Il tremble de tout son corps et le scientifique et l'enfant voient que la Reine est instable émotionnellement et magiquement. Ses pouvoirs semblent vouloir faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qui inquiète l'oncle du jeune garçon.

« Je voulais juste ne pas avoir perdu ma sœur pour rien… je veux retrouver mon bébé… que Leyford retrouve son frère avant qu'il ne l'ait oublié… ou avant que Liam nous ait oublié… »

Dipper pleure davantage en sachant que plus le temps passait, moins Liam se souviendrait de lui. Et rien que l'idée qu'un de ses enfants ne sache pas qui il est, ça le tue à petit feu. Ford soupire, comprenant que c'était le désespoir qui avait forcé Dipper à agir ainsi, alors il va le serrer dans ses bras.

« Mabel a certainement déjà retrouvé votre mère et ils cherchent un moyen de vous tirer de là avec tes enfants. Tu retrouveras Liam, Dipper. Il faut juste attendre… » promet le scientifique mais il sent son neveu qui secoue la tête.

« **Je me moque de ma mère et je ne veux pas de son aide** ! » rage Dipper en pleurant. « Je ne veux rien à voir avec cette Reine ! Je veux juste retrouver ma sœur et mes bébés ! »

Ford comprend que Dipper n'allait pas abandonné et qu'il allait sûrement recommencer. Après tout, Dipper n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Dipper refit une autre tentative. Cette fois, le portail le conduisit dans un monde étrange sans queue ni tête avec des portes et des escaliers partout et dans tous les sens. À dire vrai, il n'était même pas sur qu'il y avait un envers et un endroit dans cette dimension. Il erra donc dans cette zone quelques temps, rencontrant parfois quelques créatures qui ressemblaient à des diables en boîtes qui descendaient les marches constamment en riant. Ces démons n'étaient pas très dangereux, le regardant à peine contrairement aux monstres de la première dimension, mais Dipper fut également retrouver par Bill qui apparut soudainement devant lui, agacé et même un peu inquiet car ce nouveau voyage entre les dimensions rendaient les pouvoirs de son époux encore plus instables. Le triangle le ramena dans la pyramide (non sans avoir droit à une crise de Dipper) et il comprit qu'il devait trouver rapidement un moyen de stabiliser la magie débordante de sa reine avant qu'il y ait un problème.

Mais ce qui l'agace encore plus, c'est que Dipper faisait de plus en plus de tentatives ! Le lendemain, c'était sous l'eau et le lendemain d'après, dans la dimension du roi Gobelin ! Heureusement que ce souverain s'entendait avec Bill mais bien sûr, si son labyrinthe était inutile une fois, il le serait deux fois. Toute la semaine ne fut que des tentatives d'évasions ou de trouver le bébé et Bill commençait à en perdre patience. Heureusement, il avait su trouver une solution pour calmer son épouse ainsi que de rectifier sa dominance sur lui !

* * *

Alors, au bout de la dixième tentative, Bill amène sa reine devant des portes qu'il connaît très bien. En reconnaissant les portes de la chambre nuptiale, Dipper panique.

« Non!** NON!** » dit-il en voulant s'échapper du maintien de Bill et reprenant ses coups et ses cris de plus belle. « **BILL LÂCHES-MOI! LÂCHES-MOI!** » pleure Dipper.

Il ne pouvait pas revivre ça ! Il en avait encore des cauchemars rien que d'y penser ! Même la Mort lui semblait plus douce que ce que Bill avait prévu pour lui.

Le triangle ouvre les portes et les ferme à double tours avant de pousser violemment Dipper sur le lit, tétanisant le jeune garçon d'horreur. Il se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, bloquant la reine qui panique et qui essaie bien de frapper Bill de façon magique mais (même si la puissance de sa reine commence à vouloir être supérieure à la sienne) le triangle arrive à stopper l'attaque.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir récupérer ton fils et me vaincre comme le croyait Étoile Filante ! Mais tu as vu où ça l'a mené ? Elle a été bannie et vous avez été séparé ! Ta magie devient trop forte, c'en est même inquiétant. Tu n'es pas habitué à une puissance pareille et ça pourrait te tuer ! » ment-il en s'allongeant sur le garçon et le bloquant, espérant faire peur à Dipper. « Ça te donne des ailes furieuses et tu oublies à qui tu dois obéir ! »

« **Je n'ai pas à t'obéir !** » rage Dipper avant que Bill le mette au silence avec une main.

« Oh que si ! Tu es ma reine ! Je suis ton roi ! Tu dois m'obéir et faire ce que je te dis ! Tu es inférieur à moi ! »

Sans ajouter autre chose, Bill glisse sa main sous la tunique de Dipper qui frissonne d'horreur et se retient de vomir même si les larmes d'horreur remplissent ses yeux.

« Non ! Non non non !… » pleure Dipper en voulant se débattre.

Mais les multiples bras que Bill fait apparaître le maintiennent et le stabilisent puis d'autres mains commencent à le dévêtir en commençant par lui retirer son pantalon sarouels et son sous-vêtement, lui massant les jambes pour donner un mauvais sens de sécurité à son corps. Mais Dipper n'est pas dupe ! Il sait que Bill sera violent aussi cette fois ! Puis la main en dessous de sa tunique lui caresse les hanches (qui frissonnent au touché) puis le ventre avant de voyager sur la poitrine et d'agripper le vêtement, révélant le corps nu de la reine qui pleure d'effroi.

« Bill, je t'en supplie… » pleure-t-il. « J'ai seulement récupérer de la naissance des jumeaux… je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle fois… »

Bill jette le vêtement qu'il tenait encore avant de forcer sa reine à le regarder droit dans l'œil en essuyant ses larmes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma reine. Ton corps aura tout le temps de se remettre de la naissance de Liam et de sa larve de frère avant que le prochain arrive. » rassure Bill.

« Quoi ?… » suffoque Dipper sans comprendre.

« Tu es un demi-démon et je suis un démon à part entière. Tout deux, nous avons assez de pouvoirs pour ralentir cette grossesse. » explique le triangle. « Cet héritier, je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant ! Mais toi, tu dois stabiliser ta magie et te souvenir de qui est ton maître ! »

Dipper s'horrifie en comprenant que Bill allait recommencer uniquement pour pouvoir le contrôler et qu'il allait être enceinte aussi longtemps que le souhaitait le triangle. Mais alors qu'il s'horrifie en imaginant que il allait lui faire un enfant uniquement pour le garder sous contrôle, il sent Bill qui l'embrasse sur les lèvres avant de l'embrasser sur tout le corps. Dipper pleure, incapable de bouger à cause des bras qui le maintiennent, alors que son époux profite de lui, prenant visiblement du plaisir alors qu'il se sent détruit une fois de plus. Alors que la naissance des jumeaux l'avaient un peu reconstruit, tout volait en éclats alors que Bill caressait son corps et profitait de lui. Et pour être sûr que Stanford et Gidéon n'interviennent guère, il les avait enchaîné dans la chambre de la reine en attendant que l'acte se finisse. Le pire, c'est que le triangle devait s'entretenir avec le scientifique juste après, à propos de l'équation qu'il détenait ! Ford comprit aussitôt que la terre ne lui suffisait plus. Bill voulait toute leur galaxie !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Bill en avait fini avec son épouse. Celle-ci, traumatisé, s'enroule dans les couvertures et pleure en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Bill apparaît dans la chambre et libère enfin Ford et Gidéon, puis son regard se pose sur Ford.

« Occupes-toi de Mason puis une fois cela fait, il faudra qu'on parle ! » ordonne-t-il simplement.

Ford le fusille du regard et sort, laissant Bill le guider vers la maudite chambre.

Une fois-là, Bill le pousse dedans et referme la porte. Fort serre les poings, furieux envers le triangle… mais ce qui compte, c'est Dipper. Il s'approche lentement du lit où son neveu pleure en tremblant. Il lui caresse les cheveux, recevant une réponse un peu violente du jeune garçon qui recule en criant mais le scientifique l'empêche de tomber, veillant à garder la couverture autour du corps de l'adolescent.

« Chut, Dipper. Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi ! Ford ! » rassure le vieil homme.

Dipper le regarde, intrigué,… puis il se calme et sanglote en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Oncle Ford… il a recommencé… » pleure-t-il dans le pull du scientifique.

« Je sais, mon grand… je suis désolé…. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, Dipper… tout va bien… »

« Non, Oncle Ford… Bill… il… il veut que j'ai un autre bébé… »

« **Quoi !?** » suffoque Ford. « Tu te remets à peine d'avoir les jumeaux ! **Mais il va te tuer, cet espèce de … de… nachos volant !** » rage-t-il même si il est incapable d'exprimer sa colère et qu'il refuse de se montrer faible devant son neveu qui avait besoin de soutien.

« Oncle Ford…. C'est pas le pire… » continue Dipper. « Il n'en veut même pas de ce bébé… »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangle l'homme à six doigts.

« Il va utiliser ce bébé… pour… pour contrôler mes pouvoirs… et il veut faire durer la grossesse aussi longtemps que possible… » explique le garçon brun avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Malgré que ce soit l'œuvre d'un viol comme ses frères, Dipper ne pouvait pas haïr ce bébé qui allait finir par grandir en lui. Comme Liam et Leyford, il était innocent. Le vrai coupable restait encore et toujours Bill ! Ford s'indigne à ça. Il se jure qu'il le fera payer ce qu'il a fait au pauvre Dipper ! Ford enroule son neveu dans une couverture et l'aide à marcher jusque dans sa chambre, l'incitant à se reposer… mais Dipper ne voulait pas se reposer, pas après ça ! Il aurait voulu avoir le désintégrateur de mémoire à sa portée et oublier ça à tout jamais ! Mais Ford ne pu rester avec lui. Bill voulait le voir mais il se jure qu'il va enrager un grand coup là maintenant.

« Assure-toi qu'il se repose, Gidéon ! » ordonne le scientifique avant de sortir de la chambre comme une furie.

Le petit garçon blond observe l'auteur des Journaux s'éloigner dans les couloirs puis se tourne vers Dipper qui serre la couverture nerveusement, presque comme une bouée de sauvetage. Voir le frère de sa chère Mabel aussi détruit aurait plu à Gidéon avant… mais maintenant, il est horrifié de voir enfin à quoi ressemble une personne brisée.

* * *

Ford s'avance dans la pyramide, furieux, les poings serrés et respirant furieusement par le nez. Ceux qui connaissaient les premiers Jumeaux Pines auraient pu juré que ce n'était pas Ford mais Stan qui était là, devant eux ! Et pourtant, c'est bien le Jumeau à 6 doigts ! Il se rue vers le centre de la pyramide où les démons font à nouveau la fête pour célébrer la Totalité de la Bizarrapocalypse Terrienne et attendant de pouvoir l'étendre à la galaxie. Bill est tranquillement en train de somnoler sur son trône et les deux seuls à être absent sont Kryptos et Pyronica qui devaient surveiller l'héritier.

Sans prendre de politesse (et pour le coup, ressemblant vraiment à Stan), Ford se rue vers le maître des lieux et rage :

« **BILL CRYPTO ! Il faut qu'on parle !** »

Tous se taisent devant la haine qui émane de l'Humain et se tournent vers Bill qui le fixe avec un air sûr de lui.

« Ah ! Ford ! Tu tombes bien ! Allez, viens ! Allons bavarder dans le penthouse ! » sourit le triangle avant de claquer des doigts.

Les deux ''amis'' se retrouvent alors dans le salon privé de Bill et le démon propose un rafraîchissement à son 'invité'.

« Bien ! Parlons peu mais parlons sérieux ! » commence Bill en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil avant de boire son verre.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord, Bill ! » rage Ford. « **Cette fois, ça suffit !** Il est hors de question que tu touches une fois de plus à Dipper! Et si jamais tu oses, je te préviens que de n'importe quelle manière, je vais te faire regretter d'avoir existé! »

« Awwww Ford ! Je croyais qu'on était sérieux ! » fait Bill comme si il était déçu.

« Oh mais je le suis ! » maintient l'Humain. « **D'une manière ou d'une autre, je trouverais ta faiblesse et je te ferais payer pour ce que tu as fais à mon neveu !** »

« Qui n'est nullement ton neveu, Ford ! Je te l'ai déjà rappeler ! » insiste le démon. « Stan l'a déjà compris parfaitement alors qu'il est plus bête que toi ! » dit-il en espérant jouer la carte de la sensibilité.

« **Ne t'occupe pas de mon frère ! Laisse-le en paix !** »rale Ford. « Si jamais il apprend ce que tu as fait à ce garçon, tu peux me croire que je ne serais pas le seul que tu pourras craindre ! »

« Oh, pfff ! Comme si j'avais quelque chose à craindre de lui ou de toi ! » rit le triangle. « Bon, redevenons sérieux, Ford, tu veux ? J'ai à nouveau besoin de toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour t'assurer que Dipper attends bien un autre enfant ? Un enfant que tu vas forcé à grandir plus longtemps dans le corps maternel pour pouvoir contrôler sa mère ? » rage le scientifique, écœuré par les méthodes du triangle.

« Oh non ! Ça, c'est ton rôle de 'médecin' de ma reine. » dit le démon comme si c'était normal. « Je souhaite quelque chose que tu as dans ta tête ! L'équation ! »

« Et pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme tu l'as fait avant la naissance des Jumeaux ? » interroge Ford.

« Tu ne l'as pas deviné, petit génie ? » se moque Bill.

« Bien sûr que si. Cette bulle que tu as agrandi était dû à la loi magnétique de Gravity Falls ! » explique le scientifique. « Tu as juste étendu cette loi à toute la planète. Mais pour conquérir le reste de cette dimension, il te faut briser cette loi car elle ne s'applique qu'à la Terre ! »

« Ah ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Alors maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton équation ! Donne-la moi ! »

« **Après ce que tu viens de faire là maintenant à Dipper !?** » crie l'humain, plein de colère. « **Jamais! Plutôt mourir!** » défi Ford. « Alors, vas y! Tues-moi qu'est-ce que tu attends? Car je n'ai nullement l'intention de te donner quoi que ce soit! **Surtout après ce que tu as osé faire subir à ma famille et au multiverse tout entier!** »

Bill soupire d'exaspération.

« Vieillir te va très mal, Fordsy. On dirait un vieux disque rouillé. »

Ford le fusille du regard mais ne remarque pas que Bill le menotte à des chaînes avec ses pouvoirs mais une fois qu'il s'en rend compte, il est également attaché au cou. Ford essaie de se défaire de ses liens mais en vain. Bill le tenait avec une telle force (dans sa magie) qu'il ne peut rien faire !

« Et puis te tuer comme ça? Sans m'en amuser un peu? Pfff ! Tu me prends pour qui, Stanford? Sache que dans ma grande bonté, je vais exaucer ton souhait. Tu mourras à petit feu et je te gratifierai d'un beau final une fois que tu m'auras donné cette équation. » rit Bill en faisant flotter le scientifique en face de lui.

Ford sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines à l'idée de mourir… mais après ce que Dipper avait vécu, il était hors de question que Bill continue à les utiliser comme des jouets ! Hors de question qu'il sorte de cette bulle ! La Bizarrapocalypse terrestre est largement suffisante.

« Je tiendrais bon… pour les enfants… pour l'Inconnu et le multiverse… et pour Stan… » marmonne-t-il plus pour lui que pour tenir tête au triangle.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 8**

**message secret: **ov evmg xv oèev, fm xszmtvnvmg vhg kilxsv

_(indice: staihous set à erocne)_** avec le site pour débloquer si jamais la flemme arrive ^^**

**N'oubliez pas de laissez un petit review svp :) Avec le petit message **


	10. Début de Révolte

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**** : Début de Révolte**

Pendant ce temps, au Mystery Shack, les réfugiés passèrent à table chacun dans leur coin. Les gnomes d'un côté, les monstres de l'autre et les humains près du feu. Tout le monde s'occupe de manger sa ration… excepté Stan qui semble perdu dans ses réflexions.

Faut dire qu'il avait gros sur le cœur. Son frère qui était rentré (et qui ne l'a toujours pas remercié) était aussitôt repris par ce triangle tyrannique, Mabel est dans une bulle quelque part et Dipper... le pauvre était destiné à devenir la reine de ce démon. Et en plus on lui a menti ! Ses neveu et nièce qu'il aimait ne sont en fait nullement de sa famille et personne ne lui avait dit ! Ni même Ford ! Le pauvre homme ne savait plus quoi penser ou quoi faire. Il avait jouer au gros dur qui cherche plus à protéger les survivants mais au fond, il était dévasté. En faites, il n'attendait plus rien de la vie et avait même cessé de prendre soin de lui. Il attendait simplement la Grande Faucheuse… qui l'aurait déjà prise depuis longtemps si ceux autour de lui n'avait pas pris un peu soin de lui.

* * *

Alors qu'il observe l'horizon apocalyptique par la fenêtre, il entend une voix derrière lui.

« Mr Pines… »

Baissant les yeux, le vieil homme voit la jeune Pacifica qui se tient devant lui avec la ration qui lui est destinée. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus sous le joug de ses parents, elle était devenue une jeune fille agréable, plus humaine. Toujours un peu fière certes mais ce n'était plus la prétentieuse qu'elle était. Après que son père ait failli la vendre comme un jouet, elle avait choisi son camp ! Les justes !

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Northwest ? » demande Stan, blessant un peu la jeune fille à l'utilisation de son nom.

« Vous n'avez rien mangé. Tenez ! » insiste-t-elle… mais Stan la repousse.

« Garde ça pour toi ! Moi, j'ai pas faim ! » grommelle le vieil escroc.

Pacifica (ainsi que Candy et Gerda qui sont près d'elles) se sait pas comment convaincre le vieil homme de se nourrir. Les trois filles de 12-13ans se regardent et haussent les épaules.

La blondinette s'apprête à ranger la ration de Stan… lorsque Wendy se lève et la lui arrache des mains.

« **Vous êtes sérieux,Patron ?** » s'énerve -t-elle. « Vous nous faites quoi là ? Une grève de la Faim ? Et ça va servir à quoi à part réduire encore notre nombre ? »

« Wendy a raison, Mr Pines. » répond Moos. « On est peut-être pas beaucoup, mais on est des survivants ! »

« On est pas dans une série TV ou un jeu de guerre, les jeunes. » soupire Stan. « C'est la vraie vie ! »

« **Justement !** » insiste Wendy. « Faites votre dur autant que vous voulez mais mangez ! On a encore besoin de vous ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pour tourner en rond comme des animaux en cage dans une bulle de protection ? »

« **Écoutez-moi bien, Stanley Pines !** » rale la rouquine. « On a tous perdu beaucoup à cause de ce fou ! Mais on a tenu ! On a résisté et on résiste encore ! Tant qu'on sera là, il n'aura pas gagner ! Et je suis sûre que les Jumeaux sont en train de chercher une solution avec votre frère ! »

« **ME PARLE PLUS DE CES GENS, TU M'ENTENDS ? **» rale Stan.

Cela jette un froid dans la pièce… mais Wendy hausse les épaules.

« Vous voulez que je me taise ? Mangez ! » dit-elle en tendant encore une fois sa ration à Stan.

Le vieux propriétaire râle mais il prend sa ration et commence à manger tout en regardant dehors. Rassurée, Wendy va rejoindre les autres près du feu. Personne ne savait pourquoi Stan avait aussi soudainement changé et pourquoi les Jumeaux semblaient soudain le dernier de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'ils espèrent, c'est que bientôt ils auront un signe de changement ! Un signe qui annoncera la fin de ce cauchemar… jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des planches craqués, et tous sursautent. Surtout qu'ils savent que le bruit venait de l'extérieur ! Alors ceux qui étaient faible se cachèrent et les plus fort se mettent à l'avant, près au combat. Moos fait craquer ses poings, Wendy charge son arbalète et Stan cogne deux fois au sol avant de lever bien haut la bat de baseball qui va lui servir à cogner.

* * *

Ils attendirent. Ce fut silencieux… jusqu'à ce que la porte claque violemment, révélant 5 personnes, deux hommes étrangement vêtus (mais le plus vieux encore plus), une femme avec des habits du 18/19eme siècle, une fille (presque l'âge de Wendy si pas le même âge) faite en arbre, de mousses et de feuille, et une gamine de l'âge de Candy, Grenda et Pacifica richement vêtu qui hurlèrent, près à attaquer.

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !** »

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !** » répondirent les résistants du Shack, près à l'assaut jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent :

« Attendez! Wendy ? Moos? » questionne la gamine.

Rien qu'à son visage et à son teint de voix, tous la reconnurent.

« Mabel! » acclament Wendy et Moos.

Tous sont figés en observant les nouveaux venus surtout Mabel. La gamine se met à sourire de toutes ses dents, folle de joie.

« **Les amis ! Vous êtes vivants !** » sourit-elle en courant pour serrer les jeunes gens dans ses bras.

Stan est figé sur place en voyant sa nièce (qui n'est pas vraiment sa nièce) mais les premières à réagir sont les amies de l'adolescente.

« **Mabel !** » crient Candy et Grenda en courant la serrer dans leurs bras.

« On a eu tellement peur pour toi ! » sourit la petite asiatique en se retenant de pleurer.

« On a cru que tu avais été dévoré par un de ces démons ou qu'ils t' avaient fait du mal... comme ils voulaient le faire pour ton frère. » marmonne la fille à forte carrure, heureuse de voir son amie mais attristé par ce qu'elle sait sur Dipper et Bill.

« Dipper ? » suffoque Mabel. « Vous savez ce que Bill lui a fait ? »

« On imagine. » frissonne Candy. « Ce drôle de triangle l'a déclaré comme son fiancé au début de l'apocalypse...»

Mabel sent son cœur se serrer en repensant à son jumeau... lorsqu'elle remarque quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir: Pacifica Northwest! La blondinette observe son ancienne rivale, émerveillée par la richesse et la beauté de ses vêtements. Mabel la regarde alors et lui sourit et la blondinette le lui retourne… mais d'un seul coup, Moos la prend dans ses bras et la serre dans un câlin d'ours.

« **Mabel ! On était si inquiet !** Je me suis entraîné pour ça avec des étrangers au cas où on t'aurait retrouvé ! » dit-il puis c'est Wendy qui se joignit au câlin.

« Tu nous a manqué, cocotte ! On se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi. » sourit l'adolescente avant de porter son regard sur les étrangers. « Mais... c'est qui, ces gens là? »

« Ah oui! Moos, repose moi par terre s'il te plaît. » demande poliment Mabel et c'est ce que Moos fit. « Je vous présente ma famille biologique d'une autre dimension ! Voici ma mère, la Reine de l'Inconnu. » dit Mabel en montrant sa mère.

Tous froncent les sourcils en regardant l'homme que Mabel présente comme sa mère mais c'est Wendy qui réagit la première.

« Euh... Mabel, tu veux plutôt dire 'ton père', non ? »

« Non non, c'est bien ma mère. » sourit Mabel en se serrant contre Wirt qui rougit aux regards sur lui.

Tous le regardent comme une bizarrerie alors la jeune femme rousse pouffe et explique :

« Wirt est notre Reine car il a épousé la Bête ou Dantes d'Edelwood, le démon qui a créé notre dimension. »

Alors que beaucoup suffoquent au mot 'démon', Mabel les calme :

« Non non ! Bill et mon père étaient ennemis ! Ce n'était pas un mauvais démon ! Enfin... »

Puis elle regarde sa mère.

« Peut-on vraiment qualifier papa de démon ? » demande-t-elle.

Wirt fait voir que c'est plus ou moins avec un signe de la main.

« Enfin bref ! Et là, c'est son frère mon oncle Greg ! » fait-elle en montrant le jeune homme qui incline sa tête en salutation. « Il est le confident de ma mère ainsi que chef de la garde rapprochée de la Reine et de sa famille ! » finit-elle de dire avant de remarquer que… « Hé ! Je l'ai dit en entier sans cafouiller cette fois! » ce qui fit rire ses proches. « Ensuite, on a Béatrice qui elle... elle occupe les fonctions qu'elle veut au palais. C'est notamment la dame de compagnie de maman, ainsi que celle qui m'a aidé à naître. » dit Mabel présentant la femme vêtu de bleue qui s'incline en salutation. « Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! » dit-elle en présentant la fille-arbre. « Tadaaa! C'est ma grande sœur Yseult! Et elle est géniale en plus d'être très belle! »

Tous tiquent au mot 'grande sœur' surtout vu l'apparence de la jeune fille qui semble un peu mal à l'aise devant de tels regards... lorsque Candy et Grenda se mettent à crier comme des groupies en rejoignant les deux sœurs.

« Incroyable, Mabel ! » gazouille presque la petite aux lunettes. « Tu es sœur avec une princesse Fée des Arbres! »

« Une quoi ? » tremble Yseult en rougissant (faisant fleurir de belles fleurs rouges dans ses cheveux).

« Dites ! C'est vrai que vous êtes liée à un arbre toute votre vie et que c'est lui qui vous donne sa force ? » demande Grenda.

« Buvez-vous de l'eau ou de la sève ? À moins que vous aillez une source magique rien que pour vous ? » questionne Candy.

Les deux amies de Mabel posent tellement de questions que Yseult vire au rouge coquelicot, amusant Wirt qui vient alors aider son aînée.

« Mesdemoiselles. » commence-t-il, stoppant les bavardages des deux filles qui se tournent vers lui. « Yseult est belle et bien une princesse mais elle n'est pas exactement une fée des Arbres. Elle serait plus une sorte de nymphe ou une dryade. Une demi-démone arbre mais elle a bien un arbre totem. Comme Mabel et Mason. »

« Ooooooh! » s'exclament les deux filles.

« Mais si vous êtes une reine et la mère de Mabel... » réfléchit Candy. « Et si la sœur de Mabel est une princesse... Ça veut dire que Mabel est... »

Grenda se retrouve le souffle coupé comme Pacifica (et la plupart des gens présents même Stan) lorsqu'elles comprennent. Mabel sourit et fait tourner sa robe avant de faire une révérence.

« Princesse Mabel d'Edelwood ! » dit-elle en se présentant joyeusement, comme une petite fille prise dans le rôle de sa princesse préférée.

Candy et Grenda sourient et crient de joie en sautillant autour de leur amie qui rigole, amusée. Pacifica est figée sur place, refusant de croire que elle, la spécialiste des filles branchées et pour reconnaître les gens nobles, n'ait pas pu voir que Mabel était une princesse.

* * *

Tous sourient à ce petit moment de joie qu'ils n'ont plus eu depuis qui sait combien de temps. Ce fut Stan qui brisa le moment.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous veulent, ses majestés de je ne sais ou? » demande-t-il sans grande joie.

Mabel le regarde, comme choquée.

« Mais ... mais Oncle Stan… » tente-t-elle.

« **NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME ÇA !** » rage-t-il. « On a même aucun lien de parenté ! Je ne suis pas ton oncle!»

Mabel se fige, horrifiée, et des larmes menacent de couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi Oncle Stan la rejetait comme ça ? Ne les aimait-il donc pas ? Wirt est figé par l'explosion de colère du vieil homme… mais son visage lui semble très familier.

« Ford ? » s'étonne la Reine, intriguant le vieux gérant.

« Ah parce qu'en plus, Monsieur la Reine connaît mon frère ? » bougonne le vieux. « Désolé, Blanche-Neige, c'est l'autre Jumeau ! »

« Ah !… » marmonne le jeune homme en se souvenant des fois où Ford lui avait parlé de son jumeau. « Vous êtes donc Stanley Pines. »

« Lui-même… »

Wirt s'approche et l'observe attentivement… avant de sourire.

« Ford n'a pas menti quand il parlait de vous. » dit la Reine, intriguant tout le monde mais surtout le concerné.

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit sur moi, le p'tit génie ? » rale Stan en retournant se planter à la fenêtre. « Que je suis un raté qui n'a fait que gâcher son avenir ? Pfff ! C'est sûr que 'merci', c'est un mot qu'il ne connaît pas quand il parle de moi. »

« Vous vous trompez. » affirme Wirt. « Le peu de temps qu'il a passé dans l'Inconnu, il parlait de votre enfance, de ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour essayer de vous retrouver au lieu de vouloir rattraper un destin qui n'était pas le sien. Si il tenait à arrêter Bill, c'était non seulement pour m'aider à retrouver mes enfants… » sourit Wirt en se tournant vers Mabel qui les regarde, tremblante et espérant. « Mais c'était aussi et surtout pour être sûr que vous ne craindrez rien et qu'il pourrait vous retrouver. »

Stan a un léger mouvement de choc mais il ne montre rien d'autre… à part ses yeux qui se mettent à briller sous l'émotion. Wirt sourit, attendri par ce gros dur qui n'était en faites qu'un gros nounours. Et vu ce qu'il savait de Stanley à travers les récits de Ford, c'était surtout le fait d'apprendre que les Jumeaux qu'il pensait de sa famille n'étaient pas de sa famille qui le perturbait. Wirt se doute qu'il avait espéré pouvoir réparer ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avec son frère à travers ses neveux et le fait que les Jumeaux n'aient aucun lien du sang avec lui devait lui donner l'impression de vivre une nouvelle perte.

* * *

Mabel, elle, tremble de chagrin en voyant son Oncle Stan la rejeter. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas vraiment son oncle, tout comme Oncle Ford… mais elle avait apprit à l'aimer ce vieux bougon. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de liens du sang, il restait son Oncle Stan. Le vieux arnaqueur au grand cœur qui la faisait sourire quand elle était triste, qui jouait avec elle quand Dipper était avec Ford, qui prenait soin d'elle même si il détestait l'admettre et qui, même si il râlait souvent, ne voulait jamais qu'on s'en prenne à eux.

« Oncle Stan… » sanglote-t-elle en s'approchant. « Tu peux pas nous abandonner maintenant… tu reste mon grand-oncle même si je deviens une princesse… tu es mon Oncle Stan et je t'aime… Dipper aussi… la preuve, il a nommé son deuxième bébé Leyford… pour toi et Oncle Ford… »

Soudain, Stan se fige lorsque son cerveau enregistre ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Quoi ? » suffoque-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Dipper ? Un deuxième bébé ? De quoi tu me parles, moucheron? »

« C'est pour ça que je suis ici, Oncle Stan ! » fit-elle en s'éloignant au centre. « **Écoutez-moi, tout le monde!** »dit-elle, attirant l'attention de tous les survivants sur elle. « Bill, pour maintenir son règne tyrannique, a élargi la barrière naturelle de bizarrerie de Gravity Falls et a pris Dipper comme reine ! Deux princes sont nés de lui et de mon frère en mai. Bill a prit le premier et j'ai essayé de le récupérer après un combat mais j'ai échoué et été banni. Mais je n'ai pas seulement fait ce combat pour mon neveu ! J'ai également fait ce combat dans une chance de récupérer Gravity Falls, notre ville, notre planète et nos vies ! **Et j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer !** » fait-elle, déterminée.

Et d'un seul coup, il semblait avoir une flamme qui scintillait à l'intérieur des réfugiés du Mystery Shack.

« Mais je n'y arriverai pas seule. Tout comme vous n'y arriverez pas seul. C'est pourquoi en tant que princesse et en tant que votre amie, votre petite nièce et sœur d'arme, je viens vous aider à vous révolter contre Bill et ses monstres ! Et, en plus, Oncle Ford est en ce moment-même en train de trouver une faiblesse qu'on pourrait exploiter ! » continue-t-elle.

Tous se regardent et chuchotent d'étonnement. Si ce monstre avait une faiblesse, alors il y avait un espoir.

« Alors voilà ce que je vous propose ! Prêtez main forte à l'Inconnu et à son armé et ensemble, allons vaincre Bill avant qu'il ne conquise le reste de notre dimension et en conquise une autre et qu'il ne refasse un héritier avec Dip... » fait-elle pour encourager ses troupes mais son oncle Stan la coupe.

« **Ok, ça suffit comme ça!** » crie-il en colère, surprenant tout le monde et s'approchant de sa nièce. « Je vais empêcher cette chips de maïs mexicaine de remettre d'autres suppôts maléfiques de Thalès dans le four ! » dit-il en montrant ses poings.

Tous sourient, heureux de revoir l'étincelle dans les yeux de Stan, avant de hurler en accord avec lui. Tous lèvent le poing et saccadent joyeusement : « **ARRÊTONS BILL ! SAUVONS DIPPER ! À BAS LA BIZARRAPOCALYPSE !** » et Mabel se met à pleurer de joie avant de lui sauter au cou, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle peut.

« **MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Merci Oncle Stan !** » gazouille-t-elle.

Stan sourit et la serre contre lui… mais, en regardant les personnes qui ont accompagnée sa nièce, il fronce les sourcils.

« Par contre, je suis pas sûr qu'on arrive à quelque chose avec ces zigotos qui sont de ta famille. »

« Oncle Stan! » gronde Mabel. « Ces 'zigotos' font partis de ma famille et donc de la tienne ! Et en plus, ils ont pas mal de compétences cachés ! »

« Ok, ok, c'est bon ! » fit Stan sans grande motivation en posant sa nièce. « Mais même à plusieurs, on fait pas le poids face à Bill et ses monstres. Surtout que ce sont des géants et on n'arrive même pas à la taille du clocher en s'empilent les uns sur les autres ! Il nous en faudrait un géant au moins un, et en plus on est plus en sécurité ici avec le bouclier de licorne voodoo que mon frère a placé autour du musée. » fit le vieil homme.

Lorsque d'un seul coup, McGucket attire l'attention sur lui en claquant du pied et disant plein de jurons de vieux pionniers avant de se calmer.

« Pardon pardon ! Je me suis laissé emporter ! » dit il alors que sa jambe continue de taper du pied et qu'il a dû la calmer en tapant dessus. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de battre Bill et de sauver les nôtres. Mais nous allons tous devoir travailler ensemble! » dit-il, dévisageant tout ceux qui le regardent. « Maintenant... » dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Un gnome lui place une paire de lunettes (aux verres vert) sur son nez puis il incite Stan, Mabel, Wirt, Moos et Wendy à se blottir, bras dessus bras dessous, pour en parler généralement avant de clarifier le plan au groupe. Ils chuchotent entre eux.

« Il faut que vous... » commence t-il avant de chuchoter le reste.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Moos crie au plafond :

« Vous inquiétez pas, les amis ! On va vous sortir de là ! » parlant de Ford et Dipper.

* * *

Après quelques heures, McGucket termine un plan en souriant puis l'étend devant tout le monde.

« Voilà! J'ai conçu pas mal de bricolages cybernéticorobotisants dans ma jeunesse mais j'en ai jamais utilisé un contre ce genre de menaces. Mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Wirt, Mabel et les autres de l'Inconnu ainsi que Wendy et Moos s'approchent pour voir le plan. La Reine de l'Inconnu est subjugué par ce qu'il voit.

« Wow ! C'est incroyable ! » suffoque-t-il.

« Trop génial ! » sourit Greg. « On se croirait dans les films de sciences-fictions ! »

« Je crois que c'est votre invention la plus extraordinaire ! » sourit Mabel.

« Attendez ! On peut vraiment faire quelque chose comme ça et sans magie ? » suffoque la rouquine en robe bleue.

« La technologie, Béatrice ! C'est vrai que ça te passe au dessus. » rit Wirt alors que son amie lui tire la langue.

« Question ! » intervient Moos. « Est-ce qu'il y aura des sabres-canons? J'ai vu pas mal de mangas et croyez-moi, il va falloir des sabres-canons là-dessus. »

« Euh… c'est quoi des mangas ? » demande le vieux ingénieur fou, étonnant même Wirt et Greg qui connaissent les dessins animés provenant d'Asie malgré le temps qu'ils ont passés dans l'Inconnu.

« Va falloir qu'on discute… » marmonne l'homme d'entretien.

« Y'a pas à discuter ! » râle soudain Stan.

Tous se tournent vers le vieil homme qui semble peu convaincu.

« Excusez-moi ? » s'indigne Wirt. « On parle d'aller sauver mon fils ! »

« Y'a également mon frère, Blanche-Neige ! » grommelle Stan. « Et puis c'est bien joli de faire la maman modèle après avoir abandonné ses jumeaux ! »

Wirt se sent blessé et Béatrice s'apprête à aller corriger le vieux bougre… mais Wendy la retient. Elle sait que Stan fait juste son grincheux parce qu'il est inquiet mais qu'il les suivra quoiqu'il arrive. Le vieux gérant récupère les plans et grogne en les regardant :

« De toute façon, ces gribouillis, c'est rien que des âneries farfelus ! Et où trouver une bande de zozos assez timbrés pour construire ça ? »

« Oncle Stan ! Les zozos en question, ils sont devant toi ! » sourit Mabel, encourageant les autres qui crient joyeusement pour la soutenir.

« Ouais ! Ça c'est ma nièce ! » sourit Greg en bombant le torse.

« Pendant que vous construirez ceci, j'irais chercher les autres dans l'Inconnu. » propose Wirt.

« Ah bah, ça risque d'être comique l'armée de chasseurs de sorcières ! » grommelle Stan.

Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, il espère vraiment que cela marchera et qu'ils pourront sauver Ford, Dipper et les enfants du pauvre garçon.

* * *

Aussitôt, tous s'organisent pour récupérer ce qu'il fallait pour la machine. Les jours suivants fonctionnent ainsi: un premier groupe (les plus rapides et discrets) allaient récupérer le matériel nécessaire de ci de là de Gravity Falls pendant qu'un second groupe s'entraînait avec l'armée de l'inconnu au combat. L'Oncle Stan se méfie un peu de l'armée surtout qu'elle était bien plus étrange que la leur lorsque son regard se porte sur Wendy qui tape son poids de box avec ses poings mais, selon lui, elle s'y prenait comme un manche à balais. Du coup, il vient derrière elle, la surprenant un peu, et la place convenablement devant le poids (avec effigie de Bill dessus).

« Quand tu frappes, ne tape jamais au même endroit sinon ton ennemi se doute que c'est ta seule attaque et va chercher à te bloquer. » fit Stan en prenant les poings de Wendy. « Alors toujours rester dans l'effet de surprise et **bang !** Dans l'œil pour te permettre un moment de faiblesse ! » dit-il en cognant le poing de Wendy dans l'œil de Bill. « T'en profite, cogne sur le côté ! » dit-il avec un bon crochet de gauche provenant de Wendy. « Vas-y! Donne-lui un bon coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe ! »

Wendy ne se fait pas prier qu'elle réunit toute sa rage et **pan!** Un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe de effigie de Bill.

« Voilà, c'est bien. Normalement avec ça, il s'écroule par terre et là, tu ne le lâche plus et tu le rue de coups comme pas permis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit broyer complètement ! » conseille Stan alors qu'il s'éloigne de Wendy… puis son regard se porte sur Wirt. « Et Blanche-Neige? Elle compte lui faire quoi, à ce fils de Pythagore? » défi-t-il en souriant moqueusement, attirant l'attention de Wirt vers lui.

La reine le fusille du regard avant qu'il ne tende la main puis, sans crier garde, des racines germent hors du sol, en dessous du poids et le déchirent en deux ! Wendy et Stan restent figé quelques instants avant que la Reine de l'Inconnu ne les approche et réponde :

« Ça! Mais encore plus douloureux! »

Stan se tait, interdit, puis demande :

« C'était qui votre mari déjà? »

« Dantes d'Edelwood. Une vraie bête féroce ! » répond-t-il avant de rire à leur tête qui pâlit.

« Waouh ! Trop la classe ! » sourit Wendy.

* * *

Les préparations au Mystery Shack durent plusieurs jours pendant lesquelles la construction de McGucket évoluait, prenait forme, devenait de plus en plus puissantes (grâce à quelques idées magiques de l'Inconnu ou la découverte des dessins animés) et Yseult apprenait à Mabel à contrôler sa magie pour qu'elle soit prête à utiliser sa force et à affronter Bill en acceptant qui elle était, renforçant son esprit pour que Bill ne l'entourloupe pas comme lors du dernier combat.

Et pour se donner du courage et ramener le sourire à tout le monde, la brunette avait fait des 'pulls de l'apocalypse' pour tout le monde ! Des pulls colorés avec des motifs tout aussi variés que mignons. Même Pacifica y avait eu droit et, vu le sourire qu'elle affiche en observant le pull (bien qu'il ne soit ni à la mode ni extrêmement chic) et le câlin sincère qu'elle donna à la jeune princesse, c'était pour elle le plus beau cadeau du monde. Tout comme Wirt quand sa fille lui donna son pull : un magnifique rouge avec des feuilles et, en lettres bleues, elle y avait écrit 'la Meilleure des Reines et des Mamans'. Wirt avait d'abord eu les yeux remplis de larmes, inquiétant sa fille, mais il l'avait serré dans ses bras et embrassé en la remerciant. Que sa fille l'accepte comme sa mère malgré leur 13 ans de séparation lui réchauffe le cœur et il espère que son petit Mason (qui ne doit plus être si petit) l'acceptera également.

* * *

Mais pendant ce temps, à la pyramide, Dipper venait de voir ses pires craintes se réaliser. Il avait eu un malaise semblable à ceux qui lui ont révélés la naissance des jumeaux puis des nausées violentes. Presque plus qu'avec Liam et Leyford. Il était donc à nouveau enceinte. Cela lui brisait le cœur dans le sens que cet enfant allait être manipulé par Bill afin de le garder sous sa coupe le plus longtemps possible. En plus, Ford ne venait que de temps en temps pour l'examiner mais il était enchaîné… et à chaque fois plus blessé que la fois précédente. Bill voulait son équation coûte que coûte mais Ford ne disait rien !

Deux mois s'étaient passés depuis que Bill l'avait violé et Dipper avait toujours des nausées violentes. Ce matin, il vomit tout ce qu'il a avalé la veille sous le regard attristé de Gidéon. Même pour le gamin, c'était trop.

« Désolé, Dipper… »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gidéon… » soupire la reine en essuyant sa bouche. « C'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à voir avec la folie de Bill… » soupire-t-il.

Tristement, le jeune garçon de bientôt 14 ans baisse les yeux vers son ventre plat comme si il n'était enceinte que de quelques semaines alors qu'il avait déjà une légère houle lorsqu'il avait été enceinte des jumeaux. Bill avait vraiment ralenti sa grossesse et son enfant n'allait être qu'un objet de contrôle. Il le caresse tristement, intriguant Gidéon.

« Dipper… pourquoi tu ne les déteste pas ? »

« Pardon ? » s'étonne l'adolescent en se redressant.

« Les bébés que Bill te forcent à porter… pourquoi tu ne les déteste pas ? Tu hais Bill mais tu adores ton petit Leyford et… tu ne semble pas écœuré par ta nouvelle grossesse. Pourquoi ? »

Dipper reste silencieux comme pour réfléchir puis il va rejoindre son fils qui dort paisiblement dans son berceau.

« Ce sont mes enfants aussi, Gidéon. » répond-t-il enfin. « Même si leur père est le pire des monstres, les bébés sont innocents. Je ne peux pas les détester pour un crime qu'ils n'ont pas fait. En plus c'est pas comme si Bill me laisserait le choix d'avorter. »

Gidéon est un peu perturbé par la réponse de Dipper mais il sourit, admiratif.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône...

«** Non! Non! NOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!** » crie Ford alors que Bill l' électrocute avec un rayon d'énergie provenant de son œil.

Le corps du scientifique (attaché en hauteur à des chaînes) convulse violemment au choc qu'il reçoit sous les rires des monstres de Bill puis la séance de torture s'arrête quand Bill demande :

« Près à parler maintenant? »

Stanford est brûlé de partout, la douleur est insupportable mais, pour Dipper et ses enfants, pour le multiverse...

« Je...je me refuse à te laisser pénétrer mon esprit… » s'indigne-t-il, agonisant presque.

Bill fronce les sourcils, agacé par cette résistance, puis il se tourne vers ses amis démons et demande innocemment :

« Qu'en pensez-vous, les amis ? On repart pour 500 Volts ? »

« **OUAIS !** » acclament les Monstres.

Bill se replace devant Ford et sourit.

« Désolé mais… je ne suis pas désolé ! » rit-il.

Il envoie une nouvelle décharge sur le scientifique qui hurle de douleur et convulse à nouveau. Ford sent son cœur qui s'affole, son corps brûle et il se sent mourir… mais il refuse de craquer ! Bill avait fait trop de mal ! Dipper avait trop souffert ! Il ne laisserait pas ce triangle faire de mal à plus de gens ! Maintenant que Bill était enfermé dans leur dimension avec uniquement leur planète pour terrain de jeu, il allait tout faire pour le laisser ici !

* * *

Soudain, Gidéon entre dans la salle.

« Majesté Bill ! » dit-il.

Le triangle soupire et se tourne vers l'enfant.

« Quoi encore ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? » grogne le démon.

« Désolé mais… c'est la reine… il ne se sent pas très bien… »

Soupirant devant la fragilité de son époux depuis que sa sœur avait été banni, Bill fait descendre Ford au sol et le confie à Gidéon en lui ordonnant de le ramener dès que sa reine irait mieux. Le garçon aide le scientifique à se redresser et l'amène dans la chambre de Dipper. Ford sait que Dipper n'a rien mais son neveu utilisait ce prétexte pour écourter ses séances de torture et le garder en vie. Dès qu'il entre, Dipper court aider Gidéon à ramener son oncle blessé vers le lit et tout les deux déposent Ford sur le lit. Le scientifique souffle un coup avant la prochaine séance de torture. Dipper le regarde attristé avant d'ordonner à Gidéon :

« Va chercher de l'eau, s'il te plaît. »

« Tout de suite. » s'incline le gamin avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seul avec son oncle (qui se repose), Dipper s'approche de lui en s'asseyant à côté de son corps.

« Oncle Ford! » appelle Dipper. « Ça ne peut durer comme ça! Il faut lui donner l'équation! »

« Jamais... » souffle-t-il. « Plutôt mourir... »

« Oncle Ford, s'il te plaît... » pleure Dipper. « Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi... »

« Et je ne peux pas laisser d'autres personnes mourir ou souffrir... Je ne laisserai pas Bill faire ce qu'il t'a fait...» marmonne le vieil homme.

Gidéon revient avec l'eau et Dipper en fait boire un peu à Ford avant d'utiliser le reste de l'eau pour soigner les plaies de son oncle.

* * *

Mais soudain, voilà que le sol se met à trembler comme si quelque chose d'énorme s'approchait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'affole Dipper en courant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passe... et se fige en voyant ce qui fait ce bruit. « **ATTENTION !** » hurle-t-il en s'éloignant de la fenêtre juste avant qu'une tête de dinosaure ne traverse le mur de la chambre.

Ford mais surtout Gidéon hurlent en voyant le reptile préhistorique (surtout que c'était un tyrannosaure) rugir violemment, faisant trembler presque toute la pyramide.

Même Bill et ses sbires l'entendent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'étonne Bill en courant voir avec les autres démons.

Ils voient alors le Mystery Shack (customisé en robot de guerre sur pattes géantes) qui se dresse fièrement devant la pyramide, un bras armé d'un tyrannosaure coincé dans de l'ambre ayant ouvert une large brèche dans le palais. Mais pas n'importe où.

« **QUOI !? COMMENT CES MISÉRABLES PEUVENT-ILS SAVOIR OÙ EST MA REINE ?** » suffoque le triangle… lorsqu'il remarque plusieurs figures qui sortent du magasin.

Et bien que vêtue différemment, il en reconnaît une parfaitement.

« Étoile Filante ! » grogne-t-il.

* * *

« **Mabel ! **» sourit Dipper en voyant sa sœur sortir du Mystery Shack.

Puis Moos sort avec Stan à ses côtés et le drapeau "take back the falls" qu'il brandit en criant :

« C'est le Shacktron, mec! »

Et la tête de cire de Larry King fit :

« Ils ont transformé la maison en robot, fascinant! »

« Ah ! Alors les petits mortels se rebiffent. Aww, que c'est mignon! » se moque-t-il. « Allez, les amis ! Vous savez quoi en faire! » ordonne-t-il enfin.

Et à l'horreur des trois humains dans la pyramide, les monstres triplent de tailles et leurs yeux brillent rouge sang.

« **Faites les souffrir!** »

Et sur ce, les monstres sortent de la pyramide et sautent au sol juste en face du Shacktron. Dipper, Gidéon et Ford assistent figé d'effrois. Non seulement Stan et Moos se tiennent avec Mabel face aux démons mais derrière (et loin d'eux) se trouvaient une armée d'hommes et de créatures bizarrement vêtu, Ford reconnu tout de suite l'armée (ou plus précisément la garde) de l'Inconnu.

Un long silence se suivit avant que Moos règle son micro et ne parle ;

« Je voulais juste que vous, les monstres, nous remettiez Ford et Dipper ainsi que ses bébés, ou on devrait, je sais pas, se battre et tout. » dit-il en haussant les épaules puis il s'adresse à Tétinor. « Hé ! Mais t'es mignon toi là-bas ! »

« J'ai charcuter des millions sur d'innombrable lunes ! » répond le concerné sur un ton de voix menaçant.

« Woah ! Je te préférais avant que tu ne parles. » fit Moos un peu apeuré mais déçu du comportement du démon. « Un ... un vrai rabat-joie ce type ! »

« Passe-moi ça! » ordonne Stan en lui déchirant le micro des mains, puis parle à son tour. « **Hé Bill ! Sale petit nachos plein de gras et plein de sel ! Je t'avais prévenu que ça chaufferait si tu transformais mon neveu en paquet de chips ! Et saches que je n'aurais aucune pitié !** Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, Ford! »

Le scientifique pousse un petit rire en secouant la tête.

« La délicatesse même, Stanley… » souffle-t-il.

« Oh par mon œil omniscient, j'ai peur. » rit Bill. « Essaie seulement d'approcher et de t'en sortir vivant, Stanley ! »

« **À L'ATTAQUE ! **» hurle Pyronica.

Les démons se ruent alors sur eux mais, au lieu de se mettre à l'abri, Mabel tend les mains et des vignes attachent Moos, Stan et elle au chalet.

« Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer ! » dit-elle, déterminée à rejoindre son frère dans cette pyramide.

À l'intérieur, avec McGucket, Wirt avait prit le commandement des opérations.

« Prêts ? En avant ! »

* * *

Le Shacktron bouge et se stabilise pour le combat. Tétinor se rue en premier et comme Grenda contrôle le bras T-rex du robot, **pang!** Elle frappe le démon et l'envoie valser au loin. Puis c'est Kryptos qui flotte vers eux mais **bang!** Candy lui envoie un crochet du droit (vu qu'elle contrôle la main droite du robot) et le voila K.O hors du combat.

Puis quand les autres s'approchent tous à la fois, Mabel fait faire tirer une manette à Dandinou (avec son aide) ce qui enclencha le totem-canon qui tire sur le reste des monstres. Pyronica, Dentier, Trou de Serrure et quelques Globes-souris se retrouvent soit à terre soit en fuite. Mabel rigole avant de féliciter son cochon qui relâche la corde joyeusement dans un "groink!'' mais Tétinor appelle du renfort en invoquant plus de globe-souris en faisant briller le dessin sur son front. Mais le Shacktron n'abandonne pas le combat et McGucket enclenche son monstre des lacs (du moins sa tête accrocher au dos du Shack).

« Attrape-les, Gloutosaure! » acclame-t-il en attrapant un Globe-souris dans la gueule du monstre pendant que Greg et un perso de jeu vidéo se débarrassent des autres.

Mais une file alors Wendy (qui était avec Greg) lui saute dessus.

« Hors de question! » s'indigne-t-elle en lui attrapant les ailes et appuyant sur le globe oculaire qui lance un rayon pétrifiant en pleine poire de Face-de-Huit.

Elle pétrifie quelques Globes-souris sous les applaudissements et encouragements de Dipper et Gidéon (Ford observant silencieusement) avant de retourner dans le Mystery Shack. La Globe-souris est ensuite gobé par le Gloutosaure. Mais voilà que Multi-Bear s'exclame :

« **Attention ! Ça va secouer !** »

Tous se mettent en position juste à temps pour bloquer Ostro-Gorille qui leur fonce dessus. Ils parviennent à l'immobiliser puis, utilisant le mécanisme imaginé par McGucket, Wirt parvient à bloquer le monstre entre les bras du robot et, d'un coup vif de gouvernail, il l'envoie voler dans les airs !

* * *

Bill soupire d'agacement et se frotte l'œil avec deux doigts.

« Bon sang, les gars, vous êtes minables ! Vous aviez une seule chose à faire ! Si on veut que les choses soient faites et bien faites, il faut vraiment faire le boulot soit même ! » grogne le triangle en faisant craquer ses doigts. « On va régler ça tout de suite ! »

Alors il sort de la pyramide en prenant une forme de pyramide en 3 dimensions géante, il flotte vers le Mystery Shack en brandissant son poing (qu'il a triplé en volume), remet son nœud pap' correctement et frappe un grand coup sur le robot à l'horreur de Gidéon, Dipper et Ford (les deux derniers ayant oublié un petit détail). Quand Bill relève son poing, il est accueilli par un champ de protection brillant autour du Shack toujours debout.

« Mais que..… ? » dit-il surprit avant de rager. « **Non!** »

Puis, il fait apparaître plusieurs bras avant d' acharner de coups le robot et que son œil devient rouge de colère.

« **Non! Non! Non! Non! NON!** »

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du musée mobile, Wirt attend que l'œil de Bill soit bien centré dans la ligne de mire avant d'ordonner à Grenda :

« Son œil ! Maintenant! »

Et sans se faire prier et avec un plaisir immense, Grenda déclenche le bras gauche et le tyrannosaure mord dans l'œil de Bill et lui arrache de l'orbite sous les cris de douleur du triangle qui flotte un peu à l'écart, ses multiples mains touchant le vide sur son visage.

« **ARGH! MON ŒIL! SAVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT COMBIEN DE TEMPS IL FAUT POUR RÉGÉNÉRER ÇA!** »rage Bill.

« C'est bon il est distrait! c'est le moment ou jamais! » dit Wirt.

« Équipe de secours! » appelle Mabel. « **À l'assaut!** »

La brunette, Stan, Moos, Greg et Béatrice se préparent et entrent dans les capsules que McGucket a conçu pour les envoyer droit vers la pyramide. Bien qu'ils soient peu, Mabel avait proposé cela afin de ne pas affolé Dipper et ne pas attirer l'attention de Bill dès qu'il aurait reconstitué son œil.

« Mabel ! » rappelle Wirt. « Vous récupérez Mason, Ford et les bébés et vous filez vite ! D'accord ? Il nous faut connaître le point faible de Bill avant de l'attaquer ! »

« Pas de problème, Maman ! » sourit-elle en faisant le salut militaire.

* * *

Une fois tout le monde installé et harnaché de parachute, McGucket déclenche le mécanisme et, un à un, l'équipe de sauvetage est envoyé dans la pyramide. Dipper et Gidéon s'éloignent pour les laisser atterrir en douceur sur le sol avec leur parachute. Dès que Mabel a touché le sol, son frère court la rejoindre en pleurant de joie.

« Mabel ! » s'exclame Dipper en lui sautant au cou.

La jeune fille rit en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle peut dans ses bras. Béatrice, Greg et Moos sont attendris en regardant les Jumeaux se retrouver… mais Stan remarque vite l'état de Ford et ses chaînes magiques.

« **LA VACHE !** » suffoque le vieux, attirant tout le monde vers eux. « Il t'est arrivé quoi, p'tit génie ? »

« Disons que j'ai fais mon devoir… » sourit le scientifique même si son corps a du mal à bouger.

« C'est qui, celui-là ? » demande Béatrice en pointant Gidéon, ce qui étonne Mabel.

« Et tu fais quoi, là ? » rage la jeune fille.

« Mabel, calme-toi ! » intervient Dipper. « Gidéon est de notre côté, maintenant ! C'est grâce à lui que Oncle Ford est encore en vie malgré les tortures de Bill. »

« Hein !? » suffoque sa sœur, incapable de voir son ex-prétendant comme un allié, mais avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose,…

« Hé ! Mais c'est qui ce petit bout ? » sourit Moos en apercevant le bébé bien éveillé dans le berceau.

Nullement perturbé par l'apparence argenté du bébé et ses yeux de démon, le gros gaillard le récupère dans ses larges mains et sourit en le portant dans ses bras. Le bébé est intrigué par ce personnage inconnu.

« Coucou toi ! Moi, c'est Moos ! » gazouille le gros bonhomme en berçant doucement le petit demi-démon.

« Ah oui! » fit Stan avant de donner un coup de poing bien sec dans le ventre de son jumeau. « **Et ça, ce n'est que l'apéritif de ce que je vais te faire pour avoir laisser ce triangle le toucher !** » dit-il à Ford qui est plié en deux au coup.

« Ok, j'avoue l'avoir mérité… » fit Ford mais son frère le prend par le bras qu'il place sur son dos.

« Oncle Stan. Ce petit bout, c'est Leyford! Ton arrière-petit-neveu. » chuchote Mabel en s'approchant du petit des bras de Moos.

Mais le petit est trop inquiet par tout ce monde et le bruit dehors. Il se met à grimacer et à geindre jusqu'à ce que sa mère s'approche pour caresser ses cheveux.

« Tout va bien, trésor. Ce sont des amis de maman. Ils ne te feront pas de mal. » sourit Dipper, calmant le bébé qui hoquette simplement, peu rassuré.

« Ok les gens ! On fera gouzi gouzi au bébé après! » rappelle Béatrice. « Pour l'instant, il faut décamper vite fait ! Alors, on prend les blessés et le bébé et on s'en va! »

« Et en plus, il est encore aveuglé pour le moment ! » fit Greg en regardant le combat surtout que le Mystery Shack s'avance vers eux. « C'est notre seul chance! » insiste-t-il.

« Allez-y ! » dit Dipper. « Prenez Oncle Ford, Gidéon et Leyford! Moi, je restes ici ! »

« **QUOI?!** » s'indigne tout le monde.

« Mais Dipper, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? » s'indigne un peu Mabel en regardant Moos qui lui fait un hochement de tête avant de lui remettre le bébé dans les mains (et de se glisser discrètement derrière la reine).

« Désolé Mabel mais... depuis quelque temps, j'ai le pouvoir d'ouvrir d'autres dimensions. Et je dois continuer de chercher Liam ! Il est hors de question que je le lai... » explique-t-il avant qu'il ne sente des bras le prendre et le lever du sol. « Mais... **mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais?** » s'indigne la reine en se retournant pour voir son ami homme d'entretien. « **Moos, lâches-moi! Reposes-moi!** »

« Désolé, Tom Pouce. Mais c'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça ! » dit l'employé de Stan en tenant fermement le jeune garçon qui se débat, refusant de laisser Liam derrière lui alors qu'il était à deux doigts de le trouver.

Mabel fait signe d'une main au Mystery Shack et le bras que contrôle Candy se tend vers eux. Tous montent sur le membre en métal et se dirigent plus ou moins facilement vers la porte du chalet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à ma maison, Stanley ? » grommelle Ford, plus de la douleur de ses blessures que d'énervement même si son frère le prend comme ça.

« Ça, tu remercieras ton pote spécialiste en robotique ! » répond Stan en aidant Ford à marcher à l'aide de Greg.

Béatrice, elle, tient Gidéon dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait avec Greg quand il était petit, Mabel tient son neveu et Moos, lui, maintient Dipper qui continue à se débattre même si il ne hurle pas pour ne pas alerter Bill qui continue de geindre en essayant de reconstituer son œil. Tous rentrent dans la partie basse du Mystery Shack (dépourvue d'inventions vu que le panneau de commande est à l'étage) et le robot s'éloigne aussitôt avant que leur ennemi ne puisse les attaquer.

* * *

Bill grommelle en frottant sa paupière, sentant enfin son œil se reformer en-dessous.

« **Argh ! Bon sang ! Va falloir que je trouve un moyen de le protéger mieux que ça, celui-là ! **» rage le triangle.

Clignant des yeux, il attend que sa vision redevient nette… et se fige en voyant le paysage chaotique autour de lui totalement désert.

« Quoi ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont allés ? Auraient-ils finalement compris qui est le maître ici ? » rit-il… lorsqu'il s'inquiète. « Un instant… c'est trop simple... »

Le triangle observe les alentours, s'attendant presque à une attaque surprise du Shack… lorsque son regard se pose sur la chambre de sa reine au mur éventré et qu'il ne voit personne.

« **QUOI !?** » s'étrangle-t-il avant de flotter droit vers le trou. « Oh non ! Non non non **NON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !** »

Bill diminue de taille pour pouvoir rentrer dans la pièce, horrifié, choqué presque paniqué. Il regarde partout ouvrant l'armoire rempli de vêtements, défaisant le lit avant de le retourner, bousculant même le berceau vide et ravageant la bibliothèque… mais il ne trouve rien ! Ni Dipper, ni Ford ! Même pas une trace de ce morveux que son épouse avait nommé en l'honneur des Pines !

« **NON !** » rage Bill. « **LES MISÉRABLES ! ILS ONT OSÉ ME VOLER MA REINE ! PERSONNE NE VOLE BILL CRYPTO ! PERSONNE !** » hurle-t-il en sortant de la pyramide.

Il voit alors les incapables qu'il a appelé ses amis qui se redressent avant de le regarder, inquiets.

« Ça va, Bill ? » demande Kryptos.

« **ESPÈCES DE BON À RIEN ! JE VOUS AI DEMANDÉ UN TRAVAIL ! UN SEUL PETIT TRAVAIL ET VOUS AVEZ ÉCHOUÉ ! BANDE DE MINABLES ! ABRUTIS ! IMBÉCILES !** » rugit Bill, son œil virant au rouge avant que son corps quadruple de volume en devenant rouge comme une lame chauffée incandescente.

Furieux, le démon leur envoie ses foudres, les forçant à s'enfuir pour rester en vie.

« Bill ! Calme-toi ! » s'affole Kryptos. « Je t'en supplie ! J'ai une compagne et bientôt un enfant, s'il te plaît ! » tremble le losange à genoux devant son ami.

À ses mots, le triangle se fige, comme interdit.

« Un enfant ? »

Il reprend sa taille et sa teinte normale en réfléchissant, intriguant ses sbires qui ne savent plus quoi penser,… lorsqu'il semble avoir une illumination.

« Mais oui !…. Oh mais oui, voilà qui est parfait… ma pauvre reine, cache-toi autant que tu peux mais je te réserve une sacrée surprise. » sourit Bill avant de lancer un rire démoniaque qui résonne dans la zone vidée de vie.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 9 avec la première révolte du Mystery Shack et la libération de Dipper, Ford et Gidéon (sans oublier le bébé) **

**Dsl d'avoir pris autant de temps mais j'ai droit à mes vacances aussi ^^**

**Et un nouveau message! Un! avec le site pour débloquer au cas où: **themysteryofgravityfalls .com

**message secret: lr gfvek hienujk**

_(mot de passe: soib sel rus engèr li)_

**N'oubliez pas le petit review :) **


	11. Rencontre familiale

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 ****: Rencontre familiale**

Pendant ce temps, au Shack (qui s'était caché un peu plus loin vers les anciennes cascades de Gravity Falls), tout le monde célèbre leur première petite victoire. Ils célèbrent le retour de Ford et de Dipper et, bien sûr, félicitent l'adolescent pour le nouveau bébé que Stan tient dans ses bras avec un petit air de fierté qui émane de lui (et qu'il n'arrivait plus à défaire de ses bras tellement il était fier de ce bébé nommé comme lui et Ford). Mais le pauvre petit être s'était remit à pleurer de plus belle. Il y avait trop d'attention sur lui ! Trop de gens !

En même temps il n'avait jamais quitter la chambre de sa mère pour rencontrer le monde à l'extérieur du sien qui consistait de la chambre de la reine et des trois personnes de sa famille qui allaient et venaient hors de son petit monde. Bill le haïssait, car il était un jumeau ! Il lui faisait pensé à ses petits coups ratés (mais rattrapés) de son plan où il a dû confronter des jumeaux tels les Pines ou les d'Edelwood. Et non seulement ses six doigts et son nom qu'il lui rappelait trop Stanford et ce fichu portail qui a failli contredire les plans. Alors, pour la fierté et le machisme de Bill, il était hors de question que ce morveux quitte la pièce ! Il aurait aimé l'avoir tué mais, comme on vous l'a dit, Bill ne voulait pas voir sa reine déprimer jusqu'à ce que la grande faucheuse vient la réclamer. Du coup, le petit avait vécu reclus dans la chambre de sa mère, sans autre personne que sa famille et, du coup, tout ce monde là et toute cette agitation autour de lui l'effrayait.

« Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww ! » firent tout le monde aux larmes du bébé en essayant de le calmer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Mais ce n'est que quand Dandinou s'approche que le petit hoquette en calmant ses derniers petits pleurs avant que Dandinou fasse ses petits bruits qui amusent tellement Leyford. Dipper sourit en entendant son enfant rire et gazouiller en regardant Dandinou, attendrissant tout le monde par son petit rire. Seul McGucket est un peu perturbé car il a du mal à comprendre que Leyford est le jumeau non désiré et non l'héritier et donc que Bill ne se lancerait pas à leur recherche à cause de Leyford... Mais le jeune garçon commençait à repenser à Liam. Et si Bill essayait de lui faire du mal ? Bien sûr, il ne pense pas que le triangle ferait ça vu qu'il tenait à son héritier mais il s'inquiète pour son fils aîné... et également pour le bébé qu'il porte. Aucun de leurs sauveurs avaient été averti de la seconde grossesse de Dipper surtout si Bill la contrôlait toujours.

* * *

Alors qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, Mabel arrive près de lui en tenant la main du jeune homme efféminé qui avait pris la tête des opérations. Dipper le voit et le calcule du regard, intrigué. Qui était-ce ?

« Dipper ! » sourit Mabel. « Je voudrais te faire rencontrer notre vrai mère ! »

Le garçon se fige à ses paroles. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Enfin si, ses jambes lui disaient de s'enfuir loin de la vérité, loin de cet intrus, mais sa raison lui dit d'au moins essayer mais son cœur se refusait à y croire. Pourquoi donner une seconde chance à ce type? Qui dit que c'était vrai? Il resta donc figé sur place à transfixer Wirt qui tremble en regardant son fils qui semble perdu, comme si il se battait avec sa raison. Ça le fait sourire car il se revoit quand il était plus jeune même si Mason avait vécu bien pire que lui alors qu'il était encore jeune. La Reine de l'Inconnu s'approche (rassuré de ne pas voir son enfant s'éloigner) et pose sa main sur la joue de son garçon. Dipper tremble et suffoque car ce contact lui semble familier. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas, Wirt approche son autre main et soulève la mèche du jeune adolescent, découvrant la marque en forme de constellation sur son front.

« Oh mon dieu... » dit Wirt en se mettant à pleurer. « Regarde-toi. Tu es presque devenu un homme. Et dire que tu n'étais qu'un bébé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu... mon petit Mason...»

Dipper se fige en l'entendant prononcer son vrai nom. Plus personne ne l'appelait comme ça. Alors... Est-ce vraiment ?...

La fureur s'empare alors de lui et, taisant sa raison, il repousse violemment la main de sa "mère" en hurlant :

«** Ne me touchez pas !** »

Tous se figent en entendant Dipper hurler et, refusant d'entrer dans un débat avec sa sœur ou les autres, il court s'isoler. Wirt tend la main comme pour vouloir le stopper mais il est figé sur place et il est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit avec son cœur qui se serre en voyant son fils le rejeter.

« Attends un peu ! Je vais lui parler. » dit Mabel en s'éloignant vers où son frère est partit.

Elle le retrouve enfin en train de faire les 100 pas dans l'infirmerie improvisée.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Dipper? » s'indigne sa sœur. « T'as enfin la chance de rencontrer notre vrai mère et tu l'évite comme un lépreux. C'était pas gentil ! »

« **J'en veux pas de cette mère !** » rage Dipper, faisant sursauter sa sœur. « Je te rappelle qu'elle nous a abandonné! Elle nous a laissé devant une porte ! Et toi, tu lui pardonne comme ça ? Et en plus, c'est un homme ! »

« Et alors ? » demande Mabel en haussant les épaules. « Toi, tu es bien la maman de Leyford et Liam. Pourquoi ça te perturbe tant ? »

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils en voyant son frère baissé les yeux en tremblant... puis elle s'inquiète lorsqu'il se met à pleurer.

« Mabel... Ça veut dire que nous sommes des demi-démons... tout... tout comme Liam... »

Parler de son bébé brise le cœur du jeune garçon qui pleure... lorsqu'il se prend le ventre en grimaçant.

« Dipper ? » s'inquiète sa sœur en le rejoignant.

Elle l'aide à se redresser et voit que son frère masse son ventre.

« Bill t'a fait manger quelque chose ? » demande la jeune fille.

« Non... » souffle son frère en laissant des larmes coulés sur ses joues. « Il essaie juste de grandir mais Bill l'en empêche...»

Mabel se fige en comprenant et pose sa main sur le ventre de son frère. Il est encore plat mais Mabel comprend que ça ne serait que provisoire. Bill avait donc recommencé ! Alors que les Jumeaux n'ont que 4-5 mois !

« Depuis combien de temps, DipDip ? »

« Deux bientôt trois mois... »

« Quoi ? C'est pas plutôt deux trois semaines ? »

« Non, Mabel... » sanglote Dipper. « Bientôt trois mois... mais Bill l'empêche de grandir... »

« Je ne comprends pas... » marmonne sa sœur.

« Après l'avoir conçu, Bill a pris le contrôle de cette grossesse pour stabiliser mes pouvoirs... Il ne veut pas de ce bébé comme héritier... Il veut juste me garder sous son contrôle et pour ça, il me garde enceinte aussi longtemps que possible... »

Mabel se fige interdit.

« Ça peut pas être vrai! » suffoque-t-elle. « DipDip, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! »

Mais son frère secoue sa tête pour dire non. La jeune fille place ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

« C'est pour ça que vous auriez dû me laisser là-bas. En me laissant sous sa coupe, j'avais plus de chance de récupérer enfin Liam et si mes pouvoirs avaient vraiment été stabilisé, j'aurai aussi pris la chance de le battre. » répond son frère.

« **Non!** » gronde sa sœur. « Au contraire ! Ça fait une raison de plus de t'avoir pris avec nous ! Il ne peut pas te faire ça ! Il ne peut pas t'empêcher de libérer tes pouvoirs, pas plus qu'il n'a le droit de contrôler l'enfant que tu portes ! Tu ne comprends donc pas? **Tu n'es pas son objet ! Tu es sa reine !** Tu as autant d'autorité sur lui qu'il en a sur toi mais si tu te rends, tu lui fais comprendre qu'il a raison de toi ! »

Dipper lève les yeux vers sa sœur, se demandant quand elle est devenue la sage des jumeaux, puis il sourit tristement en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Mabel lui sourit et le serre dans ses bras.

« On va vous tirer de là, DipDip, je te le promet. Essaie juste... de pas être trop froid avec Maman... Tu peux me croire, Bill ne nous a pas tout dit. »

« M'en demande pas trop, Mabel... »

« Dipper... Juste une petite chance... C'est tout ce que je te demande... » insiste Mabel.

Dipper soupire mais ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas parler à sa mère mais il ne peut pas nié qu'une partie de lui veut savoir. Sa sœur le sait et colle son front contre celui de son frère, comme elle le faisait quand ils étaient petits, avant de retourner voir les autres, laissant Dipper tout seul, ses mains sur son ventre. Bien que le bébé n'a pas encore plus grandir comme il devrait, il sait qu'il est là et qu'il a besoin de lui.

« On va s'en sortir... » se promet Dipper.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines avaient encore passé. Ford commençait à guérir de ses blessures mais ça prendrait un moment à bien cicatriser. Ce qui l'intéressait n'était pas sa guérison mais la relation entre Dipper et sa mère.

Le jeune garçon avait commencé à s'attacher aux autres personnes de l'Inconnu, riant avec Greg qui lui rappelait Mabel, bavardant bébé avec Béatrice (que ce soit Leyford ou celui qu'il portait) ou esprit et magie avec Lorna. Anna et la rouquine spécialiste de la couture lui avaient même refait des vêtements plus masculins même si le style est très ancien. Il commençait enfin à s'ouvrir aux autres, se liant même à Pacifica qui lui semblait plus sympathique maintenant qu'elle n'était plus liée aux Northwest. En faites, Pacifica et Béatrice avaient commencé à se lier comme si elles étaient liées par le sang.

Mais alors qu'il parlait à tout le monde, il restait froid envers Wirt et le fuyait, ce qui brisait le cœur de la Reine. Wirt voulait s'expliquer mais son petit Mason se tenait à l'écart. Plus les jours passaient et plus il désespérait de se voir accepter par son fils.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il pleure en silence en se disant qu'il a fait une erreur, Wirt sent soudain une présence près de lui. Levant les yeux, il voit Stanley debout devant lui, un poing sur les hanches (son autre bras tenant Leyford qui joue avec son chapeau).

« Eh bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Blanche-Neige ? » dit-il d'un air sûr.

Wirt essuie honteusement ses larmes en soupirant.

« Stanley... Pensez-vous que Mason me déteste ?»

Le vieux gérant fronce les sourcils avant de s'asseoir prêt de la Reine en faisant attention au petit dans ses bras puis répond :

« J'aurais été à sa place, franchement, je t'aurais collé mon pied aux fesses en disant que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre type. Moi, je t'aurais hait. » dit-il, serrant le cœur de Wirt... avant de sourire. « Mais Dipper, lui, il hait personne à part Bill. Mais c'est un gamin sensible. D'ailleurs, c'est souvent Mabel qui le maintenait heureux. » raconte Stan, intéressant la Reine. « Il est juste totalement paumé en ce moment et... il est surtout parent avant l'heure.»

Les deux adultes baissent les yeux vers Leyford qui rit en essayant de mettre le chapeau sur sa tête et sourient devant ses gestes innocents.

« Je pense que c'est surtout le fait qu'il ait eu un gosse alors qu'il avait à peine quitté l'enfance qui le rend comme ça. Il se protège. » dit Stan.

Wirt le regarde et demande :

« Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ? »

« J'ai assez observé le moucheron pour savoir ça. » dit Stan avant de déposer Leyford dans les bras de sa grand-mère. « Voilà ! Là, t'as une excuse pour aller le voir. »

Leyford regarde Wirt qui lui sourit tendrement avant de bien le placer dans ses bras, puis son regard se reporte sur Stan qui s'abaisse vers lui.

« Je te confis le fez, petite crapule ! » dit-il en pinçant ses joues, le faisant sourire. « Baves pas dessus surtout ! »

Wirt rit à ce petit lien que Stan s'était fait avec son petit-fils avant d'embrasser le petit front de celui-ci qui gazouille à ça. Stan se lève en disant qu'il va voir si Ford peut supporter sa ''façon de penser'' avant de sortir, laissant Wirt et son petit-fils, comprenant ce que voulait Stan mais hésitant. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il se lève en serrant Leyford puis se rend vers la chambre de Dipper (la chambre qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il voulait ne plus partager la sienne avec Mabel).

* * *

Dans la chambre, Dipper feuillette les nombreux albums photos de Mabel, souriant en se rappelant de la joie de ces moments passés où Mabel et lui étaient simplement les Jumeaux Pines… mais tout ça était le passé. Soupirant, il continue à feuilleter les souvenirs en images lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il entend des gazouillis de bébés qu'il reconnaît comme ceux de Leyford et sourit en répondant :

« Tu peux entrer, Oncle Stan. »

Son grand-oncle était tellement attaché à Leyford qu'il était rare qu'il ne l'ait pas dans les bras donc il ne voit pas qui cela pourrait être d'autre. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas légers avancer dans la pièce. À ce moment, il se fige ! Les pas d'Oncle Stan étaient tout sauf légers ! Il se tourne alors et se fige en voyant Wirt s'approcher avec son fils.

Tous les deux se regardent, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que la reine de l'Inconnu commence en tendant Leyford.

« Je ... je crois qu'il ne va plus tarder à réclamer de quoi manger… »

Il s'approche alors à pas de loup vers son fils pour lui rendre le bébé. Dipper le regarde avec un regard vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Jouer la corde sensible en se montrant en grand-mère exemplaire ? Même si Wirt est devant lui et qu'il lui tend Leyford, il refuse de bouger. Son regard est froid comme la glace ! Presque haineux ! La Reine de l'Inconnu soupire et va s'asseoir en tenant toujours son petit-fils sous le regard de son garçon.

« Mason… je sais que ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps pour toi mais… je veux juste que nous soyons ce que nous aurions dû toujours être. Une famille… »

« J'ai déjà une famille… ou j'avais… » grommelle enfin Dipper. « Je n'en veux pas d'autre. Surtout pas après 13 bientôt 14 ans de silence. »

Le jeune garçon lui tourne le dos en rangeant l'album qu'il tient encore. Wirt sent son cœur se serrer en regardant Leyford qui joue avec le plumeau de tissu du fez. En voyant le bébé dans ses bras, il repense à Mason… et pense à un détail qui pourrait convaincre son garçon.

« Mason ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé à la naissance ? » demande la Reine.

« Il paraît que je suis né avec le cordon autour du cou et donc bleu. » répond Dipper, sans comprendre.

« Oui. Et c'est la conséquence de ce qu'il s'est passé au début de l'accouchement. » sourit Wirt en caressant les cheveux argentés de son petit-fils, intriguant son fils qui se tourne vers lui. « J'ai dû ralentir ma grossesse pour vous protéger d'un démon qui voulait vous faire du mal et, ce 31 août, alors que j'étais dans le jardin avec Greg et Béatrice, Mabel et toi vous avez décidé que le 31 août serait votre anniversaire. Vous étiez tellement pressé que je n'ai pas pu remonter dans ma chambre et j'ai dû accouché dans le jardin. » rit le jeune homme en repensant à ce jour.

Dipper fronce les sourcils, soudain intéressé, puis s'avance pendant que Wirt continue :

« Mabel a été la première à arriver mais, avant même qu'elle ne soit sortit, ce démon a essayé de s'en prendre à vous. J'ignore ce qu'il t'a fait exactement mais, tu t'es soudain affolé, faisant des tours et des contours en donnant des coups de pieds. J'ai même encore des bleus. » dit la Reine en soulevant sa tunique, montrant des marques bleues comme cicatrisées. « Si Lorna n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé… mais Mabel est arrivée peu après et tu l'as tout de suite suivi. Sauf que dans ta panique, tu t'étais emmêlé le cordon autour du cou. Béatrice a dû coupé le cordon pour que tu puisse naître sans risque. Tu es arrivé bleu et j'ai cru t'avoir perdu… mais tu as respiré et pleuré… tu m'as prouvé que même si tu semblait si petit et fragile, tu étais fort… comme le pin. »

Dipper rougit mais il ne sait pas quoi dire… lorsque Leyford se met à pleurer. Cela fait sursauter les deux jeunes gens mais Wirt sourit car il a assez entendu des pleurs semblables pour savoir ce qu'il a.

« Cette fois, il a faim. » dit la Reine en tendant le bébé à sa mère.

* * *

Comprenant, Dipper s'avance et récupère son fils qu'il berce pendant qu'il s'installe (à contre-cœur) sur le lit à côté de sa vraie mère. Il ouvre le haut de sa tunique et porte Leyford à sa poitrine en le berçant.

« Voilà, mon trésor… voilà, tout doux… » chuchote-t-il dès que le bébé se met à téter.

Le petit argenté se colle contre sa mère comme pour se rassurer en tétant et, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'on l'avait séparé de Liam, sa mère se met à fredonner une berceuse. Une berceuse que Wirt reconnaît ! Et, comme emporté, par la mélodie et la nostalgie, Wirt se met à chanter :

_Un est l'oiseau,_

_Deux sont les arbres,_

_Trois est le vent dans les roseaux,_

_Quatre les étoiles,_

_Cinq et la lune_

_Qui te portent bonne fortune._

À ses paroles, Dipper se fige avant de retourner son regard éberlué vers sa mère qui continue de chanter après avoir respirer pour contrôler une vague de tristesse et de larmes.

_Six le poisson,_

_Sept le torrent,_

_Qui effluve au gré du vent,_

_Huit mon amour,_

_Neuf dont les fruits,_

_Pour toi seront toujours_

Wirt se tourne vers son fils qui le regarde, subjugué. Cette berceuse, c'était la sienne et celle de Mabel. Personne ne l'a connaissait à part eux. Ça voulait dire...

« C'est une berceuse que la mère de Béatrice m'a apprise et je l'ai chanté à Yseult et à vous deux. Ça a toujours été la première chanson que je vous ai chanté à la naissance. » sourit Wirt.

Il sourit à son fils qui le regarde en tremblant et pleurant. En fait, c'est comme si il revoyait son enfance, entendant cet homme lui chanter une berceuse avec une petite fille qu'il pense être Yseult. Il hésite encore quelques secondes puis il articule :

« Maman... »

Comme si c'était un signal, Wirt l'attire délicatement vers lui et le serre dans ses bras en pleurant de joie, faisant attention au bébé dans les bras de son fils qui pleure et sourit en même temps. Alors que Dipper permet enfin à sa mère de le serrer dans ses bras, quelqu'un entre... et Mabel se met à pousser un petit cri de joie en voyant son frère accepter leur mère alors qu' Yseult sourit joyeusement. Mabel court serrer sa mère dans ses bras, Wirt rit en serrant ses jumeaux retrouvés et Yseult s'approche doucement pour rejoindre l'étreinte familiale. Dipper se sent enfin complet pour la première fois depuis le début de la Bizarrapocalyspe et depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était adopté.

Discrètement, à la porte, Ford (qui a réussi à se lever) et Stan observent la famille qui se retrouve enfin. Le scientifique est heureux que son ami de l'Inconnu ait retrouvé ses jumeaux perdus même si il sait que tout n'est pas encore gagné. Tant que Bill était toujours libre, il restait un risque que ce bonheur vole en éclats à cause du triangle démoniaque.

* * *

En milieu de la journée, Dipper expliquait tout sur son premier-né, notamment qu'après le bannissement de Mabel il a assisté à son Wiccaning avant de le quitter définitivement. Tout le monde fut choqué par ça… jusqu'à ce que Candy demande :

« C'est quoi un Wiccaning ? »

_ Le Wiccaning est l'équivalent du baptême. C'est pour que les esprits aident le nouveau-né dans sa voie. » explique Wirt.

_ Mais attends. Comment ça se fait que Leyford n'a pas eu le droit à un Wiccaning? » demande Grenda.

_ Bill déteste son second-né. Crois-moi, il aurait voulu le tuer si je ne l'avais pas supplié. » fit Dipper, attristant les rebelles.

Puis Wendy propose :

« Hé! Pourquoi on fait pas son baptême à ce petit bout de choux? »

« Je crois que ce serait préférable d'attendre que tout ça soit fini… » fit Dipper.

« Aww allez, mec ! Dégonfles pas l'ambiance comme ça ! Allez! » insiste-t-elle.

« Wendy a raison. » sourit Yseult. « Chaque demi-démon a droit à son Wiccaning. Moi comme vous, vous y avez eu droit. »

« Et comme ça, on prouve à Bill qu'il a tort sur ce petit ange. Qu'il est fort et qu'il a le droit de vivre comme nous tous. » sourit Pacifica en gazouillant avec le bébé, intriguant Mabel.

« T'es tombée sur la tête, Pacifica ? » demande la jeune princesse de l'Inconnu.

« Non. Disons que mon père m'a montré qu'être une Northwest,… ce n'est pas ce que je veux être. »

Les créatures de Gravity Falls se mettent à parler entre elles, évoquant leurs propres baptêmes ou ceux d'un proche. Et plus les Humains en apprennent sur ce fameux Wiccaning, plus ils veulent en organiser un pour le plus jeune habitant de ce chalet. Dipper les regarde tous, intrigué. Ils semblaient tous si certains, si prêts à accueillir Leyford dans leur famille… Il sourit en regardant ses amis, sa famille, et en berçant son petit garçon qui gazouille dans ses bras.

« Si tout le monde est d'accord… alors organisons un Wiccaning pour Leyford. » sourit-il, causant l'acclamation des habitants du Mystery Shack.

« Alors ? Comment procède-t-on ? » demande Candy.

« Pour celui de Liam, il y avait quatre Calices. L'un avec du Vin Rouge pour le Grand Dieu. Dans un autre, de l'Eau pour la Grande Déesse, et dans le troisième de l'Huile pour le bébé. Et enfin, pour le quatrième, Bill avait mit de la terre de Gravity Falls en disant que c'était la terre que Liam gouvernerait en temps voulu. »

« On a de l'eau et je devrais bien trouver un vin rouge buvable dans ma réserve ! » assure Stan. « Pour la terre, il n'y a qu'à se baisser pour en attraper. »

« Mais ça sera une terre sauvée et non gouvernée que Leyford connaîtra. » sourit Ford,

« Il y avait aussi des bougies, de l'encens et d'autres objets comme un chaudron, un athamé et une baguette… » réfléchit Dipper avant que Wirt lui caresse les cheveux.

« J'ai toujours ceux de vos baptêmes et il reste de l'huile de votre baptême. Je peux les récupérer pour Leyford. » sourit la Reine de l'Inconnu en caressant la tête du bébé qui rit.

« Moi, je me souviens qu'on avait disposé des fleurs pour former le cercle de bénédiction et de protection avec le parrain ou la marraine, les Parents et l'officiant. » sourit Béatrice.

« Pour les fleurs, je gère ! » sourit Yseult en faisant paraître d'autres fleurs dans ses mains.

« Et ça sera qui, le parrain ou la marraine ? » demande Moos.

Stan prend la main de son frère et avance avec lui devant la famille royale.

« Y a pas à se poser de questions! » dit-il fièrement.

Dipper et Mabel sourient attendri alors que Mabel prend la main d'Yseult et s'avance à son tour. Ça y est, ils avaient trouver les parrains et les marraines du petit.

« Mais qui fera le prêtre? » demande Dipper en regardant sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent "ahem!" venant de McGucket qui s'avance à son tour.

« Ça me dérangerai pas. » avoue-t-il. « Mais faudra m'apprendre comment ça marche, bien sûr. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, tout fut prêt pour le Wiccaning qui se déroule en pleine nature pas loin du Shacktron. L'autel (un meuble intact du Mystery Shack) était paré des 4 coupes, de bougies d'or (pour le grand dieu), d'argent (pour la déesse) et d'encens. Dipper et Leyford ainsi que les deux jumeaux Pines et ses sœurs se trouvent dans le cercle de fleurs avec McGucket qui avance.

Une fois le vieux ingénieur à l'intérieur avec la famille, les invités s'assirent, McGucket se racle la gorge avant de commencer:

« Nous sommes assemblés en ce cercle pour demander au puissant Dieu et à la gracieuse Déesse de bénir Leyford d'Edelwood Pines. » fit le vieil homme en montrant l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère. « Fils de Mason d'Edelwood Pines. »

Oncle Stan ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire fier que Wendy critique en chuchotant à Moos :

« Regardes-le, ce paon en train de se pavaner pour presque rien. » rit-elle heureuse de retrouver son patron tel qu'il était, faisant rire doucement Moos.

« Qu'il grandisse en force, en beauté, en joie et en sagesse. Alors qu'il est encore trop jeune pour choisir, nous ne cherchons pas à lui imposer une voie. Il y a plusieurs sentiers et il devra trouver le sien. Pour cela, nous demandons au Dieu et à la Déesse auxquels mènent tous les chemins, de bénir, protéger et préparer Leyford durant son enfance. Devenu adulte, il saura sans crainte et sans doute quelle voie est la sienne et pourra la parcourir dans la joie. » continue McGucket avant de faire signe à Dipper de s'approcher et de parler.

« Moi, Mason d'Edelwood Pines, parent de Leyford, a choisi comme nom secret Prince de l'Avenir pour Leyford! » acclame la mère à haute voix.

Tous acclament le nom choisi avant que McGucket ne les fasse taire, puis il prend les quatre coupes et avance auprès du bébé qui le regarde intrigué.

Puis, en mettant sa main dans la coupe d'huile, il embaume le front de Leyford avec en disant:

« De cette huile, je te bénis Leyford te donnant le nom secret de Prince de l'Avenir! »

« C'est quoi nos noms secrets à nous? » demande Mabel à sa sœur.

« Toi, c'est le Chêne Céleste, Mason c'est le Sapin de l'Éternel et moi c'est le Joyaux d'Ébène. » répond sa sœur.

« Ooooouuuuh, joli tout ça! » jubile Mabel alors que McGucket passe sa main dans la seconde coupe en disant:

« De ce vin, je te bénis, au nom du Grand Dieu Puissant. » Puis il passe du vin sur le front avec l'huile avant de continuer avec la coupe contenant l'eau. « De cette eau, je te bénis, au nom de la Gracieuse Grande Déesse! »

Enfin, il prend un peu de terre et saupoudre l'enfant avec. Le pauvre Leyford ne peut s'empêcher d'éternuer dès qu'il en reçoit un peu dans les narines. Son éternuement de chaton (comme sa mère même si il n'aime pas la comparaison) attendrit tout le monde.

« De cette terre, je te bénis, au nom de Gravity Falls, ta terre natale qui t'aidera à puiser ta force…. et ton étrangeté. » fit McGucket (le dernier commentaire faisant rire l'assemblé) avant de lever les bras en l'air. « Écoutez ! Gardiens des Tours de l'Est, du Sud, de l'Ouest et du Nord. Nous vous présentons Leyford, dont le nom secret est le Prince de l'Avenir ! Et qui a été béni dûment, à l'intérieur du Cercle Wiccan. Sachez qu'il est sous la Protection du Grand Dieu et de la Grande Déesse. »

Puissant Dieu, offre à cet enfant le cadeau de la Force,  
Gracieuse Déesse, offre à cet enfant le cadeau de la Bonté  
Puissant Dieu, offre à cet enfant le cadeau de la Sagesse,  
Gracieuse Déesse, offre à cet enfant le cadeau de l'Amour. finit-il de dire avant de se tourner vers les parrains et marraines de l'enfant. Les parrains et les marraines, avancez-vous. » demande McGucket et c'est ce que font les 4 personnes concernés.

Puis Fiddleford se tourne vers les jumeaux Pines.

« Stanley et Stanford Filbrick Pines, promettez-vous d'être ami avec Leyford pendant son enfance, de l'aider et de le guider selon ses besoins, de concert avec son parent, promettez-vous de le surveiller et de l'aimer comme votre vrai sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à choisir son propre sentier ? » demande le vieil ingénieur.

Les deux frères se regardent avant de regarder le vieil homme et hochent la tête en disant :

« Nous, les Pines, nous le promettons! »

McGucket leur sourit avant d'avancer vers les jeunes filles et refit de même.

« Mabel et Yseult d'Edelwood, promettez-vous d'être ami avec Leyford pendant son enfance, de l'aider et de le guider selon ses besoins, de concert avec son parent, promettez-vous de le surveiller et de l'aimer comme ton vrai sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à choisir son propre sentier ? »

Les deux sœurs sourient et répondent:

« Nous, les d'Edelwood, nous le promettons! »

Ceci attendri leur mère qui leur sourit.

« Le Dieu et la Déesse l'ont bénie ! Les Gardiens des 4 Tours l'ont reconnus ! Nous, ses amis, sa famille, l'avons accueilli ! Ainsi , Ô Cercle étoilé, Brille en paix sur Leyford d'Edelwood Pines dont le nom secret est "Le Prince de l'Avenir" Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Awen. » finit McGucket.

« Awen. » répond tout le monde à la fin du serment, même si la moitié ne savent pas ce que cela veut dire.

« Et maintenant, **éveillons la fête!** » hurle Wendy en se relevant.

* * *

Aussitôt, tous les jeunes gens (sauf Dipper qui tient Leyford) poussent un cri de joie et Mabel l'auto-proclamée spécialiste de la Fête rejoint ses copines qui ont ramenés la sono!

« **EN AVANT LA MUSIQUE!** » crient joyeusement les trois filles.

Grenda allume l'appareil et les copines se mettent à chanter leurs chansons préférées à tue-tête avant d'être rejoint par les autres habitants de Gravity Falls (humains et monstres) et même par Pacifica qui devient de plus en plus humaine jour après jour. Wirt et Dipper les observent, la Reine riant en voyant Stan charier Ford en essayant de le faire danser et s'amuser avec les autres. Le jeune garçon sourit et baisse les yeux vers le bébé qui observe tout ça, surpris mais heureux de ressentir autant de joie. Enfin, Dipper se sentait à la maison et là, devant lui, tout ces gens qui avaient été des connaissances ou des amis étaient maintenant sa famille.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 10 et comment Dipper rencontre sa mère. Bon, il ne déteste pas Wirt c'est juste qu'à cause de ce qu'il a vécu avec Bill, il est méfiant et préfère être sûr qu'il ne sera pas blessé une fois de plus. Et Leyford a droit à un baptême digne de ce nom selon les "rite démon". **

**Petit chapitre calme parce que quand même ils peuvent se reposer un peu les pauvres ^^ **

**Et un nouveau message! Un! **

**message secret: **12-1 6-9-14 1-16-16-18-15-3-8-5 16-15-21-18 20-15-9 3-18-25-16-20-15 5-20 Ç1 13'1-20-20-18-9-19-20-5 4-5 22-15-9-18 17-21-5 20-15-14 3-15-5-21-18 18-5-19-20-5 6-18-15-9-4 5-20 4-21-18 20-5-12 21-14-5 16-9-5-18-18-5

5-20 17-21-1-14-4 1-21-3-21-14 3-1-19 20-21 18-5-19-16-5-3-20-5-19 20-1 18-5-9-14-5

_(indice: A1Z26)_

**C'est pas si compliqué, je vous jure ^^ Allez essayer, c'est marrant ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas le petit review pour nous encourager :) Croyez-moi, pour un auteur de fanfiction, l'avis des lecteurs compte beaucoup :D **

**A la prochaine :D**


	12. Bataille finale

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**** : Bataille finale**

Dipper avait enfin fait la paix avec sa mère. Il était étonné de voir à quel point leurs histoires étaient semblables. Tout deux étaient (ou pensaient être) des gens normaux, amoureux d'une fille inaccessible et s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une aventure bien plus grande qu'eux. Mais dans le cas de sa mère, cette aventure s'était bien finit puisque la Bête s'était trouvé être un démon piégé un peu vieux jeu et qui avait surtout cherché à protéger sa dimension. Le monstre s'était avoué être un grand seigneur mais sa condition de démon prisonnier d'une lanterne l'avait forcé à se comporter comme un démon sans cœur. Mais, contrairement à Bill, la Bête n'avait de monstre que l'apparence et le nom. Il s'est avéré être un époux dévoué et un père aimant (même si il n'avait pas pu connaître les Jumeaux).

Après deux semaines, Ford avait enfin pu se lever et étudier avec McGucket ce qu'il avait observé dans la pyramide. Tout deux espéraient pouvoir trouver une faiblesse à Bill et le battre… et ça devenait assez urgent ! Dipper était de plus en plus instable malgré qu'il ait retrouvé Mabel. Être loin de Liam lui pesait de plus en plus et avec Bill qui interférait toujours avec le développement normal de l'enfant qu'il portait, ça faisait trop pour ses épaules. Son cœur lui criait d'aller chercher son fils avant que Bill lui fasse du mal pour se venger, son corps lui hurlait de retourner vers le triangle pour continuer la grossesse comme son 'époux' le désirait et sa magie lui ordonnait presque de le laisser libérer cette puissance pour faire taire tout le reste.

* * *

Ce matin, après un autre semaine de réflexion pour Ford et McGucket pour trouver la faiblesse de Bill et de leçon de magie pour Mabel (et Dipper quand il était en forme), le jeune adolescent se repose sur un des fauteuils du Mystery Shack changé en robot. Sa tête tourne et son cœur pleure de plus en plus l'absence de Liam. Il sourit en observant Leyford qui gazouille joyeusement au sol en commençant à vouloir ramper. Ça l'attendrit et lui serre le cœur en même temps car cela voulait dire que son fils perdu allait commencé à ramper puis à marcher sous peu. Et il avait peur de manquer ça. Il voulait voir ses deux jumeaux grandir avec lui. Alors sans prévenir personne, il décide de traverser encore une fois les dimensions pour retrouver son fils.

Après s'être assuré qu'il était seul et que Leyford était entre les bonnes mains de Stan et Pacifica, Dipper s'était isolé dans sa chambre. Il se concentre et tend les bras pour ouvrir un nouveau portail vers une autre dimension. Il l'avait fait tellement de fois que ça lui venait presque instinctivement maintenant. Une fois la porte ouverte, il saute dedans en espérant que cette fois, il serait dans la bonne dimension.

Après une petite seconde où il est aveuglé par la luminosité soudaine, l'adolescent se retrouve dans une dimension où tout semble avoir été customiser en losange et qui semble presque aussi loufoque que la Bizarrapocalypse mais plus organisé. Cette fois, il se doute qu'il est bien arrivé là où vit Kryptos. Bien que fou comme Bill, il était plus rangé. Presque maniaque. Son cœur bondit de joie. Il avait trouvé la dimension ! Maintenant, son fils ne devait plus être très loin. Prenant sur lui, Dipper serre les poings et s'avance dans la dimension.

« Tout va bien, Liam. Maman arrive. » promet-il à voix haute, comme si son enfant allait l'entendre.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, il voit un palais constitué de losanges qui se dresse devant lui. Le palais de Kryptos ! Là où son enfant était enfermé ! Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage il s'approche du palais et utilise ses pouvoirs pour montrer jusqu'à une fenêtre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se serait cru dans un remake de mission impossible à longer les murs et à éviter les gardes. Soudain, il entends les voix de Kryptos et Pyronica. Il s'approche discrètement pour qu'ils ne le voient pas mais il écoute ce qu'ils disent. Ils parlent de Liam !

« Alors ? Ça va mieux, le prince ? » demande la démone, inquiétant Dipper.

« Bof… » répond le losange. « On dirait qu'il s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Bill pense que c'est parce que sa reine a gardé l'autre jumeau qu'il est affaibli. Même si il les a séparé, Liam doit sentir la puissance de son frère et comme il n'est plus en contact avec lui, sa magie est instable. Si on ne trouve pas un moyen de stabiliser sa puissance, je crains que l'Héritier finisse par mourir. »

Dipper suffoque mais, par chance, ils ne l'ont pas entendu. Liam était mourant ? Parce qu'il avait été séparé de Leyford ?

« Oh mon dieu… » suffoque-t-il. « Non non non… Liam ne peut pas mourir aussi jeune… » s'affole-t-il.

Cette fois, l'urgence était plus importante que le fait que Liam l'ait oublié ou qu'il grandisse loin de lui ! Il en allait de la vie de son enfant ! Il fallait qu'il le récupère et qu'il le ramène auprès de Leyford !

* * *

Dès que les démons sont partis, Dipper court à travers le palais à la recherche de la chambre de son fils… lorsqu'il aperçoit celle qui doit être la compagne de Kryptos vu ses vêtements richement ornés qui sort d'une chambre. Elle soupire en parlant d'un 'pauvre petit' et s'éloigne, frottant nerveusement son ventre où un enfant se développait. Dipper voit qu'elle est proche du terme (peut-être même très proche si il se fie aux légères grimaces qu'elle fait de temps à autre) et il en conclut qu'elle parle de Liam ! Dès qu'il n'y a plus personne, il court vers la porte et l'ouvre. C'est bien une chambre d'enfants et il y a un berceau. Lentement, il s'approche et voit… son petit Liam ! Le bébé doré dort paisiblement.

« Liam ! » suffoque Dipper en sentant son cœur se serrer de bonheur.

Les mains tremblantes, il récupère son bébé et le serre contre lui. Le petit tout doré gémit un peu en se sentant bougé… mais il se calme tout de suite dès qu'il se trouve sur sa poitrine, rassurant Dipper.

« Tu te souviens de moi, trésor ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul aussi longtemps… mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te ramener à la maison, avec ton frère. Tu vas guérir vite, mon chéri. » promet l'adolescent en l'embrassant sur le front.

Maintenant sûr de bien tenir son bébé dans ses bras, il s'apprête à créer un nouveau portail… mais la fenêtre ronde se change d'un coup en œil avec une pupille fine et un rire terrifiant de Bill résonne dans la pièce. Dipper s'affole en serrant son enfant dans ses bras et essaie de s'enfuir… mais tout les démons se mettent à l'encercler, lui bloquant toutes les issues et Bill apparaît devant lui.

« Bonjours, ma reine ! » dit-il avec un air vainqueur.

Affolé, le jeune garçon essaie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour fuir… mais d'un claquement de doigt de Bill, il se sent parcouru d'une violente douleur au ventre.

« **AHHHH !** » hurle-t-il en s'effondrant au sol.

Il manque même s'évanouir sous la douleur et il est obligé de lâcher Liam que Bill confie à Pyronica. Le bébé mi-démon pleure en se sentant séparer de Dipper qui sanglote de douleur et de désespoir. Bill claque des doigts et tous se retrouvent dans la pyramide à Gravity Falls.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?… » souffle le jeune homme en regardant son 'époux'.

« Eh bien, je contrôle ta grossesse, ma reine ! » sourit Bill. « Ton corps m'appartient ! Si je veux, je peux le forcer à tuer cet embryon ! » dit-il, affolant Dipper.

« Bill, non…. Je t'en prie… j'ai entendu Kryptos et Pyronica… laisse-moi ramener Liam auprès de Leyford… comporte-toi en père pour une fois… rends-moi mon bébé si tu veux qu'il vive… »

Les démons se mettent à rire comme si c'était la plus grosse absurdité qu'ils aient entendu. Bill essuie une larme de son œil en calmant son fou-rire puis reprend :

« Comme tu es naïf ! Cette rumeur a été inventé uniquement pour te forcer à plonger dans la gueule du Loup, jeune reine ! » dit Bill en forçant Dipper à le regarder, amusé en voyant le visage du jeune garçon se décomposer quand il comprend. « La maternité t'a rendu vraiment bête, mon beau sapin ! Liam va très bien et sera digne de devenir mon héritier ! Quant à toi, je vais vous utiliser, toi et le bébé que tu portes, pour forcer Ford à me donner son équation. Si sa propre vie lui importe si peu, ta vie et celle de sa famille, c'est autre chose. »

« Bill…. Arrête je t'en supplie… »

« Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, ma reine, mais tu m'appartiens et je fais ce que je veux de toi ! » sourit le triangle. « Tu es à moi ! Ma chose ! Le porteur de mes héritiers ! À part me donner une longue lignée et faire craquer ta famille de résistants, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité ! »

Les démons rient à l'humiliation de Bill qui laisse Dipper sur le sol.

* * *

L'adolescent se redresse en tremblant, horrifié par le piège horrible et bête dans lequel il était tombé. Sa famille allait devoir se rendre par sa faute, ses jumeaux seraient toujours séparés et il ne sortirait jamais du joug de Bill. Il pleure de désespoir, refusant de croire qu'il ait été assez bête pour se laisser dompter par Bill… puis, ses pouvoirs instables changent ce désespoir en rage ! Il serre les poings et les dents, sentant ses pouvoirs prendre le dessus sur lui mais comme il n'a plus rien à perdre, il laisse cette puissance le posséder et il sent son corps subir une transformation.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils remarquent ce qu'il se passe au niveau de leur 'misérable reine', tous se figent et ravalent leurs rires. Seul Bill n'a encore rien remarqué et s' intrigue du silence soudain.

« Eh bien quoi ? Vous n'arrivez plus à vous amuser ? »

Mais quand il voit la peur dans leurs regards et qu'il ressent une puissante énergie semblable à celle de Dantes d'Edelwood, il se retourne… et se fige en voyant sa 'faible' épouse se changer en véritable démon sous ses yeux. Sa marque de naissance luit de milles feux, ses cheveux prennent l'apparence de branches de pins, son corps entier prend l'apparence de l'arbre totem du jeune garçon. Lorsque Dipper se redresse, il ouvre des yeux blancs et parcouru de cercles de couleurs comme son père ! Comme Dantes !

Le jeune garçon a son visage déformé par la haine et, avant que Bill ait pu essayé de le calmer, Dipper pousse un hurlement de rage en levant les bras. Des sapins se mettent alors à pousser dans toute la pyramide, leurs aiguilles aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs et leurs racines prêtent à étouffer la première victime qu'elles attraperont ! Les démons s'enfuient aussi vite que possible pour échapper à la rage de leur reine alors que Bill essaie de ralentir la magie qui émane de son épouse… mais le lien magique entre eux semble avoir été coupé! Lorsque Dipper apparaît en flottant et se ruant vers lui, les bras levé irradiant de magie, et le cogne, le faisant rouler par terre.

* * *

Dehors, au Mystery Shack, c'est la panique! Dipper avait disparu! Mabel rejoint ses amies devant le chalet, folle d'inquiétude. Elle avait couru partout, cherché dans chaque cachette possible mais rien! Pas une trace de son frère ou de où il aurait pu allé.

« Alors? » demande-t-elle.

« Pas une trace! » soupire Wendy en haussant les épaules. « Même Béatrice ne l'a pas vu. »

« Pareil de notre côté… » soupire Candy alors que Grenda secoue la tête.

« **Oh bon sang!** »s'affole Mabel lorsqu'elle aperçoit Ford et sa mère qui reviennent. « Vous l'avez retrouvé? »

« Non et Fiddleford ne l'a pas vu non plus. » répond le scientifique.

« Pas plus que Greg. » soupire Wirt.

« Oh mais où il a pu aller!? »

Mabel était effrayée à l'idée de perdre son frère. Et si Bill le trouvait? Si il était attaqué par un monstre? L'aînée des Jumeaux se met à paniquer… lorsque Stan revient à son tour, Leyford camouflé sous sa veste pour qu'aucun monstre ne le remarque.

« Oncle Stan! » pleure Mabel. « Dis-moi que tu l'as trouvé! J' t'en prie! »

« Bah tu vois bien qu'il est pas avec moi. » soupire le vieil homme avant de fusiller son frère du regard. « Et pourquoi Einstein n'a pas réussi à le retrouver avec un de ses bidules scientifiques que personne comprend? »

« Stanley, c'est vraiment pas le moment! » rale Ford.

Mais avant que les Jumeaux Pines aient commencé à se battre, une violente explosion résonne dans le lointain. Tous sursautent et se tournent pour voir que la source du bruit vient de la Pyramide de Bill.

« C'était quoi? » s'inquiète Wendy.

« Je suis sûre que ça a un lien avec Dipper! » s'affole Mabel en courant dans la direction du Palais du Tyran sans écouter sa famille ou ses amis qui lui demandent de les attendre.

* * *

La brunette court à travers les bois aussi vite qu'elle peut, le coeur battant à l'idée que son frère puisse avoir été blessé. Leyford ne pouvait pas perdre sa mère après avoir perdu son frère! Pas plus qu'elle pouvait perdre Dipper! Après quelques minutes, elle arrive dans la ville en ruines et elle est surprise de voir les Globes-Souris et les Monstres furent se cacher comme des lâches ou des enfants apeurés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?...» s'inquiète-t-elle.

Les autres Humains la rejoignent lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit et Bill est violemment propulsé hors de sa pyramide avant de s'écraser lourdement par terre. Tous suffoquent en voyant leur 'Roi' au sol et lèvent la tête pour voir que la pyramide se remplit de racines…. lorsque quelqu'un sort de la pyramide en flottant, les poings irradiés de bleu et le corps ressemblant plus à un arbre. Mais malgré sa nouvelle apparence, tous suffoquent en le reconnaissant.

« **DIPPER!?** » suffoque Mabel en reconnaissant son frère dans cet être plein de rage et de haine aux yeux brillants et irradié de magie.

Le jeune garçon a le visage déformé par la haine et, en voyant Bill se relever, il pousse un hurlement strident, puissant et plein de rage qui résonne dans toute la vallée, les pins se mettant soudain à bouger comme des personnes vivantes. Tous se ruent sur Bill qui se remet du choc. Le triangle arrive à se relever et claque des doigts, faisant signe aux Démons de se rebeller et d'affronter la menace végétale. Ostro-gorille étant le plus gros, il parvient à arracher les arbres même si certains évitent le monstre et courent vers le triangle mais les Globes-souris en pétrifient une grande partie, permettant à Bill de voler droit vers sa reine.

« **Dipper, attention! **» hurle Mabel en courant vers là où se trouve son frère.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse le rejoindre, la jumelle se retrouve bloqué par les Démons de Bill.

* * *

Ils la repoussent brutalement, voulant laisser les deux souverains se battre entre eux pour régler leur "querelle de couple", mais leur violence envers leur plus jeune Princesse et la haine émanant de leur Prince forcent la garde de l'Inconnu à se mêler au combat. Malgré son grand âge, le Bûcheron les mène, hache levée et prête à frapper, mais il y a également Béatrice qui est furieuse, Lorna avec sa puissance magique semi-démoniaque, Greg avec la première arme qui lui tombe sous la main. Les Monstres et la garde de l'Inconnu se battent furieusement, semblable aux batailles entre animaux par la violence ou aux combats moyenâgeux par la brutalité. Chocs d'armes et de crocs, croisement de griffes et de lames et des échanges de sorts résonnent dans le silence de la Plaine Déserte de Gravity Falls. Yseult et Wirt se mêlent à la bagarre et écartent Face-de-Huit de Mabel qui tombe dans les bras de sa mère…. qui a changé de forme!

Wirt a désormais un corps entièrement en bois d'amandier, des yeux blancs avec des cercles marrons et orange et des fleurs d'amandier dans sa chevelure. Il a même des bois en branches d'amandiers qui se déploient de chaque côté comme ceux d'un cerf. Inconsciemment, Mabel prend peur en se souvenant de la Bête et de sa lanterne maudite… mais sa mère la pose sur le sol et la calme.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ma chérie. C'est une de nos formes, une partie de nous. Tu en as une toi aussi. » sourit Wirt… mais Mabel tremble et se met à sangloter.

Les images que Bill a glissé dans sa tête sont encore vives comme une plaie ouverte. Elle se prend la tête pour essayer de les faire taire mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de marmonner:

« Je ne suis pas un démon… je ne suis pas un démon… »

Wirt et Yseult se figent en reconnaissant là le travail de manipulation de Bill. Malgré la bataille autour d'eux, surtout entre Dipper qui hurle de rage et Bill qui répond à coups de flammes bleues, la Reine prend le visage de sa fille dans ses mains.

« Mabel, mon bébé… tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ton sang de démon. Ton père était un démon mais il était un démon juste et noble. Pas un démon comme Bill. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton héritage. Oublie ce que ce monstre t'as dit. Allez, ma chérie… calme-toi… laisse tes pouvoirs prendre le contrôle. »

Mabel tremble en regardant sa mère mais ses mots la calment et elle ferme les yeux en se détendant. Les images que Bill a enfoncé dans son crâne, elle se force à les oublier, les chassant en pleurant, sentant presque une présence réconfortante qui la rassure et l'aide. Se détendant, la jeune fille laisse sa puissance l'envahir, lui envoyant une sensation puissante qu'elle a senti lors de son combat contre Bill. Son corps se métamorphose lentement sous le regard émerveillé de sa mère et de ses amies, se changeant en une créature composé de bois de chêne et des longs bois massifs, bien plus que sa mère. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, ils sont blancs avec des ronds roses et elle s'observe, émerveillée.

« Bravo, ma chérie. » sourit Wirt.

Mabel sourit à sa mère… lorsqu'elle aperçoit Pyronica qui s'éloigne avec Liam qui pleure à chaudes larmes.

« Bougez pas, je reviens! » grogne soudain la demoiselle en courant vers le combat.

* * *

Alors que Pyronica se glisse entre les combattants, elle se prend soudain un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, ce qui la fait tomber… mais des branches de chênes se mettent en berceau pour récupérer le bébé. Liam est surpris par ce berceau étrange et lève la tête pour voir sa tante en démon.

« **Tu touches plus à mon neveu, sale garce! **» rage la brunette.

Le bébé rit en tendant la main vers elle alors que la démone aux flammes roses grogne en la fusillant du regard et s'apprête à riposter lorsque….

«**YYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! **» hurlent Grenda et Candy en se ruant dans la bataille.

Les deux filles se jettent dans la foule et frappent des monstres tels que Dentier ou Trou-de-serrure. Même Hectorgone se prend un coup de Grenda en pleine face. Candy, elle, utilise surtout des accessoires comme des paillettes et des bouts de bois pour déconcentrer les monstres.

Cependant, bien qu'elle bottait des fesses, la pauvre Wendy se retrouve étranglée par Dentier qui la mord dans l'épaule. La pauvre ado hurle de douleur mais sa souffrance n'est que de courte durée dès qu'elle voit une clef à molette assommer le démon, le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Elle lève les yeux et voit Moos brandir sa clef à molette dans un cri de guerre avant d'atterrir au sol en position de kung-fu au milieu des monstres qui désormais l'encerclent et se demandaient quoi. Un long silence se passa entre eux avant qu'un démon ne fasse la première attaque mais Moos saute et l'évite. Dans son saut, il assomme un deuxième monstre qui s'approche avec sa clef à molette, puis enchaîne les bonds et les coups à chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'approche de lui. On aurait dit un personnage de jeu vidéo et ça n'étonne guère car tous savent que c'était un geek. Une fois la plupart de ses ennemis K.O, Moos observe fixement le combat mais un monstre se faufile derrière lui, prêt à le tuer sauf que...

«Yahooooooooooooo! » fit Moos en donnant un coup sans même se retourner et mettant son assaillant K.O!

Wendy éclate de rire et lève le pouce en souriant. Même Stan (qui a confié Leyford à Pacifica) l'encourage lorsqu'il voit Ford devenir livide.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu as, petit génie? »

« Seigneur… regarde ce désastre, Stanley… Mon dieu…. » pleure soudain le scientifique. « Oh… le vrai raté entre nous deux, c'est moi… »

« Hein? Hé! T'as pas la lumière à tous les étages là, Ford! T'es un vrai génie qui a toujours réussit tout ce qu'il fait alors que j'ai toujours tout raté! »

« Non, Stan. Tu as fait des erreurs mais ce n'était que faute de connaissances. Moi… je savais que Bill voulait une reine et j'ai pensé bêtement que ça serait Mabel alors qu'il m'avait indiqué ses préférences en disant que j'aurais pu être sa reine… j'ai négligé la protection de Dipper alors que j'aurais dû les protéger de la même façon… » énumère Ford, les larmes remplissant ses yeux. « Résultat, Bill a épousé Dipper, il l'a violé… certes, Leyford et Liam sont nés de cet événement tragique mais… Dipper va en être marqué à vie… tout ça parce que j'ai passé un marché avec ce démon qui m'a couvert de flatteries… »

« Oh, écoute petit génie. » intervient Stan. « De un, t'as fait ça bien avant la naissance des gamins alors, de deux, tu pouvais pas savoir que Dipper allait devenir la cible de ce nachos. Et de trois, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais quand on t'a récupéré, t'as assez morflé pour rattraper ta bourde! »

Ford redresse la tête vers son frère… puis un regard terriblement sérieux apparaît sur son visage.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« C'en est trop! Je dois jouer notre dernière carte: laisser Bill entrer dans mon esprit! Certes, il prendra le contrôle de notre galaxie voir pire… mais je pourrais marchander la liberté des enfants et celle de Liam! »

« **QUOI!?** Attends, tu blague là! T'es en train de me dire qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire? Regarde Dipper et Mabel! Ce sont eux aussi des Démons! »

« Des Demis-Démons, Stanley! Et même si les enfants sont des Edelwood, Bill connaît leur faiblesse. Il a réussit à vaincre leur père Dantes en emprisonnant son âme dans une lanterne. Si il le veut, il pourra faire pareil avec eux. Surtout que Dipper à l'inconvénient être à nouveau enceinte de lui... »

« Bah moi je dis que c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas craquer! Surtout que t'as promis de voir Leyford grandir! »

« Stanley! Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions! Il n'y a que dans l'Espace Mental qu'il est vraiment vulnérable. Si je n'avais pas implanter ce fichu bout de métal dans ma tête, j'aurais pu l'effacer avec l'invention de Fiddleford dès qu'il aurait été dans mon esprit…»

Ford soupire en faisant sonner le morceau de métal dans sa tête et en observant le pistolet efface-mémoire qu'il a sortit de sa poche. Stan observe sans un mot… puis il hausse les épaules.

« Et si on le faisait entrer dans ma tête? » propose-t-il. « Mon cerveau est déjà bon pour la casse après tout. » dit-il, faisant rire son frère qui secoue la tête.

« Mais enfin, Stanley. Il n'y a rien dans ton esprit qui puisse intéresser Bill. C'est le mien et aucun autre qu'il veut. » explique le scientifique avant de soupirer. « C'est cruel pour le reste de la galaxie mais c'est le seul moyen pour que toi et les enfants soyez saufs et que Dipper retrouve ses Jumeaux. » ajoute-il en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

« Tu crois vraiment que Bill acceptera de rendre le frère de Leyford et de nous libérer? »

« A-t-on simplement une autre alternative? » soupire Ford.

Stan réfléchit puis un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage et il regarde son frère. Ford tique car il reconnaît ce regard: celui que Stanley avait quand il avait une blague, une farce ou une moquerie derrière la tête.

* * *

Pendant que les autres se battent avec les démons d'à peu près leur taille, McGucket avait du mal avec Ostro-gorille. Et oui car la barrière Licorne ne marchait que sur Bill et ses bizarreries et le colosse n'avait donc eu aucun mal à faire chuter le Shacktron cette fois. Le pauvre Musée avait reçu plein de ruades avant de finalement finir en miette en dessous du gros démon. Fiddleford panique! Dès que ce monstre le verra, il sera cuit! Il regarde autour de lui pour une arme ou quelque chose... jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un putois empaillé. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et dès que Ostro-gorille le vit, le vieil ingénieur braque l'arrière train du putois comme une arme et il menace d'un ton sûr.

« **Les mains en l'air! **Cette chose est chargée! **Je t'aurais prévenu!** »

Sur ce, Ostro-Gorille se fige d'effroie à l'idée de se faire asperger par la puanteur immonde que dégage l'animal et s'enfuit sans demander son reste sous les rires du vieil homme.

* * *

Soudain, Candy passe en courant affolée devant le vieil homme, poursuivi par Pyronica et Face-de-Huit et elle utilise les racines de sapin pour entrer dans la salle du trône. Pendant ce temps, Gidéon a réussi à rejoindre les trônes et s'apprête à libérer les prisonniers du trône (car il connaît le point faible des trônes) lorsqu'il entends:

«**AU SECOURS! AU SECOURS!**»

Il se retourne pour voir Candy pourchassée par les monstres qui le rejoint et se cache derrière lui. Les deux démons rient en cernant leurs victimes qui tremblent en se voyant déjà morts.

«Pitié! Ne me mangez pas, nobles seigneurs! » pleure le blondinet lorsque…

« Dégagez de là! » menace une voix.

Tous se tournent pour voir Grenda debout à l'entrée, l'air furieux et les poings sur les hanches.

« Hé! C'est qui ce mec? » demande Face-de-Huit.

« C'est à moi que tu parles? » grommelle alors Grenda.

« Oh! » suffoque Candy, intriguant Gidéon et Pyronica. « Il l'a traité de "mec"! »

« **C'est à moi que tu parles?** »s'énerve la jeune fille à forte carrure.

« Erreur fatale! » marmonne la petite asiatique.

« **C'EST À MOI QUE TU PARLES?** »rage la brunette.

« Ça va chauffer! » rigole-t-elle en éloignant Gidéon comme pour le mettre à l'abri.

« On m'appelle….** Mme Grenda la Magnifique! **» dit Grenda… avant de hurler en chargeant les Monstres qui se figent en voyant cette "fille" se ruer vers eux, prêt à les frapper, alors que ses amis lui sourient.

Afin d'éviter la censure, nous tairons ce passage et le remplacerons par un reportage sur la langouste ( voir le lien watch?v=KdKCGyUls2Y ) mais sachez que la pyramide trembla sous les coups et que les Démons s'enfuir aussi vite que possible dès qu'ils purent échapper aux mains de Grenda.

« **BANDES DE CHAROGNARDS!** »rage-t-elle en suivant les monstres jusqu'à l'entrée de la pyramide. « Regardez-moi ces grosses nouilles qui se carapatent! » rit-elle en posant fièrement les mains sur ses hanches.

« **YEOUH!** »crient les deux filles avant de se faire un check en criant: « **Girls Power!**»

Gidéon les observe, médusé mais avec un petit sourire… avant de repenser à pourquoi il était dans la pyramide. Il retourne vers le trône et essaie de tirer le Maire pétrifié.

« Hé! Tu fais quoi, Gidéon? » demande Grenda.

« Il faut que l'on sorte les habitants de Gravity Falls pour qu'ils nous aident si possible. Le Maire est la base du trône! Si on l'enlève, on libère tout le monde! » explique le bambin blondinet.

Les deux filles se regardent, espérantes, puis courent l'aider. En effet, à peine le Maire est-il libéré que tous reprennent leurs formes humaines, faisant disparaître les deux trônes. Les Humains sont assez sonné mais Gidéon et les filles les incitent à fuir au plus vite. Tous suivent les enfants et sortent de la pyramide. En les voyant, Béatrice, Anna et Lorna assistées de Wendy les rejoignent et les éloignent de la bataille. Du moins éloigner ceux qui ne savent pas ce battre ou sont trop faible pour un combat car le reste des habitants figés et les bagnards amis de Gidéon se lancent dans le combat avec les autres, sous le cries de guerre du père de Wendy.

* * *

Pendant que chacun se battent avec les monstres ou protègent les habitants de Gravity Falls, dans le ciel, Dipper et Bill se battent violemment, mettant toute leur rage dans le combat. Le jeune garçon n'est pas aussi fragile qu'il l'est d'habitude et ses pouvoirs semblent bien plus puissants que ceux de Bill même si le démon parvient à le bloquer. Dipper hurle à chaque fois qu'il lance une attaque, déchaînant les arbres et leurs racines essayant par tous les moyens de saisir le triangle mais il les brûle à coups de flammes bleues.

Le combat continue ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles les puissances s'affrontent. Un coup Dipper prend l'avantage, puis Bill et ainsi de suite. Ceux qui observent le combat ont l'impression de voir un combat de Dieux ! Bill lève ses mains en les enflammant, faisant brûler les sapins enchantés qui semblent hurler sous les flammes mais Dipper réagit immédiatement, sa tâche de naissance se mettant à briller comme une étoile, avant de rugir en tendant les mains vers Bill. Le triangle évite agilement les aiguilles de pins acérés qui volent vers lui en riant.

« Inutile de te battre, ma reine ! Tu es bien joli sous ta petite forme de démon mais je reste un démon à part entière alors que toi, la moitié de ton sang est humain ! Un sang faible ! » continue Bill en parant les aiguilles avec des boucliers de flammes. « Tu sais ce qui me désole le plus ? C'est que ton père vous a conçu uniquement pour maintenir l'Inconnu en vie ! Vous n'étiez rien d'autre que des stabilisateurs pour lui ! Et, si je n'avais pas mit son âme dans cette lanterne, ce démon qui t'a donné la moitié de ses gènes aurait sûrement tué ta chère petite maman et son adorable frère rondouillard ! Tu me prends pour un monstre, mon beau sapin? **Regarde ton père ! C'était le pire de tous !** » conclut-il avec un air mauvais.

Dipper n'était peut-être pas comme Mabel mais il était sensible et encore plus maintenant. Bill sait que l'esprit de son épouse repose en équilibre instable comme un château de cartes prêt à tomber. Malgré la rage qu'il lit sur le visage de bois de sa reine, il se sent confiant et il sait que Dipper est prêt à craquer. Il s'apprête à jouer sa dernière carte… lorsqu'une racine profite de la diversion pour le saisir au pied.

« Quoi ? » suffoque-t-il en se sentant pris.

La racine ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir qu'elle le tire violemment vers le bas et il s'écrase violemment sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

Bill se masse le front pour se remettre du choc avant de voir Dipper qui flotte devant lui en le fusillant de son regard si semblable à son père… lorsqu'il se met à parler.

« Tu peux monter tout les pièges que tu voudras, Crypto, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre aux miens ! Ni à ma Reine, ni à mes enfants ! Je ne te laisserais plus jamais en paix ! »

Bill suffoque à la voix qui prononce ces mots. Il y a bien la voix de Dipper mais une autre résonne en écho. Une voix grave et noble qu'il avait assez entendu pour la reconnaître à la première syllabe.

« Tiens donc… Dantes d'Edelwood. » grommelle-t-il.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Affaibli physiquement et mentalement comme il l'était, Dipper n'aurait jamais pu réveiller sa forme de démon à moins d'être en contact avec son arbre totem.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais utiliser la possession de corps, vieille branche. » rit nerveusement Bill avant de reprendre un air sûr de lui, espérant fragiliser son épouse. « Tu aurais dû faire ça au lieu de séduire pitoyablement ta reine avec des mots doux et des gentillesses… »

« **TAIS-TOI, MISÉRABLE! **» rugit le garçon possédé.

Des racines surgissent du sol et s'apprêtent à tuer Bill… si le triangle n'avait pas claqué des doigts pour s'échapper.

* * *

Flottant au dessus de sa reine (et son beau-père dans un sens), il s'énerve avant de plonger vers les démons-arbres. Un combat au corps-à corps a alors lieu, Bill frappant Dipper à coups de poings alors que son époux assisté de son père évite la plupart des coups avant d'utiliser sa magie pour essayer de stopper le triangle. Un explosion soudain de leur deux puissances respectives les repoussent mais Dipper revient à la charge en hurlant. Bill a juste le temps de faire apparaître sa canne pour bloquer son époux avant d'essayer de le frapper avec sa main enflammée mais le jeune garçon (tiré par l'énergie de la haine et par son père) s'écarte avant que la main le frôle puis le corps-à-corps recommence tout aussi violemment que précédemment. Tous observent à bonne distance mais médusés le combat qui s'ouvre devant eux.

Soudain, Bill perd l'avantage en s'empêtrant dans les racines qui ont envahit le sol et se retrouve coincé dans un étau de racines et de végétaux. Dipper se dresse devant lui, la main levée, prêt à l'achever en le broyant… lorsque le triangle s'affole.

« **NON !** Non ! Non, pitié, mon beau sapin ! Épargne-moi, je t'en prie ! Je t'en prie, ne m'achève pas! » supplie le démon de Pythagore.

« Et pourquoi te laisserai-je la vie sauve ? » grogne son dominant.

« Si tu m'achève, tu ne vaudras pas mieux que moi. Quel genre de mère tue le père de ses enfants et devant eux en plus ? » tente Bill, tremblant.

Dipper se fige, ses yeux se trouvant rempli de terreur… puis il lève la tête. Leyford n'est pas là (ou pas en vue en tout cas) et Mabel tient Liam dans ses bras. Elle semble affolée, comme si elle attendait son jugement. Le jeune garçon baisse la tête vers son époux et grogne en le relâchant.

« Maintenant, pars ! Quitte cette dimension et ne recommence jamais ! » ordonne Dipper en pensant avoir gagné.

Bill le fixe avec un air vaincu puis, il baisse le regard.

« Comme tu voudras, ma très chère… **SOTTE DE REINE !** »rugit alors le triangle en envoyant du sable dans les yeux de Dipper qui hurle sous la douleur.

« **MASON !** » s'affole Wirt.

« **DIPPER !** » hurle Mabel.

Son époux étant aveuglé, Bill rit et profite lâchement de sa faiblesse pour lui donner le coup de grâce ! D'une salve de magie extrêmement puissante, il bouscule Dipper qui fait un impressionnant vol plané avant de s'écraser violemment contre un mur dans la pyramide. Le choc est tel que le bois qui compose le jeune garçon se fissure dans un bruit terrifiant. Bill ricane en retournant dans la pyramide, affolant sa mère et sa sœur qui courent pour aller l'aider, Mabel tenant fermement Liam contre elle. Lorsqu'ils entrent derrière Bill, Wirt et sa fille suffoquent d'horreur en voyant que Dipper est au sol. Après quelques secondes, le jeune garçon reprend sa forme humaine et tremble en essayant de se relever, blessé et saignant à quelques plaies.

* * *

Dipper se relève après avoir repris sa forme normale. Il essuie le sang qui coule de sa lèvre écorchée et se redresse fièrement devant son ''époux''. Dipper se redresse de toute sa hauteur digne et fier encore combattant dans l'âme, tel un vrai monarque.

« Regarde autour de toi, Bill! Regarde! » insiste le jeune garçon d'une voix forte et assurée que Mabel a rarement entendu chez lui. « La destruction! Le Chaos! C'est tout ce que tu apportes! C'est ça que tu veux pour Liam? »

« Tu n'as aucun mot à dire sur comment j'éduque mon héritier et comment je gère mes royaumes! » dit le triangle. « Je suis devenu le plus Puissant Démon du Multiverse! Personne ne peut me vaincre! Je continuerais à faire ce que je veux de cette planète tant que ça me chantera! Et je ferais pareil avec toutes les planètes de votre petite galaxie! » menace le Démon.

« Et après, Bill? » marmonne Dipper, affaibli par son combat. « Que comptes-tu faire après avoir détruit toutes nos planètes? Tu comptes encore t'enfuir dans une nouvelle dimension jusqu'à la détruire de toute vie? » rage-t-il, interdit par un tel comportement d'enfant qui n'aimait plus son vieux jouet cassé.

« Si tu as un problème avec mes méthodes, eh bien tant pis pour toi! » répond Bill sur le même ton.

« Alors, tu condamnes tout le Multiverse dans le néant!? » rage son épouse

« Et après? » fit Bill, choquant Dipper.

« Et après? **ET APRÈS? Es-tu sérieux? Tu n'as pas le droit!** » s'indigne la reine.

« Écoutes, mon beau sapin, je suis le roi! Et telles sont mes décisions! » insiste le triangle.

« Si tu avais la noblesse de mon père, jamais tu... » commence Dipper mais il se prend une ruade par son mari.

« **SACHES QUE JE SUIS 10 FOIS PLUS SUPÉRIEUR QUE DANTES NE L'A JAMAIS ÉTÉ!** »

Dipper roule sur le sol même si son instinct est de protéger son ventre sous les cris de Mabel qui serre le petit Liam dans ses bras. Le pauvre bébé doré pleure à chaudes larmes en sentant sa mère en danger mais il est trop petit pour pouvoir intervenir. Wirt arrive alors, horrifié de voir son fils être battu de la sorte alors qu'il attendait encore un enfant et qu'il faisait uniquement son devoir de mère et de reine.

* * *

Bill se dresse devant sa reine, furieux, prêt à le tuer sur place pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait… lorsque Ford se dresse entre eux. Bill stoppe net, surpris de voir que son pion est toujours vivant malgré les blessures qu'il lui a infligé la dernière fois.

« **STOP! Arrête ça, Bill!** Tu as gagné! » s'exclame Ford, affolant Wirt et les Jumeaux et intriguant le Démon. « Je t'échange mon équation contre la vie de Dipper et de ses enfants! »

« **NON! Oncle Ford, ne fais pas ça!** »s'horrifie Dipper en se redressant (avec l'aide de sa mère qui l'a rejoint).

« Ford! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit? » suffoque la Reine de l'Inconnu en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

« Voilà qui semble enfin sage, Stanford! » sourit Bill.

« **Non mais ça va pas!** »rage Stan en rejoignant son frère pour l'attraper par le col de la veste. « Tu as perdu la tête! »

« **Je n'ai pas le choix, Stanley!** » défend Ford en se libérant de la poigne de son jumeau.

« **HAHAHAHA!** Regardez-moi ça! » se moque Bill avant d'attacher Stan avec des liens magiques. « Même quand ils vont mourir, les Jumeaux Pines ne s'entendent pas et se battent! Et on s'étonne que j'ai voulu empêcher ça entre Liam et sa larve de jumeau! »

« **J'ai une condition à poser avant!** Tu laisses mon frère, les enfants et leur mère partir! Et tu rends ses deux jumeaux à Dipper! »

« Hhmm… » réfléchit Bill. « On va accordé ça! J'ai déjà une reine donc tu peux garder la tienne en espérant qu'elle finira par oublier son vieux Dantes pour aller avec toi et je récupèrerais Liam quand il commencera à marcher. »

« **ONCLE FORD! NON! N'ACCEPTE PAS! **» s'affole Mabel.

Surtout qu'elle sait que Liam et Leyford commençaient à vouloir ramper et donc qu'ils ne tarderont pas marcher. Bill récupérerait donc très vite Liam si il s'en tenait au deal mais Bill ne s'en tient jamais à ses deals. Pourtant Ford ne semble pas inquiet mais déterminé. Il lance un dernier regard sympathique et presque plein de regrets vers Stan et lui dit:

« Prend soin de Leyford pour moi… Ne lui apprend quand même pas trop d'âneries. »

Puis, il s'avance vers Bill la tête haute sous le regard choqué de son frère.

« Marché conclu! » fit Bill en enflammant sa main pour sceller l'accord.

Ford le fixe avec un regard vide et à la fois déterminé avant de lever la main vers le démon.

« **Ford! Non!** » tente une dernière fois Wirt… lorsqu'il remarque un minuscule détail qui le fait suffoqué de stupeur. « Oh! Oh non... » réalise-t-il soudain.

Mais trop tard! La main de Ford saisit celle de Bill! Avec un sourire satisfait et dans un éclat de rire terrifiant, le triangle laisse son corps se changer en pierre, son esprit s'échappe de son corps et, se frottant les mains, il se rue vers Ford et entre dans son esprit, impatient d'aller y trouver la fameuse équation, à l'horreur de tous et de Ford qui le voit se ruer vers lui.

* * *

Bill se retrouve dans l'esprit de Ford qui semble aussi vide et blanc qu'une salle d'opération d'un hôpital en train d'être aménagé si ce n'était que pour une seule porte qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« J'y suis! J'y suis enfin! » dit-il en se retournant et flottant vers la porte. « Regardez-moi cet endroit. Un vide parfait, calme et ordonné. » soupire Bill, détendu, puis arrivant à la porte, il agrippe la poignée et s'apprête à l'ouvrir. « Je dois bien te l'accorder, Stanford! » dit-il en regardant en l'air puis il ouvre la porte. « Tu sais bien nettoyer ton esp….» commence Bill avant de se figer à ce qu'il voit.

Au lieu de trouver l'équation, il trouve un réplica du salon du Mystery Shack avec Stanley en sous-vêtements qui joue à la raquette et à la balle allongé dans son fauteuil. Puis Stan se lève et pointe Bill du doigt en clignant de l'œil et en cliquant sa langue.

« **QUOI?!** » s'indigne le triangle

« Ahah! J'imite plutôt bien mon frère, hein? Et abracadabra! En un échange d'habits, plus personne ne peut nous distinguer! » explique l'ancien arnaqueur, fier de son coup. « Bienvenu dans mon esprit! Ça me surprend que tu ne l'ais pas reconnu. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le monde en apocalypse, Stan se relève et enlève son fez, se révélant être Ford, choquant les jumeaux d'Edelwood Pines. Il sort alors le pistolet éradiqueur de mémoire et le pointe vers le vrai Stanley (déguisé comme scientifique) à genoux, les yeux clos et inconscient. Il écrit le nom 'Stanley Pines' sur l'écran du pistolet et s'apprête à tirer mais il tremble, hésitant. Lui qui venait de retrouver son jumeau après tant d'année d'absence à voyager entre univers devait lui effacer sa mémoire... mais il se devait de le faire. Avec un regard brillant de larmes, il enclenche l'arme.

* * *

« Quoi!? **Alors l'accord tombe à l'eau!** » s'indigne Bill, voulant sortir... mais la porte se referme derrière lui dès qu'il se retourne et des flammes commencent à embraser la porte. « Qu'est-ce que….? » s'affole-t-il alors que les flammes grandissent et envahissent la pièce. « Non! Non! Non! **Non!** »

« **Oh que si!** » jubile Stan. « T'es plus qu'un roi déchu, Bill! Tu vas être effacé! Et oui, le pistolet "efface-mémoire"! Sympa le truc, hein? » se moque le jumeau Pines en voyant la sûreté de Bill se décomposer par le fait qu'il a été le dindon de la farce la plus classique de tous les jumeaux.

Puis le triangle panique quand il voit les flammes voraces se diriger assez rapidement vers eux.

« **Espèce d'idiot!** Ne te rends-tu donc pas comptes que tu détruis ton esprit aussi? Tu vas oublier tous ceux que tu chéris! **Tu vas oublier Leyford!** Tu vas oublier les jumeaux, ton frère, cette grosse taupe mutante qui te voit comme un père! La rouquine caissière! **Tout! Tout je te dis!** »s'indigne le démon triangulaire.

« Bof. » fit simplement Stan comme si il s'en moquait. « C'est pas comme si j'utilisais tout ça pour grand chose de toute façon.» se détend le vieil homme.

Bill panique! Il avait peur, enfin! Ce nachos se sentait impuissant et menacé! Quel beau spectacle à voir!

« **Laissez-moi sortir d'ici!** » panique-t-il en tendant la main et utilise ses pouvoirs. « **Laissez….**»

Mais ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnent nullement.

« **Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas?! **» pleure Bill, terrifié.

C'est là que Stanley se relève de son siège et avance vers le triangle.

« Regardes-moi! » grogne-t-il. « **Allez! Retournes-toi et regardes-moi, sale petite chips mexicaine prétentieuse et volante! **» insiste-t-il.

Bill se retourne vers lui, apeuré.

« Ah! T'as cru voler haut avec tout ce cirque que t'as foutu? Mais le hic, c'est que t'as fait la plus grosse erreur que t'as jamais faite de toute ton existence! Tu as osé t'en prendre à ma famille! **Et à un gamin de 13ans que tu as eu le culot monstre de violer! Alors, vas-y! Implores-moi! Pries-moi!** **Donnes-moi juste une seule bonne raison de ne pas te mettre en pièce! **» gronde Stan, plein de haine et les flammes qui les encerclent de très près ne font que rajouter de l'effroie à son discours, donnant des frissons à Bill.

Mais le triangle tente quand même sa chance.

« Tu fais une erreur! Je te donnerai n'importe quoi! dit-il en montrant toutes les richesses qu'il offre dans sa promesse. De l'argent! La célébrité! Richesses! Ta propre galaxie! Pitié! » tente-t-il mais Stan ne bronche point.

Puis le corps de Bill commence à faire n'importe quoi et à se déformer.

« Non! Mais….. Mais que m'arrive-t-il? » panique-t-il. « **!ertianer essiup ej euq ruop secrof senneicna sel euqovni'j, ertê nom emmoc tiarapsid spmet nom !L-T-O-L-O-X-A** » prononce-t-il… lorsqu'il se fige en voyant une ombre immense se dresser devant lui.

Il s'affole en voyant l'ombre devenir plus grande que lui, laissant son long manteau flotter dans le vent et ses larges cornes se dresser sur sa tête… lorsque deux yeux blancs lumineux parcourus de cercles multicolores s'ouvrent sur cette face noire en le fixant intensément avec une haine à peine dissimuler. Il hurle et suffoque en le reconnaissant: Dantes d'Edelwood! Le démon se met à grogner comme un animal enragé et malgré les flammes, Bill a l'impression de se retrouver soudain dans le noir! Un néant total! Une des rares choses qu'il détestait et qui l'horrifiait!

« _**Es-tu prêt à voir les vraies ténèbres, Crypto?**_ » demande la voix de Dantes, résonnante de rage et venant d'outre tombe, ses mains griffues semblant prêtes à l'aggriper pour l'entrainer avec lui.

« **NON! NON NON NON! **» panique Bill alors que son corps instable se fige en un triangle noir à œil rouge.

Se voyant déjà mourir, il tend sa main en essayant d'aggriper le jumeau Pines.

« **Stanleeeyyy! **» hurle-t-il, espérant, mais Stan lui offre un beau crochet de la droite et le détruit en million de petites particules.

Bill hurle de douleur et d'horreur en sentant son corps se décomposer mais le pire, c'est qu'il sent la présence de Dantes d'Edelwood qui ricane en l'entraînant avec lui dans les ténèbres, pouvant enfin se venger de son ennemi qui avait tant fait souffrir sa famille! Dans un long hurlement final, Bill Crypto disparaît!

* * *

Stan se permet enfin de respirer avant de se tourner vers la photo de lui et des Jumeaux. Ils avaient beau ne pas être de son sang, Stan ne pouvait pas imaginé avoir une vie sans eux. Ce sacrifice était minime par rapport à tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté dans sa vie.

Il sent les regrets lui serrer le cœur… mais en regardant le visage souriant de Dipper, il repense à tout ce que Bill a fait pour faire disparaître ce sourire innocent. Il revoit le garçon alors que ce petit prince n'était qu'un nouveau-né et cette pensée lui rappelle Leyford. Bien que triste de devoir tout oublier, il a l'impression de mourir en paix. Dipper était maintenant libre et pourrait continuer normalement sa seconde grossesse, il avait retrouvé sa vraie famille et surtout il avait retrouvé ses deux petits garçons. Bill ne pourrait plus jamais les approcher. Avec un petit sourire triste et heureux en même temps, Stan soupire en laissant son esprit être effacé à jamais.

« J'aurais pas tout raté dans ma vie après tout…» dit-il en se laissant consumer par les flammes bleues, même si il semble entendre une voix noble et grave dire: "_Merci, Stanley Pines... _"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, hors de la pensée de Stan, Ford finit d'éradiquer la mémoire de son frère. Une fois cela fait, il abaisse tristement le pistolet et, sous le silence de deuil et l'air attristé de tous, il laisse tomber l'arme dont le fracas au sol résonne dans toute la salle. Ça y est! C'était fait! Tout était fini! Le cauchemar avait prit fin! À l'extérieur de la pyramide, la brèche se ferme, le ciel redevient clair et bleu, l'air redevient frais, les chutes d'eaux s'écoulèrent normalement d'une source cristaline, les bois redeviennent verts et abondants, les bâtiments de la ville se redressent de leur destruction, mais la pyramide était encore là et flottait encore, ainsi que les monstres qui restent figés là en sachant que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Bill Crypto n'était plus!

Mais ça, les gens dans la pyramide avaient plus important à régler. Surtout lorsque Stanley rouvrit les yeux. Il avait un air de déglingué, d'écervelé, probablement dû à l'arme.

« **Oh mon dieu!** » crie Mabel, folle de joie. « **Oncle Stan, tu as réussi!** » dit-elle en s'approchant de son grand-oncle à genoux et lui remettant le fez sur la tête, alors que les autres membres de sa famille restaient en arrière, ne partageant nullement son enthousiasme.

« Euh…. » fait Stanley, perdu et confus. « Bonjour … petite …. quel est ton nom? » sourit-il à la gamine en face de lui.

Mabel fut choqué mais elle reniait le fait que Stan avait tout oublié pour tous les sauver.

« Oncle Stan? » demande-t-elle.

« Hhmm, tu parles à qui? » demande l'homme en face d'elle qui regarde partout autour de lui puis son regard se fixe sur Wirt qui tient le petit Liam dans ses bras. « Hmmm qui c'est, ce type? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a dit qu'il est mal fagoté? »

« Allez, Oncle Stan, c'est moi! » pleure-t-elle, espérante. « **C'est moi, Oncle Stan! Oncle Stan? C'est moi!** » insiste-t-elle en pleurant alors que son frère la tire vers eux en s'éloignant de Stan confus.

« On a dû effacer sa mémoire pour vaincre Bill. » insiste Ford en expliquant pour que Mabel comprenne et accepte les faits. « Tout est parti! Stan n'en a aucune idée mais il l'a fait! » dit-il en s'approchant de son frère, attirant l'attention de ce dernier vers lui. « Il a sauvé le monde! » dit-il en s'agenouillant devant son frère.

« Il a sauvé mes enfants... » chuchote Dipper, tristement.

« Il nous a tous sauvé.» soupire Wirt sur le même ton triste que son fils.

Cela rajouta des larmes dans les yeux de Stanford.

« Tu es notre héro, Stanley!»

Puis, n'y tenant plus, il serre son frère dans ses bras et pleure à chaudes larmes tout comme Mabel qui serre Dipper dans ses bras qui lui cache ses larmes pendant que Wirt serre ses enfants et son petit-fils dans ses bras pour les consoler de cette tragédie. Stan est un peu perdu par ces réactions.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, les habitants de Gravity Falls ont réussi à dompter les monstres de Bill qui, affaibli par les combats et déstabilisés par la disparition de leur Roi, n'ont porté aucune résistance. Les réfugiés du Mystery Shack surveillent la sortie de la pyramide, prêt à agir… mais c'est leurs amis qui sortent du palais triangulaire.

« **ILS ONT RÉUSSI! **» sourit Wendy.

Tout les habitants de Gravity Falls se mettent à acclamer leurs héros, le peuple de l'Inconnu acclament la famille royale et Pacifica (qui tient Leyford dans ses bras) court joyeusement les rejoindre. Surtout que Dipper tient enfin son autre bébé dans les bras.

« **Dipper!** Oh dieu merci, tu n'as rien! » sourit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le bébé doré. « Et coucou toi! Moi, c'est Pacifica. Et regarde qui j'ai avec moi! » gazouille-t-elle en mettant Leyford devant Liam.

Les deux jumeaux se regardent et s'étudient du regard, cherchant à comprendre qui est cet autre bébé aussi semblable à eux en face d'eux… lorsque le plus jeune semble faire le lien entre ce bébé et le frère dont sa mère lui parle souvent. Intrigué, il tend la main vers Liam qui se serre contre sa mère, suspicieux. Après tout, il avait vu que des démons âgés ou adultes autour de lui et il n'avait connu Leyford que quelques heures hors du ventre de leur mère. Ses souvenirs de son cadet sont assez flous dans sa tête de bébé… mais en entendant le bébé argenté poussé un petit cri en tendant la main, il le regarde et fronce les sourcils en voyant les six doigts qui s'agitent comme pour essayer de le rejoindre, de le toucher. Curieux, Liam finit par tendre la main vers son frère et les mains des deux bébés se joignent comme pour recréer le lien entre eux. Liam est surpris en sentant la magie de Leyford si semblable voir complémentaire à la sienne. Les jumeaux se regardent dans les yeux… puis tout deux gazouillent joyeusement, comme s'ils se souvenaient de l'autre.

* * *

Alors que Dipper et Pacifica sourient en voyant les deux bébés se retrouver après bientôt un an de séparation, Stan interrompt le moment de bonheur en posant une question.

« **Wow!** L'endroit est sympa! On est où au juste? »

Tout le reste des rebelles se demandent quoi.

« Mais enfin, M. Pines! » s'indigne Wendy quand elle remarque l'air perdu du vieil homme au fez rouge qui fronce les sourcils en la regardant des pieds à la tête... puis il dit:

« On se connaît ? »

« M. Pines? Mais enfin, je suis Wendy! Vous savez, Wendy Colduroy? Je travaillais au Mystery Shack cet été! » s'indigne-t-elle.

« Le Mystery quoi? » demande Stan, confu.

C'est à cet instant que Wendy dévisage le reste de ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?»

Dipper vient à peine de récupérer ses jumeaux quand il se fige à la question de son amie (et ancienne coup de cœur). Il tremble et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes avant qu'il ne serre ses enfants dans ses bras pour se consoler et Mabel éclate en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caresse les cheveux. Même Ford est sombre. Leurs proches comprennent immédiatement qu'il y a un gros problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Grenda en s'approchant de son amie. « Pourquoi il a l'air d'avoir un alzheimer précoce ? »

Mabel est incapable d'expliquer, trop perturbée par la 'perte' de son oncle, et Dipper ne s'en trouve pas non plus le courage. Ford soupire en voyant les enfants aussi malheureux et, comme il se sent responsable, il prend une grande inspiration et déclare:

« Afin de vaincre Bill, Stanley l'a piégé dans son esprit en se faisant passer pour moi… et j'ai dû effacer sa mémoire… Il a tout oublié...»

Tous suffoquent et Dipper ne peut se retenir d'éclater en sanglots en lovant ses bébés contre lui. À cet instant, il se sent heureux et désolé. Heureux car il a ses deux enfants chéris dans ses bras, les deux bébés se collant contre lui pour entendre son cœur battre et se calmer au son du cœur de leur mère… mais désolé parce que Stan a sacrifié sa vie (au sens plus figuré que propre) pour lui permettre ce bonheur et lui rendre sa liberté. Greg est figé et observe Stan qui semble totalement perdu en observant les alentours. Le pauvre vieux regarde tout comme si il essayait en vain de redonner un nom à tout ça. Il lève les yeux vers son frère qui secoue tristement la tête. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ramener le Stan qu'ils avaient appris à connaître et à apprécier avec ses défauts.

* * *

Après une bonne longue heure de réflexion et sous l'influence des supplices de Mabel, la famille Pines et d'Edelwood firent rentrer Stan dans les restes du Mystery Shack. Mabel pria pour que l'endroit lui rappelle quelque chose. Le vieil homme regarde partout autour de lui en entrant dans le musée en ruine après le combat pendant qu'ils avancent vers l'ancien salon.

« Hé! C'est un p'tit coin sympa que vous avez là! » complimente Stan, pendant que Dipper relève le berceau (encore en état) et y placent ses deux bébés dedans.

« C'est ta maison, Oncle Stan. » fit Dipper, espérant.

« Ne t'en rappelles-tu pas ? Même pas un tout petit peu? » insiste sa jumelle.

« Non. » avoue Stan en s'asseyant sur le canapé encore intact. « Mais ce fauteuil connait mes fesses comme dans mes souvenirs. » fit-il en se relaxant.

Mais en relevant la tête, il a son cœur qui se pince aux mines attristés qui le regardent.

« Hé, c'est quoi que ces moues toutes tristes? » s'indigne-t-il. « On dirait qu'on célèbre des funérailles! Et c'est qui le gros plein de soupe qui pleure au fond? » demande-t-il en pointant Moos.

Le pauvre homme à tout faire n'y tient plus et se retourne quand des larmes obscurcissent sa vision.

« Il a sauvé le monde mais à quel prix? » s'attriste l'ado de 13 ans en baissant les yeux au sol. « Il n'est plus lui même dès à présent.»

Mabel se tire les cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire! Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi!

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de repomper l'énergie de sa mémoire! » insiste-t-elle mais l'oncle Ford lui dit:

« Non! Désolé mais ….. Stan n'est plus... »

« **Je sais que mon grand oncle et quelque part là-dedans!** »s'indigne-t-elle en regardant partout. « Il doit avoir un truc pour le récupérer! » fit-elle.

Puis, devant ses yeux, se trouve son scrapbook de l'été qu'ils ont passé. Elle l'attrape d'un seul coup et se rue vers son grand oncle.

« Ça va marcher! » fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Stan, ouvrant son bouquin. « Ça doit marcher! »

Dès qu'elle ouvre le bouquin, elle commence avec leur premier jour à Gravity Falls en pointant la photo.

« Ça c'est nous lorsqu'on est arrivé ici, oncle Stan! » puis elle pointe un 'smiley' fait en macaroni. « Et ça, c'est une interprétation en macaroni de mes émotions! »

Puis elle tourne les pages, faisant défiler les photos devant les yeux attristés de Stan qui ne se rappelle guère de ces moments.

« Le jour où tu nous as emmené à la pêche? » tente Dipper qui les a rejoint. « Le Halloété qu'on a passé ensemble? Tu ne te rappelle rien du tout? »

« Je suis désolé... » insiste Stan, attristé par leur tentative. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ou … ou qui vous êtes ou….. » continue-t-il mais Leyford se met à pleurer, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

C'est Dandinou qui s'approche du berceau pour essayer de calmer le bébé argenté... sauf qu'en voyant ce gros lard s'approcher du petit, Stan se relève, indigné.

« **Hé! Dandinou! Dégage de Leyford tout de suite! **» ordonne-t-il.

Dandinou le regarde puis lui obéit.

Ça choqua tout le monde.

« Attends! T'as dit quoi, là? » suffoque Dipper, éberlué.

« J'ai dit à ce sac de charcuteries de s'éloigner du bébé! » fit Stan en prenant Leyford dans ses bras et le berçant.

Leyford hoquette en sentant les bras de Stan et le regarde de ses grands yeux argenté rempli de larmes. Le vieil homme lui sourit et lui caresse la joue.

« Voilà, petite crapule. C'est pas la peine de pleurer. » dit-il, faisant rire et gazouiller le bébé.

Sa famille est figé de stupeur, Ford marmonnant que c'est incroyable, puis Dipper et Mabel se regardent en souriant, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie. Il y a donc un espoir !

* * *

Dipper se dirige vers le berceau et sort Liam qui dort paisiblement. Même si il sait que son oncle et l'autre bébé n'ont que peu de souvenirs en commun, il espère que la ressemblance entre lui et les jumeaux rappelleront des souvenirs à Stan.

« Oncle Stan. » dit-il doucement comme pour ne brusquer personne mais attirant l'attention du vieil homme. « Je sais que tu ne le connais pas mais... Je voudrais que tu regardes Liam... »

Le vieil au fez rouge fronce les sourcils au gamin qui semble tellement espérant puis regarde le bébé doré. Il pousse un petit rire et dit :

« Bah dis voir, gamin. C'est le jackpot celui-là. J'aime bien sa couleur. »

Dipper ne sait pas si il doit s'indigner ou pleurer... lorsque Liam s'étire en émettant un drôle de bruit à mi-chemin entre un pleur et un gazouillis. Stan se fige à ce son, l'image de Liam devenant un autre bébé aux cheveux brun en larmes dans un berceau alors que sa sœur dormait paisiblement. Il se voit alors récupérer le petit et le bercer dans ses bras pour le calmer (comme il le fait avec Leyford) et le bébé qu'était Dipper se calme et se rendort en faisant un bruit semblable. Stan revient à lui en clignant des yeux et observe le bébé et sa mère avant de sourire.

« C'est ton portrait tout craché, Dipper. » dit-il.

Dipper suffoque avant de sourire en pleurant de joie.

« Ça…... » s'étonne Ford. « Ça marche! Continue de lire! » dit-il à Mabel alors que Moos, Wirt, Yseult et Greg s'approchent d'elle.

« Ok! ok! » calme-t-elle.

« Va sur ma page! » fit Moos. « Il a besoin de se rappeler de notre relation patron/employeur! » jubile-t-il.

« Hé! Juste parce que je suis amnésique, ça ne te donne aucun droit à une augmentation, Moos! » s'indigne oncle Stan berçant les deux bébés dans ses bras quand il s'assit dans son fauteuil.

« C'est en train de revenir! Continu! » jubile Dipper qui s'essuie ses larmes et rejoint sa sœur.

« Pas tous en même temps! » gronde gentiment sa sœur en jubilant.

Puis, lorsque Stanley s'assoit à ses côtés, elle continue:

« Jour n°2: Oncle Stan dégage une drôle d'odeur mais on s'attache à lui. Il nous a beaucoup raconté sur être un business man dans les 80's et il était content quand on prétendait l'écouter. Il m'a aussi offert un grappin qui impressionne tout le monde et le plus important, j'ai rencontré les chaudasses du quartier.» rit Mabel faisant rire tout le monde.

Stan les regarde puis il se joint à leur rire également.

* * *

Ils continuent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, Mabel et Dipper lui expliquant chaque photo et ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Le vieux gérant écoute, réagit parfois aux dessins de la jeune fille ou aux réflexions du jeune garçon et il commence à se souvenir, utilisant naturellement des surnoms qu'il leur donnait. Les deux bébés dans ses bras observent tout ce qu'il se passe devant eux, Leyford mordillant son poing et Liam joue avec la cravate du vieil homme. Wirt observe tout ça avec un petit sourire tout comme Ford qui semble près à pleurer en voyant son frère redevenir lui-même. Les deux amis se regardent en souriant, intriguant Stan qui les observe... puis il rit, étonnant les autres avant de dire :

« Hé, p'tit génie ! T'aurais pu me dire que tu avais craqué pour Blanche-Neige ! »

« Stanley ! » s'indigne son frère alors que Wirt rougit violemment, faisant rire tout le monde même Leyford.

Liam, lui, les observe sans comprendre car il n'a jamais entendu de rires semblables... puis il sourit avant d'éclater de rire pour la première fois. Tous se figent car c'est le premier rire de Liam avec eux. Dipper ne peut se retenir de pleurer de joie et le prend dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Tous sourient en voyant le jeune garçon avec son bébé qui gazouille en posant ses mains sur le visage de sa mère. Stan sourit, pensant que même si il se souvenait pas de tout, il allait aimé cette petite famille.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 11 et la grande Bataille finale où Bill est enfin vaincu et où Dipper prend ENFIN sa forme de démon :) Bien entendu, Bill ne pouvait pas être vaincu autrement que comme dans la série... mais lors de la bataille, il y a plein de clin d'oeil à d'autres films. Arriverez-vous à tous les trouver?**

**Et un nouveau message! avec le site pour débloquer au cas où il y a une flemmingite aiguë **

**message secret: **

s'fz gsne rbrpjxyio dffx

xok bza yluq-ww en'tl zcyxnce

mcff gptqcjsk dep qcwfps a'ogoge

rbblwmce pcfg nye xiefx qooap, ghfs rb limce qsxdl

_(mot de passe: eniacixem erdnamalas elbaroda sulp al)_

**Et n'oubliez pas le petit review pour nous encourager :) Croyez-moi, pour un auteur de fanfiction, l'avis des lecteurs compte beaucoup :D Surtout sur des fictions aussi longues que celle-ci :) **

**A la prochaine pour l'épilogue et la fin totale de cette fiction :D**


	13. Epilogue

_OtGW and Gravity Falls Crossover - Livre 2_

**Préparez-vous pour l'Âge d'Or!**

* * *

**Épilogue****: **

La Bizzappocalyspe avait bien prit fin…. mais la Pyramide et les Monstres étaient toujours là. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi ils ne disparaissaient pas comme les autres bizarreries. Pour les Monstres Natifs de Gravity Falls, il n'y avait aucun soucis. Après tout, eux et les humains avaient une sorte de marché pour avoir aidé à libérer leur ville, leur planète même! Mais que faire des Monstres restants?

« **Hé les gars!** Les monstres de Bill, le château et la brèche sont encore là!» fit Wendy en entrant dans le shack à moitié détruit, trouvant tout le monde dans le salon devant le scrapbook de Mabel.

« **Quoi? **» suffoquent tout ceux présent dans l'ancien Mystery Shack.

« Comment ça se peut, Oncle Ford? » s'alarme la jeune princesse alors que son jumeau récupère ses bébés pour être sûr de leur présence.

« Je n'en sais rien…» marmonne le scientifique. « J'ai pensé que peut-être il fallait du temps pour que tout disparaisse. »

Il lève les yeux vers Wirt qui semble terrifié à l'idée que peut-être Bill puisse être toujours vivant… mais c'est impossible. La Reine de l'Inconnu reconnaîtrait sa puissance magique n'importe où et il ne ressent rien de tel. Et il a même l'impression d'entendre Dantes lui murmurer "Il ne peut plus vous faire du mal".

« Peut-être que notre présence empêche la brêche de se fermer.» tente Wirt.

« Possible….» marmonne le scientifique. « Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe en ville.»

« On vient aussi!» dit Mabel en prenant la main de Dipper.

« Quoi?» s'affole son jumeau. « Mais…»

« Bill n'est plus, Mason.» assure Wirt en faisant face à son fils. « Tu ne risque rien, pas plus que tes enfants.»

« Si tu veux, je reste ici pour les surveiller. » dit Yseult.

Le jeune garçon regarde sa sœur aînée puis ses enfants avant de secouer la tête. Il ne veut pas qu'ils restent loin de lui. Il a trop peur que ses petits disparaissent à nouveau… lorsque Wendy vient prendre Leyford.

« On va les protéger, Dipper. Il ne leur arrivera rien. » assure la rouquine avant que la Princesse Héritière de l'Inconnu récupère son neveu doré.

Dipper hésite encore, la peur lui disant de rester à l'abri, mais sa curiosité et sa passion pour les mystères le poussent à y aller. Puis il finit par céder et, tenant fermement la main de sa Jumelle, il se lève et toute la famille suit Wendy jusqu'en ville.

* * *

Gravity Falls était redevenue plus ou moins la même qu'avant la Bizarrappocalypse malgré les Globes-souris qui volent encore de-ci de-là, les graffitis en hommage à Bill sur les bâtiments et les zombies qui sortent parfois de terre, mais sinon tout va bien. Le petit groupe avance tranquillement lorsque le Maire, qui essaie de calmer la foule qui demande quoi faire des Monstres, les remarque.

« Oh! Messieurs Pines, vous voilà! Venez venez! On ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ces Monstres sont toujours là! » dit-il en courant rejoindre les Pines avant de les diriger vers la foule.

Le petit groupe rejoint les habitants de la ville qui essaient de contrôler les Monstres qui ne savent pas quoi faire, attendant un signe que leur Roi est toujours vivant et qu'il va les tirer de là. Ce fut surtout lorsque Dipper approcha que les monstres qui servaient Bill se figent … comprenant enfin que oui! C'était fini! Bill n'était plus. Hectogone s'agenouille soudain, intriguant tout le monde.

« **Hé! Relève-toi, abruti! **» rage Pyronica.

« Non! Bill n'est plus là, maintenant! C'est donc à la Reine de nous gouverner…» dit le démon orange à moustache noire.

Les autres hésitent puis, un à un et presque tremblant, ils s'inclinent devant Dipper. Même la fière Pyronica se laisse tomber à genoux également, comme si elle n'avait pas le choix. Le jeune garçon est stupéfait par leur réaction alors que Wirt et Ford observent ça, intrigués. Puis, avec un regard entre eux, ils se mettent à s'incliner.

« Maman? Oncle Ford? » s'étonne Mason. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

« Eh bien, on s'incline devant la 'nouvelle' reine de cette dimension. » sourit Ford.

Mabel sourit en comprenant et elle se met à faire une belle révérence, imitée par Yseult et les autres jeunes femmes de l'Inconnu comme Béatrice alors que les hommes comme Greg ou le Bûcheron s'inclinent… puis Wendy s'incline à son tour avec un sourire fier, suivit par Moos puis Candy et Grenda… et Pacifica.

« **PACIFICA NORTHWEST!**» s'indigne son père. « **Relève-toi immédiatement! **»

Mais la jeune fille l'ignore et sourit à sa nouvelle reine. McGucket et les autres réfugiés du Mystery Shack font de même, même Gidéon au grand choc de beaucoup de monde. Les créatures de Gravity Falls s'inclinent à leur tour, préférant avoir comme souverain ce garçon certes en apparence fragile mais au cœur bon et qui était juste! Lui au moins les respectait! Les habitants de Gravity Falls qui ont été changés en trône sont un peu surpris par ces réactions… puis un à un, ils s'inclinent avec un sourire. Après tout, ils avaient appris à connaître et à apprécier ce jeune garçon et il serait sans aucun doute un bien meilleur souverain que cette face de Triangle. Seuls les Northwest sont trop fiers pour montrer du respect à celui qu'ils qualifient de paysans.

* * *

Voyant ce qu'il se passe, Shandra Jimenez se retient de hurler de joie devant le scoop et se tourne vers son caméraman en souriant.

« Flash spécial à transmettre à toutes les télévisions car ce qui est en train de se passer sous nos yeux est incroyable! Après tant de mois sous cette Apocalypse monstrueuse, aujourd'hui, Monstres, Humains et Êtres d'autres dimensions sont tous en train de s'incliner devant notre jeune héros national, Dipper Pines!»

« Non! C'est Mason d'Edelwood ou Dipper d'Edelwood! » sourit Candy, affirmée par un hochement de tête de Grenda qui sourit joyeusement.

« Oh! Bien sûr! Notre jeune héros, Dipper d'Edelwood! » corrige la journaliste en souriant. « Nous assistons à un moment historique! D'après ce que nous entendons autour de nous et ce que nous voyons, tout le monde accepte que notre jeune héros devienne notre Reine à tous! Un souverain juste qui nous gouvernera bien mieux que ce démon de Bill Crypto! » dit-elle joyeusement.

Dipper, qui entend tout, tremble en se sentant mal à l'aise devant tant d'attention sur lui. Même Stan s'était incliné mais il redresse la tête vers le gamin et lui fait un clin d'œil en levant le pouce.

« Impec', gamin! » dit-il, visiblement très fier.

Le jeune garçon rougit même si il a un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Hmmm… écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi tous.» fit Dipper en attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui (le figeant de stupeur soudainement avant qu'il ne reprenne). « Hmm….. voilà je …. » commence-t-il.

Il se sent soudain mal à l'aise, se sentant perdu…. puis il prend une grande inspiration.

« Je…. je suis honoré que vous me fassiez confiance mais… ce titre de Reine…. je n'en veux pas. »

Tous se figent, se demandant ce qu'il lui prend… sauf Wirt. La Reine de l'Inconnu comprend ce qui bloque son fils. Il s'approche de Dipper et lui caresse les cheveux.

« C'est à cause de ce que Bill t'a fait, n'est-ce pas? »

Dipper serre les poings, son visage devenant plus sombre sous la tristesse des souvenirs.

« Je ne peux pas garder un titre qu'il m'a donné après qu'il m'ait…» marmonne-t-il, se retenant de pleurer.

« Tu n'as pas à garder ce titre, Dipper! » intervient Ford en posant doucement une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. « Tu es un garçon et, maintenant que Bill n'est plus, tu peux reprendre son titre de Roi. »

« **N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS! **» rage Pyronica.

« **Si vous faites ça, vous détruisez la mémoire de Bill!** » s'indigne un autre démon.

Dipper reste là, à les observer,... puis il se redresse et dit d'un ton noble.

« J'accepte de devenir votre souverain en temps que Roi. » dit-il, outrageant les Monstres qui suivaient le démon. « Je ne me considère pas comme supérieur à vous mais sachez que je ne veux plus être comparé à Bill. Je ne veux même plus être sa Reine…. mais j'accepte d'être le Roi avec votre aide. »

Les habitants de Gravity Falls applaudissent alors que les Démons fidèles à Bill ragent. Mais Dipper n'a plus peur d'eux. Bill n'est plus là pour lui faire du mal, sa mère, ses sœurs, tout sa famille est à ses côtés, ses enfants allaient pouvoir vivre heureux sans craindre une fureur de leur père. Sa main se pose instinctivement sur son ventre où son troisième enfant grandit…. lorsque Stan le soulève dans ses bras et le perche sur ses épaules en criant:

« Voici Dipper d'Edelwood notre nouveau Roi! »

Le "peuple" applaudit joyeusement en acclamant leur jeune Roi qui rougit, se sentant un peu bête, mais il sait qu'avec la brèche d'ouverte, il allait falloir quelqu'un pour gérer les "invasions démoniaques" et, avec cet été de recherche de mystère et ces mois de Bizarrappocalyspe, il sait qu'il peut y arriver.

* * *

9 mois passèrent depuis que Bill avait été vaincu et maintenant que le démon n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui, Dipper avait enfin pu reprendre sa grossesse normalement. C'était un peu dangereux après la grossesse des Jumeaux mais hors de question pour le jeune garçon de forcer une seule seconde de plus son enfant à rester petit alors qu'il voulait grandir, se développer.

Les Jumeaux fêtèrent leur premier anniversaire ensemble, encadrés de leurs deux familles Humaines et mi-Démones, et acclamés par tous les habitants de Gravity Falls. Tous avaient appris à connaître et à aimer ces deux petits démons et tous avaient offert quelque chose aux deux princes. Parmi cette montagne de cadeaux, Mabel leur avait fait à chacun un sweat shirt assorti et les deux petits avaient l'air d'apprécier.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les adultes avaient eu droit à une belle peur bleue lorsque Leyford et Liam (en gambadant à quatre pattes derrière Jason Funderbucker et Dandinou) étaient tombés d'assez haut en manquant une marche. Dipper crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque et courut pour les récupérer… mais les deux Jumeaux s'étaient alors levés sur leurs jambes et avaient commencés à marcher. Tous avaient été surpris qu'ils marchent aussi tôt mais leurs petits pas hésitants étaient tellement adorables qu'ils faisaient craquer tous ceux qui les croisent. Sauf que quelques jours plus tard, Liam avait développé un pouvoir:

il pouvait léviter comme Bill!

Il décollait du sol d'un coup, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup, et s'élevait très haut sauf qu'il pouvait retomber d'un coup comme une pierre. Plusieurs fois, Stan et Ford se sont donnés des sueurs froides en voyant le petit bonhomme d'un an gazouiller en planant dans les airs et retomber mais Stan avait de bons réflexes et (quand Wirt n'était pas là pour le rattraper avec ses branches) le vieux se retrouvait parfois à plat ventre avec le bébé doré en sécurité dans ses mains et Liam qui rigolait à ça.

« **Ah! Ça te plait de me voir souffrir alors que je ne suis plus tout jeune, petit scélérat! **» grogna le vieux.

Le petit lui répondait toujours d'un sourire si innocent et si mignon que même cette tête de pioche de Stan craquait. Puis il y avait les fois où Stanley se débarrassait vulgairement des vieilles factures en les déchiquetant dans la poubelle devant Liam et le petit à chaque fois était mort de rire, et depuis à chaque facture, Stan la déchirait devant le bébé doré, plié en deux ou des fois Stan laissait Liam faire et le gamin d'un an faisait des confettis avec. Ford avait soupirer devant une telle chose même si c'était adorable à regarder.

De son côté, Dipper (qui venait de fêter ses 15 ans) observait ses 'grands-oncles' s'occuper des jumeaux en pleine croissance, profitant de ces moments pour se reposer et profiter de sa seconde grossesse. Mabel avait à nouveau utiliser le ventre de Dipper comme une toile, utilisant parfois les minuscules mains de ses neveux pour qu'ils laissent leurs empreintes sur le ventre de leur maman, là où leur cadet grandissait normalement désormais. Au vu de la taille de son ventre et, après confirmation médicale, il attendait cette fois un seul bébé. Même si il pouvait grâce à la technologie médicale, Dipper n'avait pas voulu connaître le sexe de son futur bébé du coup, les paris allaient bon train. Stan et Mabel avaient parié pour une fille pendant que Wendy et Moos pariaient pour un garçon. Et bien que petits, Liam et Leyford semblaient heureux de sentir leur cadet bouger dans le ventre de leur mère. Tous étaient près à accueillir ce bébé.

* * *

Décembre arriva et avec lui, la neige et le froid. Les jumeaux étaient émerveillés par les flocons qui tombaient du ciel mais cela n'apporterait pas que de la joie. Certains des monstres supportent mal le froid et leurs abris ayant été détruit par la Bizarrappocalypse, Ford s'était engagé à les aider.

Le 13 décembre, Ford était allé aider les Licornes avec Mabel et Yseult et les Jumeaux étaient dans l'Inconnu avec Wirt et Greg. Pendant ce temps, Dipper était seul au Mystery Shack (désormais fermé même si il servait en gros de Centre Spécialisé des Bizarreries et Monstruosités) avec Stan et Moos. Alors que Stan se moquait gentiment sur le couple que Moos nomme "Dipcifica", Dipper avait soudain perdu les eaux. Ils s'étaient alors retrouver que tout les trois pour accueillir le nouveau bébé, l'accouchement avançant bien trop vite pour pouvoir attendre Mabel et Ford. Comme le jeune garçon était paniqué et que son bébé semblait décidé à faire un accouchement express (Oncle Ford ayant émis l'hypothèse que ralentir la grossesse causait un accouchement plus rapide), Stan avait été obligé de faire la sage-femme et d'accueillir le bébé.

Ford et Mabel arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, juste avant que Dipper n'expulse totalement le bébé…. et Stan s'était retrouvé avec cette chose minuscule et couverte de fluides qui commence à pleurer, le regard ébahi car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un bébé naître et il en était tout chamboulé.

Le bébé était, comme Stan l'avait parié, une petite fille par chance née après le règne tyrannique de son père qui l'aurait certainement tué à la naissance. Une toute petite créature avec un corps en bois de bouleau (le bois de Bill car à travers ces arbres, il pouvait voir le monde) mais sa tête était blanche et lisse tel du marbre et son visage rond y est finement sculpté, comme si elle était une petite statue. Sa coiffure semblait être celle d'un sphinx égyptien encastré dans sa tête et encercle son visage à partir des épaules avant de s'entourer derrière son dos. Son visage ne possède qu'un seul grand œil (pour l'instant clos et plein de larmes) et une petite bouche sans dent et, au front, une pyramide dorée est incrustée. Lorsqu'elle calma ses pleurs dans les bras de sa mère, ils purent voir que son iris est marron comme sa maman avec des reflets dorés et une pupille toute ronde comme celle des Humains.

Après réflexion, son petit visage de marbre inspira sa grand-mère. Wirt y reconnut les statues de l'Antiquité Grecque ou Romaine et il eu une idée de noms: Eula. Un nom grec qui signifie beaucoup de chose mais majoritairement la richesse. Quoi de mieux pour une petite princesse? Eula d'Edelwood Pines…

Leyford et Liam furent intrigué par leur nouvelle petite sœur, l'aîné ayant eu un moment de panique face au bébé et qui semblait être jaloux… mais le cadet des jumeaux avait réussit à le calmer. Il avait même dit ses premiers mots! "Liam" et "Eula"! Dipper avait été fier de la sagesse de son petit garçon argenté mais il avait surtout été attendri par le besoin d'amour de son aîné. Peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'il avait été enlevé à sa mère quand il était nouveau-né… mais le petit Prince Héritier avait finalement été calmé par son frère et ils s'étaient liés à leur petite sœur.

* * *

La naissance de la petite princesse avait fait le tour de tout le Multiverse et nombreux avaient été ceux qui s'étaient rendus dans la dimension du Roi Mason pour rendre hommage à la nouvelle Héritière et leur apporter leur bénédiction. Celui qui avait été le plus ravi pour le Roi, c'était Kryptos. Après tout, avec sa fille presque du même âge que l'Héritière, il espérait une entente entre les deux dimensions et une amitié entre les deux filles… voir peut-être, une future union entre la petite Duchesse mi-losange et un des Jumeaux Héritiers. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était à la fête.

Mais alors que tous célèbrent joyeusement la petite Eula et sa famille, la porte de la pyramide s'ouvre brutalement, inquiétant tout le monde… et les gens des différentes dimensions s'affolent, s'écartent et laissent lentement un passage. Une femme Poutoak s'affole même au point de lâcher son verre que le nouveau venu piétine sans aucun ménagement, comme si il aimait faire le mal. La famille royale aperçoit alors un étrange être sombre qui s'avance vers eux. Il porte un costume noir et rouge avec un surchemise blanc qui lui donne des allures d'aristocrate sous un grand manteau noir, un grand chapeau haut-forme et un monocle sur l'œil droit. Il s'avance lentement vers la famille avec un petit sourire mais plus il s'approche, plus son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à dévoiler ses dents crochues à teinte verte et visiblement tranchantes. Dipper a même un léger recul en repensant à Bill, ses cicatrices des morsures du démon lui faisant atrocement mal. Wirt fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant l'être d'après les descriptions de ceux qui sont venu lui demander asile.

« Sois prudent, Mason. » chuchote-t-il à son fils. « J'ai entendu parler de cet homme. Il se fait appeler Black Hat et il paraît que c'est un démon très puissant. »

« Par AXOLOTL! » s'exclame le démon, faisant sursauter Dipper et sa mère. « Ma réputation serait déjà monté jusqu'aux oreilles de son Altesse? J'en suis honoré! » dit-il en s'arrêtant devant le trône du jeune Roi qui semble mal à l'aise face à lui. « Permettez-moi de me présenter correctement! » s'exclame-t-il en enlevant son chapeau haut-forme (révélant un autre chapeau melon en dessous). « Black Hat, leader et fondateur de Black Hat Organization, pour vous servir. »

« Black Hat Organization? » s'étonne tout haut Mabel.

« Une petite organisation que je dirige avec mes trois collaborateurs. On vend des armes ou des objets divers et variés… si ça vous intéresse! » présente Black Hat en sortant une carte de visite de sa poche pour la tendre à la jeune princesse de l'Inconnu.

Mabel récupère la carte et la regarde, intriguée, puis la passe à Oncle Stan qui la fourre dans sa poche.

« Quelle est la raison de votre visite? » demande Dipper, attirant l'attention du démon sombre.

« Eh bien, j'ai entendu que l'épouse de ce vieux Bill Crypto avait eu un heureux évènement alors j'étais venu apporter mes félicitations aux heureux parents!» sourit le démon, effrayant tout le monde à la mention du démon triangulaire. « D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, où est l'heureux père? »

« Bill n'est plus depuis longtemps. » répond Ford. « Mason est maintenant le Roi de cette dimension. »

« Oh! » fait Black Hat (même si sa réaction semble montrer qu'il le savait). « Mes condoléances dans ce cas. Mais vu votre regard, je pense que vous vous en inquiétez peu... »

« Quel lien tu as avec ce nachos diabolique? » demande Stan.

« Juste un lien de démon à démon avec respect mutuel dû à sa puissance. Rien de plus. » assure le démon. « Toutefois, je dois reconnaître que son décès me chagrine peu. Et j'espère que son Altesse et moi, nous pourrons bien nous entendre. D'ailleurs... »

* * *

Il claque des doigts et un énorme ours bleu avec une fleur jaune qui pousse sur sa tête entre. Mabel gazouille devant sa bouille d'ours en peluche alors que les autres s'étonnent que ce démon soit accompagné d'un tel personnage. Dans les bras d'Yseult et Béatrice, les Jumeaux sont intrigués par l'énorme plantigrade qui amène un énorme paquet cadeau. Avec un sourire tout sauf sympathique (même si il essaie), Black Hat annonce alors que son coéquipier pose le paquet au pied des marches :

« Voilà mon cadeau pour la Princesse et les deux Princes, vu que j'ai manqué leur baptême. »

Dipper hésite puis il s'approche avec ses deux grands-oncles, sa sœur aînée et la dame de compagnie de sa mère pour ouvrir le cadeau sous les sourires des deux nouveaux venus. Le paquet contient de nombreux jouets, certains normaux comme un ours en peluche rose pour la petite fille, des camions en plastique pour les garçons ou autres jouets en animaux… mais d'autres semblent un peu plus dangereux. Dipper prend un hochet qui ressemble plus à une masse d'arme, inquiétant l'ours qui se tourne vers son patron qui sourit.

« Tout fabrication maison et acier pour la résistance! » assure Black Hat. « Certains comme ceux-là par ma partenaire Demencia mais la plupart sont crée par 5.0.5.»

« Merci… je suppose… » marmonne Dipper.

Il s'apprête à ranger l'arme-jouet mais Liam la lui prend en gazouillant joyeusement et, avant que sa mère ou sa tante qui le tient puisse réagir, le petit garçon colle le hochet dans sa bouche (comme tout ce qui tombe entre ses mains depuis qu'il commençait à faire ses dents). Alors que Dipper s'attends à ce qu'il pleure en se blessant, Liam ne semble ressentir aucune douleur. Il mâchonne joyeusement, intriguant Black Hat qui observe ça avec intérêt. Prenant son fils dans ses bras, le Roi lui retire le jouet puis se tourne vers le démon sombre avec un sourire.

« Merci pour ces cadeaux. Ils ont l'air de plaire aux enfants. »

« Mais le plaisir est pour moi! » sourit Black Hat. « Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, j'aurais adoré rester là et faire la fête avec tout le monde mais j'ai encore du travail. »

Le démon les salue d'un sourire et d'un signe de chapeau avant de s'éloigner… sauf que son gros ours de coéquipier gazouille avec Leyford et Eula.

« **Hé! 5.0.5! On rentre!** » ordonne le démon, faisant sursauter la créature bleue qui pousse un petit cri avant de suivre son chef.

Tous les observent, affolés car ils connaissent le personnage sombre et trouvent aussi bizarre qu'il ait offert ce cadeau aux jeunes héritiers sans arrière pensé. Stan n'est d'ailleurs pas convaincu.

« J'ai pas confiance en ce type! C'est un commerçant et les commerçants, c'est tous des arnaqueurs. »

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein Stanley? » glousse Ford, agaçant son jumeau et faisant rire les jeunes souverains.

Mais Wirt, lui, fixe Black Hat qui sort, sentant qu'il y a un truc de pas net et qu'il risquait qu'il y ait un problème à cause de cet homme.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir couché les petits, Dipper et Mabel avaient profités du début de soirée pour se promener tranquillement. Les alentours étant calmes et vivant majoritairement entouré d'Humains, le Roi n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de mettre une garde dans la pyramide. Wirt avait déjà placé une petite partie de la garde de l'Inconnu pour que son fils et ses petits-enfants soient en sécurité… mais il n'avait pas prévu ça!

* * *

Alors que tout semble calme dans la pyramide, une ombre se glisse dans les couloirs. Juste alors qu'une garde passe, l'ombre va se cacher… pour reprendre forme! Il s'agit de Black Hat! Le démon attends que la voie soit libre et il reprend sa forme d'ombre pour se glisser sans laisser de traces. Il se faufile dans la pyramide et arrive devant la porte de la chambre des enfants. Sauf qu'elle est fermée. Mais le démon n'est pas prêt à abandonner!

« La porte, Flug! Et t'as intérêt à ce que ta machine fonctionne, imbécile! » grogne-t-il.

Une énergie rouge entoure la porte qui s'ouvre… et se referme avant que Black Hat ne puisse entrer.

« Flug! »

« J'y suis pour rien, Monsieur! » s'affole la voix du sous-fifre scientifique du démon qui grommelle en comprenant que si ce n'est pas lui, c'est forcément elle.

« **Demencia!** » rage-t-il.

La fille folle dingue (à côté du scientifique dans le repaire du démon) glousse avant de laisser Flug reprendre le contrôle des portes et ouvrir à leur maître. Maintenant que le passage est ouvert, Black Hat entre dans la pièce et s'avance. Il passe entre les jouets des petits et observe cela en grimaçant avant de s'approcher du large berceau. Il regarde à l'intérieur et trouve les deux Jumeaux endormis paisiblement à l'intérieur, Liam suçant son pouce alors que Leyford respire calmement. Le démon sombre les regarde puis son regard se fixe vers Liam avant de sourire de toutes ses dents tranchantes.

« Alors, une si petite chose si puissante. J'ai vraiment de la chance que Bill ne soit plus là pour te protéger, Héritier du Triangle! » ricane-t-il en se redressant aussi droit qu'il peut et en levant une main pleine de griffes tranchantes.

* * *

Hors de la pyramide, Mabel et Dipper profitent de la tranquillité du soir, assis sur l'herbe en observant le soleil qui se couche. Le jeune souverain soupire d'aise, ne se souvenant presque plus de la dernière fois où il a été aussi paisible.

« Ça fait du bien de profiter du grand air, hein DipDip? » rit sa jumelle.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu enfermer pendant des siècles. » soupire Dipper. « Avec Bill, puis les enfants… »

« Ne pense plus à ce vieux nachos! » rit son aînée de 5 minutes. « T'es libre maintenant! T'as trois beaux enfants et t'as retrouvé ton petit Liam. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? »

Le jeune garçon hausse les épaules… lorsque soudain, un bruit étrange et des pleurs affolés retentissent aux oreilles des Jumeaux. Ils se tournent vers la source qui vient de la pyramide pour voir avec horreur des flammes vertes s'échapper de la fenêtre de la chambre des enfants. Dipper sent son cœur s'affoler en voyant que cela vient de là où sont ses petits et se relève d'un coup avant de courir vers son palais, suivit par sa sœur. Il rentre dans le palais et s'élance à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, oubliant de paraître noble devant les serviteurs affolés ou les soldats qu'il croise. Son cœur bat dans ses oreilles, étouffant le bruit de ses pas. Lorsqu'il arrive devant la chambre, sa mère essaie de le stopper mais son instinct de mère le pousse à aller vers la chambre de ses enfants.

* * *

Une fois-là, il se fige d'horreur en voyant le berceau de ses jumeaux entièrement tailladé, brûlé et toute la chambre est remplie de sang! Son premier réflexe est de chercher ses enfants et il est rassuré de trouver Leyford en larmes dans les bras de Stan et Eula dans ceux de Greg… mais Liam n'est plus part. Dipper tremble en ne voyant pas son aîné et le sang partout lui fait comprendre qu'il y a eu un malheur mais il refuse de comprendre lequel. Se tournant vers Ford qui est là également, le Roi suffoque, tremblant :

« Où est Liam?... »

Ford et Stan ainsi que tous les autres se regardent, attristés, puis le scientifique secoue la tête. Dipper sent son cœur se serrer sous le chagrin en secouant la tête, refusant de croire ce qu'on lui dit. Wirt rejoint son fils et lui caresse les cheveux pour essayer de le réconforter.

« Mason, mon chéri… » soupire-t-il… mais Dipper le repousse mollement.

Il respire fort, tremble de douleur et de chagrin en voyant le sang sur le sol et le berceau brûlé, ses larmes se remplissant de larmes et son cœur se brisant.

« Non…. non non non…. non… »

Lorsque son cerveau réalise que c'est vrai, il ne peut supporter ce chagrin une seule fois de plus. Liam, le premier de ses Jumeaux qu'il avait perdu à la naissance et retrouvé i peine quelques mois, était parti pour toujours! Ne pouvant porter cette douleur plus longtemps, il laisse ses émotions le submerger.

« **LIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! **» hurle-t-il en pleurant, laissant ses émotions et ses pouvoirs se libérer.

Des branches de sapin se mettent pousser d'un coup et à recouvrir le sang et détruisent le berceau brûlé comme pour faire disparaître les traces de l'assassinat de son fils. Sauf qu'une fois le désespoir sorti, Dipper se sent vidé de toute énergie et s'effondre. Mabel le rattrape juste à temps et suffoque en voyant que son frère a la moitié de son visage comme un arbre. Comme si il avait commencé à se transformer mais que tout s'était arrêté d'un coup. Wirt s'inquiète car il ne sait pas ce que cela peut faire sur son fils mais, au vu des dégâts fait par les pouvoirs de l'adolescent, il était instable à cause de sa perte. Il avait vécu ça mais là, Dipper vivait bien pire que lui. Il perdait son enfant de façon définitive!

La fin… _Vraiment?_

* * *

**Ainsi se termine cette fiction "délire". Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce vraiment la fin ou une autre aventure va-t-elle arrivé à nos amis? Si oui, à votre avis, que pourrait-il se passer?Allez-y! :D A vos scénarios :D**

**Ce nouveau méchant qu'on découvre qu'à la fin, vous le connaissez peut-être. Il s'agit de Black Hat de la future série **_Villainous_**. Pour l'instant, on a aucune information sur la série... sauf qu'elle sera surtout sur ce groupe de 4: Black Hat le Démon et ses sbires, Dr Flug, Dementia et 5.0.5. **

**Bien qu'un peu loufoque, cette série d'origine Mexicaine/Américaine promet d'être drôle et géniale :D Hâte d'en connaître plus sur le sujet :) **

**Dans notre fiction, Bill et BH étaient plutôt en bonne entente car de puissance à peu prêt égale. Chacun avait son territoire et n'allait pas piétiner sur les plats-de-bandes de l'autre. **

**Bon voilà pour cette fiction :) J'espère qu'elle vous a plu alors n'hésitez pas à la partager et à nous laissez un petit review pour nous donner votre avis :) Hé! On a été gentilles, on vous a épargné le message secret cette fois XD**

**A la prochaine les amis :D**


End file.
